Kingdom Hearts en 100 Thèmes
by Amestri
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.
1. Introduction

Disclaimers : Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, et la liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le web.

A/N : Bon. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait, si ce n'est qu'il y a (très) longtemps que je prépare ce projet et que j'ai pris suffisamment d'avance pour pouvoir aller je l'espère au bout de manière régulière. Sur ce les gens, allons-y et voyons jusqu'où cette grande aventure nous mènera !

Introduction

En réalité, tout cela avait commencé bien avant la naissance des principaux concernés par cette histoire, lors d'une guerre où s'affrontèrent sans merci des centaines de Maîtres et Porteurs de Keyblade venus se battre dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur la Lumière de Kingdom Hearts.

Tous et toutes avaient échoué, et quelques siècles plus tard, un homme chercha à percer les secrets de cette sombre période, allant jusqu'à détruire plusieurs vies dans le processus afin de parvenir à ses fins.

Ses plans furent cependant contrecarrés par le sacrifice au nom de la Lumière de trois jeunes apprentis, qui permirent aux Mondes de connaître encore quelques années de répit.

Cet homme avait pourtant à nouveau cherché à asseoir sa domination et à enfin atteindre son objectif, pour à chaque fois trouver sur son chemin de nouveaux Porteurs prêt à tout pour défendre ce qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux.

Tous, humains, Similis, Sans-coeurs, Nescients et Avale-rêves font partie intégrante de cette histoire ponctuée de centaines d'autres anecdotes s'écrivant encore de nos jours, et dont la conclusion incertaine est sur le point de s'écrire sous nos yeux...


	2. Love

Rating : K (dépendra bien évidemment selon chaque)

Pairing : Yaoi (oui je préciserai juste le type à chaque fois, ça laissera quelques surprises comme ça (: )

A/N : Voilà voilà, un début tout en douceur.

Love

Au début, il avait fallu près d'une heure d'argumentation avec le Supérieur et son second pour que Zexion consente enfin à prendre en charge « l'éducation » du nouveau. Il considérait en effet qu'un éminent scientifique tel que lui avait mieux à faire que de servir de mentor à l'espèce de zombie ramené par Xigbar du monde d'Atlantica, en particulier alors que Vexen et lui allaient démarrer sous peu une série d'expériences destinées à atteindre leur objectif final. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu s'occuper de ce « Demyx » bon sang !

Il avait malgré tout fini par accepter cette corvée, peu désireux de finir transformé en Reflet par un Saix dont l'agacement commençait lentement mais sûrement à atteindre son paroxysme.

Après cela, il avait fallu presque une semaine entière pour que la voix du Numéro IX se fasse enfin entendre. Lui et Zexion déambulaient dans la Citée du Crépuscule, le second tâchant d'expliquer au premier d'un ton monocorde en quoi il était important d'effectuer des missions de reconnaissance.

Un groupe de sans-cœurs leur était brusquement tombé dessus, plus agaçants que réellement dangereux d'après Zexion. Le Conspirateur Ténébreux s'en était débarrassé sans grande difficulté, et ce n'était qu'une fois s'être retourné pour poursuivre ses explications comme si de rien n'était qu'il avait remarqué le Nocturne rouge ayant échappé à sa surveillance et qui volait maintenant autours de la tête du Numéro IX d'un air menaçant.

Il avait fallu environ une demi-seconde à Zexion pour se mettre entre son « élève » et la boule de feu qui lui aurait sans doute gravement brûlé le visage s'il ne l'avait pas dévié avec son imposant Lexicon.

Demyx l'avait regardé avec étonnement avant de déclarer d'une voix douce, presque mélodieuse :

\- « Merci, Zexion. »

Ce fut au tour du Numéro VI de le contempler avec étonnement, mais il se reprit bien vite et lui intima de poursuivre la mission, malgré tout fier de son « élève ». Il prit bien évidemment un soin tout particulier à ne rien laisser paraître dans son expression.

Il avait fallu un long et pénible mois de travail sur lui à Zexion pour enfin arriver à supporter l'entraînement de Demyx au combat sans nécessairement piquer une crise de nerfs. En effet, le Simili supportait très mal l'humidité, aussi avait-il dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre les murs la première fois que Demyx avait fait appel à son pouvoir sur l'eau.

Le Numéro IX n'en menait vraiment pas large à l'époque, aussi la précision de ses attaques était-elle plus qu'aléatoire et complètement brouillon.

S'il avait rapidement semblé évident que la Mélopée Nocturne n'aimait pas se battre et fuyait comme la peste toute sorte de mission offensive, Zexion fut surpris de constater que le blond investissait au moins autant d'énergie à la maîtrise de son élément, afin que son « mentor » n'ait plus à subir d'éclaboussements intempestifs.

Le Numéro VI n'avait pas immédiatement compris ce que signifiait ce léger pincement dans sa poitrine, à gauche. En sondant longuement les souvenirs d'Ienzo, Zexion comprit qu'il était « touché ».

Il avait fallu trois années entières pour que leur relation évolue de manière spectaculaire, jusqu'à devenir une sorte d'amitié précieuse dont eux seuls étaient au courant.

Zexion adorait écouter Demyx jouer de la musique pendant des heures, et Demyx adorait pouvoir observer son aîné travailler dans son laboratoire sur des choses dont le sens lui échapper complètement. Ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'il pouvait rester près de lui.

Il avait fallu que Xemnas l'envoie en mission au Manoir Oblivion pour que Zexion se rende compte du vide que l'absence de Demyx laissait en lui.

Ce manque n'avait fait que s'accentuer au fil des jours, et avait poussé le Conspirateur Ténébreux à s'interroger plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait durant toute son existence en tant que Simili.

La réponse qu'il avait fini par obtenir l'avait grandement perturbé pendant quelques temps, puis il avait fini par l'accepter. Au fond, qui pouvait bien l'en empêcher ?

Il avait passé le reste de la mission à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Demyx à son retour, mais cela s'avéra au final complètement inutile.

En sentant ses forces le quitter peu à peu sous la prise de l'expérience rebelle de Vexen, le seul regret de Zexion fut qu'il lui ait fallu tant de temps pour comprendre qu'il aimait Demyx, tout simplement.


	3. Light

Baka : Je suis loin d'avoir une si haute opinion de moi-même mais merci beaucoup XD Bon, sur ce...

Pairing : Yaoi

Rating : K

A/N : Ou l'art de se remonter le moral en publiant après avoir magistralement foiré son oral blanc de japonais o/ Bref, bonne et succinte lecture ^^

Light

« Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? »

Las, Riku lève ses yeux cerclés de noir vers ceux d'un bleu éclatant de sa meilleure amie et se contente de la dévisager en silence. Kairi semble comprendre le message et n'insiste pas, respectueuse du choix du plus âgé malgré la peine qu'il lui causait.

Riku la regarde quitter la pièce, l'entend quitter sa maison, le tout sans bouger d'un millimètre et le regard parfaitement fixe.

Dans très peu de temps, la rousse empruntera un vaisseau Gummi et laissera derrière elle les Îles du Destin pour rejoindre toutes leurs autres connaissances au Jardin Radieux, afin de célébrer comme il se doit la défaite de la pire menace que les Mondes aient eu à affronter ces dernière années : Maître Xehanort.

Un an. Cela faisait un an déjà, une année passée à une vitesse hallucinante, mais surtout une année durant laquelle tous avaient tâché de se reconstruire, certains avec plus de difficultés que d'autres.

En effet, si Lea s'était relativement bien remis de la mort d'Isa suite au duel acharné que les deux guerriers avaient mené, Aqua commençait tout juste à se relever de la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis, le cœur de Terra s'avérant au final irrécupérable et Ventus lâchement assassiné par Maléfique, qui s'était un temps alliée au vieux Maître de la Keyblade. Cette alliance n'avait cependant pas duré, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'étant fait une joie de mettre définitivement fin aux jours de la sorcière quand l'occasion s'était présentée.

Puis le jour de la bataille finale était venu, et c'est justement cette partie de l'histoire que Riku tente d'éradiquer de sa mémoire jour après jour.

Il revoit Xehanort, son sourire malsain constamment plaqué sur le visage et toute la folie qui le rongeait dansant au fond de ses yeux dorés tandis que lui, le Roi, Kairi, Aqua, Lea et Sora se battaient corps et âmes pour faire plier leur ennemi, coup après coup, sort après sort.

Enfin, après un temps qui leur avait à tous paru infini, Xehanort avait commencé à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse, ce qui n'avait fait que décupler leurs ardeurs. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Riku se revoit maintenant rempli d'impatience et de haine à l'encontre de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, puis commettre l'irréparable. Il s'était cru capable d'en finir lui-même avec le vieux Maître de la Keyblade, et l'avait attaqué de front.

Il s'était retrouvé en une fraction de seconde projeté avec force au loin, complètement sonné.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, Xehanort se tenait au-dessus de lui, sa Keyblade levée prête à le transpercer d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait fermé les yeux et entendu la lourde arme fendre l'air, mais n'avait senti aucune douleur où que ce soit.

Riku avait lentement rouvert les yeux, puis son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Littéralement.

Entre lui et le vieux fou se tenait Sora, sa Keyblade fermement plantée dans la gorge de Xehanort tandis que celle de ce dernier transperçait de part en part l'abdomen de l'adolescent.

Les autre membres de leur groupe s'étaient aussitôt jetés sur leur ennemi afin de l'achever, mais Riku n'avait alors d'yeux que pour son ami d'enfance qui venait de s'écrouler près de lui.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, l'argenté s'était lentement approché de Sora et l'avait délicatement pris dans ses bras pour examiner sa blessure. Un seul coup d'œil lui avait suffi pour comprendre que même s'ils s'y mettaient à plusieurs, aucun d'eux n'aurait la force de soigner cette plaie béante d'où s'échappait un flot continu de sang.

« Je suis content que tu n'aies rien. »

Une phrase tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et de plus prononcé avec un sourire éclatant, mais qui avait fait voler en éclats le peu de contenance qui lui restait.

Sora lui avait tenu la main et continué à sourire alors qu'il s'excusait et s'excusait encore, de lourdes larmes coulants le long de ses joues. C'est seulement lorsque Sora avait définitivement fermé les yeux un air serein sur le visage que les autres avaient enfin osé s'approcher de l'argenté, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

La suite avait été assez floue pour lui, mais il se souvient vaguement être retourné il ne savait trop comment au Jardin Radieux en compagnie de ses amis, puis de l'air grave de Maître Yen Sid alors que le Roi tentait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans le monde oublié de la Nécropole des Keyblades, et puis... Il avait finalement fallu annoncer la perte de Sora à toutes les personnes qui attendaient anxieusement leur retour chez Merlin.

Riku avait été absolument incapable de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit durant le mois qui avait suivi, rongé par la tristesse et la culpabilité. C'est Aerith qui avait finalement réussi à le tirer de son mutisme après de longues heures passées en sa compagnie, même s'il en était ressorti profondément changé.

Il était ensuite rentré sur les Îles du Destin avec Kairi, ne suivant désormais que très peu les nouvelles en provenance des autres Mondes régulièrement envoyées par le Roi Mickey.

Et même si Riku sait parfaitement que s'enfermer dans le passé et le silence et continuer à fuir les autres sont bien les dernières choses à faire, il s'en moque complètement.

Car malgré tous les arguments remplis de bon sens et de bonne volonté employés par Kairi, jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à fêter ou même à penser joyeusement au jour où il a définitivement perdu sa Lumière.

oooOOOooo

Je devais pas être très joyeuse quand j'ai écrit ce truc là... (difficile à dire étant donné que ça doit bien faire un an). Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine les gens !


	4. Dark

Rating : K+

Pairing : Léger Yaoi

A/N : Bon, j'ai foiré ma Physique-Chimie mais j'ai eu une bonne note en Allemand donc ça s'équilibre, mouahahahah ! Bon, celui-là il est pour toi Crim, et t'inquiète pas il est beaucoup moins sombre que le dernier (x

Dark

Flottant seul au milieu de l'obscurité la plus totale, Vanitas ouvre lentement les yeux. Il ne sait pas où il se trouve, ni pourquoi il est là, mais a tout de même une certitude profondément ancrée en lui : il a dormi pendant très longtemps.

Il lui faut cependant quelques instants encore pour sentir que son réveil est tout sauf naturel et se mettre à en chercher la cause avec attention.

Il sent soudain une présence écrasante tout près de lui, une aura pourrie par les Ténèbres qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais sentir de toute son existence. Il se place par automatisme dans une position défensive, scrutant l'horizon avec attention. Un rire glacial envahit soudain les lieux.

« Où est-ce que tu te caches ?! Montre-toi ! ordonne alors l'adolescent.

— Ah, ah, ah. Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois, Vanitas. »

Les Ténèbres commencent à se condenser à environ deux mètres de lui et il en sort bientôt le vieux Maître de la Keyblade, son éternel sourire moqueur encore plus insupportable que dans ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! crache Vanitas avec agressivité.

— Ce que je veux ? Mais je veux juste aider mon meilleur élève à s'échapper de cet horrible endroit, rien de plus. répond Xehanort d'un ton mielleux.

— Ben voyons. Et je peux savoir ce que j'aurai à donner en échange ?

— Oh, trois fois rien rassure-toi. Ta contribution à mon grand retour parmi les Mondes sera amplement suffisante. »

Vanitas fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Il sait de quoi le vieux fou parle pour l'avoir entendu l'évoquer avec l'autre borgne peu avant que Xehanort ne s'empare du corps de Terra, et même si la perspective de pouvoir sortir d'ici est plus qu'alléchante, il refuse d'aider son ancien Maître de quelque manière que ce soit. En particulier si cela impliquait de le laisser manipuler son corps à sa guise.

« Merci bien, mais c'est hors de question. Je préfère encore rester moisir ici. »

Xehanort rit à nouveau, avec amusement cette fois-ci, et contemple l'adolescent comme l'on regarderait un enfant qui vient de dire une adorable idiotie.

« Mais je ne prévoyais absolument pas de te laisser le choix. Vois-tu, il ne manque plus qu'un réceptacle pour parfaire mon plan, et je ne compte pas laisser s'échapper un candidat aussi idéal. »

Avant que Vanitas ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, l'adulte se matérialise subitement devant lui et le saisit à la gorge, le regard dément.

Les Ténèbres émanant de Xehanort commencent alors à l'envelopper, s'insinuant vicieusement dans son esprit. Un sommeil aussi peu naturel que le précédent le gagne petit à petit, annihilant ses dernières défenses.

Non.

Il ne veut pas finir comme ça, le pantin d'un vieux fou qu'il hait de toutes ses forces, il ne veut pas d'une fin d'existence aussi pitoyable, il ne veut pas...

« Qu'est-ce que ?! »

Xehanort se recule abruptement, fuyant la Lumière aveuglante qui vient de se matérialiser entre lui et Vanitas. Ce dernier ferme les yeux, momentanément ébloui.

Lorsqu'il les rouvre, une boule lumineuse de la taille d'un poing flotte à moins d'un mètre de lui, semblant mettre au défi le vieux Maître d'essayer de s'en prendre au brun.

Après plusieurs autres tentatives infructueuses de sa part pour se rapprocher à nouveau, Xehanort émet un reniflement dédaigneux, avant d'ouvrir un couloir obscur et de déclarer :

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois, sois-en certain. »

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Une fois sûr que son ancien Maître ne reviendra pas pour le moment, Vanitas focalise son attention sur son ''sauveur'', une ombre de sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

« Il faut toujours que tu joues au grand héros au cœur pur hein, Ventus ?

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

La voix résonne à l'intérieur de son esprit, aussi limpide que de l'eau de source.

« Ben voyons. Tu as toujours agi comme ça depuis qu'on a été séparés. Enfin, c'est la ''bonne influence'' des trois autres rigolos je suppose.

— Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça, tu ne les connais même pas.

— C'est pourtant pour eux que tu n'as pas hésité à détruire la moitié de ce que tu es. »

Oh, comme il aurait voulu être capable de mettre de la rancœur dans sa voix, et non d'énoncer ça avec autant de calme. Il déteste Ventus, car tout est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pour ça... J'aurai vraiment voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

— De bien belles paroles. se moque Vanitas.

— Tu sais que je suis sincère. »

Oh oui il le sait putain, d'autant plus qu'il sent la culpabilité qui ronge le cœur dénué de Ténèbres de l'Autre.

« Et alors quoi, c'est le moment où on est sensés se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme deux imbéciles heureux en se disant à quel point on s'aime ? Très peu pour moi. »

Ventus rit doucement.

« Non, mais je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi. »

La boule lumineuse vient se stationner au niveau de son visage et, instinctivement, Vanitas tend la main. Lorsque ses doigts entrent en contact avec la Lumière, le brun a l'espace d'un instant l'impression qu'une main douce s'est emparée de la sienne pour l'entraîner loin d'ici.

Il ne se rappelle pas avoir fermé les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les ouvre à nouveau, il ne se trouve plus dans sa ''prison'' mais sur une plage plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par ce qui ressemble vaguement à une lune.

« _Le Domaine des Ténèbres._ » pense-t-il aussitôt.

Un sourire apparaît lentement sur son visage. Il n'aurait absolument aucun mal à sortir d'ici, ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps, et ensuite, ensuite...

Vanitas réalise soudain que ''Ventus'' a disparu, même s'il sent toujours sa présence dans un petit coin de son cœur.

Il porte la main à sa poitrine.

Ensuite... Ensuite il partirait à la recherche de l'Autre, puisque celui-ci avait tant l'air de vouloir s'excuser.

Vanitas commence alors à marcher tranquillement et, tout en quittant la plage, pense de toutes ses forces :

« _Je ne sais même pas si tu peux m'entendre, crétin mais... Merci. _»

Loin, très loin au cœur de l'énigmatique Manoir Oblivion, un sourire éclatant illumine un long moment le visage endormi d'un être qui attend patiemment.


	5. Seeking Solace

Rating : K

Pairing : léger Yaoi

A/N : Pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question après avoir achevé la lecture de ce texte, je n'ai absolument pas honte de mes références fumeuses non ^^ Enjoy !

Seeking Solace

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Riku arpentait les couloirs de la Tour Mystérieuse, tâchant de trouver un point de repère quelconque qui aurait pu lui indiquer où il se trouvait exactement dans ce dédale qui lui paraissait sans fin. Franchement, quelle idée aussi de construire une tour au moins vingt fois plus grande que ce qu'elle paraît à l'extérieur ! Les sorciers ont parfois de ces idées loufoques...

Il poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit une énième porte ornée d'une étoile menant à un énième escalier magique. Il commença à en gravir les marches en se disant qu'au moins, il avait enfin réussi à échapper à Maître Yen Sid et à ses discours assommants sur toutes les responsabilités que son nouveau ''Titre'' allait bientôt engendrer. C'est seulement une fois que le Roi ait fait remarquer à Yen Sid que Riku devait être épuisé après une telle épreuve que le sorcier s'était enfin tu, et que Riku s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son meilleur ami dans la pièce.

Lea lui avait expliqué que Sora s'était éclipsé quelques instants plus tôt et c'est après ce dernier que Riku courait à présent, se demandant où il avait bien pu se cacher.

L'adolescent termina d'un pas lourd son ascension et arriva cette fois-ci devant une porte ornée d'une lune qu'il ouvrit sans grande conviction.

Il ne tomba cependant pas sur une grande pièce vide et circulaire comme il s'y était attendu, mais sur une salle bien plus sombre et vaste, où tout un tas de vieilleries telles que des meubles cassés ou encore des livres aux pages jaunies par le temps entassés sans grand ordre au milieu de la poussière. Il avisa également quelques objets plus atypiques que les précédents, comme ce bouclier orné de trois triangles en formant un quatrième ou bien cette tondeuse à gazon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver menaçante, par exemple.

Il pénétra d'un pas incertain dans le grenier et son attention fut immédiatement captée par d'autres empreintes que les siennes laissées dans la poussière. Il les suivit du regard et constata qu'elles s'arrêtaient juste sous un velux ouvert laissant passer la lumière du dehors.

Riku se dirigea sans attendre vers la fenêtre et se hissa non sans quelques difficultés à l'extérieur. Il inspecta brièvement le toit pentu où il se trouvait à présent et tomba rapidement sur une silhouette qui devait s'y trouver depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

Sora ne semblait pas le remarquer et continuait à fixer l'horizon le regard vide, les bras croisés reposant sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. C'est seulement lorsque Riku vient s'asseoir à ses côtés que le plus jeune sortit de son état apathique et lui lança un regard, puis un mince sourire clairement forcé.

« Yen Sid en a enfin fini avec toi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Riku acquiesça distraitement, puis demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Riku soupira à nouveau et dit :

« Sora, on se connaît depuis presque toujours, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais commencer à croire ce genre de mensonges maintenant ? »

Le châtain perdit aussitôt son sourire et recommença à fixer le même point invisible.

« Ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'examen ? » demanda doucement Riku.

Il sut qu'il avait vu juste quand Sora se tendit légèrement. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire cracher le morceau à présent.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Sa fausse suggestion fit mouche, puisque son ami se tourna derechef vers lui et s'exclama :

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis vraiment content pour toi, Riku, mais c'est juste que... »

Il s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Que ? l'encouragea son ami.

— Je me sens tellement, je ne sais pas... Inutile ? Si tu n'avais pas été là aujourd'hui, je... Xehanort aurait... »

Il poussa un bref soupir agacé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours incapable de m'en sortir par moi-même ?! Contre Ansem, Donald et Dingo étaient là pour m'épauler, contre Xemnas, c'était toi, et encore aujourd'hui... Rah, ça m'énerve ! »

L'air résigné à présent, Sora se tut et évita soigneusement le regard de son ami.

« Sora... »

Riku prit soudainement le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Avoir besoin d'aide, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es faible ou inutile : tout le monde a ses limites, et puis je te signale que sans toi, je ne serais pas là et nous n'aurions même pas cette conversation.

— Peut-être, mais...

— Mais rien du tout, j'ai raison et tu as tort, fin de l'histoire, ils vécurent heureux mais n'eurent aucun enfant. Ils auraient bien du mal d'ailleurs. »

Sora, peu habitué à ce genre de répliques de sa part, contempla son ami d'enfance avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, avant de brusquement éclater de rire. Riku se joignit volontiers à lui et un long moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parvienne à s'arrêter.

Enfin, l'adolescent parvint à reprendre un peu de souffle et demanda :

« On rentre ? »

Sora acquiesça vigoureusement et sauta sur ses pieds, ignorant royalement le vide qui se trouvait à à peine un mètre de lui. Riku se leva avec un peu plus de prudence que son cadet et le rejoignit rapidement dans le grenier, verrouilla le velux et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Il ne put cependant empêcher un désagréable frisson de le parcourir de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant la tondeuse à gazon et se dit que décidément, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment pas net chez cet engin.


	6. Break Away

Rating : K

Pairing : Yaoi

A/N : Bientôt les vacances, bientôt les vacances, bientôt les vacances...

Break Away

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà sur la Tour Mystérieuse, apportant avec elle un silence paisible et lourd de sommeil. Tous se reposaient en prévision des événements du lendemain, les invités comme le maître des lieux.

Sora et Riku débuteraient en effet leur examen du symbole de Maîtrise au lever du jour, aussi toutes les personnes présentes profitaient de cette dernière nuit sans histoire avant cette rude période. Toutes ? Non, pas tout à fait.

Une silhouette évoluait sans un bruit dans le couloir du dernier étage, celui où se trouvaient les chambres. Elle passa sans encombre devant celle de son ami d'enfance, puis celle partagée pas Donald et Dingo, d'où s'échappaient de bruyants ronflements. Il sourit en entendant cela, mais décida qu'il serait bien plus prudent de ne pas s'attarder et passa la porte du roi Mickey et celle de Maître Yen Sid.

Une fois cette zone à haut risque dépassée, l'adolescent dévala sans attendre les escaliers magiques, la cœur battant et un sourire un peu idiot plaqué sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte !

Enfin, il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée et se précipita à l'extérieur, avisant immédiatement la personne qui l'y attendait.

Son sourire s'élargit encore et il courut vers lui, s'agrippant à son bras tendu une fois arrivé à destination et déposant un bref baiser sur sa joue. Riku rit doucement, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de chuchoter :

\- « Tu es en retard. »

\- « J'ai eu un peu de mal à me lever. »répondit Sora avec un air faussement coupable sur le visage.

\- « Toi et ton sommeil... »

\- « Ça fait partie intégrante de mon charme voyons ! »

\- « Mmh, oui, sans doute... Tu viens ? » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Sora comptait protester.

Ce dernier poussa un bref soupir et saisit la main tendue de son aîné, qui l'entraîna aussi tôt vers un train violet parsemé d'étoiles. Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, ils s'assirent sur l'une des banquettes et attendirent patiemment que le train démarre, les doigts toujours entremêlés. Enfin, ils démarrèrent.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant toute la durée du trajet, mais le silence qui en résultait était calme et serein, aussi décidèrent-ils de ne pas le briser.

Après un temps qui leur parut à la fois des heures et quelques minutes le train perdit de la vitesse, avant de traverser un portail lumineux qui les empêcha de distinguer quoi que ce soit pendant un bref instant.

Une douce lumière orangée passa aussitôt après à travers les vitres. Encore quelques instants et ils descendaient sur le quai de la gare de la Cité du Crépuscule, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sortirent tranquillement de la gare, puis se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers l'une des entrées des sous sols parcourant la ville.

\- « C'est vraiment silencieux sans similis. » commenta Sora une fois à l'intérieur.

\- « Et plus rapide aussi. Le numéro deux, c'est bien ça ? »

Sora acquiesça et ils franchirent le passage pour déboucher sur une autre partie des tunnels où de l'eau coulai paisiblement, puis empruntèrent ensuite un couloir tout en angles droits et sortirent enfin sur la Terrasse du Couchant.

L'endroit était désert, comme ils s'y attendaient. Après tout, même si le soleil donnait l'impression que l'après-midi touchait à peine à sa fin, il était déjà près de minuit.

Ils prirent la direction de la Colline du Couchant, d'où ils auraient une vue imprenable du reste de la ville. La Tour de l'horloge aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire, mais ce lieu avait déjà une symbolique bien particulière pour trois personnes aujourd'hui disparues.

Ils s'assirent tranquillement une fois arrivés au sommet, presque collés l'un à l'autre.

\- « C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sora, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Très » confirma Riku.

\- « Tu n'es pas un peu anxieux ? » poursuivit le châtain après un instant.

\- « Si, bien sûr. Pourquoi, pas toi ? »

\- « Un peu, mais pas que, enfin... Je ne sais pas, et si quelque chose tournait mal ? Et si Yen Sid trouvait que je n'ai pas les qualités requises pour passer Maître ? Et si...

Un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres, interrompant le flot de paroles.

\- « Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as bien plus de chances que moi de réussir. Et puis, pourquoi voudrais-tu que quelque chose tourne mal ? Yen Sid sera là, et Mickey aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, juste un mauvais pressentiment » répondit Sora en baissant la tête.

\- « Hé, tout ira bien, tu verras. » répondit Riku en posant une main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

Sora poussa un profond soupir et bascula en arrière afin de s'allonger, les bras en croix.

\- « Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

\- « Comme d'habitude. » conclut Riku, faussement moqueur.

\- « Pff, et modeste avec ça. » râla Sora. « Enfin bref, tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose ? »

\- « Comme quoi par exemple ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux. »

Après tout, c'est pour oublier pendant quelques heures leur examen arrivant à grands pas qu'ils avaient décidé de venir ici cette nuit. Plus d'examen, de Keyblades, de sans-coeurs et de similis ou de responsabilités impliquant l'équilibre des Mondes.

Pour quelques heures encore, il n'y aurait que Sora et Riku, tout simplement, sans qu'il ne soit question de Porteurs de Keyblades. Ils étaient deux adolescents se connaissant depuis toujours et partageant un moment de tranquillité ensemble comme n'importe qui sans que personne ne puisse les en empêcher, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de remonter dans le train pour retourner sans un bruit dans leurs lits.

Jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.


	7. Heaven

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Oui je sais, c'est affreusement court... Tuez-moi x_x

Heaven

Parfois, la nuit, alors qu'il se trouve en compagnie de Donald et Dingo dans un nouveau Monde à explorer ou au beau milieu de l'espace à bord du vaisseau Gummi, il arrive à Sora de rêver de son ancienne vie.

Parfois de sa maison, parfois de sa famille mais, le plus souvent, c'est cette île où il aimait tant s'amuser avec ses amis qui hante ses songes.

Il en revoit précisément chaque plage, chaque construction, chaque recoin... Tous ces endroits accompagnés d'une centaine de souvenirs merveilleux qui laissent toujours un goût amer ou de regret au Porteur de Keyblade le lendemain à son réveil.

Enfin, Sora rêve parfois de cette fameuse nuit qui a à jamais changé sa vie, celle où Riku a ouvert la porte des Ténèbres pour pouvoir s'enfuir de leur monde natal. Oui, s'enfuir... C'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les trois, lui et ses deux meilleurs amis, et pourtant, pourtant...

À chaque nouveau sans-cœur éliminé, à chaque nouveau Monde brisé et, surtout, à chaque nouveau rêve aux souvenirs aussi agréables que douloureux, Sora ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si c'était à refaire, sans doute y aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois avant d'essayer de quitter ce petit coin de paradis maintenant rongé par les Ténèbres.


	8. Innocence

Rating : K+

Pairing : Yaoi

A/N : Faut que j'arrête avec les trucs courts comme ça. Genre urgemment.

Innocence

Lorsque les gens pensent à Sora, l'innocence est souvent l'un des premiers mots qui leur vient à l'esprit. Bien sûr, son voyage à travers les Mondes avait sérieusement entamé ce trait de caractère chez l'adolescent, mais tous ses proches s'accordaient à dire qu'il restait le même malgré tout.

Pourtant lorsque le principal concerné prend le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement, ce n'est pas tant à cette ''perte'' qu'il pense, mais plutôt à la personne qu'il en considère comme majoritairement responsable dans sa vie, et ce que ce soit directement ou indirectement.

En effet, c'était le nom de Riku qui lui venait immédiatement à l'esprit, avec pour commencer le souvenir de ce fameux jour où son meilleur ami avait clamé haut et fort que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

Cette vérité presque cruelle pour lui à l'époque avait longtemps entamé sa bonne humeur et sa jovialité légendaire, jusqu'à ce que les choses finissent par rentrer progressivement dans l'ordre. Sa vie avait repris son cours normal durant les six années qui avaient suivi, jusqu'à ce fameux soir qui avait marqué le début de ses aventures.

Et même s'il avait vu des endroits extraordinaires, rencontré des personnes qu'il n'oublierait jamais et appris à manier l'arme la plus puissante de l'Univers, tout ce qu'il avait vu ou fait l'avait peu à peu changé, de manière cependant suffisamment subtile pour que son entourage ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Là encore le nom de Riku revient dans ses pensées, car après tout, n'était-ce pas entièrement de sa faute si leur île natale avait été engloutie pas les Ténèbres ? Tout le reste ou presque n'avait découlé que de cet événement, comme le savaient un certain nombre de personnes.

Pourtant, si la majorité de ces dernières continuaient à regarder Riku avec méfiance ou amertume, il y avait longtemps que Sora lui avait tout pardonné, tout simplement parce que c'était dans sa nature et que jamais il n'aurait pu tourner le dos à une personne aussi importante dans sa vie.

Il continua donc à fonctionner de cette manière, et même s'il avait été dans un premier temps surpris par la tournure que prenaient ses sentiments après la défaite de Xehanort, Sora avait finalement été ravi que Riku finisse ce qu'il avait commencé et prenne ce qui lui restait d'innocence un chaud soir de juillet.


	9. Drive

Rating : K+

Pairing : None, ou léger shonen-ai si vous y tenez sincèrement ^^

Ima Nonyme : Oui oui, Sora fait exactement allusion à ce à quoi tu penses, huhu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review o/

A/N : Ben oui c'est toujours assez court je sais, mais celui-là au moins je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire (x

Drive

« Alors, tu veux venir ? »

Le regard perçant de Riku passa successivement du sourire éblouissant de son meilleur ami au visage totalement neutre de Cloud, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un des deux éclate subitement de rire et lui annonce que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

Non mais sérieusement, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?!

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il se débrouille plutôt bien, intervînt subitement Cloud. »

Mais là n'était pas la question bon sang ! Était-ce franchement si invraisemblable que cela qu'il ait plus que quelques réticences à accepter que Sora l'emmène faire un tour à moto ?! Et celle de Cloud par dessus le marché, ce monstre métallique capable de piquer des pointes de 350 km/h avec toute une panoplie d'épées plus ou moins impressionnantes dissimulées en son sein.

Il y avait maintenant une semaine que les deux adolescents étaient arrivés au Jardin Radieux nouvellement rénové, et une semaine également que Sora avait demandé – bien que supplié soit un terme sans doute plus adéquate – à Cloud de lui apprendre à se servir de Fenrir.

Le blond avait fini par céder au bout de longues heures de suppliques acharnées de la part du jeune homme, et avait été surpris de constater que ce dernier suivait ses instructions à la lettre et progressait bien plus vite que ce qu'il n'avait escompté.

Ainsi après sept jours d'entraînement intensif, le Porteur de la Keyblade souhaitait maintenant s'exercer sans son mentor, et avait proposé à son meilleur ami de l'accompagner.

Voici donc où ce pauvre Riku se trouvait à présent, à chercher à tout prix une excuse un tant soit peu potable pour ne pas y aller. Non pas qu'il ait peur ou quelque chose comme cela, mais finir sa vie à l'âge de 18 ans au fond de l'un des nombreux précipices bordant la ville ne l'intéressait guère.

« S'il te plaît, juste le temps de se rendre jusqu'au Couloir de Cristal et de revenir, précisa Sora en lui lançant son regard de Dream Eater battu le plus persuasif.

— Je sens que je vais le regretter, marmonna Riku en s'approchant finalement lentement de l'engin de mort. »

Sora fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et monta rapidement, bientôt suivi par l'autre qui passa avec réticence ses bras derrière la taille du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il furent tous les deux installés, Sora hocha brièvement la tête en direction de Cloud et démarra.

Si Riku trouva au début la conduite de son ami tout ce qu'il y a de plus responsable, il révisa bien vite son avis.

À peine eurent-ils disparus du champ de vision de l'ex-mercenaire que Sora accéléra brusquement, manquant de désarçonner son passager. Ce dernier s'agrippa ensuite fermement au T-shirt de son ami et serra les dents pour réprimander le cri qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa gorge, puis focalisa enfin son regard droit devant lui, tâchant d'ignorer la vitesse à laquelle la paroi rocheuse défilait sur sa droite.

Enfin, après de longues et interminables minutes pour l'un et de trop courtes minutes pour l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la faille qui permettait d'accéder au Précipice des Ténèbres.

Sora sauta alors souplement à terre, puis se tourna et demanda en souriant à son meilleur ami :

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? »

Riku, encore trop choqué pour parler, décida d'exprimer son ressenti autrement que par les mots.

« Aieuh, mais ça va pas non ?! s'exclama Sora en se massant l'arrière du crâne, là où le jeune homme lui avait collé une formidable claque.

— C'est vraiment comme ça que Cloud t'a appris à conduire ? l'ignora royalement Riku.

— Mmh, plus ou moins... Disons plutôt que c'est la première fois que je la pousse autant.

— T'aurais au moins pu avoir la décence d'attendre que je ne sois pas là pour mener tes petites expériences ! »

Sora s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose mais s'arrêta soudainement et commença à fixer son ami d'enfance du regard, l'air moqueur à présent.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ? finit par demande le plus âgé d'un ton agacé.

— Tu as eu peur ! chantonna Sora.

— Qu... N'importe quoi !

— Si si, tu as eu peur ! Le grand, que dis-je, l'illustre Maître Riku a eu peur d'une bête balade à moto !

— Mais puisque je te dis que... Oh et puis zut, laisse tomber, soupira-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à marcher.

— Eh, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?! l'appela Sora en cessant sa petite danse de la joie.

— Je rentre à pieds. Au moins comme ça, j'ai la garantie de pouvoir rester en un seul morceau.

— Comme tu veux. N'empêche, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la réaction de Yuffie quand je lui expliquerai pourquoi je suis rentré seul, lâcha Sora d'un ton serein. »

Cette menace, à peine voilée, ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Tu n'oserais pas... tenta malgré tout Riku.

— Je n'oserai pas quoi ? Risquer que Yuffie se moque de toi pour le restant de tes jours ? Mais Riku, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là voyons ! »

Le ton et le regard employés par le plus jeune semblaient pourtant lui hurler le contraire.

C'est donc avec résignation que Riku remonta sur l'engin, sa fierté prenant finalement le pas sur sa raison.

« Ah, tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Riku ne dit rien et se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur son ami d'enfance.

Il aurait de toute façon tout le temps qu'il souhaitait fomenter une vengeance en bonne et due forme à l'encontre de Sora, ça, il en était certain.


	10. Breathe Again

Rating : K

Pairing : Shonen-ai suivant l'interprétation.

Ima Nonyme : Oui Riku est un sale ingrat, ahah. Merci pour la review ^^

A/N : Pourquoi, mais pourquoi les thèmes longs je les ai écrit pour les suivants, hein ? TT

Breathe Again

Durant tout le temps que Sora avait passé à chercher Riku, il y avait toujours eu cette angoisse qui refusait de le quitter, cette boule de stress coincée au fond de sa gorge qui s'estompait légèrement chaque fois qu'il demandait aux personnes qu'il croisait si elles avaient vu ou entendu parler de son meilleur ami, avant de revenir avec force lorsque celles-ci lui répondaient par la négative.

Il s'était cependant accommodé de ses sentiments et avait continué à avancer, même si ce fardeau qu'il traînait semblait s'alourdir au fil de son voyage.

Sora avait alors presque commencé à croire que jamais plus ils ne se reverraient, jusqu'à cet instant précis sur le balcon du hall des Mélodies Creuses.

Lorsque Sora avait eu la certitude que c'était bien Riku et non un de ses anciens ennemis qui se tenait face à lui, il était tombé à genoux, sans pouvoir empêcher quelques larmes rebelles de s'échapper de ses yeux.

Et même s'il avait vaguement eu le temps de penser qu'il offrait sans doute un visage pathétique aux derniers membres de l'Organisation encore en vie qui ne devaient certainement pas manquer de les observer, il s'en fichait complètement.

Tout simplement parce qu'après tout ce temps, cette boule qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement l'avait enfin quitté.


	11. Memory

Rating : T

Pairing : Yaoi

A/N : Plus qu'une semaine et demi de cours, purée ce que ça va être bon d'enfin quitter le lycée (x

Ima Nonyme : Oui Riku n'est pas doué, et oui Kairi pèse et aura droit à son heure de gloire dans ce projet ^^ Merci pour ta review ! (=

Memory

Assise sur une chaise au milieu d'une pièce aux murs immaculés, Namine fermait les yeux et se concentrait. Marluxia, Axel, Larxene et Vexen l'avaient quant à eux laissée seule afin que rien ne puisse la perturber, se contentant d'attendre derrière la porte à double battant derrière lesquelles la jeune fille était retenue prisonnière.

Namine pour sa part, demeurait absolument imperturbable, si bien qu'on aurait pu la croire endormie tant elle était immobile.

Pourtant il n'en était rien.

La jeune fille était en réalité en train de s'atteler à une tâche qui la rebutait grandement, mais que seule elle avait le pouvoir d'accomplir et y était malheureusement contrainte jour après jour, étant en effet, la seule d'eux tous à pouvoir accéder aux souvenirs de Sora pour les modifier comme le Maître du Manoir en avait besoin.

Mais pour se faire, Namine devait avant tout explorer les souvenirs de l'adolescent afin de choisir ceux qu'il lui faudrait modifier, ce qu'elle était précisément en train de faire.

Elle était rapidement passée sur son enfance, ayant déjà exploré cette partie de sa mémoire la veille, et se concentrait désormais sur la période précédant la destruction des Îles du Destin par Riku.

Toutes les journées s'y ressemblaient plus ou moins, passées à s'amuser sur la plage avec tous ses amis ou encore à avancer la construction du radeau.

Cependant un souvenir attira soudain son attention, brillant au milieu des autres comme une étoile au milieu du ciel.

Namine savait d'expérience que ce genre de souvenirs faisait partie de ceux qui avaient le plus marqué le Porteur de la Keyblade, et qu'elle aurait certainement un mal de chien à l'effacer ou même à le modifier. Elle y jeta malgré tout un coup d'œil, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait autant pu marquer Sora une semaine à peine avant son ''départ''.

_Le vent qui apporte la fraîcheur de la nuit dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, le bruit du froissement des draps, deux souffles courts et brûlants qui se mélangent avec passion et, soudain, un cri qui brise le silence relatif qui règne :_

_« Ah... Ah... Riku ! »_

Namine rouvrit brusquement les yeux et poussa un bref cri de surprise, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber de sa chaise.

Les Similis restés à l'extérieur se précipitèrent aussitôt dans la pièce, armes au poing.

Cependant lorsqu'ils constatèrent que la blonde était seule dans la pièce, ils les firent rapidement disparaître.

« Eh, tout va bien fillette ? demanda Axel en l'aidant à se relever. »

Elle hocha distraitement la tête, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir et, surtout, d'entendre.

Les trois autres se contentèrent de pester avec plus ou moins de virulence contre elle pour avoir sans raison été dérangés, avant de s'en retourner à leurs précédentes occupations sans plus de cérémonies.

Seul Axel resta dans la pièce et lui tendit soudainement un mouchoir, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

« Tu saignes du nez, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse. »

Namine rougit de plus bel et accepta le bout de tissu sans un mot.

Une fois le saignement maîtrisé, la jeune fille put enfin prendre le temps de réfléchir calmement à ce dont elle venait d'être témoin, une question d'une importance capitale tournant et retournant dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne parvienne à prendre une décision.

Devait-elle informer Marluxia de ce qu'elle avait vu ?

Elles observa un instant ses geôliers et ne vit que rictus et sourires cruels, que ce soit chez le Numéro XI ou chez ses subalternes.

Ce tableau acheva de la décider.

La blonde n'en parlerait à qui que ce soit, jamais, et qui sait, son silence à ce sujet ferait-il peut-être pencher la balance en la défaveur des Similis une bonne fois pour toute ?

Du moins l'espérait-elle sincèrement.


	12. Insanity

Rating : M (pour un thème abordé en particulier, bien que ça reste très subjectif)

Pairing : Shônen-ai à sens unique

Ima Nonyme : Il devait faire chaud en effet, et 14 ans mais bon sachant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, que c'était assez incertain quand même le coup du radeau tussa tussa, je me disais que le coup de la ''dernière nuit'' passerait. Merci pour ta review ^^

A/N : Pas très joyeux comme texte et je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ça sort mais bon, dîtes-vous qu'au moins le prochain sera beaucoup plus léger ^^

Insanity

Avide de connaissance, puis de destruction, de pouvoir et, enfin, à moitié fou.

Voilà l'image générale que les Guerriers de la Lumière s'étaient fait de leur pire ennemi.

Pourtant, et même si très peu de personnes peuvent à ce jour en témoigner, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi chez le vieux Maître de la Keyblade.

Dans sa jeunesse, Xehanort avait même été un adolescent plutôt agréable bien qu'assez réservé et silencieux mais, avant toute chose, il avait été complètement dévoué à son Maître, et surtout à celui qu'il considérait alors comme son frère.

Le temps avait passé, et lorsque lui et Eraqus avait été nommés Maîtres à leur tour, Xehanort s'était soudainement rendu compte qu'il ne regardait plus son ''frère'' de la même manière qu'auparavant.

Depuis longtemps.

Il avait aussitôt enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur et avait continué à se contenter de l'amitié fusionnelle qui les liait, craignant plus que tout de devoir un jour le perdre lui.

Cependant plus les mois défilaient et plus Xehanort observait de subtils changements dans le comportement de l'autre, des changements insinuant progressivement le doute dans son esprit.

Ça avait commencé par des regards rêveurs souvent accompagnés de sourires à la limite de l'idiotie, puis étaient venues les longues absences dont seul un bon coup sur la tête pouvait le faire sortir et, enfin, les excursions de plus en plus nombreuses dans ce Monde minuscule où il avait lui-même grandi.

Xehanort avait fini par le suivre un jour, pour enfin éclaircir les choses.

Et même si au plus profond de lui il savait probablement déjà de quoi il en retournait, voir Eraqus dans les bras de cette fille avait tout d'abord fait bouillir son cœur de jalousie, avant que celle-ci ne se change en fureur sans nom à l'encontre de cette petite blonde à peine sortie de l'adolescence.

Il ne voulait que la faire souffrir, la briser au point qu'elle ne s'en remette jamais vraiment, et ce de quelque manière que ce soit.

L'occasion s'était enfin présentée un soir d'été particulièrement chaud et humide, alors qu'elle s'était rendue seule sur la plage pour tenter d'échapper à cette atmosphère étouffante. La lune était alors intégralement masquée par d'épais nuages noirs chargés d'électricité ne demandant qu'à être libérée, si bien qu'on y voyait difficilement quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, ni n'avait pu distinguer son visage tout au long de cet acte qui avait à jamais brisé sa vie.

Lui ne l'avait même pas regardée, se contentant d'accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu.

C'est seulement après en avoir terminé qu'il avait finalement baissé les yeux sur elle, se délectant un instant de la vue de son corps tremblant encore et des larmes remplissant ses insupportables yeux turquoises.

Puis il était parti comme il était venu : sans laisser de traces.

Eraqus s'était alors assombri, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle qu'il aimait refusait à présent tout contact avec quelque être humain que ce soit et s'emmurait peu à peu dans la solitude la plus totale.

Il avait fini par cesser d'essayer désespérément de la voir, et Xehanort en avait éprouvé une satisfaction peu commune.

Ce n'est cependant pas pour autant qu'Eraqus revint vers lui, préférant plutôt se complaire dans son chagrin un temps qui lui avait paru interminable, si bien que Xehanort avait finalement décidé qu'il en était assez.

Après cela, il avait progressivement commencé à s'éloigner des personnes de qui il était le plus proche pour parcourir sans relâche des dizaines et des dizaines de Mondes différents, élargissant ses connaissances à une vitesse extraordinaire.

Puis était venu l'élément déclencheur, l'étincelle qui avait embrasé sa folie obsessionnelle naissante.

C'est en visitant le paisible Monde du Jardin Radieux qu'il avait pour la première fois entendu parler de la Guerre des Keyblades, de la bouche d'un vieillard à l'agonie reclus au fin fond de la bibliothèque du château.

Il avait bu la moindre parole prononcé par cette vieille voix rocailleuse puis une fois que le flot s'était tari, s'était précité à la recherche d'autres informations, allant jusqu'à explorer les endroit les plus inhospitaliers qui soient.

Xehanort avait progressivement sacrifié des années et des années de son existence à ses recherches, prenant un malin plaisir à ignorer les avertissements que lui envoyaient régulièrement Eraqus et Maître Yen Sid.

Qu'est-ce que ces sots auraient de toute façon bien pu y comprendre ?

Au fil du temps, ses recherches l'avaient mené à s'approcher de plus en plus de ces fameuses Ténèbres contre lesquelles on l'avait tant de sois mis en garde, jusqu'à un jour franchir le point de non-retour et devenir quelques années plus tard l'homme qui avait terrifié et fait souffrir tant de personnes.

Pourtant, Xehanort ne s'était jamais soucié de ces pauvres imbéciles. Pas même une seule fois.

Car après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils étaient tous trop aveuglés par leur précieuse Lumière pour pouvoir comprendre l'étendue de son génie, n'est-ce pas ?


	13. Mistfortune

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Ima Nonyme : Oui c'est vrai, heureusement. Merci pour ta review, comme toujours o/

A/N : Allez, dernier oral blanc avant le début des épreuves écrites la semaine prochaine, on y croit o/ Sinon concernant ce texte y a pas grand chose à en dire si ce n'est que je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, aussi j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire. ^^

Mistfortune

De tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII, Demyx était sans nul doute le plus impressionnable et, malheureusement pour les nerfs de Saix, également le plus superstitieux.

En effet, le Numéro IX avait la fâcheuse habitude de croire dur comme fer à tout ce qu'on pouvait bien lui raconter, pour le plus grand plaisir des Numéros II et VIII dont il était la principale victime. Écouter ses deux aînés avait tendance à amener Demyx dans des situations plus ou moins improbables, comme en cette belle matinée de juin où la douce et mélodieuse voix du Devin Lunaire rompit le calme relatif qui régnait dans la Citadelle.

« Numéro IX, tu as exactement dix secondes pour sortir de cette chambre avant que je n'en enfonce la porte, c'est clair ?!

— Non non et non, il est absolument hors de question que je parte en mission un vendredi 13, je préfère encore être changé en Reflet !répartit tout aussi vivement le musicien.

— Très bien, ça doit pouvoir s'arranger assez facilement, commenta Saix d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé en entrant dans la pièce à coups de Claymore. »

Voyant que son supérieur hiérarchique n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, Demyx sortit à contre-coeur – passez lui l'expression – de sa chambre, non sans avoir au préalable vérifié trois fois que rien n'allait subitement lui tomber sur la tête.

Il se dirigea ensuite presque craintivement vers la salle à manger où les Similis qui n'étaient pas encore partis en mission prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, bondissant jusqu'au plafond au moindre bruit à son sens suspect.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il fut accueilli par l'indifférence la plus totale que pouvaient lui donner Vexen et Lexaus, mais aussi par les regards malveillants de Xigbar, Axel et Larxene. Xion et Roxas, qui pour leur part n'étaient pas encore au fait du ''cas Demyx'', le regardaient simplement avec curiosité.

La Mélopée Nocturne allait elle aussi prendre place à table, lorsqu'un léger détail attira subitement son attention :

« Aaaaah, mais qui est-ce qui a retourné le pain sur la table ?! s'exclama Demyx en s'éloignant de la dite-table comme si celle-ci venait de prendre feu. »

Les rires étouffés de son voisin de table suffirent à trahir le coupable, que Saix ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à faire taire à l'aide d'un coup de Claymore particulièrement bien placé. Une fois le Numéro VIII calmé, le Devin Lunaire commença à distribuer les derniers assignements de la matinée :

« Bien, aujourd'hui, je veux que Xigbar et Larxene partent en mission de reconnaissance à la Forteresse Oubliée, que Xion parte à Agrabah récolter des cœurs, que Vexen, Lexaus et Axel prennent connaissance des dernières modifications de missions en ce qui concerne le Manoir Oblivion et que Roxas et Demyx se rendent au Colisée de l'Olympe pour en apprendre plus sur les combats qui se déroulent là-bas. Des questions ?

— Oui, juste une : je suis vraiment obligé de partir avec Roxas ? Parce que vu le jour qu'on est, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'effectuer une mission avec le Numéro...»

Un grognement sourd le coupa en pleine tirade, et le regard assassin de Saix suffit à le dissuader d'ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Demyx et Roxas quittèrent donc la Citadelle sans échanger une seule parole, le plus jeune quelque peu refroidi par l'attitude de son aîné.

Cependant une fois arrivés devant l'entrée du Colisée, le Numéro IX attrapa brusquement Roxas par les épaules et s'exclama :

« Bon écoute Roxas, je n'ai rien contre toi hein, mais il est absolument hors de question que je reste à tes côtés aujourd'hui. Sur ce bon courage pour la mission, moi je vais aller faire un petit tour en ville voir si je peux glaner quelques informations. À ce soir ! »

Et Demyx détalla sur ces mots, sans se retourner ni laisser le temps au Numéro XIII d'en placer une.

Il parcourait désormais les rues de Thèbes d'un pas vif, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr et tranquille où il pourrait passer le reste de la journée sans avoir à se tourmenter plus que nécessaire.

La chance ne devait cependant vraiment pas être de son côté aujourd'hui, étant donné que Demyx atterrit bien malgré lui au milieu du marché, entouré par une foule dense et agitée parmi laquelle il ne cessait d'être ballotté à droite à gauche.

Enfin, il parvint tant bien que mal à s'engouffrer dans une petite boutique d'apparence tranquille et fut soulagé de voir qu'en effet, seule une poignée de clients se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Rassuré, le Numéro IX commença alors à flâner le long des étalages tout en écoutant la vendeuse d'une oreille distraite, lançant des regards curieux autour de lui.

« Une vrai petite révolution apportée de l'est ! s'exclamait-elle joyeusement. Et regardez un peu l'allure bon sang ! Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine quelques instants... »

Demyx sortit subitement de sa torpeur lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui fourrait quelque chose dans les mains et, surtout, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin le parapluie se tenant fièrement ouvert au-dessus de sa tête.

À l'intérieur.

« Aaaaah ! »

Demyx jeta l'accessoire au loin et sortit du magasin en courant comme si sa non-existance en dépendait.

Il n'avait cependant pas fait deux pas dehors qu'il se fit violemment pousser sur le côté par un homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés et à l'air peu sympathique.

« Regarde où tu vas, Avorton ! aboya-t-il avant de poursuivre sa route. »

Demyx s'apprêtait à rétorquer avec au moins autant de passion lorsqu'il remarqua enfin sous quoi l'inconnu l'avait poussé.

« Aaaaah ! »

Le Numéro IX redémarra de plus belle, tachant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette abominable échelle négligemment abandonnée contre un mur, et parcourut les rues de la ville à toute vitesse sans même regarder où il allait.

C'est complètement exténué que la Mélopée Nocturne déboula sur une petite place d'apparence déserte, avec à son centre une fontaine d'où coulait une eau claire et limpide.

Las, Demyx fit prestement le tour de l'édifice pour pouvoir se mettre à l'ombre, s'assit un peu trop vite et percuta par inadvertance une jeune femme en robe violette rectifiant quelques mèches s'échappant de son épaisse queue de cheval.

La brune, surprise par cette soudaine apparition, laissa échapper le miroir de poche qu'elle tenait entre les mains, miroir de poche qui alla s'écraser bruyamment sur le sol.

« C'est malin, vous auriez pu faire attention quand même ! pesta la jeune femme tout en fusillant Demyx du regard. »

Ce dernier ne lui prêtait cependant pas attention, trop obnubilé par son reflet au regard horrifié que lui renvoyaient les éclats de verre éparpillés à terre.

« Aaaaah ! »

Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, Demyx détalla à toute allure, mais ouvrit cette fois-ci un Couloir Obscur dans lequel il s'engouffra sans attendre.

Tant pis pour la mission, il était absolument hors de question qu'il reste ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de plus dans ce Monde plein de dangers ! Roxas saurait bien se débrouiller sans lui de toute façon.

Après tout, il devait commencer à avoir l'habitude.

oooOOOooo

Il était près de minuit lorsque Demyx regagna la Citadelle, quelque peu calmé par l'après-midi relaxant qu'il venait de passer sur l'une des plages du Monde d'Atlantica.

C'est donc soulagé que cette affreuse journée soit enfin terminée que le Numéro IX pénétra dans sa chambre, prêt à se jeter sur le matelas.

C'est également seulement après avoir retiré ses bottes et son manteau que Demyx avisa enfin ''l'intrus'' qui se prélassait sans aucune gêne sur son oreiller, communiquant son plaisir évident au reste du Monde par de discrets ronronnements.

Le blond resta longuement à le fixer les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, jusqu'à ce que l'adorable petit chaton noir n'émette un charmant petit miaulement.

« Aaaaah ! »

C'en était trop.

Après presque quinze heures de lutte acharnée, les nerfs de Demyx avaient finalement lâché et leur propriétaire gisait maintenant au sol dans une position des plus grotesques, inconscient.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis que ça marcherait. »

La voix du Numéro VIII rompit soudain le calme revenu en cet endroit et Axel pénétra dans la pièce, Xigbar sur les talons.

« T'as pas l'impression d'y avoir été un peu fort quand même ? demanda l'Archer en jetant un coup d'œil critique au corps gisant à leurs pieds.

— Absolument pas, ce sale poltron n'avait qu'à pas laisser Roxas seul au milieu de tous ces crétins juste là pour chercher la bagarre. »

Le Numéro II haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, tandis qu'Axel s'emparait avec précaution de la petite boule de poils restée sur le lit.

« Allez viens Berlioz, ta maman doit commencer à s'inquiéter.

— C'était absolument ridicule et dégoulinant de niaiserie. »

Le Numéro VIII lui lança un sourire narquois avant de disparaître dans un Couloir Obscur, laissant à son aîné le plaisir de décider que faire de ce cher Demyx toujours inconscient et de par la même totalement sans défense.


	14. Smile

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Ima Nonyme : Il va lui faire tout un tas de choses, huhu, mais ceci est une histoire pour un autre thème ! Merci pour ta review ^^

A/N : Vous avez vu le dernier trailer de KH III ? Il est bien hein ? 8D Comment ça on est pas là pour parler de ça ? è_é Bref ! Un texte ni très long ni très joyeux encore une fois, hum... Vous en faites pas, le contraire arrive ! ^^

Smile

« Bien, ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux disposer. »

Maître Xehanort quitta la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait sur ces mots, sans un seul regard en arrière pour la silhouette étendue à ses pieds quelques instants plus tôt.

Enfin, après presque une heure passée par terre dans un état de demi-conscience, Vanitas parvînt difficilement à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Xehanort avait été particulièrement dur avec lui aujourd'hui, comme pouvaient en témoigner les nombreuses plaies et ecchymoses présentes sur l'intégralité de son corps. Il s'était cependant bien gardé d'émettre la moindre plainte, sachant pertinemment à quel point son Maître savait se montrer imaginatif lorsqu'il était question de punition à la moindre manifestation de faiblesse.

Une fois debout, il lui fallut encore près d'une demi-heure pour parvenir à rejoindre la pièce froide et impersonnelle qui lui servait de chambre, de nouveau complètement seul à l'exception de quelques nescients suffisamment téméraires pour s'approcher de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à les chasser d'un geste impatient de la main lorsque deux des Fioles sournoises présentes commencèrent à s'agiter frénétiquement autour de lui afin de soigner une à une toutes ses blessures, soulageant grandement la douleur lancinante l'habitant.

Finalement après que la dernière plaie aie été refermée, Vanitas transmit une brève vague de reconnaissance aux nescients qui disparurent aussitôt, le laissant à nouveau dans une obscurité quasi-totale seul avec ses pensées pour lutter contre le sommeil.

Vanitas savait parfaitement qu'à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit et avec l'entraînement au moins aussi dur que celui du jour qui l'attendait le lendemain, il aurait au contraire dû profiter de la moindre seconde de sommeil à sa disposition avant que Xehanort ne vienne le chercher aux aurores, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Parce que s'il s'endormait, les souvenirs de sa moitié lumineuse viendraient aussitôt hanter ses rêves, des souvenirs emplis de bonheur, de joie et de bien-être pur et, surtout, de cette profusion de différentes sortes de sourires qui lui donnaient à chaque fois envie de hurler de rage à l'encontre de ce satané Ventus, qui menait une existence paisible entouré par ses précieux amis et un Maître pour qui il comptait, loin de se douter de ce que lui avait à subir jour après jour coupé de toute forme de bienveillance à son égard.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts chaque soir pour se vider l'esprit, ces rêves revenaient chaque nuit le meurtrir un peu plus, chaque sourire qu'il savait parfaitement qu'on ne lui adresserait jamais l'atteignant autant qu'un coup de couteau en plein cœur.


	15. Silence

Rating : K+

Pairing : léger Shonen-ai si on veut aller dans ce sens-là.

Ima Nonyme : Sublime en effet *-* Merci pour ta review !

A/N : Allez, plus que la Spé SVT et le japonais et on en aura enfin fini avec ce Bac débile o/ Sinon ce texte est également le premier AU de ce recueil, yeah ! Bonne lecture ^_^

Silence

_« Plus que dix minutes. »_

Je regarde toujours défiler le paysage par la vitre passager de la voiture, aussi immobile que lorsqu'elle a démarré deux heures plus tôt. Mon ''chauffeur'' – grand, yeux gris, cheveux châtains, impressionnante cicatrice entre les deux yeux et répondant au nom de Squall, si je me souviens bien – n'a pas vraiment tenté d'engager la conversation tout au long du trajet, si ce n'est quelques mots échangés au tout début.

De toute façon, de quoi aurions-nous bien pu parler ?

De si j'étais triste de quitter ma ville natale ? Pas vraiment, étant donnés la réputation d'Illusiopolis, son taux impressionnant de criminalité et l'absence totale de ne serait-ce un seul ami que j'aurais pu me faire en seize années d'existence.

Si le mois que je venais de passer à l'orphelinat s'était bien passé ? Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, même si dormir à quinze dans la même ''chambre'' et se faire réveiller toutes les heures par les pleurs des nourrissons dormant à l'étage du dessus n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

Comment est-ce que je gérais la mort de mes parents tous deux tués par balle lors du cambriolage de notre somptueux trente mètres carré ? Bien aussi, je suppose.

Je n'étais de toute façon pas présent ce soir là, étant sorti quelques heures en attendant qu'ils aient fini de se crier dessus ou que l'un ait fini par assommer l'autre, au choix.

À mon retour, c'est un flic et une employée des services sociaux qui m'attendaient pour m'apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Je me souviens avoir dû me retenir pour ne pas hausser les épaules.

Pour moi, c'était comme apprendre la mort de deux parfaits inconnus, des étrangers à qui je n'adressais la parole somme toute que trois fois par semaine et sous le toit desquels je vivais parce que la bienséance les empêchait de me mettre à la porte avant que je ne sois capable de subvenir à mes besoins par moi-même.

Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je trouve aussi, et c'est pourquoi même si je n'en laisse absolument rien paraître, je suis nerveux comme je l'ai rarement été à l'idée de rencontrer le couple chez qui on a fini par me placer.

Je ne sais pas grand chose de Zack et Aerith Fair, si ce n'est qu'ils habitent à la Cité du Crépuscule, qu'il y a déjà un autre garçon dont je n'ai pas bien saisi le nom qui vit chez eux et que, toujours d'après Squall, ce sont des personnes absolument formidables.

_« Plus que deux minutes. »_

Bah, on verra bien.

J'avais toujours été du genre à m'adapter rapidement à n'importe quelle situation, alors inutile de continuer à stresser et compter le temps qu'il me reste comme ça.

« On est arrivés. »

Les premiers mots que Squall m'adresse en une heure et quarante-huit minutes, et sans doute les derniers aussi.

Je ne fais aucun commentaire et descends du véhicule, avant d'inspecter brièvement la maison devant laquelle nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Deux étages, assez grande à vue de nez, mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention, c'est cet immense jardin rempli de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je ne suis pas vraiment sensible, mais c'est tellement rare d'en voir là d'où je viens.

J'aurai bien voulu aller l'inspecter de plus près, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvre soudainement et laisse apparaître une femme sans doute au milieu de sa trentaine, habillée d'une robe rose et blanche et dans le dos de laquelle tombe une longue natte de cheveux châtains.

Aerith, je présume.

Un sourire éblouissant apparaît sur son visage dès qu'elle me voit, et elle se précipite vers nous d'un pas vif.

« Vous avez fait vite, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt !

— Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, la circulation était plutôt fluide, se justifie évasivement Squall d'une voix monocorde. »

C'est ça oui, dis tout de suite que t'as dépassé plus de limitations de vitesse que ce que je croyais humainement possible pour un tel trajet oui ! C'est un vrai miracle qu'on ne se soit fait arrêter par aucun flic !

Aerith semble pourtant totalement convaincue, et se tourne ensuite vers moi.

« Et toi, tu dois être Riku. Enchantée, je suis Aerith ! »

Je sers la main qu'elle me tend et lui accorde même ce qui chez moi pourrait s'apparenter à un sourire.

Je la connais depuis à peine cinq minutes, et je me sens déjà plus proche d'elle que de ma propre mère. Sans doute les ondes de bienveillance qu'elle émet à travers chacun de ses gestes ou de ses mots.

C'est donc ma nervosité presque totalement oubliée que je me retrouve seul avec elle une heure plus tard, après que Squall m'ait aidé à décharger mes maigres possessions et ait filé au bout de la troisième tasse de thé que lui avait proposé Aerith. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais qu'il n'ose pas le lui dire par politesse.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je te montre ta chambre. Tu viens ? »

Je la suis sans hésiter, curieux à présent.

Nous montons jusqu'au deuxième étage, puis Aerith ouvre la deuxième porte sur sa gauche et nous pénétrons dans ce qui sera désormais ma chambre.

L'aménagement est plutôt simple – un lit, un bureau et quelque étagères vides contre le mur, ainsi qu'une autre porte menant à ce que je suppose être un placard – ce qui ne la rend pas moins accueillante.

« Si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux aussi te montrer la chambre d'ami, proposa Aerith après quelques instants, interprétant sans doute mon silence comme du mécontentement.

— Non non, c'est très bien ! m'empressai-je de la rassurer. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment... L'habitude de ce genre de choses. »

Je détourne le regard alors qu'elle me lance un sourire empli d'affection.

« Je comprends, me répond-elle d'une vois douce. Bon, je vais te laisser t'installer maintenant. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide... Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Je hoche la tête et Aerith me laisse seul avec mes cartons.

Il me faut ensuite une bonne heure supplémentaire pour m'en occuper, et c'est seulement une fois le dernier livre en place que je me rends compte que j'ai envie de donner une chance à cet endroit et aux gens qui y vivent, en particulier s'ils ressemblent tous à Aerith.

De toute façon, ça ne pourrait jamais être pire qu'avec Xemnas et Larxene.

Oui, il y a longtemps déjà que je ne songe plus à eux en tant que ''Papa'' et ''Maman''. J'ai toujours détesté l'hypocrisie.

oooOOOooo

Je finis tout juste d'explorer la maison quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Aerith se précipiter dans le vestibule, saluant de manière enjouée la personne qui vient juste de rentrer. En l'entendant parler de ''cours'' et de ''professeurs'', j'en déduis rapidement qu'elle doit s'adresser à l'autre garçon qui vit ici, garçon dont je n'ai toujours pas demandé le nom d'ailleurs.

Ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Je les rejoins d'un pas mesuré dans l'entrée, tâchant de ne pas rendre évidente ma curiosité.

Je n'y vois qu'Aerith pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte et me permette de voir la personne se tenant près d'elle.

C'est un garçon donc, un peu plus petit que moi, habillé d'un jean sombre et d'un sweat noir assez large, mais qui lui va plutôt bien contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Je m'attarde ensuite sur ses cheveux, coiffés de la manière la plus improbable que j'ai jamais vue mais qui une fois encore lui sied parfaitement. Enfin, je pose mon regard sur ses yeux qui m'étudient avec tout autant d'attention que je suis en train de le faire. Ils sont d'un bleu brillant et semblent exprimer une dizaine de sentiments à la fois, sans que je parvienne à en identifier un seul.

« Sora, voici Riku. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il arriverait aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? »

''Sora'' reporte un bref instant son attention sur Aerith avant de hocher la tête et de me tendre la main, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois les présentations terminées, nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans la cuisine où Aerith nous présente à chacun une part de tarte aux pommes – maison avait-elle certifié – tout en continuant à entretenir la conversation.

C'est un peu étrange les premiers instants, de discuter de choses que la plus grande majorité qualifierait de ''banales'', mais je finis par m'y habituer peu à peu.

Ce qui est en revanche franchement étrange, c'est l'attitude qu'a Sora envers Aerith.

À chaque fois qu'elle lui pose une question, il acquiesce ou secoue la tête pour lui répondre, sans qu'un son ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

Certains auraient haussé les épaules et pris ça pour de l'insolence, mais ça ne va pas du tout avec l'attitude ouverte qu'il adopte tout au long de cette ''conversation''.

Enfin, lorsqu'il disparaît dans les étages son sac sous le bras pour commencer ses devoirs, je me tourne vers Aerith et demande avec la franchise qui me caractérise :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Il est malade ? »

Le doux sourire d'Aerith s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser place à un regard peiné, et je me donne une formidable claque mentale pour mon incapacité à communiquer avec plus de subtilité.

Doucement, elle repose les fleurs dont elle était en train de s'occuper dans leur vase et vient s'asseoir en face de moi. Elle baisse ensuite les yeux un bref instant, l'air de chercher ses mots, puis finit par déclarer :

« Je ne peux pas tout te raconter, étant donné que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais disons simplement que quand Sora est arrivé ici il y a deux ans, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses qui l'ont énormément marqué et depuis, il a tout simplement cessé de parler.

— Pas un mot ? demandai-je, surpris.

— Non, ou alors je ne suis pas au courant. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Il a déjà beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, et je suis sûre que ça va finir par venir ! »

Je hoche la tête distraitement, déjà perdu dans mes pensées, tellement perdu que je n'entends pas la personne qui vient se placer juste derrière moi et me colle une vigoureuse claque dans le dos.

« Salut, moi c'est Zack! Et tu dois être Riku, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement, aux prises avec le morceau de pomme qui tente désespérément de bloquer ma trachée.

Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur ce qui m'entoure, je trouve Aerith en train de réprimander un grand type brun aux cheveux en bataille – décidément – habillé de l'uniforme noir qui caractérise les SOLDATs de Première classe travaillant pour la Shinra, cette société qui domine tout le pays et même ses plus proches voisins. Ce type doit donc être sacrément fort, et pourtant, il écoute docilement les remontrances d'Aerith comme le ferait un jeune chiot que l'on gronderait.

« Et fais un peu plus attention, bon sang ! termine-t-elle enfin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Oui mon amour, répond Zack d'un ton taquin avant de l'enlacer et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. »

Elle râle un peu pour la forme, puis laisse son mari se présenter convenablement.

J'apprends donc que Zack Fair est bien SOLDAT de Première classe, qu'il rentre tout juste d'une mission d'une semaine sur la Terre des Dragons et qu'il adore les pommesottes.

Précision cruciale, j'en conviens.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée en compagnie su couple, puis j'ai le droit à mon premier dîner en ''famille''.

L'ambiance est joviale même si je trouve le silence de Sora à la limite de l'oppressant, en particulier lorsqu'il me dévisage avec curiosité. Je sais que j'ai un physique un peu atypique – assez grand, yeux oscillants d'une couleur entre le bleu et le vert et cheveux argentés (oui argentés et non pas gris, j'y tiens!) – mais quand même. Sa mère ne lui a jamais appris qu'il est malpoli de dévisager les gens ?

Je suis à deux doigts de lui poser la question lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle serait sans aucun doute extrêmement mal venue puisque lui aussi se trouve ici.

Finalement, une fois le dîner terminé, Aerith finit par aborder le sujet qui fâche :

« Au fait Riku, il est prévu que tu commences les cours lundi prochain. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'espère ?

— Non, ça ira. »

Formidable. Plus que trois jours avant de me retrouver au milieu des sportifs attardés, des bécasses trop maquillées et des professeurs qui ne manqueraient sans doute pas de me poser des questions indiscrètes devant toute ma futur classe.

Vraiment, que j'avais hâte !

oooOOOooo

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que j'ai intégré le lycée de la Cité du Crépuscule, et la transition s'est moins mal passée que ce que j'avais pu envisager.

J'avais bien sûr eu droit à la présentation devant toute la classe et aux innombrables questions plus ou moins indiscrètes de mes condisciples, mais j'avais également fait la connaissance de personnes assez intéressantes, à commencer par Kairi.

En tant que déléguée de classe de cette bonne vieille Première S2, la rouquine s'était fait un devoir de me faire visiter l'intégralité des locaux, que je le veuille ou non d'ailleurs. J'avais pourtant fini par trouver sa compagnie agréable – bien qu'une pause ou deux au milieu de ses longs monologues ne lui auraient pas fait de mal – et avais finalement accepté de déjeuner avec elle et ses amis.

Deux heures de plus et je me retrouvais au milieu du groupe de personnes le plus hétérogène que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de côtoyer, avec dans l'ordre d'apparition Selphie, Xion, Namine, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka et, à ma plus grande surprise, Sora.

J'avais observé avec fascination la manière dont il était capable de prendre part à la conversation sans même ouvrir la bouche, tandis que Kairi et Xion m'expliquaient avec entrain à quel point j'avais de la chance d'avoir atterri chez Zack et Aerith, et que ceux-ci avaient décidé de commencer à accueillir des enfants après qu'on leur ait appris que l'infertilité d'Aerith les empêcherait d'en avoir.

Le couple est d'ailleurs toujours aussi bienveillant à mon égard qu'à mon arrivée, et Aerith a même eu la prévenance de m'apporter un verre de limonade bien fraîche alors que je mène une bataille quasi-désespérée contre ''l'Ennemie'' depuis près d'une demi-heure à présent.

L'Ennemie, c'est cette horreur suprême que le gouvernement a cru bon de nous inculquer dès notre année de 5ème : je parle bien entendu de la redoutable et redoutée Physique-Chimie.

La compréhension de cette matière reste à ce jour encore pour moi un mystère entier, mais un mystère que je m'efforce tout de même à résoudre parce que eh oh, coefficient 6 au Bac quand même.

Saloperie.

J'en suis encore à essayer de remplir un énième tableau d'avancement lorsque je sens soudain quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus de mon épaule.

Je tourne aussitôt la tête sur la côté et tombe sur le regard attentif de Sora, qui pour une fois n'est pas dirigé vers moi mais sur la feuille couverte de ratures sur laquelle je travaille. On a beau être dans la même classe et donc par définition avoir exactement les mêmes devoirs, lui a fini bien avant moi et je le croyais déjà en haut.

« Une brillante suggestion à apporter peut-être ? demandai-je d'un ton plus cassant que je ne l'aurais voulu. »

Je n'y peux rien si toute cette frustration ressort contre ma volonté !

Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de s'en formaliser et prend un crayon de papier dans ma trousse, s'appuie sur mon épaule et commence à écrire des calculs dans un coin encore à peu près blanc et pas trop chiffonné de la feuille.

Ses cheveux me chatouillent le cou de manière presque désagréable, mais la seule remarque je parviens à me faire, c'est qu'il a vraiment les mains douces.

Enfin, il se redresse et je contemple avec stupéfaction ces chiffres qui prennent soudainement tout leur sens grâce aux brèves explications rédigées à côté.

Moi, le grand cas désespéré de tous mes professeurs de Physique depuis presque cinq ans maintenant vient de comprendre comment remplir un tableau d'avancement !

Ô joie.

« Et le deuxième ? demandai-je soudain en remarquant que seul le premier exercice avait été rédigé. »

Il me sourit pour toute réponse et me fait silencieusement comprendre que c'est maintenant à moi de voler de mes propres ailes.

...Je crois que j'ai été un petit peu trop attentif en cours de français aujourd'hui.

Je me remets donc au travail après un bref soupir et, un interminable quart d'heure plus tard, l'Ennemie est enfin vaincue.

Satisfait, je m'étire longuement pour détendre mes membres crispés sous le regard amusé de Sora, puis range la feuille dans les profondeurs obscures de mon trieur et le-dit trieur au fond de mon sac.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.

oooOOOooo

Ce genre de soirée a fini par se multiplier au fil des mois qui ont suivi, chacun de nous deux y trouvant son compte.

En effet, si ma compréhension de l'Ennemie était toujours aussi limitée, j'avais également constaté que l'Ennemi de Sora répondait lui au doux nom d'anglais, et qu'il était plutôt du genre coriace celui-là aussi.

Nous avions donc pris l'habitude de faire nos devoirs ensemble, et même si c'était assez subtil, j'avais commencé à remarquer de légers changements dans son comportement.

Une démarche plus enjouée qu'à l'accoutumée par ci, un sourire radieux et prolongé par là... La liste était longue, et Aerith m'avait un beau jour fait remarquer que j'avais dû l'observer longuement pour m'en rendre compte.

Sans commentaire.

Il n'empêche qu'elle aussi l'avait beaucoup observé, et sa bonne humeur habituelle ne s'en était trouvée que renforcée. L'attitude survoltée de Zack aussi s'en était ressentie, et même si ça me paraît toujours un peu bizarre, je suis heureux pour eux.

Oui, il m'arrive aussi de me dire qu'il n'y a pas que Sora qui a beaucoup changé.

Mais bon en attendant, il ne va pas se réviser tout seul cet oral de français ! Parce que oui, nous sommes déjà début juin et cette année scolaire des plus atypiques touche à sa fin, aussi je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de jeter un coup d'œil à toutes ces merveilleuses photocopies sur lesquelles j'ai griffonné des analyses de textes aussi diverses que variées.

Ah, que j'aime le français.

Bah, au moins, c'est toujours plus agréable de travailler dans le jardin ensoleillé qu'enfermé à la bibliothèque.

Sora semble d'ailleurs de mon avis et passe plus de temps à contempler d'un air rêveur les papillons volant paresseusement autours des fleurs plutôt que le nez dans ses notes.

« Tout va bien les garçons ? »

Aerith se matérialise soudain à nos côtés, un grand verre d'eau glacée dans chaque main. J'accepte avec reconnaissance – il fait déjà particulièrement chaud – et dit après avoir bu une gorgée :

« Merci. »

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé.

Aerith et moi nous lançons un regard incrédule, avant de nous tourner simultanément vers la source de cette voix encore inconnue.

Sora a l'air aussi surpris que nous, si ce n'est plus, et nous regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un de nous se mette à lui crier dessus.

« Par-Pardon, je... »

Il est interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase par les deux bras d'Aerith qui viennent l'enserrer de toutes ses forces.

« Oh mon Dieu Sora, je suis tellement heureuse ! »

Il lui rend son étreinte avec hésitation, puis me lance un regard complètement paniqué lorsqu'il remarque les larmes qui coulent le long des joues d'Aerith.

« Eh, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! »

Aerith se précipite dans les bras de Zack au moment où celui-ci arrive à sa hauteur, puis lui explique en deux mots ce qui vient de se passer.

Le SOLDAT semble aussi excité qu'elle – voire plus – et se met à déblatérer à toute vitesse avec elle.

Sora pour sa part n'a toujours pas bougé de sa chaise, et semble à la fois effrayé et... Plein d'espoir ? Il s'abîme ensuite dans ses pensées, et n'en sort que lorsque ma main se pose sur la sienne.

Il hausse un sourcil et m'interroge du regard, mais je me contente de le fixer.

On m'a souvent dit que j'ai un regard très expressif quand la situation l'exige, il serait temps de le vérifier.

Alors j'essaye silencieusement de lui dire qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire, que tout se passera bien et qu'il peut compter sur moi.

À ma grande surprise, il semble comprendre le message et sert ma main dans la sienne, avant de me lancer un sourire éclatant. Je le lui rends avec un peu plus de retenue, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se lever et de se jeter dans mes bras.

Personne ne m'a fait de câlin depuis... Je ne sais plus en fait, ça fait bien trop longtemps.

Un rire m'échappe et je l'entends avec stupeur en faire de même.

Son rire résonne agréablement à mes oreilles, et tandis qu'Aerith s'approche à nouveau de nous d'un pas sautillant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurai aimer pouvoir l'entendre bien plus tôt.

oooOOOooo

Ce n'est pas la fin non, il y a une suite, dans le thème 53 plus précisément. Je sais ce n'est pas tout de suite, mais ça me tient vraiment à cœur de traiter les thèmes dans l'ordre. Voilà voilà, en espérant que ça vous aie plu, à la semaine prochaine les gens !


	16. Questioning

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro

Ima Nonyme : Ahah tant mieux si tu le penses o/ Merci pour ta review (=

A/N : Bon. Dans la catégorie des textes que je ne pensais jamais écrire un jour, je pense très sincèrement que celui-ci se place en tête du classement. Non mais sérieusement, en relisant ça lundi soir j'ai passé une heure à me demander d'où ça avait bien pu sortir et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur mais bon, on verra bien hein ^^'

Questioning

Anxieux comme il l'avait rarement été auparavant, Sora se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir du vestibule.

La glace lui renvoya le reflet d'un fringuant jeune homme de 24 ans aux cheveux châtains en bataille et aux yeux bleus, et hormis sa taille et sa physionomie générale, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en dix année, restant le garçon serviable et enjoué connu à travers des dizaines de Mondes pour être d'une combativité à toute épreuve et d'un courage sans faille.

Kingdom Hearts, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette description soit vraie aujourd'hui aussi ! Poser une simple question, même une qui changerait à tout jamais son existence, ce n'était quand même pas la mer à boire !

C'était du moins ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami, avant d'ajouter que de toute façon, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que les choses tournent mal.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas empêché Sora de se ronger les sangs toute la nuit, et de continuer à s'inquiéter toute la journée qui avait suivi.

Pourtant il était maintenant près de 18h30, l'heure pour lui d'y aller s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Après avoir vérifié pour au moins la centième fois aujourd'hui que ce dont il avait besoin se trouvait bien dans sa poche droite, il sortit de chez lui et s'élança le cœur battant dans les rues de son petit village natal.

C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard environ que Sora arriva enfin sur les docks et commença à préparer son embarcation. Et même s'il aurait tout aussi bien pu se rendre là où il devait aller à l'aide de sa Keyblade, le jeune homme préférait largement utiliser ce moyen de transport qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Enfin, après avoir ramé avec entrain, Sora arriva à destination et arrima sa barque au ponton désormais plus que familier permettant d'accéder à la petite île où il venait jouer étant enfant. Cette dernière était cependant déserte à cette heure-ci, les autres enfants qui venaient à présent y jouer étant rentrés chez eux depuis un petit moment déjà.

Sora sauta aussitôt à terre et courut en direction de l'îlot à paopu, où une mince silhouette était assise sur le tronc couché afin de contempler le soleil qui descendait sur l'horizon.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit enfin, la jeune femme descendit souplement de l'arbre puis se tourna vers lui un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, et Sora pensa pour la énième fois de son existence que c'était sans doute l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais vues.

Si le physique de Kairi n'avait comme le sien pas tellement changé ces dernières années, sa personnalité avait en revanche été transformée par la guerre sans merci menée contre Maître Xehanort, faisant d'elle une guerrière affirmée dont l'aide avait su se révéler précieuse lorsque la situation l'avait exigé.

Leur relation aussi avait profondément évoluée, et si au début c'était la peur de se perdre l'un l'autre qui les avait rapprochés, le lien qu'ils partageaient à présent était plus fort que ce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer à l'poque, à tel point que...

« Tu voulais me parler ? demanda Kairi en prenant sa main droite dans la sienne. »

Sora acquiesça et déglutit difficilement, son anxiété plus présente que jamais.

Il avait sauvé des centaines de Mondes des Ténèbres, détruit des milliers de similis, peut-être même des dizaines de milliers de sans-coeurs, débarrassé l'Univers de l'une des plus grandes menaces qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter et pourtant, il avait l'impression que jamais les mots n'arriveraient à sortir de sa bouche.

C'est Ventus qui se serait bien marré s'il avait été là !

« Oui. Écoute Kairi, je... »

Les secondes s'écoulaient, semblables à des heures.

Il avait passé toute la nuit à retourner dans sa tête ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire et était arrivé à un résultat plutôt concluant, mais maintenant que l'instant fatidique était arrivé, les mots semblaient tout simplement s'être envolés de sa boîte crânienne.

Finalement, Sora prit son courage à deux mains, une profonde inspiration et décida que les gestes vaudraient mieux que tous les discours de ce Monde.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, porta la main à sa poche et en sortit un petit écrin recouvert de velours noir.

Puis, sous le regard brillant de Kairi, il mit un genou en terre, tandis que ses mains dévoilaient la splendide bague trônant à l'intérieur de l'écrin.

« Kairi, veux-tu- »

Il fut coupé en plein élan et projeté soudainement dans le sable, les bras de la Princesse de Cœur enserrant avec force son cou.

« Oui, oui, oui, mille fois oui ! s'exclama ensuite Kairi avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. »

Une fois qu'ils se furent séparés, Sora sortit précautionneusement la bague de son écrin et la passa doucement au doigt de sa compagne, qui vint ensuite se blottir dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi enlacés à contempler le coucher de soleil, et lorsque les étoiles commencèrent à apparaître une à une dans le ciel se mirent à les contempler rêveusement, comme il y a si longtemps alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux enfants.


	17. Blood

Rating : K+

Pairing : Aucun

Ima Nonyme : Oui, ils auraient été beaucoup à se marrer, ah ah (x Et en ce qui concerne ta review sur ''Ainsi va le Vie'', je trouve l'image assez appropriée moi, et oui une prochaine fois pourquoi pas ^^ Merci pour tes reviews !

A/N : IMPORTANT ! Bien que ce thème puisse tout à fait être lu à part, il a un lien direct avec la partie concernant Ventus de ''It Began with a Letter'', fic que j'ai écrite il y a un an il me semble. Voilà voilà, donc si jamais l'envie vous en prend, je vous invite à aller y jeter un coup d'œil ^^ Oh et sinon je sais que tout le monde s'en fiche mais... J'ai eu le Bac ! Mention AB en plus, plus jamais de Maths de toute ma vie c'est juste jouissif comme pensée !

Blood

Quelques mois après avoir émergé d'un sommeil d'une longueur franchement inquiétante, tous s'accordaient à dire que le jeune Ventus était désormais un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Il n'avait plus à présent aucun mal à s'exprimer, s'entraînait régulièrement avec ses deux condisciples, à qui il s'était d'ailleurs grandement attaché depuis son arrivée à la Contrée du Départ, ainsi qu'à l'homme qu'il appelait désormais ''Maître''.

Oui, Ventus était devenu aux yeux de tous un garçon épanoui et heureux, et le resta jusqu'à ce que des rêves de plus en plus sombres et d'une réalité effrayante ne viennent hanter ses songes.

Il y avait d'abord eu celui où il se retrouvait dans l'obscurité la plus totale avec pour seule compagnie ces yeux dorés qui ne cessaient de le fixer avec colère et dégoût, puis était venue cette immense étendue désertique où une vive douleur ne manquait jamais de le traverser de part en part.

Et, enfin, il y avait le dernier en date, sans doute à son sens le plus affreux de tous.

_Il est dans un petit village niché dans la montagne, au beau milieu d'une place où de nombreuses personnes préparent avec entrain ce qui ressemble en tous points à une fête tandis que le soleil se couche lentement. _

_Vu la taille des adultes qui l'entourent, il doit être âgé d'à peine 6 ou 7 ans, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que les étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel._

_Les préparatifs sont terminés et les gens dansent maintenant autour de lui, la musique quasiment couverte par la rumeur joyeuse des conversations._

_Lui aussi s'amuse, à tel point que lorsque la première personne tombe, il n'y prête comme les autres pas plus attention que cela. _

_Mais lorsque ce sont deux, puis cinq, puis dix personnes qui s'effondrent subitement, les danseurs arrêtent de s'amuser et s'approchent des corps gisant au milieu de la place, intrigués._

_C'est seulement lorsque d'étranges créatures noires aux yeux jaunes surgissent subitement d'entre les corps et commencent subitement à s'attaquer à la population que les premiers cris retentissent._

_En un instant la panique s'est emparée de la foule et les gens tentent de fuir par tous les côtés, sans relâche poursuivis par ces créatures qui semblent surgir du sol._

_Ventus quant à lui reste complètement figé sur place, tétanisé par la peur._

_Des cadavres s'étendent bientôt partout autour de lui, mais ce n'est pas tant la vue de ces corps sans vie aux regards vitreux qui l'épouvantent. _

_Non, ce qui attire à chaque fois son attention dans ce rêve bien trop réel à son goût, c'est le sang d'un rouge presque trop sombre qui coule en flot abondant des poitrines transpercées des habitants, se répandant en larges flaques autour d'eux._

_Il ne peut en détacher le regard et observe alors les yeux agrandis par la terreur le sang d'une femme blonde tombée près de lui s'étendre jusqu'à lui, venir lécher les orteils de ses pieds nus._

Un cri déchirant s'échappe alors de sa gorge, un cri qu'il tente tant bien que mal d'étouffer lors du réveil brutal qui ne manque jamais de suivre afin de ne pas alerter les autres habitants du château.

Après cela il se redresse lentement et regarde par la fenêtre, le souffle court.

La vitre ne manque ensuite jamais de lui renvoyer l'image d'un jeune garçon de douze ans au regard anormalement brillant et aux cernes de plus en plus visibles sous les yeux, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il sait qu'Aqua et Terra commencent à se poser des questions mais continue malgré tout à agir comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage.

Ce qu'il ignore en revanche, c'est combien de temps il sera encore capable de tenir comme ça.

oooOOOooo

Ce thème connaîtra une suite et fin dans le thème 25, d'ici là portez vous bien et à la prochaine ^^


	18. Rainbow

Rating : K+

Pairing : Yaoi

Ima Nonyme : Certes, mais à cet âge là on se laisse vite emporter par la gaîté donc ça lui est un peu passé au-dessus de la tête ^^ Merci pour ta review.

A/N : Non nous ne sommes pas mercredi et oui je poste deux thèmes au lieu d'un, tout simplement parce que je pars en vacances sans PC demain et que je pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça ^^ Reprise de la publication le 29, Tchussi les gens !

Rainbow

À cet instant précis de sa non-existence en tant que Simili, Xigbar se demande le temps d'une seconde à peine quel serait le moyen le plus lent et douloureux d'en finir avec l'imbécile qui le traînait par la main en sautillant comme un enfant à travers un Couloir Obscur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le retenait, d'ailleurs.

Après tout, avoir été réveillé à 5 heures du matin par une véritable pile électrique alors qu'il se tapait la gueule de bois du siècle – merci Luxord et ses idées débiles – constituerait sans doute un motif suffisant aux yeux du Supérieur et de son chien de garde, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était pourtant laissé faire sans trop gueuler après ''l'intrus'' quand celui-ci était venu le trouver, tout simplement parce que le-dit intrus avait un sourire à tomber par terre, et accessoirement la plus belle père de fesses qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de contempler.

« Dépêche-toi Xiggy, sinon on va arriver trop tard !

— Demyx, combien de fois va-t-il falloir te répéter de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? grogna le balafré d'un ton qui aurait été bien plus impressionnant s'il n'était pas voilà par le sommeil.

— Contente-toi d'avancer et arrête de râler, on y est presque ! »

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, les deux Similis débouchèrent enfin sur un sol accidenté et rocailleux, et Xigbar écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'endroit où ils venaient d'atterrir.

« Le Pays Imaginaire, sérieusement ? Je peux savoir ce qu'on est venus faire ici alors que le soleil n'est même pas encore levé ? demanda le Numéro II en se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas coller une mandale au blond.

— Tu verras bien, mais il va falloir se presser un peu si on veut arriver à temps ! répondit joyeusement Demyx sans paraître réaliser ce à quoi il venait d'échapper. Bon, tu montes ? demanda ensuite le Numéro IX en désignant la barque qui se trouvait à leurs pieds.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Ben pour se rendre au Rocher du Crâne bien sûr, quelle question ! »

L'œil unique de l'Archer fit plusieurs fois la navette entre le visage souriant de Demyx et le caillou dont il était ici question, caillou qu'il avait du mal à apercevoir dans la pénombre ambiante d'ailleurs.

« Demyx, commença-t-il enfin en prenant une profonde inspiration, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de nous téléporter directement là-bas ?

— Ah tiens c'est pas bête ça, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas du tout pensé ! »

Cette fois c'était sûr, il allait commettre un meurtre.

« Bon, tu te bouges ?! Je t'attends moi ! S'exclama ensuite Demyx, déjà installé dans la barque. »

Ce n'est que quelques profondes inspirations plus tard que Xigbar consentit enfin à monter dans l'embarcation, non sans avoir au préalable évacué sa frustration sur quelques pauvres oiseaux qui passaient par là.

Paix à leurs âmes.

« Et maintenant, attention les yeux ! »

La barque se mit aussitôt à naviguer toute seule, dirigée par le bon vouloir de Demyx et des puissants courants marins qu'il provoquait.

Pour le coup, l'Archer en aurait presque été impressionné, si toutefois le blond n'avait pas oublié de freiner et ne les avait pas envoyés valser dans le décors dès que la barque atteignit l'autre rive dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Oui, presque impressionné.

Ce ''petit incident'' n'avait cependant en rien entamé la bonne humeur de Demyx, qui s'était aussitôt remis sur ses pieds et avait esquivé en riant les quelques tirs laser que le Numéro II lui avait réservés.

Le blond lui avait ensuite de nouveau saisi la main puis entraîné aux fin fonds du Rocher du Crâne, près d'une sorte de petite rivière formée par des éboulements passés. Le courant marin rendait son débit assez violent, si bien que des milliers de petites gouttes s'en échappaient pour former un épais nuage d'humidité.

« Demyx, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire qu'on est venus ici à une heure pareille juste pour voir une rivière, n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement le Numéro II, son ton redevenu plutôt menaçant.

— Mais non idiot, c'est ce qui se produit au lever du soleil qu'on est venus voir !

—...Mais encore ?

— Disons simplement que ce que je veux te montrer ne se produit qu'à cette heure-ci, car c'est le seul moment de la journée où les rayons du soleil atteignent cet endroit.

— ...Et ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si extraordinaire après ?

— Ah non, maintenant tu te tais et tu attends ! De toute façon, ça ne devrait plus tarder. »

En effet, à peine quelques instants plus tard, les premiers rayons de soleil de la matinée commencèrent à percer à travers l'un des ''yeux'' du Rocher, venant frapper directement une partie de l'eau.

Et si au début Xigbar ne vit pas ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire à cela, les lumières qui se mirent bientôt à danser de manière presque envoûtante au-dessus de l'eau le détrompèrent rapidement.

« Alors, ça valait le coup non ? demanda joyeusement Demyx en désignant l'arc-en-ciel du doigt comme l'aurait fait un gamin de cinq ans.

— Oui, ça valait le coup. Alors maintenant, tu te tais et tu me laisses profiter. »

Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit trop haut dans le ciel pour permettre au ''spectacle'' de continuer plus longtemps, et lorsque tout fut terminé, Demyx se releva d'un bon puis s'étira longuement avant de lancer un énergique :

« Bon, on rentre ?! »

Il obtint sa réponse quand à peine deux secondes plus tard, il se retrouva plaqué sur le dos au sol de la caverne avec au-dessus de lui un Xigbar au sourire qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« A-Attends Xiggy ! Saix ne va pas tarder à ouvrir la Zone Grise et il faut qu'on soit la pou...»

Demyx fut sans plus de cérémonies interrompu par les lèvres de son aîné, qui après avoir rompu leur étreinte déclara :

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que l'autre toutou de Sa Majesté peut bien avoir à dire. On a fait tout ce que tu voulais alors maintenant, c'est à mon tour de choisir. Compris ?

Le Numéro IX hocha distraitement la tête alors que Xigbar reprenait là où il s'était interrompu, en songeant malgré tout que cette foi-ci, Roxas le tuerait sans aucun doute pour l'avoir laissé une fois de plus effectuer une mission seul.


	19. Gray

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Petite bêtise pour se détendre un neurone, bonne lecture !

Gray

Un calme bienfaisant régnait ce matin-là en maître sur la grande et paisible ville du Jardin Radieux.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, le fond de l'air était agréablement chaud, les habitants, anciens comme nouveaux arrivants, circulaient en nombre dans les rues à présent vide de tout sans-cœur ou simili et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par les cris et les rires joyeux des enfants jouant au milieu de la foule.

Oui, c'était vraiment une belle journée qui s'annonçait pour tous, à une toute petite exception près.

''L'exception'' dont il est ici question se trouvait en réalité être un jeune homme connu partout dans ce Monde et beaucoup d'autres également, un jeune homme récemment nommé Maître de la Keyblade après un long entraînement acharné et qui, à cet instant précis de son existence, voudrait se trouver n'importe où dans l'Univers excepté la petite chaumière encombrée de Merlin l'Enchanteur.

Sora n'aurait jamais cru être un jour témoin d'une scène pareille, mais les faits étaient là, ainsi que la migraine carabinée qui prenait peu à peu possession de sa boîte crânienne d'ailleurs.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas quitter les lieux, obligé de rester au cas où son imbécile de meilleur ami ou son imbécile d'amie ninja survoltée n'en viennent aux mains, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné plus que cela venant de la part de ces deux-là.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de comment cette ''conversation'' avait débuté ni de comment elle avait pris une telle tournure, mais une chose était sûre : leur argumentation n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

« Pour la dernière fois sale gamine, je te répète qu'ils sont argentés !

— Les Ténèbres t'ont rendu complètement bigleux ou quoi ?! le contra bruyamment Yuffie tout en attrapant une pleine poignée des cheveux de Riku avant de les lui fourrer sous le nez. Je te répète qu'ils sont gris, G-R-I-S !

— Argentés !

— Gris !

— Argentés !

— Gris !

— Argent... »

Sora poussa un profond soupir et se massa les tempes afin d'essayer d'en chasser la douleur, en vain.

Dans cinq minutes, Léon serait de retour du château.

Cinq minutes à attendre au milieu des cris, 300 longues secondes à essayer de gérer ces deux gamins tout en tachant de préserver sa santer mentale.

Décidément, la journée commençait mal.


	20. Fortitude

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Rin-BlackRabbit : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews en anonyme ou non, ça fait super plaisir ^^

Ima Nonyme : Je crois que Sora va en avoir bien besoin en effet XD Merci pour ta review (=

A/N : Eh ouais je suis rentrée en un seul morceau, en forme pour continuer à vous embêter chaque semaine ! Bonne lecture j'espère~

Fortitude

« Et voilà, encore une journée sans saveur comme celle d'hier et celle de demain, à fréquenter des gens que tu n'aimes même pas et à t'efforcer de suivre des cours dont tu ne saisis pas même l'intérêt.

— Tais-toi, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

— De plus, ces deux cloportes que tu appelles tes amis t'ont encore laissé de côté aujourd'hui.

— On ne partageait pas les mêmes horaires de pause, c'est tout.

— Menteur. Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils voulaient juste rester ensemble, sans toi au milieu pour les déranger.

— Et alors ? Ils s'aiment à ce que je sache, c'est normal qu'ils veuillent passer du temps seul à seule.

— Et tu te contentes de l'accepter, sans rien dire ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

— Ce que ça peut ''me foutre ?'' Voyons Riku, comment pourrai-je laisser mon cher hôte adoré souffrir sans rien faire pour y remédier ? »

— Ta sollicitude pourrait presque être touchante, si tu avais un cœur. Mais je ne souffre pas, alors sois gentil et retourne d'où tu viens !

— Je te croyais moins idiot que cela. Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai accès au moindre de tes souvenirs, que je ressens la moindre de tes émotions ? Je sais par exemple à quel point tu souffres de cette solitude et, surtout, je sais à quel point tu souffres de l'éloignement de ton précieux Sora.

— Tu ne sais rien du tout et je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors maintenant va-t-en !

— Tu la détestes, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque jour qui passe tu la hais un peu plus parce qu'elle possède ce que tu ne pourras jamais avoir.

— C'est faux, je ne déteste pas Kairi !

— Menteur. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les hypocrites en ma présence. Après tout, je suis sans doute la personne qui te comprend le mieux en ce bas Monde.

— Ne me fais pas rire. Comment un être comme toi pourrait-il comprendre quoi que ce soit aux sentiments ?

— N'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai été humain, et que je me souviens parfaitement d'à quoi ressemble la haine, la jalousie, le désir...

— Tais-toi.

— Pourquoi continuer à te mentir et à souffrir comme ça ? Réfléchis, tout ne serait-il pas tellement plus simple si elle n'était plus là ? Il ne faudrait sans doute pas très longtemps à ton ''ami'' pour revenir vers toi et te tomber dans les bras à la recherche de réconfort car après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé... Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est lâcher prise pendant quelques temps, et...

— La ferme ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise, la ferme ! Peu importe ce que tu penses avoir compris, jamais je ne te laisserai leur faire de mal, tu entends ?! Alors maintenant pour la dernière fois, va-t-en et laisse moi tranquille !

— Hum, un jour, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir accepté mon aide si généreuse.

— Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur, trop de gens ont déjà souffert par ma faute. Maintenant laisse-moi, et emporte ta si ''généreuse'' aide avec toi. »

Riku sent avec soulagement le Seigneur Sans-coeur retourner se terrer dans les propres Ténèbres de son cœur, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas fini, et qu'Ansem reviendra sans doute le tourmenter dans très peu de temps. Il s'en veut ensuite d'avoir considéré même si ce n'était qu'une fraction de seconde l'offre du Chercheur des Ténèbres, mais s'efforce à nouveau de repousser ses pensées dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

Il ne peut pas se permettre de céder une deuxième fois aux promesses empoisonnées d'Ansem, pour la sécurité des Mondes, celle de ses amis et surtout, pour celle de ce garçon qu'il a tout fait pour sauver et dont il n'obtiendra jamais que l'amitié.

oooOOOooo

Eh, eh, devinez quoi ? Tout à fait, y a une suite 8D

**esquive un jet de tomate**

Mais normalement si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est le dernier que j'ai écrit en tant que première partie d'un tout doooooooooonc je pense que ça devrait aller.

RDV donc au thème 35 pour en savoir plus, à très bientôt les gens !


	21. Vacation

Rating : M (Oui oui, c'est bien ce à quoi vous pensez bande de pervers xP)

Pairing : Yaoi

Ima Nonyme : Mais non faut pas détester Riku enfin, c'est un excellent souffre-douleur ! **Blam** Merci pour ta review XD

A/N : Bon, au stade où on en est, j'espère sincèrement que ce thème va se poster étant donné la connexion que j'ai XD Mais bon tant que le séjour linguistique se passe bien hein, on va pas chipoter~ Sinon je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de quoi penser de ce texte donc si vous avez un avis sur la question n'hésitez pas à me le communiquer, à très bientôt les gens ! (=

Vacation

En cette matinée noire comme elles le sont toutes à Illusiopolis, un épais silence s'était abattu sur les couloir de l'Illusiocitadelle, tous les Similis habitant le château s'étant absentés pour la journée.

Ce qui, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, était assez exceptionnel.

En effet, on trouvait toujours habituellement quatre ou cinq membres restés à la Citadelle pour diverses raisons, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Car après tout, qui voudrait rester enfermé ici alors que le Supérieur avait autorisé tous les membres de l'Organisation à prendre un si rare jour de congé ? Même Vexen était d'ailleurs allé jusqu'à délaisser son laboratoire adoré au profit d'une journée passée à étudier ce fascinant petit pantin de bois possédant malgré tout un cœur tandis que tous les autres néophytes – pour reprendre ses mots – vaquaient à diverses occupations plus ou moins pertinentes à travers les Mondes.

Tous ? Non, pas tout à fait.

Uns silhouette encapuchonnée déambulait rapidement dans les couloirs, d'une démarche raide, assurée et, surtout, parfaitement silencieuse.

Les quelques Reflets qui flottaient sans aucun but précis le long de la Passerelle du Néant s'écartaient quant à elles respectueusement sur son chemin, sans que le Simili Maître ne daigne leur adresser un seul regard.

Il avait bien mieux à faire.

Il passa encore par diverses salles dont il connaissait les moindres recoins sans s'arrêter et bientôt, il arriva enfin à destination.

La silhouette gravit alors avec toujours la même discrétion les marches menant à l'Autel du Néant et s'immobilisa une fois au sommet de celles-ci, s'arrêtant ainsi à quelques mètres à peine de l'autre ''personne'' se trouvant déjà sur place.

Cette dernière baissa lentement les bras qu'elle avait tendus vers l'immense lune en forme de cœur flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes puis, sans cesser de la fixer, demanda d'une voix grave et profonde :

« Que veux-tu, Saix ? »

Le Numéro VII ramena sa capuche en arrière, libérant sa longue chevelure bleue d'un souple mouvement de tête, puis déclara :

« Les rapports de mission des trois dernières semaines se trouvent sur votre bureau, comme vous l'aviez demandé. »

Saix attendit patiemment la réponse du Supérieur, qui avant de parler se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

« Je croyais avoir précisé qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de repos pour tous ?

— Oh mais ils sont tous partis. Excepté le Numéro VIII, qui a passé les cinq dernières heures à dormir, répondit le Devin Lunaire d'un ton laissant clairement transparaître toute sa désapprobation.

— Et toi alors ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— N'ai-je pas bien dit que ce jour de congé s'appliquait à _tous_ les membres de l'Organisation ? »

Saix haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien que j'ai envie de faire, et je ne me sens pas particulièrement fatigué, alors pourquoi perdre du temps que je peux passer à faire des choses plus productives ?

— Plus productives, hein ? murmura Xemnas, un sourire indéfinissable sur le visage. Alors que dirais-tu que je t'en trouve une, d'activité plus productive ? susurra le Supérieur en s'approchant lentement de son Second. »

Ce dernier sourit à son tour de manière quelque peu moqueuse lorsqu'il comprit où le Numéro I voulait en venir, mais c'est sans protester qu'il se laissa attraper par la taille lorsqu'il se retrouva à la portée du Supérieur.

Ravi que le message soit si bien passé, Xemnas se pencha alors en avant et embrassa sans aucune retenue le Numéro VII, qui semblait y prendre au moins autant de plaisir que lui.

Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement et les mains des deux Similis se mirent à se balader sur le corps de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que celles de Xemnas trouvent enfin le chemin de la fermeture éclair du manteau de son subordonné.

Le Supérieur eut tôt fait de défaire cette gêneuse et le lourd manteau de cuir tomba au sol, ne laissant Saix qu'en pantalon et en bottes sous son regard appréciateur.

Xemnas posa ensuite les mains sur les épaules de l'autre et, d'une pression douce mais ferme, le fit s'allonger sur le sol nimbé d'une lumière blafarde.

Tandis qu'il fondait sur le torse de Saix, celui-ci s'employait à retirer à son tour le manteau de son supérieur, ce qu'il parvint finalement à faire malgré la résistance émise par le vêtement, alors que Xemnas progressait toujours plus bas dans son entreprise.

Le Supérieur s'employa ensuite à défaire l'épaisse ceinture noire retenant le pantalon du Numéro VII, qui fit par disparaître à son tour face à son insistance. Ce dernier s'occupa ensuite de son propre pantalon, qui alla sans attendre rejoindre celui du Devin Lunaire sur le côté.

Il y eut ensuite un bref moment de flottement durant lequel les deux Similis se fixèrent avec intensité puis, après avoir reçu l'accord silencieux qu'il attendait, Xemnas s'empara brusquement de l'objet de son désir, les grognements à la limite du bestial émis par Saix accompagnant rapidement ses mouvements.

Oui, les choses avaient toujours été ainsi dans cette ''relation'', sauvages et brutales.

Et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Enfin, après ce qui leur parut des heures à chacun, il se libérèrent dans un dernier râle de plaisir commun et le silence revint à nouveau sur l'Autel du Néant, seulement rompu par le souffle erratique des deux Similis.

« Alors Saix, que penses-tu de cette journée de vacances finalement ? Demanda lentement Xemnas. »

Le Devin Lunaire resta silencieux et plongea un instant son regard dans le sien, puis finit par lui offrir un sourire que seul le Supérieur avait l'occasion de contempler, bien loin de son habituel rictus.

Xemnas sourit à son tour et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'ouvrir un couloir obscur qui les conduisit tous les deux dans ses appartements privés.

Là, il bascula Saix sur le matelas et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du Numéro VII de manière certes bien moins douce mais qui eut au moins le mérite de ranimer le désir de l'autre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Cette journée de vacances ne faisait que commencer, et tous deux comptaient bien profiter de la meilleure manière possible.


	22. Mother Nature

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro

A/N : La prochaine review sera la centième. OMG j'arrive à peine à le croire, c'est juste trop énorme, merci infiniment les gens ! Quant à ce texte, je l'aime bien même s'il a été rédigé il y a assez longtemps, bonne lecture ! (=

Mother Nature

Au sein de l'Organisation XIII, tous sans exception notoire s'étaient au fil du temps forgé un passe-temps pour occuper les quelques heures qu'ils ne passaient pas en mission. Et si certains membres tels que Zexion ou Vexen préféraient passer ces instants de liberté dans la bibliothèque de la Citadelle ou encore dans un laboratoire rempli de potions à l'usage plus que douteux, la plupart en profitait pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'Illusiopolis et de ses rues infestées de sans-coeurs.

Ainsi, Xigbar et Xaldin partaient régulièrement s'entraîner au tir ensemble, Lexaeus aimait à se rendre dans les alentours déserts de la Forteresse Oubliée afin de pouvoir y méditer en paix, Saix prenait un plaisir sauvage à détruire tout ce que Phil parvenait à lui trouver au Colisée de l'Olympe, Axel emmenait Xion et Roxas manger une glace à l'eau de mer au sommet de la Tour de l'Horloge, Demyx partait composer sur les plages d'Atlantica, tandis que Luxord partait à Port Royal et y passait des heures à boire du rhum et à jouer aux cartes avec des pirates de passage en plaisante compagnie.

Oui, tous prenaient plaisir à oublier l'Organisation et Kingdom Hearts pendant quelques temps et ça, certainement personne n'y prenait plus de plaisir que Marluxia.

En effet, sitôt sa mission journalière terminée et son rapport remis au Devin Lunaire, le Numéro XI disparaissait parfois à travers un Couloir Obscur pour n'en revenir souvent que très tard dans la nuit, sans un mot.

Nul ne savait où il se rendait, presque tous s'en moquaient comme de leurs premières chaussettes d'ailleurs, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Ainsi, personne ne venait le déranger au beau milieu de son ''travail'', et même si c'était au final après s'être perdu que l'Assassin Sublime avait découvert cet endroit, jamais il ne regretta de s'être un jour aventuré si loin des alentours de la Forteresse Oubliée.

Sans cela, il n'aurait sans doute jamais découvert ce somptueux champ de fleurs dissimulé entre deux collines imposantes.

Il était d'abord resté sans voix face à tant de beauté et tant de diversité naturelle, puis avait justement décidé qu'il serait criminel de ne pas prendre soin d'un tel endroit.

Marluxia avait alors commencé à venir de plus en plus souvent, s'occupant avec soin et délicatesse du moindre pétale de fleur, de la moindre branche d'arbuste, et éliminant sans aucun remords tout ce qui aurait pu menacer son jardin secret.

L'endroit n'avait alors cessé d'embellir au fil des mois et était devenu son refuge, son sanctuaire loin du Supérieur et de sa mégalomanie exacerbée et, surtout, de tous ces rustres et autres imbéciles notoires qui composaient l'Organisation.

Enfin, à une exception près.

Il y avait en effet une personne dont Marluxia tolérait la présence en ce lieu, une personne qui à son sens était ici la plus belle fleur de toutes.

Cela avait pris du temps, mais l'Assassin Sublime avait finalement appris à apprivoiser cette superbe rose aux épines toutes plus acérées les une que les autres, qui avait finit par céder à ses caresses et ses attentions et le laissait à présent profiter de sa beauté et de son parfum presque comme bon lui semblait.

Elle faisait partie intégrante de son jardin, il lui accordait plus d'attention qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour une autre fleur.

Elle le laissait la toucher comme aucun autre ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, il se montrait doux et prévenant avec elle.

Il allait prendre le contrôle de l'Organisation, elle l'aiderait même si cela devait causer sa propre perte.


	23. Cat

Rating : T

Pairing : Shonen-ai

Ima Nonyme : Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Non mais c'est clair, à se demander comment ils font pour ne pas faire une indigestion (x Et bien sûr que Luxord passe son temps à ça, héhé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

A/N : Deuxième AU donc. J'aime pas vraiment ce texte, ahah, trop représentatif à mon goût de ce que je faisais avant même après des modifications dantesques. Vive les thèmes qui ont plus d'un an d'existence et attendent depuis, on verra bien où ça nous mènera.

Cat

« Bon eh bien à demain alors. Amuse-toi bien surtout ! »

Terra poussa un profond soupir face à cette ''pique amicale'' dirons-nous et se demanda l'espace d'un instant si oui ou non il valait la peine de lancer une remarque bien sentie au rouquin se tenant à moins de deux mètres de lui.

Ce fut finalement le tramway qui choisit pour lui en déboulant soudainement sur sa gauche, emportant avec lui l'imbécile notoire – certes dans le bon sens du terme – que se trouvait être Lea. À peine deux jours que le rouquin et lui avaient fait connaissance, et déjà Terra en venait presque à regretter de s'être assis à la même table que lui le midi de leur rencontre.

Oui, presque.

Il avait heureusement pour lui également fait d'autre rencontres assez agréables et surtout moins agaçantes, à commencer par celle d'Aqua.

Ah, Aqua...

Sa bouée de sauvetage qui l'avait lors de son arrivée dans son nouveau Lycée – soit trois jours plus tôt – empêché de se noyer dans le flux d'informations auquel il avait dû faire face.

Forcément hein, à débarquer comme ça au beau milieu de l'année scolaire... Merci papa Eraqus et sa soudaine envie de changer d'air ! Le psychopathe qui leur servait de voisin au Jardin Radieux devait également avoir eu quelque chose à voir dans cette décision, et Terra devait bien se l'avouer : le vieux Xehanort pouvait devenir franchement effrayant lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Les pensées de l'adolescent dérivaient cependant bien loin de son ex-voisin et s'aventuraient à présent dans des eaux bien plus troubles, des eaux incluant l'appartement où son père et lui venaient d'emménager et les immenses cartons encore pleins de tout ce qui résumait leur vie commune, des dizaines de boîtes remplies à ras-bords et qui n'attendaient qu'une chose à cet instant précis : être déballées.

La soirée promettait d'être longue, très longue, mais sa situation avait au moins le mérite de divertir l'autre imbécile.

_« Crétin va. »_

Terra affronta pourtant courageusement cette épreuve et en sortit victorieux au bout de cinq heures à peine, la tête encore pleine des indications changeantes d'Eraqus et le dos définitivement réduit en miettes.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, je te rappelle que tu as cours demain. »

_« Non, sans blague ? _pensa ironiquement Terra avant de malgré tout se diriger vers sa nouvelle chambre. »

Il savait qu'Eraqus avait raison – comme c'était très souvent le cas d'ailleurs – et la moindre cellule de son corps hurlait pour qu'il trouve rapidement le chemin de son lit alors au fond, pourquoi Diable résister ?

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il se déshabilla très sommairement et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas, faisant grincer les lattes au passage.

Terra s'enfouit ensuite sous les couvertures à la recherche d'une position plus confortable, mais au moment même où il sentit Morphée enfin le happer dans ses bras si accueillants, un brusque bruit de cavalcade le ramena brutalement à la réalité et le poussa à se redresser pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'escalier de secours qui passait juste sous sa fenêtre.

Rien du tout.

« Sûrement un chat ou une autre bestiole du même genre, grommela Terra avec mauvaise humeur, avant de se recoucher sans plus se poser de questions et de se replonger avec ferveur dans ce qui le tenait précédemment occupé. »

oooOOOooo

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement, le monde continuait à tourner avec la même mécanique bien huilée que nous lui connaissons et Terra luttait de manière presque désespérée pour garder les yeux ouverts durant cette ultime heure de cours qui clôturerait sa journée au Lycée.

Trois semaines que l'adolescent avait emménagé dans cette ville, trois longues semaines passées à se faire réveiller aux heures les plus indécentes par ce même stupide chat passant pratiquement toutes les nuits devant sa fenêtre, prenant bien soin de faire grincer le moindre centimètre carré du vieil escalier en fer. Enfin, trois interminables semaines passées à perdre une ou deux heures de sommeil par nuit à tenter de se rendormir, à tel point que la fatigue accumulée commençait à avoir des répercutions franchement négatives sur sa vie quotidienne.

Bien que de petits incidents tels que confondre les toilettes des filles avec celles des garçons aient au moins le mérite de faire rugir l'autre imbécile de rire.

Il n'empêchait que la coupe était pleine, et c'est avec la ferme intention de coincer son gêneur le soir même que Terra guettait présentement derrière sa fenêtre, les rideaux bien tirés afin de ne pas risquer de faire surprendre par ''l'ennemi''.

Hors de question que ce stupide matou ait le dernier mot !

Sa patience fut enfin récompensée sur les coups de minuit lorsque le familier bruit de pas frénétiques se fit de nouveau entendre, et c'est sans hésitation que Terra ouvrit sa fenêtre et commença à monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Seuls deux étages le séparaient du toit, aussi ne mit-il pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le sommet de l'immeuble de se mettre à balayer l'endroit du regard.

Le sol, d'une propreté franchement aléatoire, était également parfaitement plat, à l'exception de quelques immenses conduits servant à la climatisation générale de l'immeuble.

Des tuyaux derrière lesquels il y avait du mouvement ! réalisa soudainement Terra.

L'adolescent chercha alors à s'approcher le plus silencieusement possible de sa cible afin de ne pas la faire décamper, prenant garde au moindre de ses pas.

Rien n'avait émergé de derrière les tuyaux lorsque Terra les rejoignit enfin, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il passa brusquement de l'autre côté afin de surprendre son adversaire et de l'attraper au plus vite.

C'est seulement après avoir commencé à étendre le bras qu'il suspendit abruptement son geste, coupé en plein élan par une vague de surprise qui le frappa de plein fouet.

À la place du matou à moitié obèse affublé d'un horrible nœud rose bonbon tel qu'il se l'était souvent imaginé ces derniers temps se tenait un autre garçon d'à peu près son âge, garçon qui le dévisageait avec curiosité depuis une vingtaine de secondes à présent réalisa-t-il soudain.

« Euh, bonsoir ? »

Malgré cette perche salutaire qui lui était tendue afin de se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer, il fallut encore quelques interminables instants à Terra pour parvenir à articuler un ''Bonsoir'' à peine audible et prononcé avec une conviction plus que douteuse.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? finit alors par demander l'inconnu en voyant que son ''interlocuteur'' continuait à le fixer comme s'il était un extraterrestre venu d'une planète lointaine.

— Tout va bien, tout va parfaitement bien, réussit enfin à débiter Terra. C'est juste que... Il poussa un profond soupir. Rien oublie, c'est stupide. Je suis stupide. »

Le sourire empreint de gentillesse que lui lança son interlocuteur suffit cependant à lui faire oublier temporairement sa gêne, suffisamment d'ailleurs pour lui permettre de demander d'un ton qui se voulait assuré :

« Et sinon, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

— Ventus. Et toi ?

— Terra. Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? ajouta-t-il sur la défensive à présent, le blond en face de lui ayant toutes les peines du monde à cacher son amusement.

— Rien c'est juste que... On devait être faits pour se rencontrer finalement, répondit Ventus tout en lui lançant un autre sourire. »

Terra haussa les épaules et s'assit près de l'autre sans rien ajouter.

Avoir un père professeur de Latin impliquait forcément quelques dommages collatéraux, et ce n'était certainement ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'on lui ferait une remarque au sujet de son prénom.

« Tiens au fait, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? reprit finalement Terra.

— Je pourrai te poser la même question tu sais.

— Hum, comment dire... »

Terra entreprit alors de lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait, mais préféra essayer de changer rapidement de sujet à la vue de la culpabilité évidente qui se lisait sur les traits du plus jeune.

« Je suis désolé, je...

— Laisse, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Non vraiment, inutile de t'inquiéter pour ça, reprit-il en voyant que Ventus s'apprêtait à protester. »

Le jeune homme se tut alors et se mit à fixer absentément les milliers de lumières aux couleurs diverses et variées illuminant la ville qui s'étalait à leurs pieds, rapidement imité par son interlocuteur, qui se surprit à penser que ce spectacle était vraiment magnifique.

« Oui, c'est vrai, commenta Ventus sans détourner le regard.

—...Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à voix haute. »

oooOOOooo

Terra avait ainsi passé une longue partie de la nuit avec Ventus à discuter de choses à l'intérêt plus ou moins pertinent, bien qu'il n'ait finalement pas osé ramener le sujet de la présence du blond à un endroit et une heure aussi atypiques dans la conversation.

Ils avaient ainsi fini par tous deux rentrer chez eux aux alentours de trois heures du matin, non sans avoir convenu de se revoir bien plus tard dans la journée à une heure plus conventionnelle qui leur permettrait à tous les deux de profiter de quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

« Terra lève-toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour réparer la porte de la douche ! »

Ou pas.

L'adolescent poussa un grognement sourd et entrouvrit un œil avec difficulté, pour aussitôt le refermer à la vue des chiffres rouges affichés par son réveil digital.

Franchement, quel parent sain d'esprit irait réveiller son unique enfant – certes présentement âgé de dix-huit printemps – à huit heures un samedi matin ?

Son père ne semblait cependant pas enclin à suivre cette règle universelle aujourd'hui, aussi Terra dut-il faire appel à la moindre parcelle de volonté résidant en lui pour réussir à s'extirper de sous la couette après seulement à peine cinq heures de sommeil.

C'est ainsi qu'après une heure, vingt-huit minutes et de nombreux faux mouvements qui avaient manqué de laisser l'adolescent à moitié estropié, son père le libéra enfin et Terra retourna se terrer sous la couette d'où il ne ressortit qu'aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après-midi, ce qui lui laissait approximativement trente minutes pou reprendre forme humaine et rejoindre Ventus en bas de l'immeuble.

Pas un instant à perdre donc.

Ce fut juste, mais à 16h28 très précisément, Terra rejoignait un Ventus au sourire rayonnant qui se changea rapidement en expression amusée lorsqu'il remarqua que l'autre avait enfilé son T-shirt à l'envers.

_« Bon, on ne pas toujours tout bien faire, _se consola mentalement Terra. »

Ventus ne fit cependant aucune remarque orale, et une fois ce petit problème réglé, c'est joyeusement que le blond entreprit de lui faire visiter la ville, spécifiant qu'ils s'arrêteraient avant tout dans les endroits les plus importants.

« Parce que savoir où se trouve le glacier est si important que ça ? avait demandé Terra environ deux heures après leur départ, une glace à la vanille dans la main.

— Bien sûr, c'est même primordial ! lui avait répondu Ventus, avant de croquer à pleines dents dans une glace de couleur bleue vive. »

Terra avait préféré ne pas demander à quel parfum pouvait bien être une telle glace.

Ce fut finalement aux alentours de 21 heures que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la cage d'escaliers, montant tranquillement les marches qui leur permettraient de rentrer chez eux.

Une fois arrivés dans le couloir du quatrième étage, Ventus s'arrêta devant la porte marquée du chiffre 19 et sortit ses clés, prêt à rentrer.

« Merci beaucoup, je me suis bien amusé ! déclara le blond après avoir déverrouillé la serrure.

— Oui, moi aussi. Ce serait sympa de recommencer de temps en temps.

— Avec plai...»

Le ''ding'' strident de l'ascenseur interrompit Ventus au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Terra tourna aussitôt la tête et observa les nouveaux arrivants qui eux ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués, trop occupés à se dévorer mutuellement le visage dans un baiser qui avait plus des allures de prise de catch.

Ce fut seulement lorsque l'homme – un type vêtu d'un costume noir impeccable et aux courts cheveux blonds – commença à dangereusement remonter la mini-robe rouge sang de sa compagne que Terra crut bon de signaler leur présence par un sonore raclement de gorge.

Le couple se sépara aussitôt et les contempla un instant l'air hébété, avant que l'homme ne finisse par demander à la femme :

« Tu connais ces gosses, Larxene ? »

Terra put voir l'espace d'un bref instant les yeux de Larxene lancer des éclairs au blond toujours présent derrière lui, qui s'était d'ailleurs figé sur place à peine le regard posé sur elle.

« Pas du tout, ce sont sans doute les petits-enfants de la voisine, finit malgré tout par minauder Larxene en revenant se coller contre le torse de l'autre. »

Le blond la repoussa cependant fermement et demanda d'un ton suspicieux :

« Et tous les gosses des voisins ont les clés de ton appartement ? »

L'air aguicheur de Larxene se changea en expression proprement horrifiée à la vue du trousseau toujours présent dans les mains de Ventus, lui-même à quelques centimètres à peine de la porte, et finit par bafouiller :

« Bien sûr que non enfin, je... Ils...

— Putain Larxene, tu m'avais juré que tu n'avais pas d'enfants !

— Eh, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui est à moi ! s'exclama Larxene sur le même ton, son assurance retrouvée.

— C'est bon je me tire, j'en ai assez vu.

— Non Luxord, attends ! »

Larxene s'était à peine lancée à sa poursuite que la porte de la cage d'escaliers claqua violemment, laissant les trois personnes encore présentes abasourdies.

Terra vit cependant Larxene reprendre bien vite ses esprits et se précipiter vers eux, avant de fermement se planter devant Ventus.

Un claquement sec retentit dans tout le couloir, et c'est seulement une fois que le blond eut porté la main à sa joue endolorie que l'adulte se mit à hurler :

« T'es fier de toi j'espère ?! Putain on s'attendrait à ce que tu me laisses quelques heures de répit de temps en temps, mais non ! Il faut toujours que tu viennes tout gâcher !

— Que je vienne gâcher quoi ? Ces merveilleuses nuits d'amour que tu passes avec un homme différent tous les deux jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert celui-ci, un collier de perles en toc comme il en a sans doute déjà offert à toutes les traînées avec qui il trompe sa femme ? »

La seconde gifle fut encore plus violente que la précédente, mais Ventus ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et continua à observer le visage déformé par la rage de sa mère d'une expression parfaitement neutre.

Enfin, après une longue série de jurons, Larxene finit par pénétrer en trombe dans l'appartement, laissant les deux adolescents seuls au milieu du couloir.

Lorsque cinq bonnes minutes se furent écoulées sans qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcée, Terra finit par déclarer d'un ton hésitant :

« Ven, est-ce que... »

Le blond leva vivement la main, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Il ouvrit ensuite discrètement la porte et pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur, laissant derrière lui un Terra encore plus perdu qu'avant.

oooOOOooo

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'incident, et Terra n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Ventus.

Guetter au pied de l'immeuble en espérant intercepter le blond n'avait servi à rien, et après d'intensives recherches au Lycée, l'adolescent en était venu à la conclusion que lui et le blond ne devaient pas fréquenter le même établissement. Il avait ensuite commencer à guetter tous les soirs à la fenêtre, parfois jusqu'aux heures les plus indécentes, mais Ventus n'était toujours pas réapparu.

_« Je suppose qu'il n'a pas envie de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

Terra poussa un bref soupir et se retourna une énième fois sous les couvertures, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Une demi-heure passa encore avant qu'il en arrive à la conclusion qu'il ne s'endormirait sans doute pas avant longtemps.

Frustré, il attrapa rapidement une veste et ouvrit la fenêtre, avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier de secours. Peut-être l'air frais de la nuit l'aiderait-il à calmer le flux incessant de ses pensées ?

Une fois sur le toit, Terra se dirigea sans hésitation vers les tuyaux d'aération contre lesquels il s'adossa et ferma les yeux.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que le grondement étouffé de la circulation et les vibrations dans son dos le rendent à moitié somnolant, mais pas suffisamment pour manquer le discret bruit de pas tâchant de s'éloigner de lui le plus silencieusement possible.

Terra bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et s'élança vers l'autre personne sur le toit, qui se révéla sans grande surprise être un certain blond mal peigné.

Ventus eut cependant à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de recul que Terra le plaquait au sol avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait, entraînant un grognement frustré de la part de l'autre.

« Descends de là tout de suite idiot, tu m'écrases !

— Seulement si tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir. »

— D'accord d'accord, mais par pitié laisse-moi respirer ! »

Terra se releva tranquillement et tendit la main au plus jeune, qui l'ignora superbement et se releva à son tour.

Ils passèrent ensuite une longue minute à se toiser en silence, jusqu'à ce que Ventus finisse par demander d'un ton agressif :

« Bon le plaquage, c'était juste pour le plaisir ou tu as effectivement quelque chose à me dire ?

— C'est bon, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, et puis en plus c'est moi qui aurai toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère !

— Non, sans blague ?

— Oui, sans blague, c'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai évité toute la semaine sans aucune raison !

— Sans aucune raison ? répéta Ventus d'un ton dangereusement bas.

— Parfaitement, ça n'aurait quand même pas été la mort de m'expliquer un tant soit peu ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ! »

Terra sut qu'il avait encore fait une bourde lorsque le poing de Ventus entra ferment en collision avec sa mâchoire.

Il lança aussitôt un regard dur au blond, qui se radoucit légèrement en constatant que l'autre semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Très bien je vais t'en donner une raison, puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir à ce point, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air de d'être venu à l'esprit que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de toutes les nuits que j'ai du passé seul depuis plus de dix ans parce que ma mère était occupée à coucher avec de parfaits inconnus dans un hôtel miteux...

— Arrête.

—...Ou de toutes celles que j'ai du passé seul sur ce foutu toit à attendre qu'elle et un de ces types aient fini de baiser pour pouvoir essayer de dormir quatre ou cinq heures...

— Arrête.

—...Ou encore de toutes ces fois où elle m'a reproché ma simple existence et où elle s'est plaint pendant des heures de ne pas m'avoir laissé à mon père. Tu parles, je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait même pas qui...

— Arrête ! »

Ventus se tut brusquement, le souffle court.

Sa colère avait maintenant laissé place à de la lassitude, accentuée aux yeux de Terra par les signes évidents de manque de sommeil et la tristesse profonde qui émanait de lui.

« Écoute, reprit finalement Terra après quelques instants, c'est vrai que cette histoire ne me regarde probablement pas, mais si tu n'essaies pas d'en parler à un moment ou à un autre à quelqu'un, ça finira par te bouffer. »

Ventus détourna le regard.

« Je sais tout ça, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle si facilement.

— J'attendrai alors, mais viens au moins te reposer un peu, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de toute la semaine. »

Ventus haussa les épaules, signe que c'était plus ou moins le cas, mais le suivit sans protester jusqu'à sa fenêtre grande ouverte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Terra sortit sans un bruit de sa chambre afin d'aller chercher une couverture supplémentaire. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de la proposer à Ventus, le blond ayant déjà pris ses aises et s'étant endormi roulé en boule dans un coin de son lit.

_« Comme un chat,_ pensa Terra avec un sourire, se rappelant ses premières spéculations à l'égard des bruits le réveillant chaque nuit. »

Il s'imagina ensuite demandant à son père le regard suppliant s'il pouvait le garder, et la réaction que son géniteur pourrait bien avoir.

Assez drôle à son humble avis.

Ce qui le fut en revanche moins, ce fut d'expliquer au dit-géniteur ce qu'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam faisait accroché au cou de son fils le lendemain matin, cela va de soi.


	24. No Time

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shonen-ai

Ima Nonyme : Ouais, tous une bande de chatons ! Nous nous le demandons bien, en effet~ Certes oui, mais la glace à l'eau de mer se doit de faire un caméo lorsque l'on parle de glaces dans une fic KH ! Oui, comme tu dis, et moi aussi je me demande quelle tête il a bien pu faire XD Merci pour ta review ! ^^

A/N : C'est de nouveau moi, en pleine préparation pour ma semaine de pré-rentrée mais contente de ce thème tout de même. Bonne lecture !

No Time

« Dès que je le retrouve, je le tue. »

Ah, le Pays des Merveilles.

Ses couleurs chatoyantes, son agréable climat, ses visiteurs incongrus qui préféreraient de loin se trouver n'importe où sauf ici...

Comme Alice avant lui, un jeune Porteur de Keyblade s'était retrouvé plongé au cœur de cet univers loufoque et délirant au possible, et ce quasiment à l'insu de son plein gré.

Certes ils étaient en sous-effectif pour le moment et Maître Yen Sid n'avait pas grand monde sous la main, certes il prendrait certainement très mal que le vieux Xehanort vienne s'emparer de l'objet de sa venue et certes se déplacer pour le-dit objet ne l'emmerdait pas plus qu'autre chose, mais tout de même. L'autre porc-épic à qui il ressemblait tant ou encore son chien de garde effrayé par les Ténèbres auraient au moins pu le prévenir de ce qui l'attendait, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il ait le temps d'effectuer une préparation mentale acceptable.

Mais non, bien sûr, il avait fallu partir dans l'urgence parce que l'imbécile qui lui servait de moitié lumineuse avait cru bon de ne plus donner de nouvelles depuis près de deux jours. L'aurait pas pu partir en mission dans un monde moins déjanté celui-là aussi ?

Sentant que ses pensées étaient en train de dériver fort loin de son objectif, Vanitas poussa un profond soupir et s'exhorta au calme.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Sora lui avait indiqué de trouver le Lapin blanc pour lui poser les questions qui l'intéressaient, ce dernier étant sans doute le moins fou des fous au Pays des Merveilles.

_« L'est marrant celui-là aussi. Et comment je fais hein, pour le trouver ton lapin débile ?! »_

Le jeune homme en était encore à fulminer seul dans son coin lorsqu'une tornade blanche passa en trombe sur sa gauche, prenant bien soin d'oublier de l'esquiver afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

« C'est ça, et t'excuse pas surtout ! 'Tain, je sens que cette journée va vraiment être...»

Vanitas stoppa net au beau milieu de sa phrase et se mit à observer attentivement la ''personne'' qui venait de le bousculer, et qui était maintenant obligée de s'arrêter pour franchir une minuscule porte en bois.

« En retard, en retard, terriblement en retard, pas le temps de traîner, pas le temps ! répétait en boucle le lapin tout en regardant sa montre à gousset d'un air paniqué. »

_« Bon ben ça, c'est fait, _pensa Vanitas en s'approchant de l'animal pour lui parler. »

C'était sans compter sur la disparition incongrue de sa cible durant les dix secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour formuler ses pensées.

_« Bien, calme. Reste calme. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de...» _

« Eh putain de bordel de merde ! »

Sa frustration ainsi évacuée, Vanitas s'intéressa enfin vraiment à ce qui se trouvait autours de lui et, surtout, à trouver un moyen de franchir la porte qui devait bien mesurer à peine dix centimètres de hauteur. Il lui semblait que Sora avait brièvement parlé de quelque chose qu'il devait boire, mais il n'avait rien vu jusqu'à présent qui soit comestible.

« Bon, d'après ce que les deux imbéciles m'ont dit, ce dont tu as besoin finit toujours par apparaître de toute façon dans cet endroit. »

Un discret bruit de chute lui fit tourner la tête vers la table en verre se trouvant à sa droite. Une bouteille accompagnée d'une étiquette ''bois-moi'' venait d'y apparaître comme par enchantement, et Vanitas n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant d'avaler le tout.

Si la sensation de rapetisser était tout sauf agréable, il pouvait au moins passer dans la pièce d'à côté à présent.

« En retard, en retard, pas le temps, la Reine va me faire couper la tête !

— Eh attend le Lapin, j'ai des questions à te poser ! »

Trop tard, il avait disparu derrière une deuxième porte.

_« Celui-là quand je l'attrape, je le transforme en civet, _se jura Vanitas avant de s'approcher de la seconde porte. »

Il eut cependant à peine le temps d'effleurer la poignée que celle-ci s'anima brusquement et, après avoir baillé longuement, s'exclama d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Ah non pas encore, il y en qui essayent de dormir ici, alors soyez gentil et trouvez un autre moyen de passer de l'autre côté jeune homme, j'ai une sieste à terminer !

— Que... Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire moi, chercher une autre issue ?!

— Ma sieste jeune impertinent, ma sieste !

— Si tu ne m'ouvres pas tout de suite, c'est éternellement que tu vas pouvoir la faire, ta sieste ! s'exclama Vanitas en invoquant Clavis Vacuum.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, inutile de devenir violent, maugréa la porte tout en pivotant sur ses gonds. Ah, la jeunesse actuelle, quelle décadence vraiment ! De mon temps on savait respecter ses aînés, et...»

Vanitas ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter le monologue jusqu'au bout et poursuivit sa route, jusqu'à arriver au milieu d'une assemblée composée exclusivement de cartes géantes à l'apparence vaguement humaine.

Le brun ne leur prêta attention que deux secondes environ avant que son regard n'accroche la forme blanche qui tâchait de se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule tout en marmonnant des ''En retard, en retard, pas le temps !'' à tout bout de champs.

Vanitas se précipita immédiatement à sa suite et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste rouge juste avant que le Lapin n'émerge de l'assemblée, mais eut bien du mal à le maintenir en place tant l'animal se débattait.

« En retard, en retard, la Reine va me faire couper la tête !

— Oui bon ça va j'ai compris, je veux juste que tu répondes à une question : est-ce que tu as vu un garçon blond qui maniait une clé géante d'une manière bizarre ces deux derniers jours ?

— L'évadé ? demanda l'animal, les yeux exorbités. Le garçon a été jugé coupable pour avoir osé marcher sur les carreaux rouges et pas sur les blancs de l'allée centrale par la Reine, mais il s'est enfui avant que la sentence ait pu être appliquée.

— Par où ? demanda aussitôt Vanitas. »

Le Lapin lui désigna une autre allée disparaissant au milieu des haies, avant d'ajouter précipitamment :

« Laissez-moi partir maintenant, ou sinon c'est à moi que l'on fera couper la tête ! »

Le Porteur lâcha l'animal sans plus de cérémonies et emprunta le chemin qu'on lui avait indiqué, croisant en route de nombreux soldats qui d'après les conversations qu'il parvenait à surprendre recherchaient activement sa moitié lumineuse.

« Tch, toujours aussi doué pour s'attirer des ennuis à ce que je vois, soupira Vanitas avant de s'engager dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une forêt.

— Mais s'attirer des ennuis est tout un art, un art dans lequel les étrangers qui arrivent ici semblent exceller !

— Qui est là ?! »

Vanitas vit alors avec stupéfaction un immense sourire se dessiner dans le vide, rapidement accompagné de deux grands yeux jaunes puis d'un corps rose aux rayures violettes.

« Qui suis-je en effet ? Voilà une excellente question ! s'exclama joyeusement ce que le brun identifia comme étant... Un chat.

— Je me fiche pas mal de qui tu es, je cherche juste à retrouver la personne que les soldats recherchent.

— Un but ma foi fort intéressant, mais qui ne se s'atteindra pas sans heurt, fit malicieusement remarquer l'animal en désignant les cartes qui arrivaient maintenant par dizaines.

— Tu parles, je serais capable d'anéantir tous ces idiots en moins de cinq minutes si je le voulais.

— Eh bien dans ce cas-là, je te suggère d'aller chercher ta perdaille là où les fous ont l'habitude de se retrouver pour le thé ! sourit le chat avant de commencer à lentement disparaître.

— Eh attends, où est-ce que je peux trouver cet endroit ?! Bon sang, déjà parti... »

Bon, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était toujours mieux que rien, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il lui suffirait de suivre le flot grandissant de soldats pour arriver là où il souhaitait aller.

Vanitas se mit alors à suivre le plus discrètement possible les soldats, qui après une dizaine de minutes de marche le menèrent vers ce qui semblait être un cul de sac devant lequel s'était massée une foule impressionnante de cartes. Foule de cartes dont l'avant-garde avait l'air de lutter contre un ennemi plutôt coriace, d'après ce que le Porteur pouvait en voir.

Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur les lèvres de Vanitas, qui après avoir invoqué son arme se jeta sans attendre dans la foule à travers laquelle il se fraya rapidement un chemin.

Quelques coups de Keyblade bien placés plus tard et Vanitas atterrit souplement aux côtés d'une personne d'exactement le même âge et le même gabarit que lui, à quelques petites différences près.

« Alors comme ça, on est incapable de venir seul à bout d'à peine 200 ou 300 soldats? demanda le brun de son ton le plus ironique.

— Et toi alors, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour arriver ! Maintenant tais-toi et contente-toi de m'aider, répondit Ventus d'un ton plus joueur qu'exaspéré, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait précédemment. »

Vanitas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se lança à corps perdu dans une bataille qui promettait d'être des plus intéressantes, et dont il ne doutait pas revenir en un seul morceau avec la seule personne qui en valait réellement la peine à ses yeux à présent.


	25. Trouble Lurking

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Ima Nonyme : Vi :3 Ben c'est Ventus quoi XD Que veux-tu, il adore ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

A/N : Et voici donc sous vos yeux ahuris (ou pas) la suite du Thème 17, ''Blood'' ^_^ En espérant que la rentrée de tous s'est bien passée, bonne lecture !

Trouble Lurking

Pour la troisième nuit consécutive cette semaine, le jeune Ventus se réveilla en enfonçant profondément la tête dans son oreiller afin de ne pas réveiller les autres habitants du château.

Ces étranges monstres noirs aux yeux jaunes étaient une fois de plus venus le hanter, et avec eux toute la peur qu'il ressentait immanquablement à chaque fois. Il n'avait pourtant toujours pas pris le parti d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ne souhaitant pas déranger ses tous nouveaux camarades ou, pire encore, passer pour un faible à leurs yeux.

Il ne le supporterait pas.

Poussant un profond soupir de dépit, Ventus replongea sous les couvertures et tâcha de retrouver le sommeil, en vain.

Lorsqu'une heure se fut écoulée sans qu'il ne montre le moindre signe d'assoupissement, le jeune Porteur de Keyblade était alors sorti sans un bruit de sa chambre, prenant bien soin de passer à pas de loup devant les portes d'Aqua et Terra.

Il franchit ensuite la volée d'escaliers qui le mena jusque dans le hall d'entrée d'un pas plus tranquille, puis sortit dans les jardins extérieurs en faisant tout son possible pour que la lourde porte menant dehors ne trahisse pas sa présence.

Ventus s'enfonça alors sans attendre dans la cour brillamment éclairée, jusqu'à aller s'effondrer sur l'un des bancs où lui et ses amis aimaient s'asseoir après l'entraînement. Il s'allongea alors tranquillement sur la pierre rendue froide par l'air de la nuit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

Son regard accrocha ensuite rêveusement les étoiles qu'il se mit à contempler avec attention, tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas les pas tranquilles se dirigeant dans sa direction et n'enregistra la présence d'une tierce personne que lorsque celle-ci se pencha au-dessus de son visage.

« Eh bien Ventus, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? demanda Maître Eraqus d'un ton doux. »

Le blond se redressa précipitamment et observa l'adulte d'un air paniqué, bredouillant quelques explications dont il ne comprit même pas la moitié lui-même.

Eraqus l'écoutait quant à lui avec une attention bienveillante, puis finit par l'interrompre d'une voix calme et posée :

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec les cauchemars que tu continues à faire depuis ton réveil ? »

Ventus lui lança un regard estomaqué.

« Je serai un bien mauvais Maître si je ne faisais pas attention au bien-être de mes élèves, s'expliqua l'adulte comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit. »

L'apprenti baissa le regard.

« Pardon...

— De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

— De vous déranger pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

— Si je pensais sincèrement que c'était stupide, je ne serais pas venu te demander de m'en parler ce soir. »

Ventus lui lança un regard incertain, mais commença malgré tout son récit après un bref moment d'hésitation, d'abord franchement mal à l'aise puis prenant un petit peu plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé de tout raconter, les sourcils d'Eraqus s'étaient froncés de manière considérable, donnant à son visage une expression d'intense réflexion mêlée à du ressentiment.

Intense réflexion sur ce que pouvaient bien signifier ces cauchemars – des souvenirs d'après lui, bien qu'il juge plus judicieux de ne pas en faire par à Ventus pour le moment – ainsi que du ressentiment à l'égard de Xehanort qui était, bien que de manière indirecte d'après ce qu'il en savait, responsable du trouble de son plus jeune apprenti.

« Dîtes... commença Ventus d'une voix timide, et l'adulte reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui. Si vous le saviez, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'en avez pas parlé plus tôt ?

— Tout simplement parce que j'espérais que tu en parles de toi-même à Terra ou à Aqua. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi tu sais, et confier ce genre de choses à ses amis ne peut être que bénéfique. »

Ventus hocha lentement la tête, signe qu'il avait compris, et Eraqus sut alors qu'il ne faudrait sans doute pas longtemps avant que son conseil soit mis en application.

« Rentrons, il commence à vraiment faire froid à présent. »

Le blond sauta aussitôt du banc et suivit son Maître d'un pas vif, encore anxieux de devoir parler d'une chose pareille à Terra et Aqua mais également heureux de pouvoir se dire qu'après cela, tout irait bien.

Il en était certain.


	26. Tears

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Ima Nonyme : Évidemment que oui, ahah. Sinon je me demandais, ça ne te dirait pas de te créer un compte ? Non parce que sérieusement ça me tue de pas pouvoir te répondre plus tôt et échanger, et je ne suis pas la seule auteur du site à le demander ^^

A/N : Angst :3

Tears

« Prends soin d'elle. »

Tu as prononcé ces mots avec un sourire serein, puis contemple une dernière fois l'expression déterminée d'une des personnes les plus importantes de ta vie avant qu'un claquement sourd ne retentisse et que tu ne te retrouves entouré par les Ténèbres.

Tu entends ensuite comme le bruit d'un loquet, et tu sais que ce Roi que tu viens de rencontrer et ton meilleur ami ont fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire et ont scellé, pour toujours tu l'espères, la porte du Kingdom Hearts.

Oui, tu sais parfaitement que c'était la seule chose à faire, mais toutes les pensées censées de ce monde ne peuvent en cet instant empêcher ton cœur de te faire mal, mal à en mourir, car à la vague de désespoir qui commence à te submerger vient rapidement s'ajouter celle de la culpabilité.

Tu tentes maintenant vainement de réfréner ces émotions violentes, avant que celles-ci ne finissent par t'envahir et que tu sentes bien malgré toi des larmes amères couler le long de tes joues.

Tu t'empresses cependant après un bref moment d'essuyer cette preuve de faiblesse d'un geste rageur, la dernière chose que tu souhaites à cet instant étant que ton nouveau compagnon d'infortune puisse en être témoin.

Il faut avancer maintenant te répètes-tu sans cesse, avancer pour ceux qui t'attendent de l'autre côté et, surtout, les protéger à tout prix pour essayer de réparer le mal que tu as fait.

Le premier pas sera de sortir de cet endroit immonde, et ensuite...

Ensuite tu deviendras fort, peu importe de quelle manière, mais suffisamment fort pour être capable d'aider les êtres chers à ton cœur et ne plus jamais te laisser aller à de telles démonstrations de faiblesse dans l'adversité.

Plus jamais.


	27. Foreign

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Et le rythme des cours qui s'accélère tandis que mes textes raccourcissent, ahah. Bonne lecture !

Foreign

Au début, Axel avait sincèrement cru que cela pouvait marcher.

La perte de son cœur, son enrôlement quasi-forcé dans cette Organisation de dégénérés, et même de devoir obéir à l'autre illuminé et tous les jours aller massacrer des sans-coeurs afin de créer un nouveau Kingdom Hearts...

Tout ça n'avait pas grande importance, tout simplement parce _qu'il _se trouvait à ses côtés.

Tout simplement parce qu'Isa se trouvait à ses côtés.

Dans leurs tous premiers jours au sein de l'Organisation, on ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, et Axel arrivait même parfois à se sentir comme Lea à nouveau, comme un adolescent insouciant conversant avec son meilleur ami.

Mais...

Les semaines puis les mois avaient passés, et avec eux, le semblant de normalité que le Numéro VIII avait retrouvé.

Envolé avec le Supérieur et ses subordonnés, parti en fumée avec les intrigues qui ne cessaient de se multiplier avec l'arrivée de nouveaux membres, définitivement détruit lorsque _Saix _avait officiellement pris ses fonctions de Second du Supérieur.

Et même si on ne cesse de lui répéter depuis des années que c'est impossible, il le sent parfaitement, ce pincement désagréable dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il croise le regard froid et dur de ce parfait inconnu revêtant l'apparence d'un vestige de son passé.


	28. Sorrow

Rating : K+

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Je suis malaaaaaaaaaaaaaade o/ Et sinon je suis assez satisfaite du résultat concernant ce texte, un petit AU, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira également ^_^

Sorrow

« C'est bien. »

Lentement, Terra détourne le regard.

Il le connaît par cœur, ce ton, de même que cette phrase qu'on lui répète à longueur de journée, ainsi que ce qu'elle sous-entend.

_« C'est bien. Mais tu aurais pu faire mieux. Regarde ta sœur. À ton âge, elle avait de bien meilleures notes que toi. »_

Oui, c'est vrai.

À 18 ans, sa sœur aînée qui en avait à présent 22 avait de meilleures notes que lui, pratiquait deux sports, était appréciée de tous ses condisciples et trouvait même le temps d'assumer les fonctions de déléguée de classe.

Oui, Aqua avait été en tous points ce que la société appelait communément une élève modèle, et continuait à l'être alors qu'elle entamait avec brio sa troisième année de médecine.

Mais lui n'est pas Aqua.

Lui n'a pas 17 de moyenne mais à peine 11, lui ne pratique aucun sport si ce ne sont les quelques ''échanges'' auxquels lui et certains garçons de sa classe s'adonnent régulièrement pour de stupides raisons, lui ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie.

Il n'est pas Aqua.

Et c'était encore pire de savoir que ses parents souhaitent chaque jour ardemment le contraire.

_« C'est bien. Mais pas assez pour nous. »_

Terra leur lance à tous les deux un dernier sourire forcé puis remonte dans sa chambre, avant de décider au bout de quelques minutes que rester enfermé entre quatre murs le rend malade.

Il sort alors le plus discrètement possible de chez lui en s'aidant du vieux chêne présent devant sa fenêtre, ses gestes rendus aisés par l'habitude.

Le tout lui a à peine pris une poignée de secondes, et il se retrouve maintenant à errer sans but dans les rues de plus en plus désertes de la Contrée du Départ.

Il faut dire que la ville n'est pas particulièrement grande, et que si l'on y ajoute le froid mordant de l'hiver ainsi que la nuit tombante, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour lui de croiser du monde.

Tant mieux.

Il n'a envie de voir personne. Ni eux, ni leurs regards remplis de condescendance ou de pitié.

Bande d'hypocrites.

Tous, sans exception. Il pouvait bien disparaître qu'aucune de toutes ces personnes ne s'en rendrait compte ou ne s'en soucierait réellement de toute façon.

Terra s'engage maintenant sur l'unique pont qui relie l'ouest à l'est de la ville, un endroit où il adorait se rendre pour admirer la vue du temps où son meilleur ami – et sans doute la seule personne au monde qu'il ne méprisait pas – habitait encore en ville.

Ventus avait déménagé il y a environ un an à l'autre bout du pays.

Chienne de vie.

Il s'immobilise maintenant en plein milieu du pont et s'accoude à la rambarde, contemplant l'eau noire et parfaitement lisse en contrebas avec une fascination qu'il ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais accordée.

Des dizaines de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête, une revenant malgré tout plus souvent que toutes ses congénères :

_« Est-ce que l'eau remuerait beaucoup si l'on y jetait quelque chose de vraiment lourd ? Une pierre ? Un sac ? Un corps ? »_

Bonne question.

Et tellement facile à élucider.

Il suffit de se pencher un peu, juste un peu plus...

« Ne faites pas ça. »

Terra sursaute violemment et revient de manière tout aussi brutale à la réalité.

Ces quelques mots lui ont fait l'effet d'une gifle, et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il se tourne lentement vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'apostrophe.

De grands yeux verts d'eau le dévisagent d'un air parfaitement neutre, et Terra constate avec stupéfaction cette fois que cette expression si droite appartient à un enfant âgé d'à peine cinq ou six ans.

« C'est pas vrai, ajoute l'enfant une fois l'attention de son interlocuteur entièrement captée. C'est pas vrai, ça fera forcément de la peine à quelqu'un. Ça fait toujours de la peine à quelqu'un. Mon grand frère aussi pensait que ça serait pas grave, mais c'est pas vrai. »

Terra chancelle un instant puis finit par s'adosser à la rambarde, le regard lointain.

L'enfant s'approche alors tranquillement de lui et se penche en avant une fois à sa hauteur, avant de doucement passer chacun de ses bras autour de son cou.

Cela lui prend quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais Terra finit par enfin regagner un semblant de lucidité et passe à son tour les bras dans le dos de l'autre.

Des mèches de cheveux argentées viennent lui chatouiller doucement la joue alors que l'enfant l'étreint de toutes ses forces en répétant sans cesse d'une voix étranglée :

« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai... »

Terra resserre lui aussi son étreinte lorsqu'il sent quelque chose de chaud et humide couler sur son épaule, et un temps qui leur semble infini à tous les deux passe avant que le plus jeune ne finisse enfin par lâcher prise.

Ses yeux sont à nouveau complètement secs et ont retrouvé leur expression parfaitement neutre, ce qui n'empêche pas son visage de garder quelques traces de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il suffit pourtant d'un faible sourire cette fois-ci complètement sincère de la part de l'adolescent pour que l'autre lui sourit à son tour, et Terra finit enfin par se relever.

« Viens, je te ramène chez toi. »

L'enfant acquiesce et prend sans hésitation la main qui lui est tendue, avant de commencer à marcher d'un pas vif en direction de la rive est du fleuve.

Un silence paisible s'étire entre eux pendant encore quelques rues avant que Terra ne finisse par demander :

« Au fait, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

— Riku. »

Riku.

Ce n'est sans doute que son imagination, mais ce nom lui semble étrangement familier, de même que cette chaleur réconfortante qui lui réchauffe peu à peu le cœur alors que tous deux avancent silencieusement dans la nuit.


	29. Happiness

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Un grand merci à Rosalie34 qui m'a justement fait remarquer il y 15 minutes que je n'avais pas posté le thème de la semaine~ Bonne lecture les gens !

Happiness

Douceur, chaleur et abandon...

Cela fait longtemps maintenant que ce sont les trois principales choses que Ventus ressent au quotidien, depuis tellement de temps qu'il lui arrive parfois de ne pas se souvenir exactement de quand et comment il en est arrivé là.

C'est d'ailleurs plus ou moins le cas aujourd'hui, aussi le jeune homme laisse-t-il tranquillement dériver son esprit loin de ces souvenirs douloureux, préférant se réfugier dans l'agréable oubli que ce lieu inconnu a à lui offrir.

De légères perturbations viennent pourtant bientôt troubler son repos, une sorte d'écho lointain qu'il n'a jusqu'alors jamais entendu ici.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à ce bruit diffus pour se transformer en quelque chose de plus puissant, un cri suffisamment fort pour forcer son esprit ralenti à reprendre peu à peu le dessus.

Diverses sensations qu'il n'a pas ressenties depuis une éternité viennent ensuite s'ajouter à sa perception des choses, comme le fait de se sentir extrêmement lourd ou encore d'avoir l'impression de sentir quelque chose de dur et froid sous ses doigts.

«...n ! »

Tiens, encore cet appel.

Il lui semble maintenant qu'il n'y a pas une mais bien deux voix qui crient à l'unisson, mais il n'en est pas tout à fait sûr.

Pourtant, cela semble important...

«...en ! »

Oui, il a définitivement déjà entendu ces voix quelque part, des voix qui appartiennent à des personnes importantes...

Bon sang, si seulement il arrivait à ouvrir ses yeux engourdis par le sommeil !

« Bon sang Ventus, mais tu vas te réveiller oui ?! »

Une brève tape sur l'arrière du crâne fut la dernière chose qu'il fallut à son corps fatigué pour enfin répondre à ses ordres et Ventus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, repérant vaguement quelqu'un en arrière plan réprimander la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle était vraiment jolie, avec ses cheveux courts encadrant son visage aux traits fins, et...

Ventus écarquilla doucement les yeux et contempla la jeune femme qui lui faisait face avec hébétude.

Lentement, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose étant donné son état actuel, le blond parvint enfin à articuler un pénible :

« A...Aqua? »

L'interpellée lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents, et Ventus sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue droite.

Il n'y prêta cependant pas plus attention que cela et trébucha plus qu'il ne se précipita hors du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, aussitôt rattrapé par son amie qui le réprimanda gentiment.

_« Comme avant_,pensa Ventus en serrant de toutes ses forces la jeune femme dans ses bras, incapable de la lâcher de peur que tout cela soit encore un rêve cruel qu'il lui faudrait bientôt quitter.

— Je suis là, Ven. Nous sommes là, le rassura-t-elle alors comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. »

Ventus desserra légèrement sa prise et interrogea Aqua du regard.

_« Nous ? » _

Le sourire d'Aqua s'élargit encore, puis elle s'empressa de désigner la personne se trouvant à ses côtés et que Ventus n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée.

Son apparence physique avait changé, ses cheveux ayant pris une étrange couleur argentée et ses yeux étant à présent dorés, mais aucun doute n'était possible.

À peine le jeune homme eut-il acquiescé Ventus l'attira aussitôt à lui et Aqua, tâchant de les envelopper tous les deux dans une longue étreinte qu'aucun ne semblait vouloir interrompre.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Lea chuchota le plus discrètement possible aux autres témoins de la scène :

« Dites, vous croyez qu'il faudrait leur dire qu'il est temps d'y aller ? »

Le roi Mickey leva une main autoritaire pour toute réponse, tandis que Sora lui répondait avec un peu plus de sympathie :

« Non, laisse-les. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendent ça, alors juste pour le moment, laisse-les se retrouver en paix. »


	30. Under the Rain

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shonen-ai léger

A/N : On avance bien mine de rien, hein ? Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai pour ma part beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte, à la semaine prochaine ! :D

Under the Rain

Ça y est, c'était enfin véritablement terminé.

Depuis une semaine plus exactement vous diront certains, à l'instant même où leur groupe avait définitivement mis fin à l'existence de Maître Xehanort, mais tous n'avaient pu prendre le temps de réellement se poser et réaliser la chose avant ces quelques jours de délai.

Mais à présent, les blessures avaient été soignées, ceux qui devaient se retrouver avaient été réunis et, une fois les chaleureuses félicitations de Maître Yen Sid et du Roi Mickey reçues, il avait été temps de rentrer chez eux.

Mais pas avant d'avoir fêté l'événement dignement, avait décrété l'imbécile à qui il ressemblai tant.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Vanitas.

On pouvait dire quelque part qu'il avait bien fait de passer dans le camp des ''gentils'' comme ils se définissaient eux-même, mais il ne se sentait certainement pas assez proche de leur petit groupe si soudé pour lui aussi participer aux festivités. Le contraire semblait de toute façon vrai, alors au fond, pourquoi rester à supporter des regards suspicieux voire haineux alors que rien ne l'y obligeait plus ?

C'est la tête remplie de ce genre de pensées que Vanitas s'était discrètement éclipsé de la chaumière de Merlin et avait erré jusqu'aux fortifications en ruines de la ville, le tout sous une pluie battante. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé perché sur cette ''fenêtre'' à observer la Forteresse en ruines, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis : mieux valait être ici seul et en paix avec lui-même.

« Tu parles, je suis sûr que tu n'en penses pas un mot ! »

Vanitas se tendit brusquement puis lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur, qui en retour lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça, siffla Vanitas, tandis que Ventus s'approchait tranquillement de lui.

— Je sais, oui, mais avoue que c'est quand même bien pratique de sentir ce que tu ressens lorsque tu as décidé de faire ta porte de prison !

— Très drôle. Et moi qui pensais bêtement que la partie sensée être pure du lot aurait un peu plus de scrupules à abuser de ce lien pourri. »

Ventus rit doucement et vint s'asseoir près de lui, ses jambes se balançant négligemment dans le vide, et Vanitas put apercevoir brièvement l'épais bandage qui recouvrait son mollet droit. Il fallait dire que Xigbar n'avait pas été particulièrement tendre avec lui.

« Sinon, t'étais pas sensé éviter de trop marcher pendant les deux prochaines semaines ? enchaîna Vanitas d'un ton dégagé.

— Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Pff, comme si. Si je devais m'inquiéter d'une chose, ça serait plutôt de ce qu'Aqua me ferait subir si elle apprenait que tu as désobéi aux ordres d'Aerith juste pour venir me voir.

— Elle ne te ferait rien du tout, ne sois pas idiot.

— À d'autres. Elle et Terra seraient ravis d'avoir une bonne raison de se débarrasser de moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais les laisser faire, mais tout de même.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas resté avec tout le monde ? demanda Ventus d'une voix plus douce. »

Vanitas se crispa légèrement à ces mots, et le blond sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

« Franchement ? Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de devoir rester là-bas et de tous les supporter à la fois. Je ferais peut-être mieux de me barrer, au fond. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait encore besoin de moi ou que je manquerai à quelqu'un. »

Il rit sans joie.

« Ce n'est pas... commença Ventus.

— Vrai ? Oh je t'en prie Ventus, on sait tous les deux que j'ai raison !

— Non, reprit patiemment le blond, ce n'est pas vrai. Sora t'aime bien.

— Cet imbécile serait incapable de détester qui que ce soit de toute façon.

— Lea n'avait et n'a toujours rien contre toi, continua Ventus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, Riku ne se méfie plus de toi depuis que tu lui as sauvé la vie à Agrabah sans que personne ne te le demande et Kairi aussi commence à s'ouvrir un peu.

— Que des gens qui ne me connaissaient pas, donc. On ne peut pas en dire autant des gens qui étaient déjà impliqués dans cette histoire il y a douze ans.

— Ben si, il y a moi. »

La réponse fut proférée avec tellement de sincérité que Vanitas en resta sans voix pendant quelques instants.

« Quoi, ça t'étonne tant que ça ?

— Arrête de dire des conneries, cracha presque le brun. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

— Bon sang, mais pourquoi c'est si difficile de croire que des gens puissent t'apprécier ?!

— Parce que ceux qui vivent dans la Lumière ne sympathisent pas avec les êtres des Ténèbres. Et encore moins ceux qui ont souffert à cause d'eux. C'est complètement ridicule, illogique et...

— Le pardon, ça te dit quelque chose ? Personnellement je pense que tu en as fait bien plus que nécessaire ces derniers mois pour que l'on puisse te l'accorder. Ça prendra plus de temps pour certaines personnes, c'est tout. Et puis au fond, sans Xehanort derrière et si on met de côté ton mauvais caractère, on peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais.

—...C'est complètement con. »

Ventus sourit brillamment tandis que Vanitas détourna le regard, l'air boudeur.

« Peut-être, mais je reste convaincu que j'ai raison. Il suffit d'attendre un peu et tu verras : même le Roi et Yen Sid seront bien obligés de reconnaître qu'ils avaient tort.

— Si Terra et Aqua n'ont pas eu ma peau entre-temps.

— Ce que tu peux être pessimiste !

— Non, juste réaliste.

—...D'accord, si tu veux. N'oublie juste pas de venir me voir quand tu auras enfin ouvert les yeux !

— Crève, lui répondit chaleureusement Vanitas.

— Hum, plus tard. »

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux l'espace de quelques minutes, puis Ventus reprit :

« Et sinon, tu ne veux vraiment pas retourner avec les autres ? Pas qu'il fasse froid et que je sois trempé de la tête aux pieds hein, mais quand même.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie demandé de sortir par un temps pareil que je sache, répondit sarcastiquement Vanitas. N'empêche, je trouve ça vraiment ironique, poursuivit-il à mi-voix.

— Quoi donc ?

— Le plus beau jour de vos vies, et il tombe des cordes comme on en a rarement vu sur ce Monde. Dommage, non ?

— Ça dépend de comment tu as décidé de voir les choses. Maître Eraqus disait souvent que la pluie permettait d'effacer les blessures du passé et de prendre un nouveau départ. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard perçant de son interlocuteur.

— Tu vois, c'est en partie pour ça que j'en viendrai presque à ne pas regretter que ce soit le vieux qui m'ait ramassé et pas votre Maître adoré. Enfin bref, on y va ? »

Le ton presque engageant qu'avait utilisé Vanitas prit quelques instants Ventus au dépourvu, mais sa surprise s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à la joie qu'il avait éprouvée toute la journée. Il emboîta ensuite tranquillement le pas à la moitié de ce qu'il était, heureux de savoir qu'il avait réussi à la garder à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps.


	31. Flowers

Rating : T

Pairing : Shonen-ai

A/N : Vous vous rappelez quand j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de texte à suite ? C'était avant de retrouver ce thème ainsi que ma fiche de progression o/ **évite un jet de tomates** Bonne lecture de cet AU tout de même !

Flowers

Pour ce qui lui semblait être au moins la centième fois aujourd'hui, le jeune Sora Leonheart pensa que les dix dernières heures de son existence n'auraient certainement pas pu être pires.

Entre un réveil des plus difficiles, des professeurs à l'attitude encore plus apathique qu'à l'accoutumée et deux mauvaises notes dans les matières principales, inutile de préciser que ce lundi avait été particulièrement long, et l'adolescent n'aspirait à cet instant qu'à rentrer au plus vite chez lui et à ne plus jamais décoller de son lit.

« Eh pas si vite Leonheart, on a un compte à régler toi et moi !

— Eh merde, jura sourdement Sora en se retournant vers son interlocuteur. »

Seifer le dévisageait d'un air mauvais, comme à l'accoutumée entouré de Rai et Fuu.

Par ''compte à régler'', le jeune homme entendait très certainement lui ''parler'' de la défaite cuisante qu'il avait subie en cours de sport lors du match de Struggle qu'ils avaient disputé la veille.

« Fiche-moi la paix Seifer, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas accepter la défaite, rétorqua sèchement Sora. »

Un rictus déforma le visage du blond, qui tendit la main pour saisir son interlocuteur par le col de sa veste.

Aussitôt Sora recula vivement et, sans demander son reste, détalla à toute allure. À l'opposé de la direction qu'il devait prendre s'il souhaitait rentrer chez lui, réalisa-t-il soudain.

_« Non mais c'est pas vrai, quel imbécile ! _pensa-t-il furieusement tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. »

Les trois autres étaient toujours à ses trousses, et ne semblaient pas près de vouloir abandonner la poursuite.

Sora fit alors un dernier effort pour accélérer sa cadence et se retrouva bientôt dans ce que l'on appelait couramment les ''beaux quartiers'' de la ville, avec autours de lui des dizaines d'immenses maisons entourées de gigantesques jardins toutes l'air plus chères les unes que les autres.

Ayant réussi à prendre un peu d'avance sur ses poursuivants, Sora bifurqua rapidement dans une allée sombre sur sa gauche, puis lança une bordée de jurons lorsqu'il constata qu'à part l'imposant portail se situant à environ cinquante mètres de lui, il s'était engagé dans une impasse.

Les cris des trois autres se précisèrent dans son dos, aussi n'y réfléchit-il pas à deux fois avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la grille de fer forgé et de commencer à l'escalader.

Il atterrit souplement sur un chemin de terre parfaitement entretenu juste au moment où ses poursuivants pénétraient à leur tour dans l'allée, et eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer dos au mur encerclant l'immense propriété avant qu'ils ne commencent à réellement inspecter les lieux.

« Bordel mais où est-ce qu'il est passé cet enfoiré ?! Il a quand même pas pu s'envoler ! s'exclama rageusement Seifer après quelques instants de recherche.

— Peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne allée ? hasarda Rai.

— Non, je suis sûr que c'est ici qu'il a tourné ! s'entêta Seifer en commençant à dangereusement s'approcher de la cachette de Sora. »

Plus que cinq mètres, quatre, trois...

« Dîtes donc bande de petits voyous, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?! s'écria soudainement une voix haut perchée. »

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et Seifer s'apprêtait à rétorquer à la vieille bique qui les avait interrompus que ça ne la regardait pas lorsqu'il avisa l'imposant Rottweiler reposant patiemment aux pieds de sa maîtresse.

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement.

« Rien, Madame, on s'en allait justement, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait poli. Allez, venez, ajouta-t-il d'un ton nettement plus cassant aux deux autres, avant de sortir de l'allée sous le regard perçant de la vieille femme.

— Franchement les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, plus aucun respect pour rien, hein mon Kiki ? marmonna-t-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner à son tour. »

Sora poussa un long soupir de soulagement dès qu'il n'entendit plus le bruit de ses pas résonner, puis se mit ensuite à réfléchir sérieusement.

Repartir de là où il venait impliquait le risque de tomber nez à nez avec Seifer et sa bande, perspective franchement peu tentante à l'heure actuelle. Il n'y avait à ce moment là qu'une seule solution : commencer à explorer l'immense parc s'étendant devant lui en espérant trouver une autre issue.

Et de préférence sans se faire repérer par le propriétaire des lieux.

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, _pensa-t-il avant de commencer à avancer. »

Son malaise premier laissa cependant rapidement place à de l'émerveillement au fur et à mesure de son exploration tant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était inaccoutumé à Illusiopolis.

Partout autour des allées qu'il traversait s'étendaient des fleurs qu'il n'avait pour la plupart jamais vues que dans des livres, et à cette explosion de couleurs venait s'ajouter un mélange de parfums tous plus entêtants les uns que les autres, à tel point que Sora ne remarqua la forme qui se dirigeait droit sur lui que lorsque la truffe de cette dernière vint renifler sa main ballante avec curiosité.

L'adolescent sursauta brusquement et contempla un instant l'énorme Saint-Bernard remuant frénétiquement la queue à ses pieds, l'air interdit.

« Allez, ouste ! finit-il enfin par s'exclamer. Tu vas me faire repérer ! »

Loin de l'écouter, l'animal se mit à lui tourner autour en jappant joyeusement, ravi d'avoir trouvé ce tout nouveau compagnon de jeux.

« Chuuuut, insista-t-il malgré tout. Je ne tiens pas à avoir...

— Des ennuis ? Pourtant c'est déjà le cas, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir. »

Sora se figea sur place et tourna lentement la tête, son regard accrochant enfin un homme à la carrure développée, vêtu de la tête aux pieds d'un étrange manteau noir dont les chaînes en argent cliquetaient légèrement, agitées par le vent. Ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine, et des cheveux d'une inhabituelle couleur rose pâle encadraient son visage, soulignant à cet instant son expression amusée. Enfin, Sora se sentit transpercé de part en part par le regard inquisiteur de l'inconnu, celui-ci d'une couleur bleu clair lui rappelant deux lames acérées.

« Je... Enfin, je... articula péniblement Sora, tandis que le chien retournait tranquillement aux pieds de son maître. »

À sa grande surprise, l'inconnu éclata d'un rire gracieux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien vu ce qui s'est passé. C'était rudement bien escaladé, d'ailleurs, commenta-t-il en caressant distraitement l'animal entre les deux oreilles.

— Merci, mais... commença Sora avec hésitation.

— Mais ? l'encouragea l'autre.

— Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? Je veux dire, je sais que si jamais quelqu'un s'introduisait chez nous, mon père serait probablement furieux. »

Ceci était un euphémisme, mais passons.

« Au vu des circonstances, je pense que je peux passer l'éponge pour cette fois.

— C'est... gentil de votre part. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, silence que Sora s'évertua à briser par tous les moyens.

« Vous avez vraiment un jardin magnifique ! fut finalement la seule remarque qui lui vint rapidement à l'esprit.

— Ça te plaît ? demanda l'inconnu avec un franc sourire.

— Oui, vraiment, même si je n'y connais pas grand chose, avoua Sora d'un air gêné. »

Son interlocuteur s'anima aussitôt à cette remarque et entreprit alors de décrire en détails chaque plante que l'adolescent ne connaissait pas, ce qui au lieu de l'ennuyer profondément comme il l'avait d'abord craint capta au contraire toute son attention tant l'homme parlait avec passion.

Ce fut finalement la vibration de son téléphone portable dans sa poche qui ramena brusquement Sora à la réalité. L'adolescent s'excusa brièvement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran, avant de déglutir difficilement.

« Désolé, mais il faut vraiment que je réponde, s'excusa-t-il encore avant de décrocher. »

Il eut à peine le temps de porter l'engin à son oreille que son père vociférait déjà :

« Bon sang, mais où est-ce que tu es passé ?! Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu devrais être rentré !

— Désolé, j'étais chez Riku, mentit Sora avec un aplomb qui le surprit lui-même. »

Il entendit son père pousser un profond soupir d'agacement avant de répondre :

« Rentre immédiatement, et je ne veux plus te voir quitter la maison pour autre chose qu'aller en cours pendant une semaine. C'est compris ? »

— Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Sora raccrocha sur ces mots, puis lança un sourire crispé à l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Désolé, mais il faut que je rentre.

— Je suis navré de t'avoir causé des ennuis, répondit sincèrement l'autre.

— Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, il aura eu le temps d'un peu se calmer avant que je ne rentre à la maison. Par contre, si vous vouliez bien m'indiquer la sortie... »

L'adulte le reconduisit à peine sa demande émise jusqu'à un portail plus imposant encore que celui qu'il avait escaladé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et après lui avoir indiqué le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez lui depuis son manoir, l'inconnu demanda :

« Est-ce que j'aurai un jour le plaisir de pouvoir passer plus de temps en ta compagnie ?

— Je... Suppose. Enfin, je veux dire oui, pas de problème, euh... »

Sora lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel l'inconnu répondit par un sourire charmeur, avant de se pencher d'un mouvement empli de grâce.

« Appelle-moi Marluxia, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. »

Cette soudaine proximité eut tôt fait d'embarrasser l'adolescent, dont la gêne se traduisit rapidement par la teinte rouge qu'avaient pris ses joues.

« À... À un de ces jours alors, balbutia Sora avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

— À très bientôt. »

Ce furent les derniers mots que Sora entendit avant de disparaître dans une rue adjacente et de se mettre à courir, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_« Bon sang mais c'était quoi ça ?! _pensait-il furieusement alors que les rues continuaient à défiler à toute allure. »

C'est seulement lorsqu'elles se firent enfin familières que Sora pensa soudainement à ce qu'il avait oublié de faire, quelque chose de relativement important.

Heureusement pour lui, Riku décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Si jamais mon père te le demande, j'ai passé la fin de l'après-midi avec toi. Je t'expliquerai demain, ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour faire taire les questions qui ne manquèrent pas de fuser. »

Il raccrocha sur cette promesse puis parcourut les rues qui le séparaient encore de chez lui d'un pas nettement plus mesuré, peu pressé de devoir faire face au sermon qui n'allait très certainement pas manquer de lui tomber dessus.

«_ Allez,_ s'encouragea-t-il mentalement. _Plus vite ce sera fait, et plus vite il pourra oublier toute cette histoire. _»

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Sora pénétra chez lui, lançant un vague ''je suis rentré'' qui se répercuta sur les murs du hall d'entrée vide.

Il eut cependant à peine le temps de poser son sac de cour dans l'entrée que déjà son père avait déboulé du salon et se tenait face à lui, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et un regard foudroyant que Sora ne se voyait que très rarement adressé. Ça plus la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, pas étonnant que Squall Leonheart fasse si peur que ça à la plupart des personnes qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver interrogées par lui au commissariat.

Là n'était cependant pas la question, et Sora le savait parfaitement.

« Alors ? demanda simplement son père d'un ton glacial.

— Euh... Je suis désolé ? tenta Sora, franchement mal à l'aise.

— Bon sang je me fiche pas mal que tu passes la soirée avec Riku ou même un autre de tes amis, mais tu pourrais au moins avoir la présence d'esprit de me prévenir !

— J'ai oublié, excuse-moi. »

Squall poussa un profond soupir et se pinça un instant l'arrête du nez, avant de déclarer :

« Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention. Avec ce fou furieux qui se balade en ville, je ne suis jamais tranquille quand tu es dehors passée une certaine heure. »

Ah, oui, cette sombre histoire de meurtres en série...

Il n'en connaissait pas tous les détails, mais il était impossible avec tout le retentissement qu'avait eu l'affaire dans la presse de ne pas au moins être au courant de l'apparence atrocement mutilée des victimes.

« Je ne le referai plus, promit finalement Sora après être sorti de ses réflexions.

— Pas dans les semaines à venir en tous cas, ça, c'est sûr. Allez monte, je ne veux plus te voir avant le dîner. »

Sora s'exécuta sans protester, s'en tirant d'après lui à plutôt bon compte étant données les circonstances : après tout, la peur de Squall de perdre à nouveau un être cher après le décès prématuré de sa femme avait déjà mené l'adulte à avoir des réactions nettement moins... modérées vis à vis de la sécurité de son fils.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et courut presque jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il se laissa lourdement tomber après avoir envoyé valser son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il ne se sentait assez bizarrement pas vraiment coupable d'avoir menti à son père, et c'est tout naturellement que ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder vers l'étrange rencontre qu'il venait de faire.

Ce ''Marluxia'' l'intriguait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait au départ pensé, et sa curiosité pleinement éveillée ne désirait à présent plus qu'une chose : retourner au plus vite auprès de cet homme et en apprendre davantage à son sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en aurais pensé, toi ? murmura Sora en interrogeant du regard le visage souriant de Rinoa, à jamais figé sur une photographie que le temps commençait déjà à abîmer. »

Il rit ensuite sans joie.

« Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu allais me répondre, hein ? Et c'est trop tard pour en parler à Papa maintenant. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Il est vraiment stressé en ce moment, tu sais : il passe presque tout son temps au commissariat, et il rentre de plus en plus fatigué à chaque fois. Je suis sûr que si tu étais encore là, il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait pris un bon coup sur la tête et que tu l'aurais envoyé se reposer. »

Un sourire triste vint finalement orner ses lèvres.

« Tu es partie trop tôt, Maman. Tu es partie vraiment trop tôt. »

oooOOOooo

Dix mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la vie de Sora avait pris une tournure assez étrange.

En effet, l'adolescent était retourné voir Marluxia sitôt la punition levée, et si il y avait été les premières fois avec une certaine appréhension, celle-ci s'était depuis longtemps dissipée au fil des nombreuses heures passées en compagnie de l'autre homme.

Tout chez lui exerçait une fascination dont Sora avait à peine conscience, de sa connaissance quasi-illimitée dans le domaine floral aux plus minuscules détails de ses expressions et de sa manière de bouger.

Le professeur Highwind lui lança un regard sévère, et Sora s'excusa brièvement avant de tâcher de se concentrer sur son cours de Géographie. Non pas que les échanges maritimes entre les Îles du Destin et le pays d'Atlantica ne soient pas à proprement parler passionnants, mais tout de même.

« Tu penses encore à ce type ? »

Sora lança un regard en biais à son voisin de gauche.

Riku le fixait avec intensité, ses yeux comme d'habitude si expressifs qu'il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son avis sur le sujet.

« Oui, je comptais d'ailleurs y retourner ce soir, répondit-il malgré tout d'un ton parfaitement neutre. »

Riku fronça les sourcils.

« Et je suppose que je vais encore devoir te servir d'alibi ? »

Sora lui lança un regard suppliant.

« Bon sang Sora, tu ne devrais pas y retourner si souvent ! Ce type est... Je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas, c'est tout.

— Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois, et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas été franchement agréable non plus. »

L'expression de Riku devint encore plus sombre à la mention de sa brève rencontre avec Marluxia.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as rien remarqué.

— Remarqué quoi ? demanda Sora avec agacement.

— Les regards que ce type te jette. Presque comme s'il avait l'intention de te dévorer. C'est... Limite flippant à vrai dire.

— Arrête, tu dis ça juste parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. Franchement Riku, je ne te croyais pas comme ça. »

La sonnerie mit fin à leur conversation et Sora sortit précipitamment de la salle, sans attendre la réponse de son ami.

Il passa ensuite rapidement devant Rai et Fuu, précaution que se révéla finalement inutile étant donné que ces deux derniers ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence. Sora ne saisit que quelques bribes de leur conversation, mais il lui sembla que celle-ci tournait autour de l'inquiétante disparition de Seifer, celui-ci n'ayant donné signe de vie à personne depuis plus de trois jours.

« _Bah, cet imbécile doit certainement sécher les cours, comme d'habitude. _»

Il chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête et poursuivit sa route d'un pas léger, pressé d'arriver à destination. Et plus question d'escalader la grille à présent : il pouvait rentrer par le portail principal et tranquillement remonter l'allée fleurie, le plus souvent accompagné d'Orchidée, fidèle au poste. L'animal l'attendait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui encore derrière la lourde grille de fer, la queue remuant frénétiquement.

« Bonjour ma belle. »

Orchidée jappa joyeusement et manqua de le renverser à deux reprises, les pattes avant fermement posées sur son abdomen en quête de caresses.

« Eh bien eh bien, il semblerait que tu ais été définitivement adopté à ce que je vois. »

L'animal retomba immédiatement sur ses pattes au son de cette voix et se précipita sans attendre jusqu'à sa source, qui se mit à la caresser affectueusement entre les oreilles. Marluxia lança ensuite l'un des sourires énigmatiques dont il avait le secret à Sora, qui le lui rendit avec bien plus d'enthousiasme en demandant :

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Je ne peux décemment pas répondre que non, étant donné que tu es venu. »

Marluxia sourit discrètement à la vue des tâches pourpres qui commençaient à apparaître sur les joues de l'adolescent, puis demanda :

« Une tasse de thé peut-être ? »

Sora acquiesça vivement et tâcha de dissimuler sa gêne à son interlocuteur en détournant la tête sur le côté, ce qui ne fit qu'encore plus amuser son vis-à-vis.

« _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_ pesta-t-il silencieusement tout en emboîtant le pas à l'homme aux cheveux roses. »

C'est ainsi que leur courte marche jusqu'aux portes du manoir dans lequel vivait Marluxia se déroula dans le silence le plus total, silence qui prit au plus grand soulagement de Sora fin lorsque l'adulte lança la conversation sur un autre sujet. Marluxia déposa ensuite une tasse fumante devant lui et Sora commença à boire à petites gorgées, avant de brusquement s'interrompre.

« Un problème ? demanda Marluxia d'un ton parfaitement posé.

— Non, ça doit juste être moi, mais...

— Mais ? l'encouragea l'autre.

— Je ne sais pas, je trouve juste qu'il a un goût un peu différent de d'habitude. »

Un sourire indéfinissable fleurit sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, et Sora se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aide.

« C'est un petit mélange de ma composition. J'y ai ajouté quelques plantes aux effets des plus... Intéressants dirons-nous. »

Sora lui aurait volontiers demandé où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir si ses pensées ne lui avaient pas semblé aussi ralenties.

Ce fut ensuite au tour du moindre de ses gestes d'être ralentis à l'extrême, au point d'être incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul lorsque les lèvres de Marluxia se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

Ce simple contact envoya une vague de chaleur fulgurante dans la moindre partie de son corps, et le faible gémissement qui lui échappa sembla encourager l'adulte à approfondir leur ''échange''.

« Tu sais, Sora, pour moi tu es comme la plus parfaite des roses blanches. Si pur, si innocent... Bien loin de cette rustre de Larxene. Sa couleur à elle m'évoquait plus une jonquille manipulatrice et infidèle, à des années du charme et du raffinement de Namine, cette inaccessible et délicat Delphinium bleu. »

Marluxia continuait ainsi cette litanie de noms et de comparaisons florales, l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que les yeux de Sora s'écarquillaient lentement d'horreur.

Ces noms, il les avait tous déjà entendus, et le plus souvent prononcés par son père.

« Et enfin, il y a eu ce cher Seifer. Lui n'avait absolument aucune saveur, mais l'idée que cette immonde petite ortie puisse essayer de te faire du mal m'était proprement insupportable. Enfin, peu importe, ils ne devraient plus tarder à retrouver son corps à présent, termina l'adulte, d'un ton désinvolte.

Il passa ensuite doucement la main sur sa joue, et Sora tressaillit.

« Tu... Tu es... articula-t-il péniblement.

— ''L'Homme aux cadavre recouverts de roses'', ''le Faucheur'', ''l'Assassin Sublime''... Les journaux m'ont donné beaucoup de noms, mais je serais curieux de savoir lequel est ton préféré. »

Marluxia sourit de toutes ses dents, et une sueur froide couvrit Sora des pieds à la tête.

Puis, lentement, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourde, jusqu'à devenir impossibles à rouvrir.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience alla à son meilleur ami.

oooOOOooo

Et la suite dans le thème... 94.

Je vous en prie ne me tuez pas, c'est mon côté maniaque qui me somme d'accomplir ce défi dans l'ordre x_x

**Fuis avant de se faire attraper dans un coin**


	32. Night

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro

A/N : Travail, du travail partout, et des examens par-dessus le marché OnO Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacances, de même qu'à ceux qui partagent ma souffrance o/

Night

On voit vraiment bien la lune, ce soir.

Ça n'a sans doute aucune espèce d'importance, mais c'est la seule remarque que tu es capable de te faire alors que tu attends patiemment dehors.

Aux jardins brillamment éclairés dans lesquels tu passes le plus clair de ton temps avec tes amis, tu as préféré un versant de la montagne bien plus discret, idéal pour ce que tu as à faire.

Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Tu choisis d'occuper les dernières minutes qu'il te reste à attendre à te remémorer avec un mince sourire l'escapade qui t'a conduit jusqu'ici, t'obligeant à déployer des trésors d'imagination et de discrétion.

Après t'être glissé hors de ta chambre, il a fallu te déplacer dans les couloirs de ce vaste château, rasant les murs chaque fois que tu passais devant les quelques chambres occupées.

Était ensuite venu le délicat moment où il avait fallu passer devant le bureau du Maître, par dessous la porte duquel s'échappait encore la lumière artificielle d'une lampe.

Tu avais retenu anxieusement ton souffle, mais quand quelques instants après être passé rien ne semblait avoir indiqué ta présence à l'occupant de la pièce, tu avais repris ta route le cœur bien plus léger.

Le plus dur était fait, et il ne te restait plus maintenant qu'à emprunter les escaliers menant à l'immense porte principale.

L'ouvrir et la refermer en toute discrétion avait été ta toute dernière difficulté, mais ta patience avait finalement été récompensée lorsque tu t'étais retrouvé dans l'air frais de la nuit. Un peu trop même, mais c'était le cadet de tes soucis : tout ça en valait largement la peine.

Le pas léger qui retentit à présent dans ton dos ne fait que confirmer cette dernière pensée.

Tu te retournes vivement, puis rend le sourire qui t'est adressé à peine ce mouvement achevé. Tu ouvres ensuite grands les bras et les refermes possessivement autour de la taille de la personne venue te rejoindre, et sens avec bonheur que celle-ci en fait de même.

Vous restez longuement ainsi sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que tu dégages légèrement et passes doucement les doigts dans ses fins cheveux.

Un rire discret lui échappe, puis elle prend délicatement cette main dans la sienne avant de réduire définitivement l'espace qui vous sépare et de déposer ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Alors plus rien n'a d'importance, ni l'anxiété due à l'examen du symbole de Maîtrise qui doit avoir lieu dans moins d'une semaine, ni les entraînements acharnés que vous avez à subir, et encore moins la peur que ce secret que vous partagez soit découvert trop tôt et rencontre la désapprobation certaine du Maître.

Non, ce soir il n'y a que vous deux qui comptez, vous et ce que vous partagez depuis presque un an déjà, couverts par le secret de la nuit protectrice.


	33. Expectations

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ce thème a été profondément jouissif à écrire (x Allez, je retourne joyeusement crouler sous les plaisirs du travail universitaire, à la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture les gens !

Expectations

Comme grand nombre de scientifiques de sa classe et de sa condition, Vexen avait un certain nombre d'attentes et d'exigences vis à vis de son entourage.

Ainsi, du Supérieur, il attendait un maintien strict de la discipline au sein de l'Organisation, de même que d'être dispensé de missions aussi longtemps que ses recherches scientifiques le nécessiteraient.

Du Numéro II, il attendait un langage un peu plus châtié, ainsi qu'un amour pour la boisson un peu moins prononcé qu'il ne l'était alors.

De Xaldin, il espérait un peu moins de mépris envers les sciences en général. Et si la Lance Tourbillonnante pouvait cesser de faire souffler le vent dans son laboratoire chaque fois qu'il y menait une expérience importante, cela serait également un sacré bonus.

Du Héros Silencieux, il attendait un peu plus de réactivité à l'énonciation des hypothèses toutes plus pertinentes les unes que les autres qu'il pouvait émettre.

Du Numéro VI, il attendait un esprit scientifique et rigoureux au moins aussi aiguisé que le sien, ne serait-ce que pour avoir de temps à autres une conversation un tant soit peu constructive avec l'un des habitants de la Citadelle.

De Saix, il attendait à deux ou trois détails près la même chose que de la part du Supérieur, le côté méprisant en moins.

De la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes, il attendait immensément plus de respect, immensément moins de bêtise et, surtout, une immense mise de distance entre le roux et son laboratoire empli de substances toutes plus inflammables les unes que les autres.

Du Numéro IX, il attendait... Plus grand chose à vrai dire, celui-ci était un cas désespéré.

De Luxord, il attendait un peu moins de demandes pressantes sur l'élaboration d'un potentiel théorème permettant de gagner à tous les coups au Poker, et un peu plus de questions sur cette merveille qu'était la chimie organique.

De l'Assassin Sublime, il attendait une cessation définitive des nombreuses tentatives de s'introduire dans son laboratoire afin de mettre au point un nouvel engrais révolutionnaire pour ses plantes.

De la Numéro XII, il attendait un peu plus de décence et de féminité, loin de l'attitude de garçon manqué qu'elle arborait avec fierté toute la sainte journée.

Et enfin, de Xion et Roxas... Eh bien, il n'attendait absolument rien : des adolescents éduqués par le Numéro VIII ? Une cause perdue dès le premier jour, et Vexen le savait parfaitement.

Oui, le Savant Glacial attendait énormément de son entourage.

Malheureusement pour lui, comme l'avait un jour énoncé un célèbre chanteur philosophe à ses heures perdues, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

« Non Numéro IV, tes recherches sur la nature profonde du cœur ne te dispensent pas d'aller en mission de reconnaissance à Atlantica, et non je ne punirai pas Demyx sous prétexte qu'il a supposément fait exprès d'inonder ton laboratoire ce matin. Tu peux disposer. »

« Eh Pépé, ça te dirait de – hips – venir faire un tour avec nous à – hips – Port Royal ? Y a du bon rhum et de l'excellente donzelle si tu vois – hips – ce que je veux dire ! »

« Comment ça c'est ma faute si tous tes stupides dossiers se sont envolés par la fenêtre ? Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser la porte ouverte ! »

«...»

« Désolé Numéro IV, pas ce soir, j'ai la migraine. »

« Non ce n'est pas mon problème si le Numéro IX a inondé ton laboratoire. Et puis de toute façon n'as-tu pas plus important à faire, comme partir en mission récolter des cœurs par exemple ? »

« Eh Papy, qu'est-ce qui se passe si j'allume aune flamme au dessus de ce flacon ouvert où il y a marqué butène ?! »

« Eh Vexen, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton labo tu sais, mais tu vois il y avait cette saleté de souris qui...»

« Alors Vexen, quand est-ce que je l'aurai enfin cette formule miracle ? Pour ce soir ça serait parfait, on a Poker avec Xaldin, Xigbar et Marluxia ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses m'accuser d'être celui qui t'a volé ''Mille et une plantes aux propriétés étranges'', Numéro IV : tu n'as absolument aucune preuve ! »

« Comment ça ''comporte-toi de manière un peu plus décente ?!'' Je t'en foutrai moi de la décence, vieux con ! »

« Ah, bonjour Vexen...

— Désolé mais on a pas le temps de parler de nomenclature aujourd'hui, on part récolter des cœurs à Agrabah ! »

Oui, dans ses rêves les plus fous, le Numéro IV attendait tous ces petites détails de la part de la bande de néophytes avec laquelle il était forcé de coexister jour après jour.

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'écoulerait sans doutes encore quelques dizaines d'années avant que ne serait-ce que la moitié de ses exigences soient satisfaites, et ça, il n'en avait que trop conscience.


	34. Stars

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Bon eh bien le NaNoWriMo a officiellement commencé dimanche et je pense qu'on peut dire que jusqu'ici, tout va bien ^^ Un petit thème doux avant de s'attaquer à des choses moins drôles, bonne lecture !

Stars

Au début, les choses avaient été loin d'être simples entre eux deux.

Cette constatation à elle seule constituait un véritable euphémisme aux yeux de Maître Eraqus, qui avait été à la fois principal témoin et ''victime'' des violentes disputes qui avaient rythmé les débuts de la vie commune de ses deux premiers apprentis.

En effet, Terra ne voyait en Aqua qu'un parasite venu lui voler son Maître, tandis qu'Aqua ne voyait en Terra qu'un imbécile rustre et sans intérêt.

Un mois avait ainsi passé dans cette atmosphère électrique, jusqu'à ce qu'Eraqus décide qu'il était sérieusement temps d'agir.

« Je vous laisse toute la journée pour trouver un moyen de régler vos différends. Je passerai vous voir au coucher du soleil. »

Ainsi il avait laissé les deux enfants enfermés dans l'une des chambres du château sur ces mots, sourd à leurs énergiques protestations.

Une fois le silence revenu dans la pièce, Terra et Aqua s'étaient ensuite éloignés le plus possible l'un de l'autre, se regardant en chiens de faïence pendant près des deux heures qui avaient suivi.

C'était finalement Aqua qui avait brisé le silence, cependant pas forcément de la meilleure manière qui soit :

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. »

La réponse n'avait bien évidemment pas tardé à fuser :

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'une sale petite peste prétentieuse ! —

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Tu ne me connais même pas !

— Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le voir : tu es une petite peste égoïste, rien de plus ! »

Aqua s'était alors brusquement levée, l'air hors d'elle, avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et lui avait collé son poing dans la figure. Pas une claque de petite fille comme Terra en avait déjà pris dans son Monde natal, non, un vrai coup de poing dans lequel Aqua avait mis toute sa force d'enfant.

C'est ce dernier détail qui avait incité Terra à répondre avec tout autant de ferveur : au Diable tous ces préceptes que Maître Eraqus avait pris tant de soin à lui inculquer ces derniers mois, elle l'avait bien cherché après tout !

C'est ainsi que les deux enfants avaient passé un temps indéterminé à échanger leurs meilleurs coups jusqu'à finalement se retrouver allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, le souffle court et les bras en croix.

Ils avaient ensuite fixé le plafond d'un air absent jusqu'à reprendre un souffle à peu près régulier, puis avaient déclaré presque simultanément :

« Je te déteste. »

Chacun avait ensuite tourné la tête sur le côté et affronté le regard de l'autre, jaugeant les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître chez son adversaire d'un air satisfait mais également légèrement coupable.

« Eh, ça va ? demandèrent-ils à en chœur. »

L'un et l'autre rougirent de concert et détournèrent le tête, l'air gêné.

« Je te déteste pas vraiment tu sais, finit enfin par souffler Aqua après quelques instants. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est vrai que tu es bête parfois, mais quand même un petit peu moins que les autres garçons du village. Mais attention hein, juste un petit peu !

—...Merci... Je crois. Tu n'es pas si peste que ça non plus. Peut-être juste un peu agaçante.

— Je ne vais pas te le prendre, tu sais.

— Me prendre quoi ? demanda Terra, l'air confus.

— Le Maître : je ne vais pas te le voler, il y en a bien assez pour nous deux !

—...Sans doute que oui.

— Bien sûr que oui ! C'est comme le disait ma maman : quand il y en a pour un, il y en a pour deux ! »

Un silence bien plus confortable que les précédents s'installa bientôt entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce que Terra finisse par demander :

« D'ailleurs, c'était comment là d'où tu viens ? »

Aqua se lança aussitôt joyeusement dans la description de son Monde d'origine, posant à son tour des questions à Terra au fur et à mesure que leur conversation s'étirait le long de l'après-midi, tellement absorbés par celle-ci qu'ils ne se rendirent compte du temps qui avait passé qu'une fois leur regard posé sur les innombrables étoiles illuminant le ciel.

« Tu sais, commença Terra sans lâcher la fenêtre du regard, le Maître m'a dit un jour que chaque étoile est en réalité un Monde à explorer !

— Il y en a tellement... murmura Aqua, avant de lentement prendre un air résolu. Eh, Terra !

— Hm ?

— On ira un jour tous les explorer ?

— Sois pas bête, il y en a bien trop ! »

Face à la moue qu'afficha Aqua, Terra se reprit bien rapidement :

« Par contre, on pourra toujours en explorer le plus possible une fois qu'on sera devenus Maîtres ! »

Aqua lui sourit de toutes ses dents, puis lui tendit son petit doigt :

« C'est promis ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir. »

Terra vint saisir le doigt tendu avec le sien et le secoua sans hésitation.

« Oui, c'est promis. »


	35. Hold my Hand

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Suite et fin du thème 20, j'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine, moi en tout cas je l'aime bien ce petit texte ^^

Hold my Hand

C'était une ambiance affreusement lourde qui régnait dans le bureau de Maître Yen Sid, à tel point que l'on aurait probablement pu la découper au couteau si l'on avait pris la peine d'essayer. Quant au Sorcier maître des lieux, il fixait d'un air grave les deux individus plantés devant lui, tout en jetant régulièrement de bref coups d'œil aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à comprendre, finit par déclarer le Roi Mickey en fronçant les sourcils.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Lea. Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il se serait lui-même mis dans cet état ?

— Selon toutes probabilités, répondit Yen Sid d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

— Comment ça a pu arriver ? »

Tous tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la seule personne qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis les deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

Sora avait les traits tirés, vestige des nombreuses heures de sommeil qui commençaient à lui manquer, et tout dans son attitude laissait transparaître son inquiétude pour celui étendu près de lui.

N'importe quelle personne ne sachant pas qu'il y avait déjà plus d'une semaine que Riku n'avait pas ouvert les yeux aurait pu croire l'adolescent simplement endormi tant son expression était sereine, mais tous ici savaient qu'il n'en était rien.

« D'après son état et ce que vous m'en avez dit, je pense qu'il a choisi lui-même de se retirer au plus profond de son cœur, annonça Yen Sid.

— Mais est-ce qu'on peut le ramener ? »

L'intensité du regard de Sora prit quelques instants le Sorcier au dépourvu, mais ce dernier se reprit très vite et déclara :

« En théorie, oui, mais ça ne se fera certainement pas sans risques.

— Je m'en fiche. Expliquez-moi simplement comment faire.

— Eh bien, il te suffirait normalement d'avoir accès à cet endroit reculé.

—Comme ce qu'il a fait pour moi durant l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise ?

— Exactement. Sora, viens par ici s'il te plaît. »

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans attendre, et après avoir écouté avec attention les conseils et recommandations du Sorcier, pointa sa Keyblade vers le cœur de son ami et ferma les yeux.

« _Je te ramènerai, Riku, quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter,_ pensa-t-il avec détermination alors qu'une douce chaleur l'enveloppait peu à peu. »

Il eut ensuite la curieuse impression de flotter dans le vide durant quelques instants, avant d'être brusquement jeté à terre, le vent mugissant dans ses oreilles et la pluie tombant avec fracas tout autour de lui.

Sora se releva alors précipitamment et se mit à inspecter les lieux avec attention, peu surpris de constater qu'il se trouvait sur la reproduction exacte de la petite île où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tous les trois encore aujourd'hui.

Après tout, Yen Sid avait pris suffisamment de temps après leur examen pour leur expliquer que le cœur d'une personne prenait le plus souvent l'aspect d'un lieu extrêmement familier et porteur de souvenirs agréables à la personne concernée.

Ce qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant en revanche, c'était cette tempête qui n'en finissait pas de gagner en puissance, signe du trouble grandissant de son ami.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Riku, et vite.

Il se mit en chemin sur cette pensée et et se dirigea sans attendre vers l'endroit qui lui paraissait le plus évident, là où tout avait commencé et où il pensait avoir le plus de chances de trouver son ami.

De toute façon il savait d'expérience qu'avec un temps pareil, seule la grotte secrète de l'île avait un abris décent à offrir.

Sora sentit cependant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas à la seconde où il pausa un pied à l'intérieur de la caverne, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

On ne distinguait absolument rien à plus de deux mètres de l'entrée et l'atmosphère émanant de l'endroit était clairement pesante et menaçante, comme lors de son passage dans cet étrange endroit nommé ''la fin du Monde''.

Il n'hésita pourtant qu'une seconde avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, s'aidant durant quelques instants de la paroi rocheuse pour se guider avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse brusquement et qu'il ne se retrouve seul au milieu des Ténèbres.

Plus un son ne filtrait, aussi sa voix lui parut-elle horriblement bruyante et déplacée lorsqu'il appela son ami une première fois.

Sentant un léger changement dans l'atmosphère tout autour de lui, Sora réitéra son appel avec force jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette commence enfin à se dessiner devant lui.

Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée lorsqu'il réalisa que la personne apparaissant devant lui était bien trop grande pour être Riku, aussi Sora se mit-il immédiatement sur la défensive, Keyblade à la main.

Un rire glacial envahit les lieux.

« Eh bien eh bien, quelle surprise ! Je dois dire à ce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes jusqu'ici, Héros de la Lumière.

—...Ansem ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

— Serais-tu donc aussi idiot que tu en as l'air ? Nous sommes dans le cœur de ton ami ici, et aussi longtemps que celui-ci battra, je continuerai à exister en son sein.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Riku ?! »

L'espace s'emplit à nouveau de ce rire malsain.

« Moi ? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait du tout enfin. C'est lui qui a choisi d'enfermer son esprit ici, là où même moi je ne peux l'atteindre. Vraiment, cet imbécile borné était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vous protéger toi et la Septième Princesse de Cœur.

— Nous protéger ? demanda Sora avec confusion. Mais de quoi ?

— Mais de lui-même enfin, de qui d'autre ? Ah, si seulement tu avais été là pour sentir le désir et la culpabilité envahissant son cœur... Quel spectacle délectable de le voir chaque jour lutter contre cette envie pour ne pas céder aux Ténèbres l'habitant !

— Tu te trompes. »

Le sourire d'Ansem se crispa, et Sora poursuivit :

« Riku n'aurait jamais cédé, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse, et rien de ce que tu peux dire n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Mais parfois il a juste... Besoin qu'on l'aide un peu. Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire, quoi tu puisses essayer pour m'en empêcher ! »

Il brandit sa Keyblade sur ces mots, et Ansem sembla subitement reprendre contenance.

« Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, il sera bien plus divertissant de voir tous tes espoirs réduits à Néant lorsque tu comprendras enfin que tout cela est vain. Ton ami appartient aux Ténèbres, et c'est là qu'est sa place. Ne l'oublie jamais, Héros de la Lumière, et à très bientôt j'espère. »

Il disparut alors que la Keyblade lancée par Sora filait à toute vitesse dans sa direction, et la grotte tout autour de lui s'éclaircit quelque peu.

Il faisait toujours extrêmement sombre, mais l'adolescent pouvait désormais distinguer une forme auréolée d'un faible halo lumineux au loin.

Il s'élança sans attendre dans sa direction, le cœur battant avec espoir lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour constater que cette silhouette lui était cette fois-ci bel et bien familière.

« Riku ! »

Le sus-nommé tressaillit légèrement à l'appel de son nom, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fit mine de se lever une fois Sora arrivé à sa hauteur. Ce dernier avait pour sa part pris une expression peinée à la vue de l'état de prostration dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami, expression qu'il s'empressa de chasser de son visage avant de s'accroupir au niveau de l'autre.

Un long moment durant lequel Riku s'évertuait à fuir le regard de son ami passa ainsi dans le silence le plus total, jusqu'à ce que Sora ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole :

« Non. »

Sora le regarda avec confusion, et Riku poursuivit :

« Je ne repartirai pas avec toi, Sora, inutile de te fatiguer.

—...Et pourquoi ça ?

— Tu as entendu ce qu'_il_ a dit non ? Alors maintenant pars s'il te plaît, et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Aucun des deux ne s'attendait vraiment à ce qui suivit.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le poing droit de Sora d'atterrir avec force sur la pommette gauche de l'autre.

« Espèce d'idiot ! D'abruti ! D'imbécile ! De connard égoïste ! Tu, tu... »

Riku ne s'était même pas encore remis de sa surpris que Sora l'enserrait de toutes ses forces, poursuivant avec tout autant de vigueur :

« Comment tu peux penser ne serait-ce que la moitié des choses que ce monstre a dit, hein ?! Comment tu as pu nous faire un truc pareil à tous ?! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point tout le monde se fait du soucis à ton sujet maintenant ?! Tu as donc si peu confiance en nous que tu refuses de nous parler de tes problèmes ? »

L'expression de Riku s'assombrit considérablement.

« Ce n'est pas en vous que je n'ai pas confiance.

— Alors quoi, c'est en toi ? C'est vrai que je ne vois absolument aucune raison de faire confiance à un Maître de la Keyblade ayant réussi à plusieurs reprises à repousser les Ténèbres l'habitant et m'ayant accessoirement sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, ce serait complètement idiot !

— Je... Ce n'est pas... Rah, bon sang, tu ne comprends pas !

— Alors explique-moi. »

Le ton de Sora se radoucit considérablement.

« Explique-moi, parle-moi, n'importe où, n'importe quand, ça n'a aucune importance. Mais n'essaye plus jamais de t'éloigner de moi comme ça, même si c'est sois-disant pour mon propre bien. Non, surtout si c'est soit-disant pour mon propre bien. Parce que tu es bien trop important à mes yeux pour que je ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la vie sans toi. »

Avec hésitation, Riku passa à son tour les bras autours de sa taille, et Sora sourit doucement.

Il se releva ensuite pour constater avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient maintenant entourés des murs familiers et recouverts de leurs nombreux dessins dessins de la caverne, puis se focalisa à nouveau sur son ami.

« Allez viens, on rentre. »

Riku saisit sa main tendue sans attendre et une lumière intense s'en dégagea aussitôt, les aveuglant pendant quelques instants.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur les regards profondément soulagés de tous ceux présents dans le bureau de Yen Sid, et après avoir rassuré tous leurs amis sur leur état de santé, ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Parce que tout irait bien à présent, ils en étaient tous les deux certains.


	36. Precious Treasure

Rating : K

Pairing : Un peu de Shônen-aï tout petit tout mignon dans ce monde de brutes~

A/N : Cet texte a été écrit pratiquement lorsque j'ai commencé à rédiger sérieusement ce défi, il y a un peu plus de deux ans et demi à la louche je dirai. Je l'ai beaucoup retravaillé pour qu'il corresponde un peu plus au style que j'ai maintenant, aussi j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

Precious Treasure

Exténué, les jambes engourdies et les pieds douloureux, Sora se laissa lourdement tomber contre une pierre située dans une clairière entourée d'immenses bambous, rapidement imité par Donald et Dingo.

Voilà plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils arpentaient le Jungle Profonde, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui aurait permis de les conduire à Riku, le Roi ou bien Kairi. Ces recherches n'ayant malheureusement mené à rien, les trois amis avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'accorder quelques instants de répit.

Fermement décidé à ne plus bouger d'ici avant au moins une demi-heure, Sora ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa complètement aller contre la pierre.

Mais alors qu'il commençait tout juste à somnoler confortablement, il sentit soudain quelque chose atterrir souplement sur sa tête et se mettre à arpenter sans aucune gêne son imposante masse de cheveux.

Surpris, l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux et leva le regard. Son étonnement laissa cependant rapidement place à de l'amusement lorsqu'il constata que ''l'explorateur'' n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit singe au pelage marron clair.

« Salut, toi. »

Donald et Dingo se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui à ces mots, ce dernier l'air aussi amusé que Sora et l'autre conservant une expression parfaitement stoïque, n'ayant en effet toujours pas pardonné la perte du vaisseau Gummi à l'adolescent.

Le singe, voyant qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne semblait vouloir lui faire du mal, descendit quant à lui tranquillement des épaules du Porteur de Keyblade, tâtonnant au passage ses vêtements avec curiosité.

Sora le laissa un instant faire, n'y voyant pas vraiment d'inconvénient.

Il révisa cependant bien vite son avis lorsqu'un léger ''clic'' se fit entendre et qu'il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de son cou.

Au moment où il comprit ce qui venait de se passer, l'animal avait déjà sauté à terre et s'enfuyait avec son pendentif.

« Eh, reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Sora sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et se lança à la poursuite du singe, toute fatigue miraculeusement envolée. Hors de question de le laisser lui filer entre les doigts !

« Sora, attends ! »

Il entendit à peine Dingo l'appeler, ayant déjà disparu entre les branches jaunes.

Malgré la situation actuelle, Sora était plutôt confiant. L'animal avait beau être rapide, lui avait de plus grandes jambes !

Un petit étang apparut soudain à quelques mètres d'eux, et l'adolescent pensa avec satisfaction que c'était gagné. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'est que son voleur bifurque soudainement à gauche et se mette à escalader un arbre plus imposant que les autres.

D'abord décontenancé, Sora haussa les épaules et entreprit ensuite de grimper à son tour en s'aidant des lianes environnantes. Ce n'était pas un bête arbre qui l'empêcherait de récupérer son bien !

Une fois arrivé sur une sorte de plate-forme faite de branches étroitement enlacées entre elles et de feuilles verdoyantes, il analysa rapidement les lieux afin de repérer le singe.

Ce dernier se tenait sur une autre plate-forme et ne bougeait plus, trop occupé à inspecter la couronne brillante avec fascination. Sora chercha ensuite comment l'animal avait pu franchir le vide qui les séparait, quand son regard accrocha une série de lianes pendant paresseusement à intervalles réguliers.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Il avait bien déjà observé Tarzan se balancer de liane en liane, et l'homme-singe lui avait même expliqué comment faire, mais passer de la théorie à la pratique lui semblait soudain très impressionnant. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son voleur, qui s'amusait maintenant à lancer son pendentif en l'air, le mordillant de temps à autres.

Une décharge de colère le parcourut des pieds à la tête.

Ce pendentif était l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il possédait, et personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait réussi à l'abîmer tant il en prenait soin, alors pourquoi un stupide animal serait-il différent ?

Déterminé, il prit cinq pas d'élan et sauta.

Il eut à peine le temps de se sentir tomber qu'il saisi la première liane, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il prit ensuite un soin tout particulier à ne surtout pas regarder en bas, avant de commencer à se balancer à l'aide de ses jambes pour se rapprocher de la seconde liane. Une fois cette dernière à sa portée, Sora prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha prise. Le temps lui parut suspendu un bref instant, avant que ses doigts ne se referment fermement sur son second objectif.

Soulagé, l'adolescent répéta consciencieusement les mêmes gestes, jusqu'à atterrir à un mètre du singe à peine. Celui-ci, sentant les ennuis arriver, détala sans demander son reste, escaladant l'arbre se trouvant juste derrière lui.

« Ah non, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

Il commença alors à grimper à son tour, bien plus à l'aise sur ce genre de terrain.

Enfin, après une brève ascension, il finit par rattraper l'animal, le saisit par la queue et lui arracha littéralement l'objet des pattes.

Vexé, le singe lui tira la langue, avant de se retourner avec dignité et quitter la branche.

Sora s'apprêtait pour sa part à en faire de même, lorsqu'un craquement sec retentit soudainement.

Il eut à peine le temps d'entamer un mouvement que la branche céda sous son poids. La chute eut beau être courte, son atterrissage sur le dos éjecta complètement l'air de ses poumons.

Il resta ainsi un long moment étendu, tachant de reprendre sa respiration.

L'adolescent entendit bientôt des pas pressés se diriger vers lui, presque immédiatement suivis par les visages inquiets de Donald et Dingo penchés au-dessus du sien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda précipitamment le Capitaine de la garde royale. »

Sora remua lentement les membres, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que tout allait bien, il sauta sur ses pieds avant de s'exclamer, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Tout va bien ! »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se prit une claque monumentale à l'arrière du crâne.

Sora échapper un gémissement de douleur et entreprit de frotter la zone douloureuse tandis que Donald explosait. Littéralement.

« Espèce de petit inconscient, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mettre à lui courir après comme ça, hein ?! Et si encore il n'y avait que ça, mais non ! Monsieur a voulu jouer les héros et à commencer à se balancer comme un singe au-dessus de quinze mètres de vide, avant d'en rajouter et de grimper sur une branche à moitié pourrie ! »

Donald hurlait comme aucun des deux autres ne l'avaient jamais entendu faire auparavant, et ne semblait pas en avoir encore terminé avec l'adolescent.

«...Et cette chute ! Bon sang, c'est un véritable miracle que tu ne te sois rien cassé ! Et toutes ces bêtises pour quoi rappelle-moi ? Pour un stupide pendentif ! »

L'expression de Sora se durcit considérablement à ces mots.

Il lança un regard glacial au magicien, avant de rétorquer d'une voix toute aussi froide :

« Eh bien désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps avec mes bêtises de gamin et mon stupide pendentif. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et tourna les talons, s'éloignant rapidement des deux autres.

« Sora ! »

Donald voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Dingo l'en empêcha d'une ferme pression sur l'épaule.

Le magicien comprit le message silencieux de son ami et resta où il se tenait, tandis que le Capitaine de la garde partait dans la direction qu'avait pris le plus jeune.

Il le trouva quelques mètres plus loin, adossé contre un arbre sans âge, le regard lointain. Dingo vint s'asseoir près de lui sans un mot, puis finit après quelques instants par briser le silence en déclarant :

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas remis. »

Sora jeta un bref coup d'œil au pendentif toujours fermement emprisonné dans sa main droite, avant de silencieusement le remettre en place.

« Tu sais, poursuivit Dingo, Donald ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu lui as juste fait peur. Tu nous as à tous les deux fait peur. »

Sora poussa un bref soupir de dépit et baissa la tête.

« Désolé...

— Ce n'est rien, le rassura le chien. Tu y tiens beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il ensuite. »

Sora leva lentement les yeux vers la cime des arbres, tandis qu'un sourire radieux apparaissait lentement sur son visage.

« Oui, répondit-il tout simplement, avant de préciser : c'est probablement l'une des choses auxquelles je tiens le plus.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda curieusement Dingo.

— Parce que c'est _lui_ qui me l'a donné.

— Hein ? »

Sora se releva sans répondre et dit :

« Je ferais mieux d'aller m'excuser, avant que Donald ne m'en veuille pour de bon.

—...Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

Ils retournèrent donc sur leurs pas et Sora put s'excuser après du magicien, qui lui aussi affirma qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait pu dire plus tôt sous l'effet de la colère.

La tension présente entre eux deux depuis leur atterrissage forcé dans ce monde ne s'était pas non plus complètement envolée, mais elle était maintenant nettement poins palpable.

Sora ne s'en préoccupait cependant pas pour le moment, absorbé par le souvenir d'une conversation bien particulière qui avait eu lieu il y a deux ans déjà, un chaud soir d'été sur les Îles du Destin.

_« Il est vraiment magnifique ! s'était exclamé Sora, contemplant les yeux brillants le pendentif que lui tendait son meilleur ami._

— _Il te plaît ?_

— _Oui, mais..._

—_Mais ? s'était inquiété l'autre._

— _Il a du te coûter très cher, non ? »_

_Riku avait secoué la tête._

_« Ce n'est pas grave, puisque je sais que tu en prendras soin. »_

_Sora lui avait souri de toutes ses dents, avant de passer la chaîne derrière sa nuque._

_« Oui. À partir de maintenant, ce sera mon trésor ! »_

_Riku avait juste rit doucement et s'était contenté de passer la main dans les épis du plus jeune afin de les ébouriffer davantage, si cela était seulement possible._

« Sora, dépêche-toi ! »

L'adolescent obéit sagement à Donald, pressé de pouvoir reprendre ses recherches qui il l'espérait finiraient par se montrer concluantes.


	37. Eyes

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro

A/N : Et le NaNo se termine donc la semaine prochaine, je dois dire qu'il m'aura pas mal aidé à avancer dans ce défi ^^ Un petit thème très court, que j'aime bien malgré tout, bonne lecture !

Eyes

« S_es yeux ne peuvent mentir. _»

Kairi se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'instant où le Roi avait prononcé ces mots, mais n'avait à vrai dire saisi toute leur vérité qu'au fil des mois qui avaient suivi l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise.

Ça avait commencé par de discrets coups d'œil, des regards un peu plus appuyés qu'à l'accoutumée et chargés d'émotions sur lesquelles elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt.

Elle n'y avait pourtant pas plus prêté attention que cela, se concentrant sur son entraînement ainsi que ses nouveaux devoirs en tant que Guerrier de la Lumière, jusqu'à ce que la bataille finale contre Xehanort ait enfin été menée.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi soulagée de toute son existence, et l'euphorie dans laquelle chacun avait été plongé avait participé à altérer son intuition d'habitude plutôt bonne.

Si seulement elle avait su. Si seulement elle avait pris la peine de regarder plus attentivement.

Elle aurait vu son regard profondément blessé alors qu'il souriait avec bienveillance lorsque Sora commença à lui faire la cour, aurait remarqué toute la joie qui avait billé dans ses yeux alors qu'elle éconduisait avec douceur leur ami commun et, surtout, aurait enfin vu tous ces sentiments brûlants qui animaient son regard chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

Il avait fallu les remarques de plus en plus insistantes de Selphie pour qu'elle prenne enfin le temps de le regarder différemment.

Elle avait vu.

Elle avait compris.

Et il lui avait tout de même fallu encore plus d'un mois pour faire le tri dans ses propres sentiments.

Mais lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle s'en trouva grandement apaisée et l'enjoignit sans attendre à la retrouver sur leur fameux petit îlot.

Il l'y avait tranquillement attendu, adossé à l'arbre paopu, et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle s'était avancée vers lui.

Ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux, longuement, avant de se sourire mutuellement.

Ils savaient.

Et aucun mot n'était à cet instant nécessaire pour exprimer ce que l'un ressentait pour l'autre.


	38. Abandonned

Rating : K

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Le NaNo est fini, je vais pourvoir entamer ma phase de non-productivité absolue des mois de décembre et janvier o/ Autrement en ce qui concerne ce thème,c'est probablement l'un de ceux que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à rédiger, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

Abandonned

Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je me nomme Poudre, et j'aurai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous servir de narrateur durant les quelques pages que durera ce récit. Parce que oui, il m'est arrivé récemment des événements assez étranges pour que j'ai envie de les partager avec vous, en toute simplicité.

Il faut savoir pour commencer que je suis un jeune chat de type Chartreux présentement âgé d'un an et demi, plutôt bien fait de ma personne, et également abandonné depuis plus de deux semaines par un maître peu charitable dont je peine encore à me rappeler le nom.

Sachant que la saison des pluies venait de commencer au Jardin Radieux, vous comprendrez que ma situation, en plus d'être peu enviable, était particulièrement difficile, et c'est donc sans grande surprise que je me retrouvai un soir d'orage particulièrement violent à tenter de m'abriter sous un carton déjà complètement trempé, la faim me rendant incapable de chercher un refuge plus décent.

C'est lorsque je pensais ma dernière heure arrivée que je le vis.

J'aperçus tout d'abord ses lourdes bottes noires, puis son pantalon de la même couleur orné d'un ample morceau de tissu. Mon inspection me conduisit ensuite à tomber sur une solide veste noire, mais c'est surtout le visage se trouvant au-dessus qui me saisit instantanément.

Outre ses cheveux blonds qui devaient être bien moins disciplinés lorsqu'ils étaient secs, ce fut le regard froid et clinique m'inspectant méticuleusement qui capta aussitôt toute mon attention, jusqu'à me sentir légèrement menacé.

Qu'avait-il donc l'intention de me faire ?

À ma grande surprise, ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent peu à peu et il posa un genou à terre, avant de retirer sa veste et de m'attraper délicatement par la peu du cou. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppa peu après et je fermai les yeux de contentement, avant de commencer à ronronner doucement. Je vis ensuite un sourire fugace apparaître sur son visage mais n'y prêtai pas trop attention, trop occupé à observer avec stupéfaction l'épée aussi grande que lui accrochée dans son dos.

Impressionnant !

C'est d'ailleurs sur cette dernière que s'était focalisée toute mon attention alors qu'il marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues pavées, et ce jusqu'à ce que nous finissions par pénétrer dans une petite maison elle aussi agréablement chauffée.

De ce que je pus en voir sur le moment, la décoration de la pièce principale était somme toute assez sobre, mais l'endroit était impeccablement rangé et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour lui donner mon entière approbation.

J'allai d'ailleurs tenter de me dégager et commencer à inspecter les lieux d'un peu plus près lorsque des pas se firent subitement entendre, bientôt suivis par une voix grave demandant :

« Alors, les sans-coeurs ne t'ont pas donné trop de fil à retor...»

Deux yeux gris clairs me lancèrent un regard complètement interdit, puis se mirent à lentement faire la navette entre moi et mon sauveur. Ses cheveux d'une couleur châtain foncé tombaient de manière bien plus conventionnelle autours de son visage, mais la vue de la cicatrice se trouvant juste entre ses yeux envoya un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je vis du coin de l'œil l'homme blond poser son arme contre un mur d'un air parfaitement neutre, puis déclarer d'un ton tout aussi posé :

« Il était seul et complètement trempé planqué entre deux poubelles. S'il n'était pas mort de faim, un sans-cœur aurait sans doute fini le travail à un moment ou à un autre. »

Charmante perspective, vraiment.

Je vois parfaitement à quoi ces créatures bizarres dont ils parlaient ressemblent, et bien qu'il y en ait beaucoup moins qu'avant, même les plus faibles restent extrêmement dangereuses pour quelqu'un de mon gabarit.

Je vis bientôt un rictus moqueur apparaître sur le visage de l'autre.

« Le grand et terrible mercenaire Cloud Strife qui prend pitié d'un pauvre petit chat abandonné ? Qui l'eut cru ?

— Oh la ferme, Squall. Rends-toi plutôt utile et va me chercher une serviette.

— C'est Léon, rétorqua-t-il sèchement avant de malgré tout se diriger vers ce que je supposai être la salle de bain. »

Je fus en attendant son retour délicatement posé sur la table de la cuisine et m'y assis tranquillement, observant avec curiosité la pagaille de la pièce contrastant grandement avec l'ordre régnant ailleurs. Cela ne me surprit en revanche pas plus que cela : j'avais en effet pu remarquer au cours de mes longues errances que les mâles humains vivant sans femelle avaient tendance à laisser le bazar s'accumuler dans cette pièce en général.

Cette courte inspection de mes connaissances du genre humain furent brusquement interrompues par quelque chose de doux et volumineux ainsi que des mains qui commencèrent aussitôt à frotter mon pelage avec énergie, tâchant de le débarrasser de tout son excédant d'eau.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, je pus lire ce qui ressemblait à de la satisfaction sur le visage de ''Cloud'', puis ''Squall-Léon'' vint se placer juste derrière lui et demanda :

« Et donc, tu comptes vraiment le garder ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Ma mère passait son temps à ramasser des chats errant à Nibelheim, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué de s'en occuper.

— Je te préviens, s'il abîme quoi que ce soit dans cette maison, c'est toi que je tiendrais pour responsable. »

Non mais oh, pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? J'avais beau n'être qu'un ''vulgaire chat de gouttière'', je n'en étais pas moins un être civilisé avec un minimum de savoir-vivre.

« Au lieu de proférer des menaces, pourquoi tu ne m'aiderais pas plutôt à lui trouver un nom ? »

Le regard de Squall-Léon se fit alors songeur et commença à dériver sur la portion du salon que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la cuisine, avant de s'arrêter sur une arme que je n'avais encore jamais vue auparavant.

Cela avait l'allure générale d'une épée et en possédait même la lame, mais la garde ainsi que le manche ressemblaient eux clairement à ce que les humains appellent ''revolver''. Étrange, très étrange.

« Poudre, finit enfin par déclarer Squall-Léon, et je pus apercevoir un bref sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage de Cloud.

— Très bien, ce sera ''Poudre'' alors. C'est toujours mieux que ''Le chat''. »

Et beaucoup moins impersonnel aussi, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !

Squall-Léon se contente pourtant de hausser les épaules puis étouffe un long bâillement.

« Je vais me coucher, tu devrais trouver un endroit où caser ta boule de poils et en faire autant. »

« _Boule de quoi ?! Eh reviens ici tout de suite, on en a pas fini toi et moi _! »

Il disparut malheureusement en haut d'un petit escalier en bois sans que j'ai pu me lancer à sa poursuite, Cloud m'ayant à nouveau pris dans ses bras et s'évertuant à me préparer le panier le plus douillet possible à l'aide d'une caisse en bois et de tout un tas de couvertures empilées au fond d'un placard. Malgré la représentation franchement rudimentaire que vous devez être en train de vous en faire, je peux vous dire que c'est drôlement confortable !

Après m'avoir brièvement gratté derrière les oreilles, Cloud éteignit les dernières lumières encore allumées et monta à son tour, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Tout cela était plutôt inattendu mais qui sait, peut-être était-ce pour le meilleur après tout.

oooOOOooo

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que je partageais la vie de Cloud et Squall-Léon, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que celle-ci est loin d'appartenir au domaine du banal.

Il y avait pour commencer tous ces humais étranges qu'ils appellent ''amis'', en particulier cette femelle qui à peine après avoir mis un pied dans la maison s'était précipitée vers moi en hurlant à quel point j'étais mignon, puis s'était ensuite mise à agiter une immense étoile métallique dans tous les sens tout en parlant à tort et à travers.

Squall-Léon s'était empressé de la jeter dehors, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon équilibre mental.

Était ensuite brièvement passé cet étrange mâle accompagné d'un canard et d'un chien géant. Du premier j'aurai bien aimé faire mon quatre heure, et du second je me méfiai comme de la peste.

Ils n'étaient cependant pas restés très longtemps et avaient laissé place à un très vieil humain à la longue barbe blanche occupé à se chamailler avec un autre humain jurant toutes les deux phrases et un morceau de bois constamment coincé entre les dents.

Eux avaient été réprimandés par une femelle à la voix douce et aux jolis yeux verts et étaient repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, permettant ainsi à Cloud et Squall-Léon de partir s'occuper des sans-coeurs.

Leur habileté à manier leurs armes respectives était impressionnante même pour l'œil novice que je suis, mais ce n'était encore une fois pas ce qui avait le plus retenu mon attention chez cet étrange duo.

C'était assez subtile et je crus même les premiers jours que mon imagination me jouait des tours, mais il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre dans leur comportement.

Un peu comme cette manie qu'avait Squall-Léon d'attraper Cloud par la taille et de poser la tête sur son épaule lorsque ce dernier essayait de préparer quelque chose de décent à manger, ou encore le fait qu'ils soient capables de rester des heures allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le vieux sofa dans le silence le plus complet avec un air parfaitement serein sur le visage, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Mais la chose qui m'a définitivement le plus interpellé, c'est cette manie qu'a l'un ou l'autre au moins une fois tous les trois jours de subitement s'approcher du second et de littéralement lui sauter dessus, avant de la plupart du temps l'entraîner dans ce que j'avais appris être leur panier à eux.

S'ils prenaient la peine de le faire.

Lorsque ce n'était pas le cas et qu'ils préféraient stationner sur le canapé par exemple, je jugeais plus prudent de m'éclipser discrètement.

Aucun de leurs amis n'avait l'air d'être au courant, et j'en vins à me poser tout un tas de questions que je n'aurai jamais imaginé me traverser l'esprit un jour.

Puisqu'il est évident que Cloud et Squall-Léon sont compagnons, cela faisait-il de Cloud la femelle de Squall-Léon ou de Squall-Léon la femelle de Cloud ? Tous deux ont l'air d'être de solides mâles pourtant. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Les humains sont décidément de drôles d'animaux.

Mais ils ont l'air parfaitement heureux comme ça.

Plus que quand ils rentrent à la maison en ayant éliminé plus de sans-coeurs que prévu.

Plus que quand ils réussissent à mettre ''Yuffie'' dehors en moins de cinq minutes.

Et même plus que lorsque ''Aerith'' leur apporte quelque chose qui ne soit pas brûlé ou ait une apparence douteuse à manger.

Alors au fond malgré la bizarrerie de la situation, c'est sans doute la seule chose qui compte, non ?

Moi en tous cas j'en suis convaincu, et j'espère pouvoir continuer à vivre suffisamment longtemps chez eux pour qu'ils me prouvent que j'ai raison.


	39. Dreams

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Bientôt les vacances ! Et bientôt les partiels ! Youpi ! Allez gardons tous le moral par le biais de la fanfiction, bonne lecture !

Dreams

Il fait sombre. Terriblement sombre. Bien trop en tout cas pour que tu puisses distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Tu es seul. Désespérément seul. Et le froid qui pénètre la moindre parcelle de ton être ne fait qu'accentuer encore cette impression de solitude.

Et tu as beau savoir ce qui ne va certainement pas manquer de se produire comme des dizaines de nuits avant celle-ci, tu n'en observes pas moins avec une appréhension grandissante les ombres qui commencent à onduler autour de toi.

Leurs yeux d'un jaune luisant scintillent où que tu regardes, étudiant avec attention ta poitrine qui se soulève à un rythme effréné, comme d'habitude.

Puis vient ensuite la voix, cette voix suave et caressante qui hante tes rêves depuis des mois.

« Allons, pourquoi donc les craindre ? Il fut un temps où les sans-coeurs étaient tes fidèles alliés, servant le moindre de tes désirs.

— Tais-toi.

— Oui, tu n'avais peur de rien à cette époque, et certainement pas des Ténèbres. Certainement pas de moi. Pourtant, il a fallu que ces pitoyables Guerriers de la Lumière viennent te ravir à moi.

— Personne ne m'a contraint à quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste fini par faire le bon choix, siffles-tu tout en fusillant du regard la silhouette qui commence à apparaître devant toi dans l'obscurité. »

Cette dernière est secouée d'un rire moqueur.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ? »

La silhouette disparaît soudain de ton champ de vision et tu sens bientôt deux bras solides enserrer ta taille avec force.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Tu n'as pas besoin de _lui,_ chuchote-t-on au creux de ton oreille. Je peux te donner bien plus qu'_il _ne te donnera jamais, et je ne parle pas seulement de puissance. »

Tu sens aussitôt des lèvres glacées se poser sur ta joue et descendre lentement le long de ton cou, tandis que des mains tout aussi froides viennent se frayer un chemin sous le tissu de ton T-shirt.

« Riku... »

C'est ton nom murmuré par une voix qui n'est clairement pas celle dont tu as l'habitude qui te fait brusquement émerger de ton état second et repousser avec force la personne se trouvant dans ton dos, puis t'éloigner d'elle aussi loin que les sans-coeurs vous environnant te le permettent.

« Va-t-en d'ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni maintenant, ni jamais ! craches-tu presque. »

Un sourire torve déforme bientôt le visage de l'autre, dont les yeux orangés te fixent maintenant avec une malveillance non dissimulée.

« Comme tu voudras. Je te laisse donc aux bons soins de tes chers amis. »

Et il commence à s'effacer sur ces mots, te laissant seul au milieu des ombres qui commencent à se rapprocher dangereusement de toi.

Comme à chaque fois.

Et comme à chaque fois, la Keyblade refuse de répondre aux appels désespérés de ton cœur.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour complètement te submerger.

La sensation familière d'étouffer te gagne au fur et à mesure que leurs doigts crochus te griffent la peau, à la recherche de ce qu'ils convoitent tant.

Il n'y a personne pour t'entendre crier.

Toi-même, tu n'entends pas tes propres cris.

Et puis tout cesse subitement, seule restant une douleur fulgurante à la joue gauche.

Tu ouvres brusquement les yeux et te redresses tout aussi rapidement, un instant aveuglé par la lumière émanant du plafonnier.

Puis tes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à la luminosité nouvelle, et finissent par tomber sur la personne responsable de ton réveil.

Il te fixe d'un regard profondément inquiet, le poing droit encore serré d'avoir dû en arriver à te frapper pour te tirer de ton cauchemar. À son inquiétude vient bientôt se mêler la culpabilité d'en arriver à une telle extrémité, et pourtant c'est toi qui t'empresses de t'excuser.

Pour avoir pour la énième fois interrompu son sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit, pour continuer à l'inquiéter alors qu'il y a plus d'un an que la dernière bataille contre Xehanort a été livrée et, surtout, pour les coups que tu n'as encore pas du manquer de lui infliger accidentellement en te débattant.

Comme à chaque fois.

Il a la gentillesse de te dire que ce n'est pas grave.

Il retire ensuite délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux venues se coller à ton front et passe une main réconfortante dans ton dos, jusqu'à ce que ton souffle erratique se stabilise enfin.

Il te lance alors un de ces sourires réconfortants dont lui seul a le secret, et tu sens ton cœur se réchauffer doucement tandis que le coin de tes lèvres s'étire à son tour.

Il étouffe ensuite un bâillement et ton côté protecteur reprend instinctivement le dessus, lui intimant de retourner se coucher sans attendre.

Lui attrape instinctivement ta main et t'entraîne à sa suite.

Vous vous allongez tranquillement, lui les bras autour de ta taille et le visage niché au creux de son cou, toi te détendant progressivement de par la chaleur rassurante qu'il te communique, te faisant pour la énième fois la réflexion que sans lui, il y aurait bien longtemps que tu te serais définitivement égaré dans les Ténèbres pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Tu le sens bouger une dernière fois dans ton dos, puis entends soudainement être prononcé d'une vois endormie :

« Je t'aime, Riku. »

Tu souris, touché au-delà des mots.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sora. »


	40. Rated

Rating : M (Techniquement il ne se passe pas grand-chose, maaaaaaaaaais…)

Pairing : Yaoi

A/N : STOP ! Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture de ce thème, je veux que vous compreniez bien ce que vous avez sous les yeux ainsi que les risques que vous encourez. CECI est ma toute première tentative de Lemon (âgée 3 ans et demi, si ce n'est plus). Ça a certes était remanié à mort entre temps mais sait-on jamais, je préfère prévenir. Sinon je n'ai plus que trois partiels à passer, youpi ! (Comment ça c'est sans intérêt ? è_é). Et toujours sinon, si vous êtes encore en vie après la lecture de cette chose n'hésitez pas à faire signe, je me sentirais moins mal de ne pas avoir votre décès cérébral sur la conscience (;

Rated

Agacé, je poussai un long soupir en replaçant pour la énième fois mes lunettes correctement sur le bout de mon nez, mon bureau étant un véritable fouillis sans nom de notes de prises en Français accumulées au cours des deux dernières années scolaires. Quelle connerie tout de même, de caser le Bac de Français en fin de Première et non pas en Terminale comme tout le reste.

Ô joie.

J'allais en l'occurrence passer mon oral de Français le lendemain matin, à 10 heures et 15 minutes pour être plus précis.

N'allez cependant pas vous faire de fausses idées, j'avais travaillé de manière assidue tout au cours du mois écoulé, aussi cette ''petite relecture'' n'était là que pour me garantir une tranquillité d'esprit optimale.

Cependant tout n'est jamais parfait en ce bas monde, aussi ces révisions de dernière minute ne semblaient pas au goût de tout le monde.

Par ''tout le monde'', comprenez mon adorable – mais en ce moment même insupportable – compagnon de chambre – et compagnon tout court d'ailleurs - : Sora.

Incroyable petite (1m67 aux dernières nouvelles) pile électrique aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains défiant allègrement les lois de la gravité. La pile électrique en question me tournait autour depuis une bonne demi-heure à présent, dans le but manifeste d'attirer mon attention. Il venait pour sa part tout juste de finir son année de Seconde, aussi n'avions-nous à l'heure actuelle pas exactement les mêmes préoccupations.

Ah, il se rapproche.

Encore quelques secondes puis je le sens se placer juste derrière moi et passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Enfin, il finit par poser sa tête sur mon épaule et commence à jouer avec l'une de mes mèches argentées.

« Allez viens, Riku, me supplie-t-il presque.

— J'ai du travail, répondis-je fermement, tachant d'ignorer son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

— Ça fait un mois que tu dis ça ! Tu me manques, à moi... »

Assez ironique sachant qu'on partage la même chambre d'internat depuis le collège.

Je me garde cependant bien de lui communiquer le fond de ma pensée et prend au hasard une feuille qui se révèle être un extrait de L'Assommoir, de Zola. Mouais, pas trop ma tasse de thé. Je la lis rapidement en diagonale et m'apprête à passer à une autre quand je sens quelque chose de doux et humide se poser dans mon cou.

Oh le sale petit...

Je ne vais pas au bout de ma pensée, trop occupé à essayer de ne rien laisser transparaître sur mon visage.

Difficile, sachant qu'il me connaît par cœur, ceci incluant bien évidemment toutes les zones qui me tire à coup sûr une réaction, celle-ci étant l'une de ses favorites.

Je fais cependant mon maximum pour l'ignorer en m'efforçant de lire avec attention un résumé de La Princesse de Clèves. Cette technique fonctionna d'ailleurs encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Sora décide de ''passer à l'étape supérieure'' à vrai dire.

Oh Putain.

Ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le, psalmodiai-je inlassablement. Igno...

Eh merde.

Je sens un sourire que je devine victorieux fleurir sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il masse avec plus d'insistance encore la bosse qui apparaît maintenant nettement sous sa main. Le sale môme.

Il continue ainsi ses attentions, me poussant lentement mais sûrement dans mes derniers retranchements.

Et je dois bien avouer que plus le temps passe, et plus je me rends compte que j'en crève d'envie.

Il faut bien admettre que l'on a pas fait grand chose depuis le début de mes révisions et le ''manque'' occasionné revenait maintenant au triple galop, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de faire tout de même une dernière faible tentative pour revenir en arrière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Sora... On, on aura tout le temps demain po... Gn. »

J'étouffai à grande peine le gémissement qui venait de m'échapper, ce qui ne semblait que le motiver un peu plus.

« S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il sensuellement. »

Tant pis.

D'un geste vif, je fis pivoter ma chaise de bureau et l'attirai sur mes genoux avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tandis que Sora passait une jambe de chaque côté de ma taille et se collait un peu plus contre moi. Ses mains disparurent ensuite sous la chemise de mon uniforme où elles prirent un malin plaisir à parcourir mon torse de haut en bas avant qu'il ne commence à défaire chaque bouton un à un à une longueur agonisante, tandis que je faisais subir le même sort à la sienne de manière bien plus fébrile. L'une comme l'autre allèrent s'échouer sur la moquette beige pâle sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en formalise.

Je suivis ensuite la courbe de son dos du bout des doigts et descendis jusqu'à sa ceinture que je m'appliquai à défaire. Son pantalon glissa tant bien que mal le long de ses jambes – notre position actuelle n'aidant en rien – tandis qu'il déposait une multitude de brefs baisers sur mes lèvres.

Enfin, son boxer subit un sort identique à celui du pantalon et il se retrouva complètement nu sur mes genoux, tandis que je le délaissai un court instant pour m'occuper de mon propre bas qui commençait à devenir franchement douloureux.

Grave erreur. Vexé d'être ainsi ignoré, Sora se vengea de la manière qui devait lui paraître la plus adéquate dans une telle situation : il déposa un magnifique suçon à la base de mon cou.

Il ne disparaîtrait sans doute pas avant une bonne semaine, celui-là.

Amusé, je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure en retour, imaginant déjà tout ce que je pourrai lui faire subir ici et maintenant sur ce bureau qui n'attendait que nous, m'y attelant jusqu'à ce que l'un comme l'autre nous ne soyons épuisés et, il faut bien l'admettre, plus que satisfaits.

Nous restâmes immobiles un moment, reprenant doucement nos esprits.

Puis je le pris finalement dans mes bras le portai jusqu'à son lit défait où nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, nous endormant presque immédiatement.

oooOOOooo

Ce fut un rayon de soleil plus insistant que ses congénères qui me tira de ma douce torpeur.

Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil au réveil de Sora, qui m'apprit que j'avais plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard.

Ainsi je m'extirpai des couvertures le plus silencieusement possible et allai prendre une douche rapide, pour enfin enfiler des vêtements propres et rassembler tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans mon sac de cours.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'une paire de bras vint doucement m'enserrer la taille et que je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon dos.

« Bonne chance. »

Je souris, touché, puis me tournai face à lui et déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Je t'aime Sora.

— Moi aussi. Allez file, tu vas être en retard ! »

Je lui adressai un dernier signe de la main avant de sortir du bâtiment et de me diriger vers mon arrêt de bus.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que le jury penserait de cette ''prestation'', mais je fus au moins sûr d'avoir fait bonne impression auprès d'une certaine Professeur Namine, qui me lança un regard appuyé ainsi qu'un rapide sourire en coin en remarquant le suçon que j'avais mis une seconde de trop à dissimuler sous ma chemise.


	41. Teamwork

Rating : T

Pairing : Léger Shônen-aï

A/N : Si KH ne va pas à la Planète au Trésor, alors la Planète au Trésor ira à KH OnO Non sérieusement ce film est juste mon Disney préféré, il DOIT se trouver dans KH III è_é /PAN/

Teamwork

C'est avec gravité que Maître Yen Sid fixait chaque personne présente devant lui, préparant avec soin ses prochains mots.

Le vieux Sorcier avait en effet dû réunir en catastrophe les quelques Porteurs de Keyblade n'ayant pas déjà été envoyés en mission quelque part dans leur Galaxie, ce qui ne lui laissait malheureusement plus que quatre personnes capables de gérer la situation catastrophique dont ses nombreux informateurs lui avaient rendu compte à peine une heure auparavant.

Il semblait en effet qu'après plus de trois mois de calme, Xehanort avait enfin décidé de repasser à l'action, provoquant dans plusieurs Mondes dont la situation s'était stabilisée depuis son retour il y a un an une violente recrudescence des Ténèbres, en laissant même certains au bord de la destruction.

Et c'était la situation de deux de ces Mondes en particulier qui inquiétait grandement Maître Yen Sid, au point de demander à tous ces jeunes gens de prendre des risques aussi importants.

« Et donc récapitula Kairi avec sérieux, vous dites que si l'on ne trouve pas un moyen de sceller la Serrure de ces deux Mondes dans les prochaines heures, ils seront définitivement perdus ?

— Exactement.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour partir ?! demanda aussitôt Lea.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Je veux qu'avant de partir vous preniez tous pleinement conscience de la dangerosité de la situation : ces Mondes sont actuellement infestés de sans-coeurs, qui dès que vous aurez mis un pied là-bas seront immédiatement attirés par la Keyblade. Accéder à la Serrure ne sera pas une mince affaire, loin de là.

— Très bien, répondit Riku avec gravité.

— Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tendance à toujours tout dramatiser ! Il s'agit juste de trouver la Serrure tout en éliminant chaque sans-cœur essayant de nous en empêcher, c'est quand même pas quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais fait ! »

Lea et Kairi lancèrent un regard noir à la personne qui venait d'intervenir, tandis que Yen Sid et Riku conservèrent une expression parfaitement neutre.

« Un soucis, Princesse, _Axel _?

— La ferme, Vanitas, on t'a pas sonné, rétorqua aussitôt le roux, et Riku poussa un bref soupir. »

Décidément ces deux-là rentraient bien trop facilement dans le jeu du brun, et la situation ne s'était guère améliorée depuis que Vanitas avait incompréhensiblement pour tous décidé de se joindre à eux de manière plus ou moins constante, se pliant avec plus ou moins d'exactitude aux exigences du Sorcier.

Chacun avait essayé à sa manière de l'interroger sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se retourner contre Xehanort et à leur apporter de précieux renseignements qui s'étaient par la suite révélés exacts, mais le seul semblant de réponse qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir était que tous les moyens étaient bons pour ''pourrir la vie de l'autre vieux fou mégalomane''. Aussi tant que Vanitas ne faisait pas mine de vouloir retourner auprès de son ancien Maître, tous essayaient de s'accommoder comme ils le pouvaient à ce nouvel allié inattendu.

« Et arrête avec ton petit air supérieur tout de suite ! »

Avec plus ou moins de succès, cela va de soi.

Après que Maître Yen Sid ait enfin réussi à récupérer l'attention de tous les Porteurs, il poursuivit avec calme :

« Vous n'aurez malheureusement pas le temps de vous occuper de ces deux Mondes si vous restez tous ensembles, leurs Serrures n'étant pas particulièrement faciles d'accès, aussi va-t-il falloir que vous vous sépariez en deux groupes.

— Problème réglé alors. Il est absolument hors de question que je parte avec lui, et il est également hors de question que Kairi reste seule avec ce type, trancha immédiatement Lea.

— Quelle méchanceté vraiment, tu me brises le cœur !

— Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu en aies un.

— Ça suffit maintenant. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Riku, qui poursuivit avec tout autant de flegme :

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça, alors oui, Lea, pars avec Kairi si tu veux, mais quoi que vous décidiez faites-le vite. »

Lea lança un regard peu amène au Maître de la Keyblade, puis arracha presque l'Atlas des mains de Maître Yen Sid et repéra rapidement l'un des deux Mondes entourés en rouge dessus avant de finalement sortir du bureau en claquant la porte.

« Bon, le temps qu'il rentre les coordonnées dans le vaisseau Gummi, je peux au moins savoir le nom du Monde qu'il a choisi ? demanda Kairi d'un ton las.

— Arrendel, répondit Yen Sid. Ce qui vous laisse le Monde de Mandragore, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Riku et Vanitas.

— Ah oui je connais. J'ai dû m'y rendre une fois pour le compte du vieux. Tant mieux, ça nous faire gagner du temps. »

Face aux regards interrogateurs des trois autres, Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main devant lui.

« Ah non, c'est hors de question ! s'exclama aussitôt Riku à la vue du Couloir Obscur.

— Alors quoi, tu préfères perdre un temps précieux dans les Entre-chemins ? Moi qui pensais que ton devoir consistait à faire passer le bien-être des Mondes avant le tiens, _Maître _Riku. »

Ce dernier serra les dents et lui lança un regard noir, avant de malgré tout s'approcher du passage d'un pas réticent.

« Et arrête de faire ta précieuse, il ne t'arrivera rien si tu restes près de moi.

— Qui est-ce qui fait sa pré…»

Avant que Riku n'ait pu achever sa phrase, Vanitas l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et l'entraîna à travers l'ouverture, marchant le plus vite possible au milieu des sans-coeurs les observant avec insistance.

Pourtant aucun ne les attaqua, et c'est sans encombres que les deux jeunes hommes débouchèrent au beau milieu d'un imposant canyon.

Ils eurent cependant à peine le temps de sortir du passage que l'atmosphère écrasante régnant sur ce Monde leur tomba immédiatement dessus, et Riku frissonna.

« Tu le sens toi aussi ? demanda Vanitas d'un ton posé, l'air bien plus à l'aise que l'autre dans cet endroit surchargé de Ténèbres.

— Oui. Il faut se dépêcher.

— Les sans-coeurs seront sans doute présents en masse près de la Serrure, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué de la trouver dans ces conditions.

— Sans doute que non. Tu saurais dire à peu près où les Ténèbres sont le plus concentrées dans les environs ?

— Tout à fait, et toi aussi tu en serais capable si tu n'avais pas si peur des Ténèbres qui t'habitent.

— Contente-toi de chercher, rétorqua sèchement Riku.

— Bon sang ce que tu peux être susceptible ! »

Vanitas n'insista pourtant pas et ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer.

« Par là, finit-il par déclarer en désignant une imposante usine à l'autre bout du canyon. »

Riku acquiesça, invoqua sa Keyblade et la lança en l'air, faisant apparaître un Planeur très proche physiquement de celui de Terra, du moins d'après les dires d'Aqua. Autant profiter un maximum de ce que cette dernière leur avait appris et ne pas perdre une seule seconde.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Vanitas l'imiter et faire apparaître cette fois-ci la copie conforme du Planeur de Ventus, à l'exception de la gemme présente à l'avant qui elle était rouge.

Ils atteignirent ainsi les premières installations en un temps record puis descendirent au milieu d'une sorte de grande cour, observant d'un air ennuyé les multiples portes s'offrant à eux.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Riku.

— C'est difficile à dire. J'aurai besoin d'un peu plus de temps po…»

Vanitas s'interrompit brusquement, et lorsque le Maître de la Keyblade voulut lui demander de quoi il en retournait, il lui fit signe de se taire en posant rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le brun s'approcha ensuite sans un son d'un large tuyau se trouvant à environ dix mètres d'eux, Keyblade levée, et Riku l'imita après un bref moment d'hésitation. Après tout Vanitas leur avait déjà prouvé par le passé avoir un instinct assez aiguisé, et vu leur situation actuelle, mieux valait être prudent.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent chacun d'un côté du tuyau, prêts à frapper.

Ce fut bien sûr sans compter sur une intervention des plus inattendues.

« Non pitié ne me faîtes pas de mal, je ne suis qu'un pauvre robot cuisinier trop jeune pour mourir ! »

Une forme jaillit aussitôt, accompagnant ces mots, et Vanitas put bientôt observer d'un œil circonspect un robot de couleur cuivrée aux bras et aux jambes incroyablement maigres présentement enroulées avec force autours de la taille de Riku.

« D'accord, d'accord, on ne va rien te faire, mais lâche-moi maintenant tu m'empêches de respirer correctement ! finit par s'exclamer Riku par dessus le babillage incessant du robot.

— Oh merci, merci mille fois, j'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée ! Pfiou, si j'avais su, j'aurai écouté Madame Hawkins et je serais resté à l'auberge, mais il fallait absolument que je vérifie si ce grand truc bizarre lumineux à l'intérieur est bien à l'origine de l'apparition des monstres ! Tiens d'ailleurs ça me rappelle la fois où mon copain Jimmy et moi on s'est retrouvés bloqués dans cet affr…»

— Attends, attends, le coupa Vanitas, tu as vu la Serrure ?

— Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça ressemblait vaguement à une Serrure. Ou à un pot de chambre, au choix, répondit le robot après un instant de réflexion. Mais au fait, vous êtes qui vous ? ajouta-t-il en leur lançant un regard suspicieux.

— On s'en fi… commença Vanitas.

— Moi c'est Riku, et lui c'est Vanitas, l'interrompit fermement son compagnon de voyage. Et toi, tu as un nom ?

— Bion. Électron. Navigateur ! Mais on m'appelle généralement B.E.N, répondit le robot avec entrain, ses doutes envolés aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

— D'accord, B.E.N, reprit calmement Riku. Tu parlais tout à l'heure d'une Serrure lumineuse. Tu saurais nous y conduire ?

— Oh oui, pas de soucis ! J'y serais bien allé avec mon copain Jimmy, mais il est quelque part sur Vulcan en entraînement ! Enfin bref, par ici !

— Dis, t'es vraiment sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à ce taré ? l'apostropha discrètement Vanitas.

— On a pas vraiment le choix, et puis c'est toujours mieux que rien.

— Si tu le dis, marmonna Vanitas d'un ton peu convaincu, tandis que B.E.N se mettait à déblatérer à toute vitesse des histoires incohérentes sur des pirates de l'espace, une planète lointaine explosant en millions de morceaux et un ''surf solaire'' improvisé des plus efficaces. »

Inutile de dire que les deux jeunes hommes commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer, et Vanitas aurait volontiers exprimé le fond de sa pensée de la manière la plus délicate qui soit si B.E.N n'avait pas fini par s'exclamer :

« Et voilà, on y est ! »

Tous trois se trouvaient à présent au fin fond de l'un des nombreux bâtiments composant l'usine, et Vanitas ainsi que Riku purent en effet apercevoir une lumière diffuse dissimulée derrière un enchevêtrement de câbles et d'écrans en tous genres. Le tout perché à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, cela va de soi.

« Ça aura été moins dur que je ne l'imaginais, commenta Riku.

— T'emballe pas, regarde un peu ce qui nous arrive dessus. »

Vanitas put voir les yeux de B.E.N s'écarquiller sous le coup de l'horreur à la vue des dizaines de sans-coeurs se dirigeant à toute vitesse soit dans leur direction, soit vers le plafond.

« Dépêche-toi de sceller cette fichue Serrure, je m'occupe de ceux qui s'approchent trop près de nous ! »

C'était pourtant plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et malgré toute l'ardeur que mettait Vanitas à la tâche, Riku peinait à rester hors de portée des êtres des Ténèbres suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus.

Une aide inopinée lui fut cependant accordée lorsque B.E.N vint soudainement se placer juste derrière lui, repoussant les sans-coeurs à l'aide de six nouveaux bras sortant de son ''ventre''.

« Vas-y Riki, je couvre tes arrières ! »

Préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire plutôt que sur ce surnom ridicule, Riku brandit immédiatement sa Keyblade en direction de la Serrure, la scellant ainsi après quelques instants qui lui parurent durer des heures.

Le flot de sans-coeurs s'interrompit presque aussitôt tandis que ceux restant s'affaiblissaient considérablement, leur permettant ainsi de les éliminer en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

« Yahou, on est les meilleurs ! Hé, hé, vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait, vous avez vu hein ?! s'exclama joyeusement B.E.N.

— Oui, B.E.N, on a vu, répondit Riku avec un sourire amusé.

— Mouais, pas mal pour un tas de ferraille dérangé, concéda Vanitas.

— Merci Vani ! hurla B.E.N en se jetant sur le jeune homme afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Eh ! Mais lâche-moi bon sang, on vient de te dire que c'était bi…»

— Comme c'est touchant. »

Tous trois firent brusquement volte-face, et Riku et Vanitas se mirent sans attendre sur la défensive à la vue de la silhouette encapuchonnée se trouvant devant l'entrée du couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté pour pénétrer dans cette salle.

« Un ami à vous ? s'enquit B.E.N avec politesse.

— Certainement pas, répondit Vanitas d'un ton empli de mépris, et l'homme éclata de rire.

— Ah ah, que c'est drôle ! Non sincèrement, je refusais d'y croire quand le vieux nous a dit que tu avais rejoint cette bande de guignols, mais il faut croire qu'il a dit la vérité pour changer. À moins que ce ne soit une mission d'infiltration particulièrement bien menée, auquel cas toutes mes félicitation, c'est une véritable réussite !

— La ferme, Braig, cracha presque le brun, et le dénommé lui lança un sourire mauvais avant de ramener sa capuche en arrière.

— Hum, on dirait que ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Quel dommage vraiment, moi qui espérais que l'on puisse passer plus de nuits comme celles d'avant ton départ ensemble, poursuivit l'autre avec un regard des plus équivoques. »

Riku eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que ces paroles impliquaient que Vanitas s'était déjà précipité sur Braig, engageant avec l'adulte un combat d'une rare violence.

« Ferme. Ta. Gueule ! rugit le brun en redoublant l'intensité de ses coups, faisant ainsi disparaître cet insupportable sourire du visage de l'autre. »

Un dernier coup plus puissant que les autres envoya valser les armes de son opposant et ce dernier tomba au sol, sonné.

« Je vais te tuer, énonça Vanitas avec un calme tranchant de manière drastique avec toute la haine et la fureur que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Je vais te tuer, et je vais en apprécier chaque seconde.

— Et après quoi, tu vas retourner aux côtés de Maître Yen Sid comme un brave petit toutou obéissant ? Regarde la réalité en face pour une fois, Vanitas : ces types ne t'accepteront jamais, tu nous ressembles bien trop pour ça. »

Braig profita du bref moment de doute que ses paroles avaient engendré pour ouvrir en toute hâte un Couloir Obscur et disparaître à l'intérieur, évitant d'un cheveux un dernier coup de Keyblade rageur.

« Merde ! »

Vanitas frappa de toutes ses forces le mur le plus proche en poussant un hurlement de rage, libérant sans le vouloir quelques Griffeurs.

Il eut pourtant tôt fait de les renvoyer d'un geste agacé et Riku commença à prudemment s'approcher de l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ni faire.

Il n'eut cependant pas fait deux mètres que Vanitas invoqua brusquement un Couloir Obscur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, le faisant réagir au quart de tour et se précipiter à la poursuite de l'autre sans même un mot d'adieu pour B.E.N. Le jeu en valut toutefois la chandelle puisque Riku parvint à entrer in extremis dans le passage avant que celui-ci ne se referme, et c'est au pas de course que le jeune homme suivit Vanitas dans les Ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent en plein ciel.

C'est du moins la première impression que Riku eut, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'ils se trouvaient en réalité au sommet de l'une des deux tours de Notre Dame.

Bizarre comme choix de destination, mais le Maître de la Keyblade préféra ne pas trop se poser de questions et partir à la recherche de son compagnon, qui au final n'avait pas filé bien loin étant donné qu'il le retrouva assis sur l'une des plus hautes rambardes de l'édifice, les jambes négligemment jetées dans le vide et le regard affreusement éteint pour quelqu'un avec un tel tempérament.

Riku en aurait presque frissonné.

Il n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre avant que Vanitas ne s'aperçoive de sa présence et que la colère ne se lise à nouveau dans son regard, cette fois-ci bel et bien dirigée contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

—…On est partis ensemble, ça ferait un peu désordre auprès des autres si on ne rentrait pas ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tch, comme si t'en avais quoi que ce soit à faire. Et arrête de me regarder avec pitié bordel, ça me donne encore plus envie de t'éclater la tête contre un mur !

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

La question sembla prendre Vanitas au dépourvu, et son ton baissa quelque peu.

« Si jamais tu parles aux autres imbéciles de ce que tu as entendu…

— Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?

— Je ne sais pas, les êtres de la Lumière ont tendance à souvent faire des trucs stupides ou irrationnels. Quand ça n'est pas les deux à la fois. »

Riku poussa un profond soupir, mais ne se découragea pas pour autant.

C'est donc sous le regard absolument assassin de Vanitas que le Maître de la Keyblade vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, contemplant quelques instants la Cité des Cloches s'étendant avec animation sous leurs pieds.

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? finit-il par demander avec un calme exemplaire.

—…Pas que.

— Comment ça ? »

Riku était sincèrement curieux.

« À force de se battre du côté des ''méchants'', tu finis par te rendre compte que quoi qu'il arrive, ce sont toujours les ''gentils'' et leurs belles idées qui finissent par l'emporter. J'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver du côté des perdants lorsque l'heure de faire le ménage aura sonnée, répondit Vanitas avec cynisme.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre raison ? »

— Alors quoi, toi aussi tu veux essayer de me faire dire que j'en avais juste assez d'être seul et que j'avais envie d'avoir des amis ? Te fatigue pas, Ventus a déjà essayé. Pas que tous ces tarés soient particulièrement portés sur l'amitié, mais quand même.

—…Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité là-dedans ?

— Pas envie. De toute façon on s'en fiche de ce que je pense tant que je fais ce qu'on me demande, nan ?

— T'as vraiment rien compris en fait. »

Riku se demanda l'espace d'un instant si cette remarque n'allait pas lui valoir un aller simple pour le pavé de la Cité quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, mais voyant que le brun se contenta de continuer à l'assassiner du regard, il enchaîna rapidement :

« Bien sûr que non on ne s'en fiche pas, mais tu fais tellement toujours tout pour t'éloigner des autres qu'au final, on préfère encore te laisser tranquille. On a peut-être tort de ne pas insister ou toi de ne pas faire d'efforts, mais c'est vrai que ça paraît bien plus facile sur le moment.

— Très bien, imaginons que je ''fasse des efforts'', comme tu dis si bien. Et Après ? Après que tout ce bordel soit enfin réglé s'entend, et que vous aurez tous retrouvé vos petites vies normales et bien rangées. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, moi ?

— Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le savoir, non ? C'est à toi de te construire ton propre avenir, mais je t'assure que c'est plus facile quand on fait ça à plusieurs. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, déchargeant peu à peu l'atmosphère de toutes ses ondes négatives, et la parole ne fut reprise par Vanitas que lorsque que les cloches de la Cathédrale sonnèrent sept coups majestueux :

« Faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer, non ? Histoire de faire savoir aux autres que oui, on est toujours vivants.

— Il faudrait, oui.

— Toi non plus t'as pas envie de retourner t'enfermer dans ce bureau puant le vieux parchemin et la cire ?

— Non.

— On reste ici encore un peu alors ?

— Ça me semble être une bonne idée.

— Pour une fois que tu en as une. »

Riku préféra prendre le parti de sourire à cette remarque, puis constata avec stupéfaction que les lèvres de Vanitas semblaient vouloir s'étirer en autre chose qu'un rictus moqueur.

Et sans doute n'en ferait-il jamais la remarque à qui que ce soit, mais il se savait présentement prêt à beaucoup pour revoir un jour une telle expression sur le visage de l'autre.


	42. Standing Still

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Ce que ça fait du bien d'être en vacances bon sang… Surtout quand on sait qu'on y est jusqu'au 18 janvier ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et bonne lecture à tous !

Standing Still

Emprisonné au plus profond des Ténèbres de Xehanort, Terra réfléchit.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il est là. Longtemps également qu'il a arrêté d'essayer de mesurer le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le jour où il a tout perdu.

Foyer, Maître, amis... Non, plus que ça.

Ce jour là, c'est tout simplement sa famille qu'il a perdu.

Et aux débuts de son enfermement ici, à sa grande honte, il a très sérieusement considéré l'idée d'abandonner.

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple après tout, de définitivement s'abîmer dans les Ténèbres et dormir, dormir pour oublier ses nombreuses erreurs et son désespoir grandissant.

Mais non. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Pas avec Aqua luttant toujours avec ardeur quelque part là dehors. Pas avec Ventus à qui il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Et, surtout, certainement pas avec Xehanort qui n'attend que ça.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que le vieux Maître vient le voir pour tenter de le faire céder. Ce ne sera sans aucun doute pas la dernière.

Mais il n'a plus peur d'un jour abandonner maintenant.

Parce qu'en plus de savoir le cœur de son Maître disparu auprès du sien, il sent également celui de Xehanort se remplir progressivement de doutes et de craintes quant à l'accomplissement de ses plans.

Alors il attend, patiemment.

Il guette sans relâche le moment où, enfin, Xehanort laissera tomber sa garde.

Car ce jour-là sera prêt à reprendre ce qui lui appartient et, enfin, honorer cette promesse qu'il s'est faite il y a longtemps de tout arranger.


	43. Dying

Rating : K

Pairing : Très léger Shônen-aï

A/N : Bonne année, bonne santé, et tout ce qui s'en suit à tous !

Dying

C'est terminé. Tu as perdu.

Ça fait mal.

Et tu ne penses pas qu'à tes nombreuses blessures.

Ton cœur aussi te fait mal, mal à en mourir.

Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe, tu es en train de mourir. Tué par la moitié de ce que tu es.

Littéralement.

Tu l'as toujours détesté, ce sale petit morveux, toujours haïs au point que toutes les souffrances qu'il a du endurer ces derniers jours te laissent complètement indifférent, te font même exulter.

Ça a toujours été plus facile de penser ainsi.

Toujours été plus facile de ne pas essayer de réfléchir plus que quelques instants à ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui.

Parce qu'il aurait alors fallu faire face à cette jalousie dévorante qui te consume.

Parce que tu les as toujours profondément jalousés, ces trois personnes qui pouvaient passer autant de temps qu'elles le souhaitaient auprès de lui tandis que toi, tu n'avais droit qu'à ces cauchemars emplis du fantôme de leurs sourires et de leurs éclats de rire.

Tu ne peux pas contrôler la violence de ce sentiment. Il est ce que tu es de meilleur. Une Lumière brûlante et réconfortante au milieu des Ténèbres qui façonnent ta vie. Ces mêmes Ténèbres qui vont t'engloutir à présent, te consumer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de toi.

Non, tu refuses !

Tu tends aussitôt la main d'un geste désespérés, ta peur grandissant lorsque tu constates que la χ-Blade est déjà hors de ta portée, s'éloignant doucement comme pour te narguer.

Tu essayes encore malgré tout, refusant d'accepter une telle issue.

C'est une main chaude et pleine de douceur qui interrompt soudainement ton geste.

Tu te retournes d'un mouvement saccadé, le regard hagard, contemplant un instant l'autre comme si tu le voyais pour la première fois.

« Ça suffit maintenant, Vanitas, chuchote-t-il doucement. Ça suffit. »

Tes jambes vacillent, il te retient pour les empêcher de céder sous ton poids.

Alors tu sers.

Tu sers sa main comme si ta vie en dépendait encore, et ça te soulage un peu qu'il en fasse de même.

Parce que même si ça aura seulement été pendant le bref instant qu'aura duré votre disparition, tu as enfin senti ce trou béant là depuis quatre ans dans ta poitrine se combler.


	44. Two Roads

Rating : K

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Reprise des cours la semaine prochaine, je respire la joie ! Autrement ceci est un petit AU, sur mon OTP, parce que mon OTP mérite des AU. Et des Canons. Et tout ce qu'on peut écrire à son sujet. /PAN/ Bonne lecture !

Two Roads

Souvent, lorsque Riku prend le temps d'y repenser, il se demande s'il a pris la bonne décision.

Parfois, il se dit que oui.

Et, la plupart du temps, il regrette, se met invariablement à revenir avec nostalgie sur les quatre années qu'il a passées au Lycée.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices.

Il avait pour commencer redoublé son année de Seconde, brisant ainsi le cœur de ses parents trop fardés et bien pensants. Il s'en fichait royalement.

Cette année, il l'avait passée auprès de gens tout sauf fréquentables, à enchaîner connerie sur connerie. Même maintenant, il ne le regrette pas. C'était une sacrée expérience.

Puis on l'avait changé d'établissement scolaire, histoire de ne pas ''refaire les mêmes erreur''.

Et cette fois-ci, il s'était plus ou moins tenu à carreaux. Pas vraiment eu le choix. Foutu Lycée de merde et ses professeurs plus coincés qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, avec rien de mieux à faire pour ne pas mourir d'ennui en cours que d'écouter et de travailler.

Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de faire remonter ses notes de manière spectaculaire, bien que se lever tous les matins pour aller s'enfermer dans cette prison au milieu de tous ces gosses de riches imbus d'eux-mêmes soit une véritable torture.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'_il _arrive_._

Un véritable O.V.N.I dans le paysage de cette classe, fraîchement débarqué deux mois après la rentrée de l'autre bout de la planète en raison du divorce de ses parents.

Ça, Riku l'avait appris plus tard.

Sur le coup, la seule information que son cerveau avait été capable d'enregistrer, c'était que ce type allait venir envahir son espace vital car il ne restait présentement qu'une seule place dans la salle de classe, au fond à droite à côté de lui.

« _Super, un abruti de plus gérer,_ avait-il pensé avec mauvaise humeur. »

Et même le sourire éclatant de sincérité que lui avait adressé son nouveau voisin n'avait pas réussi à lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Du moins durant les trois jours qu'il avait réussi à maintenir cette barrière d'indifférence.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas à dire, ce ''Sora'' était loin d'être ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il y avait pour commencer le fait qu'il ne passe pas ses journées à se vanter comme tous leurs condisciples et se montre aimable avec le personnel du Lycée qui n'était pas professeur ou encore plus haut dans la hiérarchie là où les autres leur lançaient des regards méprisants.

Il y avait ensuite cette légèreté qui semblait l'accompagner partout où il allait, encore renforcée par cette manie que Sora avait de dessiner sur le moindre centimètre carré de papier jusqu'alors resté vierge de ses feuilles de cours. Le plus souvent _pendant _les cours, comme Riku avait tout de suite pu le remarquer.

C'était d'ailleurs ça qui l'avait poussé à lui adresser la parole de son plein gré la toute première fois, soit dit en passant. Après tout ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en reconnaissant le personnage principal de son jeu vidéo préféré, si ?

« C'est Ciel ça, non ? avait-il demandé, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. »

Sora avait gardé le silence quelques instants, l'air grandement surpris que Riku lui adresse si subitement la parole au beau milieu d'un cours. Il s'était cependant bien vite repris et avait demandé avec animation :

« Oui, tu connais ? »

Ils s'étaient ensuite lancés dans une longue conversation sur cette série de jeux vidéos merveilleux qu'était ''Le Royaume des Cœurs'', ignorant royalement le regard courroucé de leur professeur d'anglais tout le reste de son cours.

Cette conversation s'était poursuivie lors de la pause déjeuner et même après, dérivant sur un nombre incalculable de sujets différents au fil des jours puis des semaines qui avaient suivis.

Riku avait alors appris avec stupéfaction durant cette période que Sora avait passé les quinze premières années de sa vie à faire des allers-retours entre la France et le Japon suivant les disponibilités et les besoins de ses parents, son père habitant ici tandis que sa mère vivait dans la périphérie d'Ôsaka.

« Et tu vas rester combien de temps ici alors ? avait demandé Riku.

— Je ne sais pas, un bon moment. Pourquoi, tu n'as déjà plus envie de me voir ? »

Il s'était empressé de répondre que non, et Sora avait souri de toutes ses dents.

Puis était venue la fin du premier trimestre, et avec elle, cette chose merveilleusement contraignante que l'on appelle plus communément bulletin de notes. C'est également à peu près à ce moment-là que Riku avait pu constater que son ami était loin d'exceller dans les matières scientifiques, bien au contraire. Et s'il se maintenait laborieusement au-dessus de la moyenne pour ce qui était des Mathématiques et de la Physique-Chimie, le mot ''catastrophe'' lui semblait alors être un doux euphémisme pour qualifier ce qu'il en était de la SVT.

« Pas grave, j'ai pas l'intention d'aller en S de tout façon ! s'était justifié Sora avec le sourire. »

Il n'empêche que son père était loin de prendre la chose aussi bien que son fils, et que la sentence avait été sans appel : encore un trimestre comme celui-ci et c'était direction le pensionnat le plus proche sans possibilité d'en sortir avant ses dix-huit ans.

Peu désireux de voir son désormais meilleur ami partir ainsi, Riku avait alors décidé qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Parce que oui, être un ''délinquant'' n'empêchait en aucun cas d'avoir une matière préférée et d'exceller dans cette dernière en plus de faire des recherches à titre personnel car c'était intéressant.

Ce pourquoi Riku, 16 ans et élève en Seconde Générale, connaissait à ce moment précis de son existence l'intégralité du programme scolaire de la SVT, et ce jusqu'en Terminale.

Ô joie.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'aider son ami avait été une mince affaire, loin de là.

Il avait en effet d'abord fallu faire le tri dans l'apocalypse qu'était alors le classeur de Sora, reclasser les cours dont la plupart étaient à moitié abrégés dans un mélange de français et de japonais complètement incompréhensible pour lui et, surtout, avoir la patience d'expliquer point par point à l'adolescent ce qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Ce fut long. Cela ne se fit certainement pas dans la sérénité la plus totale.

Mais ils en étaient venus à bout ensemble, patiemment.

« Tu expliques vraiment bien, Riku ! Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée de devenir prof ? »

Jamais, en effet. À vrai dire, il n'avait même absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie, et c'était resté le cadet de ses soucis durant tout l'été qui avait suivi.

Puis était venue l'année de Première et, bien inévitablement, la séparation partielle.

Ils avaient sincèrement essayé au début, de passer autant de temps qu'avant ensemble, mais il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : leurs emplois du temps et leurs charges de travail respectifs ne le leur permettaient tout simplement plus.

Ils s'étaient alors de plus en plus éloignés, à tel point que lorsque Riku avait vu Sora embrasser ce grand rouquin au parc, il en était tout simplement tombé des nus.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage d'en parler avec Sora la semaine suivante, ce dernier avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bafouillé qu'il n'avait pas vraiment osé aller lui en parler auparavant par peur de sa réaction.

Riku s'était senti blessé. Sora lui faisait-il donc si peu confiance que cela ?

Non, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on parlait à son entourage aussi facilement.

Riku avait compris. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait confiance en cet ''Axel'', qui avait surtout l'air d'être un sacré dragueur d'après lui.

Leur relation avait duré trois mois. Et lorsqu'il avait fallu recoller les morceaux, c'est bien sûr Riku qui avait été là.

À l'époque il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cet inexplicable sentiment de satisfaction qui l'habitait. Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute dû.

Puis cela avait été au tour de la Terminale et, assez paradoxalement, avec leur temps de travail augmentait le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, que ce soit pour étudier ou bien pour s'amuser.

Et Riku n'avait pas pris garde à l'expression soucieuse apparaissant de plus en plus fréquemment sur le visage de son ami, mettant cela sur le compte du Bac arrivant à grands pas. Il avait de toute façon ses propres problèmes à gérer, et en particulier celui de cette attirance de plus en plus présente pour son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait pas compris.

Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon quel qu'il soit, alors pourquoi Soira et pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'avait rien dit, préférant la facilité que tuer ses sentiments dans l'œuf avait à lui offrir.

« Tu sais, pour le dossier que je suis en train de monter pour cette école d'art... Il me manque juste une peinture sur peau pour pouvoir l'envoyer, et je me demandais si je ne pourrai pas utiliser ton dos pour ça ? »

Il n'avait pas refusé. Cela aurait paru suspect.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait passé la journée allongé sur le ventre, à lutter pour maintenir une conversation normale alors que son cerveau lui hurlait à quel point les brefs contacts entre les mains de Sora et sa peau étaient agréables. Et lorsque ce dernier avait terminé, il se serait gifler de ressentir une telle déception s'il n'avait pas eu à ce point le souffle coupé.

Ce que Sora avait fait...

Sur le coup, il lui avait dit que c'était sans aucun doute sa meilleure production. Il le pensait sincèrement. Et si beaucoup de personnes auraient trouvé glauque voire morbide de représenter avec autant de réalisme les os ainsi que les organes internes que l'on retrouvait dans la partie supérieure du corps humain, son esprit de scientifique ne voyait alors que la beauté de la chose.

Sora avait souri, touché.

Il avait souri également lorsque tous deux avaient eu des résultats positifs pour le Bac, mais c'est la mine grave qu'il était allé trouver Riku deux semaines plus tard.

« Je suis pris dans cette école d'art dont je t'avais parlé, avait-il annoncé d'un ton défaitiste. »

Riku ne comprenais absolument pas en quoi cela pouvait être une mauvaise nouvelle.

« C'est à Tokyo. »

Riku n'avait rien dit, sur le coup incapable de trouver ses mots, la seule pensée cohérente parvenant à se former dans son esprit étant que cette révélation expliquait au moins l'anxiété de Sora ces derniers temps.

Ce qui n'en rendait pas moins la chose affreusement douloureuse, à tel point qu'il avait un instant cru qu'il allait se mettre à hurler.

« Félicitations, c'est vrai que tu as travaillé très dur. C'est mérité. »

Le calme avec le quel il avait prononcé ces mots l'avait étonné lui-même. Ce qui l'avait dégoûté en revanche, c'est l'aspect joyeux qu'il avait réussi à leur donner.

Il lui avait ensuite semblé apercevoir un éclat d'amer déception dans les yeux de l'autre, mais aujourd'hui encore Riku préfère se persuader qu'il l'a tout simplement imaginé.

C'est plus facile de penser le contraire.

Plus facile de penser que lorsqu'il a été temps de se dire au revoir à l'aéroport, une furieuse envie de tout avouer à Sora l'a rongé jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde et même après.

Plus facile d'avoir progressivement perdu le contact, jusqu'à ne plus s'être parlé depuis des années.

Plus facile enfin de se dire qu'il n'a pas fait l'erreur de sa vie, tout simplement.

oooOOOooo

Et il y a, il y a… Vous l'aurez deviné, une suite ! 8D

**Évite une tomate en plein vol**

Rendez-vous au thème 81 les gens, à la prochaine !


	45. Illusion

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Nouvel AU, bien que beaucoup plus vieux, je dois avouer ne pas en être entièrement satisfaite ^^' Bonne lecture tout de même !

Illusion

« Sora, soit tu as l'extrême délicatesse d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, soit tu me dis très clairement que je ne t'intéresse pas. »

L'interpellé sortit brusquement de ses pensées et fixa quelques secondes son interlocutrice du regard, l'air complètement désorienté.

« Excuse-moi, Kairi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? finit enfin par demander l'étudiant.

— Rien, laisse, ce n'est pas très important. Mais quand même, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es complètement dans la lune depuis ce matin !

— Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, se justifia-t-il évasivement.

— Oui, bien entendu. Et cette fameuse ''fatigue'' n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que le glaçon qui te sert de meilleur ami n'ait pas donné signe de vie depuis trois jours, n'est-ce pas ? Eh, inutile de me regarder comme ça, ça n'y changera absolument rien ! s'exclama la rousse à la vue du regard peu amène que lui lançait son ami. »

Sora poussa un profond soupir de dépit et s'affala sans aucune retenue sur le canapé, qui pouvait également faire office de lit lorsque la rousse recevait quelqu'un.

Oui il n'en pouvait plus de ce temps affreux et glacial qui caractérisait les hivers à Illusiopolis, oui ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve par la charge colossale de travail octroyée par ses enseignants et par dessus tout oui, il commençait à franchement s'inquiéter du silence radio le plus total du glaçon nommé Riku depuis trois jours déjà.

Il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, aucun de ses messages et aucune personne de son entourage ne savait où le jeune homme de 22 ans avait bien pu passer, aussi le comportement quasi-insupportable qui le caractérisait si bien chaque fois qu'il se faisait du soucis pour un être cher n'était certainement pas allé en s'améliorant, à tel point que même la douce Kairi commençait de manière subtile à lui communiquer son agacement :

« Bon Dieu Sora, sors d'ici et va chez lui avant que je ne te mette moi-même à la porte ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme avait échoué sur le trottoir verglacé en bas de l'immeuble de sa meilleure amie, à attendre patiemment le bus au milieu des fonctionnaires mal lunés et d'une bande de vieilles dames médisant sur leurs belle-filles ainsi que sur la jeunesse en général.

Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil donc, et lorsque le bus déjà bondé arriva enfin à leur arrêt, Sora avait déjà les idées bien plus claires et se concentrait à présent sur comment entrer chez son meilleur ami sans trop de dommages collatéraux.

En effet, si Riku ne voyait aucun problème à ce que Sora vienne chez lui, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de l'enf… du type qui lui servait de petit-ami.

De près de dix ans son aîné, Ansem était un redoutable homme d'affaires reconnu par tous dans son domaine, et également le pire des salauds en ce qui concernait Sora : ce type n'avait aucune morale, aucune considération pour ses semblables et, surtout, ne reculait devant absolument rien pour parvenir à ses fins.

Aujourd'hui encore Sora ne comprenait pas ce que Riku pouvait avoir un jour trouvé à un type pareil, et encore moins ce qui pouvait bien le retenir auprès de lui alors qu'il paraissait évident qu'Ansem n'éprouvait rien pour le jeune homme, si ce n'était du désir physique.

Même s'il aurait été capable d'écrire des pages et des pages sur ce qui faisait d'Ansem un être misérable, Sora s'exhorta malgré tout au calme au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans ce qu'on appelle communément les beaux quartiers de la ville.

Se disputer une énième fois avec Ansem était certainement la dernière chose à faire aujourd'hui, en particulier parce qu'il était sans doute la personne la mieux placée pour lui dire où son ami avait bien pu passer.

Enfin, après près de vingt minutes de marche, Sora arriva à destination et resta un long moment à fixer la porte en ébène comme si celle-ci allait lui mordre la main la poignée à peine effleurée.

_« Un peu de courage bon sang, ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir comme ça ! »_

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il frappa vivement à la porte, attendant avec impatience que l'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Quand deux minutes passèrent sans que personne ne lui donne le moindre signe de vie, Sora réitéra son geste avec plus de force cette fois-ci, toujours sans résultat.

Il s'apprêtait à renoncer lorsqu'il se rappela subitement de l'existence d'une clé cachée sous l'une des lattes du perron, clé dont Riku lui avait parlé un soir où tous les deux avaient un peu trop bu.

C'est sans aucun remord qu'il sortit l'objet de sa cachette, avant de vérifier qu'aucun voisin ne l'avait vu et de pénétrer dans la maison.

Le vestibule était plongé dans la pénombre, de même que les autres pièces que Sora pouvait apercevoir de là où il était. Le silence le plus total régnait dans la maison.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! Finit-il par crier avec toute la discrétion qui le caractérisait en temps normal. »

Toujours pas le moindre bruit.

Sora poussa un profond soupir de dépit et s'apprêtait à revenir de là où il venait lorsqu'il changea brusquement d'avis.

Après tout même si son ami n'était pas ici, peut-être trouverait-il un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait en explorant un peu les lieux, non ?

Il passa donc un bon quart d'heure à explorer le rez de chaussée tout en tâchant de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage, le tout sans rien trouver de bien intéressant. Il monta ensuite à l'étage où il fit un rapide tour de la salle de bain, des deux chambres d'ami et même du bureau d'Ansem avant de finalement se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre que les deux hommes partageaient.

À ce stade de son exploration, Sora ne s'attendait même plus à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, aussi fut-il grandement surpris lorsqu'enfin rentré dans la pièce son regard fut immédiatement happé par une masse de cheveux argentés dépassant de sous la couette.

L'étudiant s'approcha prudemment, de peur de se retrouver face à un Ansem hargneux s'il avait le malheur de faire trop de bruit, mais finit par constater avec soulagement que ces mèches-là étaient bien trop claires pour appartenir à l'autre homme.

Ce qui signifiait qu'après trois jours passées à s'inquiéter, il venait enfin de retrouver l'objet de ses pensées. Objet contre qui il se retrouvait soudainement furieux pour lui avoir collé des insomnies à répétition alors que lui restait bien tranquillement chez lui, d'ailleurs.

« Allez réveille-toi crétin, je crois que tu as des excuses à me présenter ! s'exclama le jeune homme tout en arrachant vigoureusement la couverture des mains de son propriétaire. »

Il vit aussitôt le corps de son ami se replier sur lui-même en raison du manque de chaleur, mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux que Sora remarqua à quel point il était pâle, à l'exception de ses joues qui elles étaient rouge vif.

Sora s'empressa alors de ramener la couverture sur ses épaules, tandis que Riku ouvrait péniblement les yeux et lui lança un regard confus.

« So…Ra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Ici ? »

— Ça fait trois jours que tu n'as donné signe de vie à personne, je m'inquiétas, c'est tout, se justifia rapidement l'étudiant avant de fermement poser le plat de sa main sur le front de son ami. »

Il la retira cependant bien assez vite.

« Riku, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la fièvre que tu as ? »

Ce dernier hocha vaguement la tête, l'air près à se rendormir à chaque instant.

« Et tu es allé chez le médecin au moins ? poursuivit patiemment Sora. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, cette fois-ci accompagné d'une réponse inaudible dont le seul mot que le Sora parvint à saisir fut ''grippe''.

« Où sont tes médicaments ?

— Ansem était sensé aller les chercher... Avant-hier.

— Et où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ?

— Parti au Jardin Radieux pour le travail... Pas rentré avant dimanche. »

Sora jura sourdement et demanda plus acidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Et tu comptais rester dans cet état encore deux jours sans même prévenir personne ? »

Riku baissa les yeux et resta silencieux.

Sora pour sa part poussa un bref soupir, et après avoir repris son calme, déclara d'une voix plus douce mais qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion :

« Allez lève-toi, je t'emmène chez moi. Contente-toi de t'habiller, je m'occupe du reste. »

Riku acquiesça sans discuter et se leva lentement, tandis que son ami rassemblait rapidement quelques affaires et se mit en quête de l'ordonnance qui ne devait pas manquer de traîner dans un coin de la pièce. Il la localisa assez vite dans l'un des tiroirs de la table de chevet du plus vieux et la glissa avec le reste dans un sac noir, avant de se tourner vers Riku qui l'attendait patiemment assis sur le lit.

Ce dernier avait pire mine encore que ce que Sora avait pu entrevoir tout à l'heure, mais il choisit de ne faire aucun commentaire et demanda d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux :

« Bon, on y va ? »

Peu farouche, Riku le suivit sans discuter, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter un peu plus Sora au sujet de la santé de son ami.

S'il y avait bien une chose que celui-ci ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire : Riku l'aurait en temps normal envoyé balader depuis longtemps.

C'est prudemment qu'ils descendirent les escaliers, et toujours avec précaution que Sora installa son ami dans sa voiture après lui avoir demandé où se trouvaient ses clés.

Les embouteillages causés par le verglas rendaient la circulation encore plus insupportable qu'à l'accoutumée, mais c'est sans encombre qu'ils passèrent d'abord par la pharmacie afin de récupérer les médicaments de Riku, avant de finalement se retrouver au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel Sora vivait depuis qu'il avait débuté ses études, soit trois ans plus tôt.

Après avoir gravi les quatre étages qui les séparaient encore de son appartement, réussi à ouvrir la porte tout en soutenant un Riku à moitié inconscient sur son épaule et être enfin rentré chez lui, Sora dirigea sans attendre son ami vers sa chambre où il le laissa se déshabiller sommairement et s'enfouir sous la couverture.

Il alla ensuite chercher le médicament qu'il venait d'acheter et en lut rapidement la notice :

« Un comprimé le matin et un le soir, toujours après avoir mangé. »

Bien, il était seulement quatre heures de l'après-midi, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de souffler un peu et de commencer à s'intéresser au travail que ses professeurs lui avaient si gentiment donné.

Tout ça bien sûr seulement après avoir appelé Kairi afin de lui faire un compte-rendu détaillé de la situation.

Vraiment, quelle merveilleuse fin de journée il allait encore passer !

oooOOOooo

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Sora était allé récupérer son ami chez lui, et même s'il se sentait vraiment horrible de penser ce genre de choses, il était au fond bien content que les événements se soient déroulés de cette façon.

En effet, dès que sa fièvre avait baissé et que Riku avait commencé à aller mieux, lui et son ami avaient pu recommencer à passer du temps ensemble comme ils avaient coutume de le faire auparavant, retrouvant au passage la complicité qui les animait depuis le lycée.

Cependant si la santé de son meilleur ami s'améliorait rapidement, il en allait également de même pour son caractère têtu, et c'est donc bien inévitablement que Riku commença à réclamer un peu d'air frais lorsqu'il commença à ne plus supporter de rester enfermé à l'intérieur.

« Bon sang Sora, je ne vais pas aller courir un marathon, je veux juste sortir me dégourdir les jambes !

— Par -3 °C dehors et avec 38,5 de fièvre. J'ai bien compris, oui.

— 20 minutes nom d'un chien, tu peux bien au moins m'accorder ça !

— Pour que tu passes une semaine de plus à comater dans ma chambre pendant que je passe la journée en cours à m'inquiéter pour toi ?

— Là n'est pas la ques… Oh puis merde, tu n'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache, conclut le plus âgé avant de quitter le canapé dans lequel ils étaient installées et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

— Ah ça c'est sûr, elle t'aurait déjà recollé au fond de ton lit sans même avoir à lever le petit doigt. »

Et pour avoir passé la majeure partie de son enfance chez Riku et donc par définition près de sa mère, Jenova, Sora savait de quoi il parlait.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes ici à bouder ? »

Cinq minutes, de multiples protestations et de multiples couches de vêtements enfilés plus tard, les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent donc à parcourir les rues bondées à cette heure de pointe d'Illusiopolis, l'un clairement plus enjoué que l'autre.

« Arrête de faire la tête tu veux, je ne vais pas en mourir !

— On voit bien que tu ne te souviens pas de la loque humaine que tu étais il y a sept jours, marmonna Sora, peu amène.

— Non c'est vrai, et c'est grâce à toi. »

Cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de changer l'air boudeur de Sora en expression gênée.

« Dis pas de bêtises, c'était pas grand chose…

— Peut-être, mais il y a peu de personnes qui en auraient fait autant pour moi, alors mer…

— Riku ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Surpris de la brusquerie avec laquelle son ami s'était interrompu, Sora suivit rapidement son regard et rencontra la devanture de l'un des cafés huppé de ce quartier.

L'endroit était rempli comme habituellement de bonnes femmes aux bijoux criant le m'as-tu vu, de jeunes dont le fric de papa ou maman leur permettait d'inviter leurs amis ici histoire de pouvoir impressionner la galerie, et même de quelques hommes d'affaires venus pour négocier un contrat.

Rien de très inhabituel donc, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Sora s'arrête enfin sur deux têtes argentées apparemment en grande conversation.

Si celui faisant face à la rue ne lui évoquait absolument rien, il identifia en revanche rapidement celui qui leur tournait le dos.

Dans un geste qui leur parut à tous deux d'une longueur agonisante, l'inconnu se redressa sur sa chaise et, d'un mouvement lent et calculé, posa ses lèvres contre celles de nul autre qu'Ansem.

Aucun des deux étudiants n'avaient esquissé le moindre geste, mais lorsque l'inconnu se redressa et leur adressa soudainement un sourire mauvais, Riku sembla brusquement reprendre ses esprits et fit volte face, rebroussant chemin d'un pas précipité.

Sora se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, peinant à suivre l'autre au milieu de la foule plus dense que jamais.

« Riku, attends ! »

Peine perdue, son ami continua à avancer sans même se retourner pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau dans le salon de Sora.

L'ambiance y était cependant bien moins légère qu'auparavant, et le propriétaire des lieux ne savait que faire pour débloquer la situation.

Sora choisit après quelques instants de s'approcher prudemment de son ami resté planté au centre de la pièce, la tête baissée et l'expression masquée par quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Riku, écoute, je…

— Je le savais, le coupa son interlocuteur d'un ton abrupt. Enfin, je n'avais jamais vu l'autre, mais je m'en doutais.

—…Mais alors pourquoi…

— Pourquoi je ne suis pas parti ? Je ne sais pas, sans doute parce que j'avais encore ce ridicule espoir que peut-être je me trompais, ou alors parce que j'avais envie de me convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que je ne suis pas un parfait abruti. »

Un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace apparut alors sur son visage, et Sora avisa avec stupeur les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler le long des joues du plus âgé. De toute sa vie, il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois pleurer son meilleur ami, et cela s'était produit lorsque tous les deux avaient à peine huit ans.

Et comme à l'époque, Sora n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants.

« Je suis vraiment pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander Riku au bout de quelques minutes.

— Non, bien sûr que non... Je n'aurai sans doute pas mieux réagi si une chose pareille m'était arrivée.

— Arrête de dire des conneries, on sait tous les deux que ça a toujours été toi qui se relève en premier.

— Et grâce à qui hein, espèce d'abruti congénital ! Bon, certes, pas toujours grâce à toi, mais en grande partie quoi.

— Mmh, si tu le dis.

— Oui je le dis, imbécile, et tant pis si l'autre enfoiré est trop con pour voir ce qu'il perd !

— Je te signale que je viens de passer les deux dernières années de ma vie avec ''l'autre enfoiré''

— Je sais, et il est d'ailleurs plus que grand temps d'y remédier. De toute façon je commençais à trouver ça chiant d'habiter seul.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me laisser ton lit jusqu'à la fin de tes études ?

— Bien sûr que non, mais on trouvera bien. Tout plutôt que de te laisser passer une nuit de plus là-bas, répondit Sora avec sérieux.

— Très bien, je te fais confiance alors. »

Riku lui offrit alors quelque chose s'apparentant à un vrai sourire, que Sora lui rendit brillamment tout en essuyant du bout des doigts les quelques larmes encore présentes.

Il allait faire en sorte que ça marche.

De quelque manière que ce soit, il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre cette personne qui lui était si importante heureuse, quoi que cela lui en coûte.


	46. Family

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : On approche doucement de la moitié mine de rien, ça commence à faire un moment qu'on est embarqués dans cette galère (x Autrement retour à l'univers du jeu, avec ce texte qui sort de je ne sais absolument pas où mais que j'aime beaucoup malgré tout. Bonne lecture !

Family

Perdue au milieu des montagnes et des plaines arides, la Forteresse Oubliée est plongée dans un épais silence seulement troublé par le bruit des sans-coeurs glissant sur le sol et les murs. La lune est pleine ce soir, et Maléfique s'en trouve grandement satisfaite. Elle n'aura comme cela pas besoin d'utiliser un quelconque sortilège qui aurait pu trahir sa présence afin de mieux voir.

Bien.

Elle parcourt les nombreux couloirs du château comme à son habitude avec prestance, sa longue cape ondulant majestueusement à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle sait parfaitement où elle souhaite se rendre, mais doit pour cela s'armer de patience. Plus la nuit sera avancée, et plus elle pourra faire ce qu'elle désire sans crainte d'être découverte.

Minuit sonne sur la vieille pendule de la bibliothèque.

Maléfique sourit.

Enfin.

Elle quitte sans attendre toutes ces étagères aux livres poussiéreux pour une pièce bien plus intéressante à son goût, en ouvrant la porte avec mille précautions afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se tourne ensuite pour faire face à l'endroit, délaisse le bureau et les étagères sans aucun intérêt pour elle puis s'approche du lit simple collé à l'un des coins de cette chambre.

Un dernier nuage récalcitrant délaisse enfin sa prisonnière astrale, et les rayons de cette dernière éclairent enfin la forme assoupie comme en plein jour. Et comme chaque nuit durant laquelle elle exécute ce petit manège, Maléfique ne peut s'empêcher d'être étonnée d'à quel point le sommeil peut transformer l'adolescent.

Elle observe ainsi longtemps l'expression sereine de Riku, bien loin de celle tourmentée qu'il arbore tout au long de la journée, et ses pensées se mettent à dériver.

Elle repense au passé, à une époque où Kingdom Hearts et même cette idiote de Princesse Aurore étaient le cadet de ses soucis, à cette année merveilleuse où elle a eu 16 ans.

Maléfique développait à l'époque tous ses talents pour la magie noire, faisant ainsi la fierté de sa mère, ancienne souveraine du château de la Montagne Interdite. Elle non plus n'était pas peu fière de ses pouvoirs qui grandissaient à une vitesse ahurissante, mais Maléfique voulait plus à l'époque.

Bien plus.

Oh, elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui était formellement interdit de quitter la montagne sans escorte en raison des nombreux ennemis de sa mère. Ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêchée de le faire, sa soif de découvertes étant alors sans limites.

Elle avait trouvé bien plus que quelques plantes utiles pour ses potions ou des espèces d'animaux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus que dans des livres. Non, elle avait rencontré cette chose affreuse contre laquelle sa mère l'avait tant mise en garde, cette chose bien plus dangereuse et perfide que tous les ours et les loups de la forêt réunis :

Maléfique avait rencontré un homme.

Elle attribua plus tard la violence du coup de foudre qui l'avait saisie au fait que c'était son premier contact avec quelqu'un de son âge, plutôt bien fait de sa personne qui plus est.

L'affection qu'elle avait développé pour lui au cours des mois qui avaient suivi était cependant pour sa part bien réelle, et c'est avec confiance et bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert sa pureté un chaud soir de juillet.

Le lendemain matin, sa mère venait les débusquer dans la clairière où ils avaient passé la nuit, et c'est sans même ciller qu'elle avait arraché le cœur du jeune homme.

Maléfique avait hurlé.

Elle avait hurlé lorsque sa mère l'avait fait enfermée dans la plus petite cellule que comptait le château, afin qu'elle puisse réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes avait-elle déclaré.

Elle avait hurlé lorsque sa génitrice, apprenant quelques mois plus tard la vie qui s'épanouissait en elle, avait juré d'y mettre un terme à peine celle-ci venue au monde.

Elle avait hurlé pour se donner la force de maintenir l'enchantement qui avait enfin mis fin à l'existence de cette sorcière.

Elle avait hurlé en donnant la vie.

Et, enfin, elle avait souri lorsque ce petit être en avait fait autant.

Un beau mâle vigoureux, qui ressemblerait en tous point à son père physiquement plus il grandirait, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Son éducation pouvait maintenant débuter.

Quatorze années durant Maléfique avait élevé cet enfant dans l'apprentissage des magies les plus obscures, des secrets les plus noirs, des sortilèges les plus infâmes. Il apprenait vite, au moins aussi vite qu'elle. Et elle ne cessait jamais de l'admirer, ce jeune homme en devenir qui un jour prendrait sa place pour faire régner la terreur sur cette abjecte contrée qu'était le Domaine Enchanté.

Elle avait hâte de voir ça. Plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

Puis le malheur avait frappé, vicieux, imprévisible, et, surtout, tellement meurtrier.

Une vielle fée noire aigrie qu'elle avait il y a des années de cela profondément humiliée puis bannie de ses terres, l'arrachant ainsi à tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Elle l'avait cherché pourtant, à la menacer de manière quasi-quotidienne. Ça n'en avait pas moins apaisé sa soif de vengeance.

Ça n'avait pris qu'un sortilège. Un très ancien, remontant aux origines de la magie même. Ça avait coûté sa vie à la fée de le lancer. Et coûté la vie à son fils de le recevoir.

Un mois durant, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à y croire. C'était absurde enfin, la grande, la puissante Maléfique n'avait certainement pas rien pu faire pour sauver l'une des rares personnes qui ait jamais vraiment compté à ses yeux ! Elle n'était certainement pas restée à son chevet jours et nuits, le regardant lentement et inéluctablement approcher de sa fin. Et, surtout, l'invincible sorcière qu'elle était n'avait certainement pas versé toute les larmes de son corps une nuit durant, l'aube seule témoin des dernières réminiscences de sa douleur.

La pleine réalisation de ce qui venait d'arriver était malheureusement venue et, avec elle, une haine viscérale à l'encontre de la vie et du destin, un sentiment d'une destruction incommensurable qui viendrait désormais renforcer ses pouvoirs déjà bien assez grands.

Plus rien ne l'arrêterait désormais, ni un nouvel ennemi surgi de son passé, et encore moins cet enfant soi-disant Élu de la Lumière persuadé de pouvoir sauver les Mondes de sa domination.

Lentement, Maléfique rouvrit les yeux.

Rien n'avait changé tandis qu'elle se remémorait avec précision ces souvenirs, un calme serein planant toujours dans cette vaste chambre pourtant si froide.

Alors elle tend lentement la main et, délicatement, seulement du bout des doigts, vient effleurer d'un geste infiniment tendre la joue encore ronde de l'adolescent endormi près d'elle.

Sans doute se méfierait-il d'elle jusqu'à la fin, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il soit ici, en sécurité auprès d'elle, ce garçon qui lui rappelait tant le fils qu'elle avait jadis tellement aimé.


	47. Creation

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Spéciale dédicace à CrimsonRealm, qui mériterait qu'on lui écrive du VanVen tous les jours. Autrement ne jugez pas trop durement cette… Chose, je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'as pris le jour où elle est sortie de ma tête (nan je déconne, donnez-vous en à coeur joie!)

Creation

« _Bon sang si elle nous parle encore une minute de plus de cette merveille qu'est la création d'une vie, j'étrangle quelqu'un. _»

Ah, le mois de mai.

L'air se réchauffe, les fleurs poussent partout en abondance, on entasse horribles manteaux encombrants au fond d'un placard et, bien sûr, tous ces élèves d'âges et d'horizons divers qui n'aspirent tous qu'à la même chose : quitter au plus vite le bâtiment dans lequel on les retient priso… On leur enseigne, afin de profiter du soleil et de ses rayons bienfaiteurs.

Vanitas ne dérogeait bien évidemment pas à la règle, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il obtiendrait rapidement satisfaction. Pas avec encore une heure et demi de cours de SVT devant lui en tout cas.

Monde de merde.

Et prof de merde qui depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le thème traitant le sujet de la génétique ne cessait de déblatérer des conneries niaises à en pleurer sur le miracle qu'était la création d'un nouvel être quel qu'il soit.

Ô joie.

Vanitas poussa un profond soupir de dépit et se cogna discrètement le front contre le bureau, à deux doigts d'en finir avec la vie de Mademoiselle Blanche Neige. Putain mais c'était même pas un nom ça !

« Je sais que c'est loin d'être le cours le plus passionnant qui soit, mais ça ne vaut quand même pas la peine de finir défiguré, si ? »

Vanitas tourna de quelques centimètres la tête sur le côté et observa son voisin de classe d'un œil morne.

Il ne savait au final pas grand chose de Ventus, si ce n'était que le blond avait les plus beaux yeux bleus de la planète et certainement le plus beau popotin de la galaxie. Ce n'est pas que le pauvre petit homosexuel transis d'admiration qu'il était ne faisait aucun effort, mais avoir seulement deux pauvres cours en commun avec le blond et en plus devoir à chaque fois trouver le moyen de contourner ses amis chiants comme la pluie n'aidaient pas vraiment à engager la conversation, loin de là.

Qui avait osé dire que c'était à cause de son caractère de merde ? Toi là au fond ? Fais gaffe ma cocotte, tu joues avec ta vie là.

Mais laissons l'assistance suicidaire là où elle est et reprenons où nous nous étions interrompus, soit au moment où Vanitas arrêta enfin de fixer l'autre comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et répondit avec un sourire enjôleur :

« Pourquoi, ça te ferait tant de peine que ça ?

— Pas vraiment, je dis surtout ça parce que tu étais en train de te frapper la tête sur une tâche d'encre toute fraîche. »

Oh putain de…

Vanitas se mit à frotter avec force sur la zone indiquée, tant pour effacer toute trace de sa mésaventure que pour essayer de se donner contenance, tandis que Ventus riait sous cape.

« C'est ça, marre-toi, siffla le brun une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout avait disparu.

— Oh allez ne le prends pas mal, reconnais au moins que c'était drôle !

— Parle pour toi, Blondie.

—…Et ça sort d'où ça ?

— T'es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

— Ouais.

— Dommage, flemme de chercher une justification à la con puis de te la donner discrètement pour que l'autre cruche ne nous remarque pas.

— Pas grave, tu peux toujours le faire après les cours. »

Vanitas se redressa complètement.

C'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux le bougre, avec en plus cette lueur dans le regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« Hum, je ne sais pas trop, reprit-il finalement. Tu as l'accord de tes baby-sitters au moins ?

— Terra et Aqua n'ont pas à me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non. Et puis je suis bien assez grand pour choisir moi-même mes fréquentations. »

Le ton avec lequel le blond venait de prononcer ces mots fit remonter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Vanitas.

« Très bien alors, si tu insistes... »

Ventus sourit, et lui en fit de même. Cette fin d'après-midi promettait d'être des plus passionnantes à n'en point douter.

« L'union sacrée de deux êtres qui... »

À condition de survivre jusque là, cela va de soi.


	48. Childhood

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Hum, j'aime bien ce texte. Genre vraiment. Genre beaucoup. Genre j'espère qu'ils vous plaira beaucoup aussi. Bonne lecture les gens !

Childhood

Étroitement emmitouflé dans une couverture bien épaisse, Xehanort souriait paisiblement. Car aujourd'hui, on était dimanche. Pas besoin de se lever tôt pour aller étudier l'Histoire des Mondes dans l'immense bibliothèque du château ou encore d'aller dehors dans le froid et la neige pour s'entraîner au maniement de la Keyblade sous l'œil vigilent de Maître Adina.

Non, il n'y avait que lui, lui et ce merveilleux oreiller bien moelleux avec lequel il était actuellement en romantique tête à tête. Du moins le resta-t-il jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles captent soudainement le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

Xehanort resta parfaitement immobile. Si elle le croyait endormi, la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre sans son autorisation s'en irait sans doute sans troubler sa quiétude, non ?

« Allez lève-toi fainéant, il est déjà dix heures passées ! »

C'était apparemment trop demander, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Xehanort fit mine de bouger. Mal lui en prit, car il sentit soudain une masse longiligne s'affaler sur lui sans aucune retenue, lui coupant momentanément la respiration.

« Alleeeeeeeeez, ça fait déjà deux heures que je suis levé moi !

— Pas ma faute si tu es moins sain d'esprit que le commun des mortels, marmonna-t-il de sous la couette.

— Très drôle. Allez viens s'il te plaît, en plus le Maître est partie car elle avait besoin de s'entretenir avec Merlin ce matin : je m'ennuie, moi !

— Va lire un livre.

— Déjà fait.

— Va t'entraîner avec les anneaux.

— Déjà fait.

— Retourne te coucher.

— Pas envie.

— Bon sang mais tu as quel âge déjà ?! s'exclama Xehanort en se redressant enfin sur son séant.

— 14 ans, comme tu sembles l'avoir oublié. Et toi qui passes ton temps à répéter que tes cheveux ne sont pas signe de vieillesse… répondit-il d'un ton taquin.

—...Tu es impossible, Eraqus.

Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents, sourire qui lui fut d'ailleurs rendu avec un peu plus de retenue.

« Bon, tu te lèves oui ou non ? rattaqua le brun.

— J'ai le choix ?

— Non.

— Alors sors au moins si tu veux que je m'habille.

— Et qui est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas essayer de t'enfuir par la fenêtre, hum ?

— De-Hors. »

C'est ainsi qu'Eraqus se retrouva fermement et surtout littéralement jeté dehors, intimant malgré tout à son ami d'accélérer le rythme toutes les dix secondes environ.

« Demande-moi encore une fois de me dépêcher et je te jure que je brûle ta collection complète des cartes de joueurs de Blitzball !

— Tu n'oserais pas ! le contra immédiatement Eraqus.

— Oh vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment ! »

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Eraqus rouvrit une seule fois la bouche jusqu'à ce que son ami le rejoigne enfin dans le couloir.

« Bon, je peux savoir maintenant ce que tu tenais tant à faire et qui requérait absolument ma présence ? demanda Xehanort après avoir attrapé un bout de pain et une pomme.

— Quelle question, aller dehors bien sûr ! répondit Eraqus comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente des Mondes.

— Parce que tu ne trouves pas qu'on passe déjà assez de temps dehors avec un temps pareil comme ça ?

— Justement, si ce n'est pas pour s'entraîner, tu verras que l'hiver a aussi de bons côtés !

— Si tu le dis, conclut Xehanort d'un ton manquant cruellement de conviction. »

Eraqus ne sembla pourtant pas s'en formaliser et l'entraîna à sa suite dehors, délaissant rapidement leur habituel terrain d'entraînement au profit de la petite forêt bordant le château et de son cadre bien plus apaisant malgré le fait que toute feuille ait disparu des arbres depuis plus de deux mois.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi longuement en silence, chacun profitant à sa manière du cadre qui lui était offert.

« Alors, ça valait la peine de se lever non ?

— Gn.

— Quelle mauvaise foi ! Et ça compte réellement devenir Maître un jour ? »

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Eraqus ne s'attendait absolument pas à cet instant précis de son existence, c'était de se prendre une boule de neige en plein dans la nuque.

Surpris, l'adolescent délogea rapidement les cristaux glacés de son écharpe et fit volte-face, avant de lancer un regard suspicieux à un Xehanort bien trop nonchalant pour être honnête.

« Très bien, mais rappelle-toi juste que c'est toi qui l'a cherché ! »

S'en suivit une bataille de boule de neiges menée avec la plus belle des ferveurs, chaque arbre servant de forteresse où se cacher tandis que les noms d'oiseaux volaient, en toute amitié, cela va de soi, jusqu'à ce qu'Eraqus décide qu'il était plus que temps de montrer à l'autre sa domination.

C'est ainsi que l'adolescent se retrouva à créer la plus grosse, la plus ronde et plus froide des boules de neige qu'il ait jamais créées, attendant patiemment que son ami soit à portée de tir derrière le tronc d'un chêne deux fois centenaire déjà.

Enfin, des pas se rapprochant de lui d'après le crissement qu'ils provoquaient sur la neige se firent entendre, et Eraqus se mit à décompter mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de lancer l'assaut final.

Trois, deux, un...

« Tiens, prends ça ! »

Le projectile fit mouche, en plein dans la tête, et Eraqus savoura cette victoire écrasante le temps qu'il se rende compte que la personne qui se tenait devant lui avait facilement 30 ans et 20 centimètres de trop pour être Xehanort. Ça plus les longs cheveux d'un noir profond et un regard vert perçant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Eraqus sut dès lors qu'il était profondément dans la merde, pour parler familièrement.

« Maître Adina ! Vous êtes déjà là ?! Je veux dire, c'est évident que vous êtes là, mais si tôt ? Et là à cet endroit précis, et pas Xehanort, et... Oh bon sang je suis désolé, je vous jure que je ne savais pas! déblatéra l'adolescent à toute vitesse, à tel point que l'adulte eut presque du mal à le comprendre. »

L'angoisse de l'adolescent s'apaisa cependant légèrement lorsqu'il vit le coin des lèvres de son Maître se relever légèrement, puis disparut complètement lorsque la femme éclata d'un rire franc.

« Ah ah bien sûr que je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, tu serais déjà en train de faire vingt fois le tour du Domaine en courant si je pensais le contraire. Eraqus la regarda avec espoir. Non, là je pense que laver la cuisine jusque dans ses moindres recoins sera une punition suffisamment sévère, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement. »

Eraqus ne protesta pas, estiment déjà s'en tirer à très bon compte, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne se fendit pas d'un discret ''Oh la ferme, avoue que ça t'a fait rire'' lorsque Xehanort lui fit remarquer qu'il lui avait bien dit que les choses tourneraient mal à un moment ou à un autre.

« Et puis d'abord au lieu de me faire des leçons de morale, tu ferais mieux de m'aider en tant qu'ami dévoué que tu es ! s'exclama Eraqus en frottant vigoureusement la table où ils avaient l'habitude de prendre leurs repas et s'était assis Xehanort, plongé dans un livre qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Eh, tu m'écoutes au moins ?!

— Non. Et c'est idéal pour te remettre les idées en place et t'apprendre à prendre tes responsabilités, répondit son ami sans même lever les yeux de sa lecture.

— Ben voyons. Bref moment de silence. Et sinon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu dans la bibliothèque celui-là !

— Normal, le Maître l'a ramené de chez Merlin aujourd'hui.

— Et ça parle de quoi ? demanda curieusement Eraqus en se penchant par dessus son épaule afin d'essayer de lire une ligne ou deux.

— D'un événement appelé la ''Guerre des Keyblades''. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Non, absolument pas. Mais ça a l'air important.

— Ça l'est. »

Oh, si seulement Eraqus avait su à quel point ça le deviendrait. Sans doute ne serait-il pas retourné si promptement nettoyer ce qui devait l'être et aurait brûlé jusqu'à la dernière page de cet ouvrage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	49. Stripes

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shôjo-aï (oui oui, vous m'avez bien lue. Quant à savoir pourquoi j'aime le pairing sont il est ici question, ça, je dois avouer que je me pose encore personnellement la question!)

A/N : Devinez qui est-ce qui a eu la chance de choper une crève pas possible alors qu'elle en a encore pour des heures de travail universitaire ? Tout juste, aussi vais-je maintenant retourner ramper sous la couette et m'oublier jusqu'à demain matin o/ Bonne lecture à tous !

Stripes

« Bon, tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas, ou je vais encore avoir à deviner ?

— Bon sang mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien !

— À d'autres, Aqua. Ça va faire dix-neuf ans qu'on se connaît, tu penses vraiment que je vais commencer à croire à ce genre de mensonges maintenant ? »

La sus-nommée poussa un profond soupir de dépit. Bien sûr que non, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien de continuer à espérer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis contrariée parce que je n'ai pas réussi à suivre le cours de Physique-Chimie correctement, c'est tout, se justifia-t-elle évasivement.

— Parce que ? l'encouragea l'autre, et Aqua maudit mentalement Ventus et son insistance mal placée.

— Parce qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cet amphithéâtre mal climatisé.

— Et ?

— Parce qu'on devait bien être 450 au lieu des 390 prévus et que c'est impossible de se concentrer avec le bras velu de Shan-Yu qui vient frôler le tiens toutes les trente secondes.

— Et ?

— Parce que ce vieux psyché-rigide de Vexen s'en fiche pas mal de tout ça et continue de parler à toute vitesse parce qu'il est de toute façon persuadé qu'on va tous foirer notre première année.

— _Et _?

— Et alors quoi, tu veux peut-être que je te dise que j'ai passé ces deux heures de torture à loucher sur la poitrine de ma voisine hein, c'est ça que tu veux ?!

— Eh ben voilà, on y arrive enfin ! »

Aqua se plaqua violemment le plat de la main contre le front.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça enfin ?! Elle était tout simplement mortifiée.

« Eh, calme-toi hein, c'est pas comme si c'était grave, se rattrapa maladroitement Ventus tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

— Pas grave, pas grave, ça te va bien de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était _toi _qui était attiré par une personne du même sexe depuis le début de cette putain d'année universitaire ! hurla presque la jeune femme, cédant enfin au stress et à la frustration.

— Ohla calme-toi, respire un grand coup et explique-moi ça un peu plus en détails s'il te plaît. »

Aqua prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le palmier sous lequel elle et son ami étaient présentement assis.

Oui, un palmier.

Le paysagiste de l'Université des Îles du Destin avait décidément un sens de l'humour plus que douteux.

Enfin, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'apaisa quelque peu, et elle reprit d'un ton plus posé :

« Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à expliquer, elle me plaît, c'est tout, et ça me fout les jetons parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de choses pour une... Pour une fille auparavant. »

Pour le coup, Ventus pouvait en effet attester qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir. Après tout son amie n'avait fréquenté que des hommes auparavant, le dernier en date se trouvant être leur autre ami d'enfance commun : Terra. Ils avaient cependant bien vite cessé de se voir ainsi, l'un comme l'autre ayant plus eu l'impression d'embrasser son frère ou sa sœur qu'autre chose.

« Dis quelque chose bon sang, moi je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Ce fut le ton suppliant de son amie qui le tira de ses réflexions, et Ventus répondit franchement :

« Ça te dérange à ce point-là ? Ces sentiments, je veux dire. Tu en as honte ou ils te dégoûtent ?

—…Non, répondit Aqua après avoir longuement réfléchi. C'est juste... Bizarre et inattendu.

— D'accord. Et cette fille alors, tu penses qu'elle te rejetterait si jamais tu allais lui parler ?

— Non, je pense même que ce serait plutôt le contraire, répondit Aqua sans hésitation.

— Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? s'étonna Ventus, avant de lentement écarquiller les yeux. Non, cette fille dont tu parles, ce n'est quand même pas… »

Aqua rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Pour un peu, elle aurait presque pu donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rentrer sous terre et ne plus jamais avoir à en ressortir.

« Megara, tu parles de Megara ?! finit enfin par s'exclamer Ventus. »

Et Aqua aurait voulu que sa vie s'achève ici.

Bon d'accord, peut-être pas. Mais pas loin.

« Alors quoi, c'est quand même pas ma faute non ? se défendit-elle malgré tout. »

Et en effet, elle estimait que ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute si elle était tombée sous le charme de Megara – ''Mes amis m'appellent Meg , l'ennui c'est que je n'ai aucun ami'', avait fièrement déclaré la jeune femme le jour où elles avaient été présentées.

Meg était un O.V.N.I, un véritable Alien dans sa petite vie si bien rangée, que ce soit avec ses longs cheveux châtains retenus en une longue et épaisse queue de cheval tenant en place par elle ne savait quel miracle, sa passion pour les robes longues particulièrement cintrées à la taille ou encore son dégoût non-dissimulé pour la gent masculine. Ce dernier aspect était d'ailleurs devenu quasiment légendaire sur le campus, le seul homme dont elle semblait supporter la présence plus d'une heure étant cet immense rouquin baraqué venant lui aussi de Thèbes et dont Aqua ne parvenait jamais à se rappeler le nom. Elle avait même cru un temps que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble.

Jamais elle n'oublierait le fou-rire monstrueux qui avait secoué Meg lorsqu'elle avait enfin osé lui poser la question.

« _Désolée mon choux, mais Super-mâle et moi jouons tous deux dans des équipes différentes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _»

Elle avait vu en effet, ainsi qu'à peu près les trois-quarts des étudiants présents le lendemain lorsque Meg avait embrassé à pleine bouche Mulan au beau milieu du réfectoire à l'heure de pointe.

C'est à l'annonce de leur séparation un mois plus tard qu'Aqua avait commencé à prendre connaissance de ses sentiments naissants, éprouvant à l'époque une satisfaction inexplicable à cette nouvelle.

Puis était venu ce jour fatidique où tout avait finalement basculé.

Ce mardi matin avait pourtant débuté de la manière la plus banale qui soit.

Aqua était comme à son habitude arrivée avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance à son cours de Biologie, s'asseyant ainsi là où elle le désirait selon son humeur.

Bien évidemment, quelqu'un avait fini par venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Et un peu plus étonnamment, il s'était agi de Meg ce jour-ci.

Aqua n'en avait pourtant rien pensé de plus.

Après tout il arrivait de temps en temps à la jeune femme de venir s'asseoir près d'elle en cours, et Aqua l'appréciait même suffisamment pour passer du temps avec elle en dehors des amphithéâtres.

Rien de bien extraordinaire donc, et Aqua s'apprêtait à rendre son ''bonjour !'' énergique à sa voisine lorsque son cerveau cessa subitement de fonctionner.

Devant elle se tenait Meg, ses fines jambes et ses hanches étroites parfaitement moulées dans un pantalon en cuir noir comme la nuit, tombant avec élégances sur les sandales marrons dont elle semblait ne jamais se départir depuis son arrivée.

Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme à leur habitude, soulignant son visage délicatement maquillé et son air espiègle, mais ce n'étaient pourtant pas tous ces éléments réunis qui avaient à ce point capté l'attention d'Aqua.

Non, ce dont elle ne parvenait à cet instant pas même à détourner le regard, c'était de ce petit haut à la transparence flirtant de très près avec l'indécence, ce petit haut blanc remontant juste au-dessus de son nombril, ce petit haut aux rayures horizontales noires magnifiant sa poitrine de la manière la plus exquise qui soit.

À ce moment là, Aqua avait été tout simplement subjuguée par cette apparition, sentiment qui ne cessait de la tarauder depuis, chaque fois revigoré par le temps passé avec Meg et les nombreuses allusions que cette dernière ne manquait jamais de lui faire chaque jour.

« Ah oui, en effet, commenta Ventus une fois le récit de son amie achevé. Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

— Comment ça ?

— Oh je t'en prie, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as l'intention d'en rester là, si ?

— Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, hein ? Que je lui demande de sortir avec moi ?

— C'était l'idée, oui.

— Et je présente la chose comment, hein, petit génie ? ''Oh salut Meg, en fait tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ça fait des mois que tu hantes la moindre de mes pensées et que tu me rends complètement dingue, alors pourquoi ne pas sortir avec moi alors que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça peut bien fonctionner entre deux femmes'' ?!

— Oh mais je serai absolument ravie de te l'enseigner, chérie. »

Aqua n'en fut pas tout à fait certaine, mais il lui sembla bien sentir son cœur dégringoler à toute vitesse dans les profondeurs de sa cage thoracique.

Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un affreux cauchemar dont elle allait bientôt émerger en sueur et en maudissant son stupide subconscient.

C'est pourtant bien sur le sourire inimitable de Meg qu'elle tomba lorsqu'elle se retourna, la bouche soudainement plus sèche qu'un désert et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je... Comment... Depuis quand tu... articula-t-elle enfin péniblement.

— Hum, depuis le début si je ne m'abuse. Aqua allait défaillir, c'était certain. N'empêche, si j'avais su que cette vieille loque rayée te faisait un tel effet, je l'aurais portée plus souvent cette année, poursuivit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

— De qu... »

Elle n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase, interrompue par des lèvres chaudes se posant délicatement sur les siennes.

''Étrange'' fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Pendant la seconde qu'elle mit à réaliser à quel point ce contact était agréable du moins.

Aqua se surprit alors à répondre timidement, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Meg pour passer une main derrière sa nuque et la plaquer contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« Ahem, je suis toujours là vous savez, se signala soudainement Ventus, les joues cramoisies. »

Meg délaissa quelques instants Aqua, toujours perdue dans ses pensées extatiques, puis toisa le jeune homme.

« Au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, commence déjà par aller dire à Vanitas ce que tu penses réellement de lui mon mignon. »

Meg ne prêta aucune attention à ses protestations virulentes et se retourna ensuite vers Aqua.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai cours avec Ienzo à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Elle lui lança un baiser du bout des doigts. À ce soir, jolie cœur. »

Et elle partit sur ces mots, hypnotisant quelques instants encore Aqua par le balancement souple de ses hanches.

La jeune femme fut cependant ramenée à la réalité par un claquement de doigts sec à quelques millimètres de son oreille, puis lança un regard confus à Ventus.

« C'est bon, tu vas t'en remettre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

— Oh la ferme, marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse, avant qu'un sourire machiavélique ne vienne orner ses lèvres. Et donc... Vanitas, c'est bien ça ?

—...Commence donc par t'occuper de ta vie sentimentale et on parlera de la mienne ensuite, d'accord ?

— Nan, je le crois pas !

— Moi non plus, ça tombe bien. Bon, on y va ? »

Ventus mit ainsi fin à cette conversation, mais Aqua ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela.

Car après tout, elle avait bien plus intéressant à penser pour l'instant.


	50. Breaking the Rules

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Et on en est à la moitié, youhou ! J'aime beaucoup ce thème en plus, surtout parce que j'ai pu m'en donner à coeur joie sur un dessin animé qui m'a beaucoup tapé sur le système ces derniers mois. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture les gens !

Breaking the Rules

« Demyx, je te répète qu'on n'a rien à faire ici. On est censés chercher la présence potentielle de sans-coeurs, pas faire du tourisme !

— Oh allez Xigbar, de toute façon on a toute la journée pour remplir cette mission stupide. Et puis ose me dire qu'un château de glace qui surgit du sol en quelques instants ça n'est pas suspect ! rétorqua le Numéro IX. »

L'Archer poussa un profond soupir.

Certes Demyx avait raison, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il tenait à passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans ce Monde au climat déjà fort peu accueillant. Le Supérieur n'aurait pas plutôt pu choisir d'envoyer ce taré de Vexen à Arendelle non ? La glace était son élément pour l'amour du Kingdom Hearts !

Non, vraiment, rien n'allait plus dans cette Organisation de fous.

« Allez dépêche-toi, on y est presque ! s'exclama joyeusement Demyx tout en franchissant un pont fait de glace à toute vitesse.

— Fais attention bon sang, on ne sait même pas si ce truc est solide !

— Oh Xiggy, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda la Mélopée Nocturne d'un ton taquin.

— Je m'inquiète surtout pour la tonne de paperasse que j'aurai à remplir si jamais tu meurs connement ici, oui.

— Quelle méchanceté vraiment, tu me brises le cœur !

— Demyx, tu n'as _pas _de cœur, répondit Xigbar d'un ton excédé.

— Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, chuchota le blond, trop bas pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre, avant de reprendre distinctement : et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on va y trouver, dans ce château ?

— Tout sauf de la glace j'espère, répondit Xigbar avec mauvaise humeur. »

Il ne fut cependant pas entendu, étant donné qu'une fois à quelques mètres seulement du Palais, il devint rapidement évident que lui aussi était exclusivement composé du matériau maudit.

« C'est officiel, dès qu'on rentre, j'étripe quelqu'un, déclara le plus sérieusement du monde l'Archer en s'approchant de l'entrée.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises enf...

— Eh, vous là-bas ! »

Les deux Similis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et tombèrent nez à nez, museau et carotte avec le groupe le plus étrange qu'il leur est jamais été donné de contempler. Et vu leur quotidien mouvementé, c'était dire beaucoup.

« Quoi encore ? demanda Xigbar au seul homme du groupe, l'air profondément agacé. »

Ce dernier ne sembla pourtant pas se décourager, et après avoir lancé un regard assuré au renne et au bonhomme de neige qui l'accompagnaient – un bonhomme de neige, _sérieusement _?! – répondit :

« Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda curieusement Demyx.

— Parce qu'il ne faut surtout pas déranger les personnes qui se trouvent à l'intérieur !

— Pourquoi ? répéta Demyx.

— Parce que l'avenir de ce pays en dépend !

— Mais le problème, c'est qu'on n'a vraiment pas de temps à perdre, lui fit savoir le Numéro IX, l'air gêné.

— Et moi mon problème, c'est que je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser y aller, alors si vous vouliez bien juste... »

Il fut grossièrement interrompu par quatre flèches de couleur violette, deux traversant ses manches et les deux autres en faisant de même avec son pantalon, le clouant ainsi fermement au sol. Le renne brama alors avec fureur et chargea Xigbar, mais eut à peine le temps de l'approcher qu'une vague d'eau le coupa dans son élan, gelant ses sabots au sol au contact de l'air glacé. Demyx fit ensuite subir le même sort au bonhomme de neige, et Xigbar eut un rictus moqueur.

« Merci bien messieurs, nous y allons maintenant.

— Non, arrêtez ! »

Tous deux ignorèrent les appels résonnant dans leur dos et ouvrirent les portes du Palais gelé, observant avec curiosité la structure du hall d'entrée. Leur attention fut cependant bien vite attirée par des voix retentissant à l'étage, et c'est sans aucune gêne que Xigbar monta les marches situées sur leur droite pour voir ce qu'il en était.

« On ne devrait peut-être pas entrer, non ? Ça a l'air de se disputer là-dedans, fit remarquer Demyx une fois arrivés juste à côté de la salle dont il était question.

— Oh je t'en prie, comme si ça pouvait avoir une quelconque importance, rétorqua l'Archer en commençant à avancer.

Mal lui en prit, étant donné qu'à peine placé dans l'encadrement de la porte, un puissant jet blanc lui traversa la poitrine de part en part et l'éjecta en arrière.

« Putain de...

— Xigbar ! »

En un instant Demyx était à ses côtés et l'aidait à se relever, tandis que lui lançait un regard meurtrier à la blonde manifestement responsable de l'attaque. Celle-ci ne semblait pourtant pas les avoir remarqués, trop occupée à lancer un regard horrifié à une deuxième jeune femme tentant tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

« Viens vite, on sort d'ici, grogna Xigbar avant d'ouvrir un Couloir Obscur. »

Demyx l'y suivit sans protester, s'engouffrant rapidement dans le passage derrière le Numéro II.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de se retrouver à l'exact endroit où ils étaient arrivés dans ce Monde, soit non loin du château.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Demyx une fois sorti du Couloir.

— Bien sûr, tu crois vraiment que c'est une magie aussi faible qui aura raison de moi ? Xigbar fronça les sourcils. C'est pas l'autre bande de gus qui est en train de se faire poursuivre par un monstre absolument ridicule là-bas ? »

C'était en effet bien le trio qu'ils avaient croisé en arrivant ainsi que la brune qui couraient à en perdre haleine, poursuivis par un monstre fait de neige à l'attitude peu commode de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit alors la Mélopée Nocturne.

— On les suit. De toute façon il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire, trancha Xigbar avant de commencer à filer le groupe.

— Très bien, mais... C'est juste moi ou est-ce que tu as bien plus de mèches de cheveux blancs qu'avant ? hésita Demyx.

— Non, c'est ton imagination, mentit Xigbar après un rapide coup d'œil lancé à sa queue de cheval. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses inutiles ! Allez maintenant dépêche-toi, on va finir par les perdre sinon ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en commençant à avancer. »

Le Numéro IX acquiesça sans rien ajouter, et Xigbar pensa furieusement :

« _Bon sang si jamais je recroise cette sale garce blonde, je la tue ! _»

Il passa ainsi le reste de leur filature à ruminer ses sombres pensées, regardant avec le même dédain les deux humains du groupe se faire entraîner dans une folle danse par des trolls de pierre – non mais sérieusement, _encore _? C'était quoi ce Monde ridicule franchement ?! – et aurait sans doute continué si une douleur sourde ne lui avait pas soudainement vrillé la poitrine.

Xigbar y porta brusquement la main et posa un genou en terre, grognant de douleur. Putain mais c'était quoi ça encore ?!

« Xigbar ! Eh Xigbar, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! s'affola aussitôt Demyx.

— J'en sais foutrement rien. Et arrête de crier merde, tu me casses les oreilles ! »

Demyx se tut aussitôt mais continua malgré tout à lui tourner autour l'air complètement affolé, jusqu'à enfin remarquer l'état similaire de la jeune femme qu'ils suivaient précédemment. Il se mit alors à boire les paroles de celui qui semblait être le chef de la tribu, de même que Xigbar.

« Seul un geste d'amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace, énonça calmement le troll, et il ne fallut guère plus de deux minutes pour que le petit groupe se remette en route sans attendre. »

Quant à Xigbar et Demyx, ils avaient l'air aussi estomaqué l'un que l'autre.

« Il... Il a bien dit ce que je pense qu'il vient de dire ? parvint enfin à articuler l'Archer avec difficulté.

— Je crois bien que oui, répondit Demyx avec hésitation.

— Bon ben il faut croire que je suis foutu alors, énonça l'Archer avec ironie, et l'autre lui lança un regard horrifié.

— Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Bien sûr que non !

— Écoute Demyx, soupira Xigbar avec lassitude, je sais que tu es idiot, mais même un abruti comme toi aura sans doute remarqué que les seules personnes qui partagent régulièrement ma vie ne peuvent pas m'apporter ce foutu ''geste d'amour sincère'' pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles ne ressentent rien, non ?

— Moi je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen ! persévéra l'autre. »

Xigbar rit sans joie.

« Je t'en prie, trouve donc un moyen je te regarde faire. »

Il s'affala lourdement contre un rocher sur ces mots, le souffle court. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid !

Le Numéro II observa ensuite la Mélopée Nocturne se mordre la lèvre inférieure, manifestement en train de peser le pour et le contre d'une décision, puis finir par déclarer avec hésitation :

« Je veux bien, mais seulement si tu fermes les yeux.

— Pourquoi, tu n'as pas envie que je te vois sortir cette fameuse preuve de ta poche, s'enquit Xigbar avec ironie.

— Contente-toi de faire ce que je te demande. »

Le ton de Demyx était autoritaire, terriblement sérieux, quelque chose de somme toute fort peu courant chez lui, aussi Xigbar s'exécuta-t-il sans plus protester. Il entendit ensuite l'autre Simili se rapprocher de lui, le sentit s'accroupir à sa hauteur, poser fermement une main sur son épaule et, tout doucement, sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser infiniment tendre.

Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur incommensurable le traversa des pieds à la tête, réchauffant ses membres gelés de la manière la plus agréable qui soit.

Passée cette dernière constatation, Xigbar ouvrit brutalement les yeux et repoussa Demyx avec force, l'observant dans un mélange anarchique de stupéfaction et de crainte.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, sourit le Numéro IX comme s'il ne s'était rien passé à la vue des cheveux de son aîné reprenant progressivement leur couleur normale.

— C'est impossible, souffla enfin l'Archer, le Supérieur l'a dit, les Similis n'ont pas de cœur, c'est complètement...

— Invraisemblable ? Tu devrais aller voir Zexion alors, ses travaux sur la reconstruction naturelle du cœur t'intéresseraient sans aucun doute. »

Demyx détourna ensuite le regard, l'air gêné, tandis que Xigbar prenait le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer et de lui être dit. L'autre Simili avait été capable de le sauver, alors cela signifiait que...

Non.

C'était impossible, ridiculement impossible, et Demyx ne faisait qu'inventer ces ''sentiments'' afin de mieux supporter cette existence, voilà tout.

Et alors qu'ils marchent en silence dans un Couloir Obscur, Xigbar se répète jusqu'à s'en convaincre qu'il a raison, que sa théorie est la bonne.

Il se le répète alors même qu'à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur l'autre, il se sent un peu moins mélancolique.

Il se le répète alors même qu'il éprouve un soulagement sans nom en apprenant que Demyx ne sera pas envoyé au Manoir Oblivion.

Et, surtout, il se le répète alors même qu'il a l'impression qu'on lui arrache ce cœur soit-disant inexistant lorsqu'on lui apprend enfin la mort de Demyx à la Forteresse Oubliée.


	51. Sport

Rating : K

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Et on entame tout doucement la deuxième partie de ce joyeux bordel avec un pairing sur lequel je n'avais encore jamais bossé, à peine si j'avais déjà lu des fics à son sujet. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture les gens !

Sport

« Alors quoi, tu abandonnes déjà ? »

Hayner serra les dents, raffermit sa prise sur son bâton de Struggle et se remit prestement sur ses pieds.

Bon sang, il était celui qui avait initié cette séance d'entraînement avec Seifer, il était hors de question de flancher !

C'est fort de cette conviction que l'adolescent chargea à nouveau son adversaire, batte levée et prête à asséner un coup.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire moqueur de Seifer avant que celui-ci ne l'esquive avec souplesse, profitant de son déséquilibre passager pour lui asséner un puissant coup dans le dos.

Hayner poussa un grognement de douleur et retomba au sol, des balles bleues tombant par dizaines de son équipement.

Seifer les ramassa une à une, sans se presser, toujours sans se départir de cet insupportable sourire moqueur.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir remporter le tournoi alors que tu es incapable de rester debout plus de dix secondes ? Bah, ne me fais pas rire ! Même Vivi aurait plus de chances que toi de gagner !

— La ferme ! s'exclama Hayner avec force, se relevant pour la énième fois cet après-midi.

— Ouh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve en plus. J'en tremble d'avance ! »

C'en était trop.

D'un geste rageur, Hayner envoya valser sa batte au loin et se jeta sur Seifer, les faisant tous deux basculer au sol dans un mélange chaotique de cris et de poussière.

« La ferme ! répéta le blond en levant le poing, prêt à frapper. »

Seifer ne fit pourtant pas mine de se défendre et continua à sourire, frustrant l'autre au-delà des mots. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir envoyer son poing dans la gueule de ce sale prétentieux !

Il n'en fit pourtant rien, et le sourire de Seifer s'agrandit davantage.

« Tu vois, Hayner, c'est exactement ça ton problème : tout dans la provocation, rien dans les actes. »

Le blond s'apprêtait à répondre avec virulence lorsqu'il se fit brusquement happé par le col de sa veste et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour constater que son visage se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant de manière erratique.

« Mais bon, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ça soit pour me déplaire, murmura Seifer, leurs lèvres se frôlant à chaque mot. »

Le temps que Hayner comprenne réellement ce qui venait de se passer, il avait été repoussé sans préavis et Seifer commençait déjà à quitter la Colline du Couchant d'un pas tranquille, l'air parfaitement serein malgré ses mots.

Lorsqu'il eut complètement disparu du chemin de terre, Hayner sentit doucement le rouge lui monter aux joues de manière incontrôlée.

Il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir correctement saisi les mots de Seifer, mais il était en revanche certain d'une chose : comprendre ne lui faisait plus peur à présent, loin de là.


	52. Deep in Thought

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Bientôt les examens, youhou ! /PAN/ Si jamais il vient à l'un d'entre vous la douce idée de m'achever, ne vous retenez pas surtout, ce sera sans doute toujours mieux que de se retaper en hors-sujet en droit constitutionnel~ Bref, je m'égare comme d'habitude, bonne lecture les gens !

Deep in Thought

Assis à son bureau devant une impressionnante pile de documents, Eraqus réfléchissait.

Il y avait pourtant longtemps que le soleil s'était couché, mais ses pensées perturbantes ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit, l'empêchant de trouver le repos.

Il y avait déjà un mois que Ventus s'était éveillé à présent, et le Maître de la Keyblade ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de lui.

En effet, s'il parvenait à à peu près suivre une conversation normalement et participait de plus en plus à la vie commune du le château, Eraqus n'avait absolument aucune idée de quelles pouvaient bien être ses capacités concernant le maniement de la Keyblade et ne savait comment aborder le sujet, de peur de provoquer une réaction aussi violente que la précédente.

Il faudrait pourtant bien aborder le sujet un jour ou l'autre, au risque de rompre l'équilibre de ce petit groupe, et c'est exactement ce qu'Eraqus redoutait.

Las, il poussa un profond soupir et sentit ses paupières doucement se fermer bien malgré lui, tandis que ses bras prenaient naturellement une position apte à accueillir sa tête de la manière la plus confortable qui soit au vu des circonstances. Il ne devrait sans doute pas, mais il n'avait plus la force ni même l'envie de lutter.

Eraqus se serait sans doute endormi ainsi sans plus de cérémonies si ses oreilles n'avaient pas au dernier moment capté le son d'une porte que l'on ouvre le plus silencieusement possible, puis quelques instants plus tard celui de pas étouffés.

Il ne se redressa cependant pas, trop terrassé par la fatigue, et peina même à entendre ce qui se chuchota ensuite dans son dos.

« Vous croyez qu'il dort ? »

Ventus, à n'en point douter.

« On dirait bien que oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on le réveille ? s'enquit ensuite Terra.

— Non, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne dort pas bien, ne le dérangeons pas, ajouta ensuite Aqua avec autorité. »

Eraqus sentit ensuite quelque chose de chaud et doux être déposé sur ses épaules, renforçant son impression de bien être.

Enfin, il entendit ses trois apprentis quitter la pièce puis se souhaiter chaleureusement bonne nuit, l'air fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Il sourit doucement, incapable de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait autant auparavant.

Terra, Aqua et Ventus semblaient partis pour lire une amitié profonde, et aussi longtemps que celle-ci perdurerait, rien de mauvais ne pourrait se produire.

N'est-ce pas ?


	53. Keeping a Secret

Rating : T

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Et voici la suite et fin du thème 15, de l'AU donc. C'est vraiment pas l'un de mes travaux que j'apprécie le plus, surtout par rapport à son prédécesseur, mais encore une fois le lecteur est seul juge. Bonne lecture les gens !

Keeping a Secret

« Bon, n'oubliez pas de bien fermer les volets une fois la nuit tombée, n'ouvrez à personne et sous aucun prétexte, brossez-vous bien les dents avant d'aller vous coucher, n'oubliez pas de...

— Aerith, c'est bon, je crois qu'ils ont compris, l'interrompit gentiment son mari, et un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Riku. »

Depuis un an et demi qu'il vivait chez Zack et Aerith Fair, cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment changé pour ce qui était de son côté surprotecteur, tandis que Zack demeurait la même personne enjouée et profondément à l'écoute des autres.

« Maintenant si tu as fini avec tes recommandations, je te suggère de vite monter dans la voiture : à ce rythme là, l'avion va partir sans nous ! s'exclama ensuite Zack en attrapant la dernière valise trônant dans l'entrée.

— Oui oui, j'arrive tout de suite ! Et n'oubliez pas vous deux, poursuivit-elle ensuite avec empressement, vous pouvez nous contacter à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, et...

— Aerith ! l'apostropha Zack depuis la voiture. »

Un puissant coup de klaxon emporta le reste de sa phrase et Aerith se précipita dans le véhicule, leur adressant un dernier signe de la main tandis que Zack démarrait en trombe.

Une fois la voiture hors de vue, Riku ferma la porte d'entrée puis se tourna vers Sora, puis les deux adolescents se sourirent.

Enfin !

Ils allaient en effet pouvoir passer les deux semaines à venir complètement seuls, les deux adultes ayant décidé de profiter du début des vacances d'été pour partir en amoureux sur les lointaines Îles du Destin, laissant leurs deux ''enfants '' – tout de même âgé de 18 et 17 ans – se gérer durant ce laps de temps.

Par-Fait.

« Tu veux jouer à la console ? lui proposa Sora, et Riku accepta volontiers. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée à tester leur habileté sur divers jeux vidéos et à grignoter diverses choses plus ou moins nocives pour leur santé, le tout en discutant de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures.

Et bien qu'il se soit habitué depuis le temps, cela ne cessait jamais d'émerveiller Riku. Surtout sachant que cette aisance dans le dialogue n'était venue au plus jeune que trois mois plus tôt environ.

En effet, après ce fameux jour d'été où Sora avait prononcé les premiers mots que les trois autres habitants de la maison aient jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche, il lui arrivait encore de passer des journées entières sans émettre le moindre son, ne sachant pas vraiment au début comment gérer la chose.

Il avait pourtant petit à petit fait des progrès, et si la tête de leurs amis la première fois qu'ils avaient entendu le son de sa voix avait été à mourir de rire, celle de leurs professeurs n'avait en revanche pas eu de prix.

« Tu veux regarder un film ? »

Cette question acheva de tirer définitivement Riku de ses pensées, et après s'être mis d'accord sur une énième rediffusion de ''Astérix et Obélix : Mission Cléopâtre'', ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sans aucune grâce sur le canapé, toutes les fenêtres du salon grandes ouvertes dans l'espoir de capter un infime courant d'air.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud !

« Tu veux regarder autre chose ? demanda Sora une fois le générique de fin débuté.

— Non merci, je pense que je vais aller me coucher plutôt : trop de sommeil en retard à rattraper. »

Parce que oui, profiter des vacances pour tous les jours se coucher aux alentours de 3 heures du matin finissait par avoir des répercutions à la longue.

« Très bien, bonne nuit alors, lui sourit Sora avant de disparaître à l'étage. »

Riku l'y suivit rapidement, et après avoir tenté de se rafraîchir une dernière fois à grands renforts d'eau glacée sur le visage, se laissa lourdement retomber sur son matelas et enlaça son oreiller tout en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour rejoindre le pays des songes, et il était bien parti pour y rester jusque tard dans la matinée lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui claque l'en tira en sursaut.

Riku lança un regard confus à son réveil indiquant à peine une heure du matin puis se leva lentement, bien décidé à savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et inspecta brièvement le couloir, pour tomber avec circonspection sur la chambre grande ouverte de Sora, ainsi que sur la porte close de la salle de bain sous laquelle filtrait un mince filet de lumière.

Il s'en approcha sans attendre et actionna la poignée une fois, deux fois, sans résultat.

« Sora, tu es là ? appela-t-il en tout dernier recours. »

Le bruit de l'eau en train de couler dans le lavabo s'interrompit brusquement et Riku n'entendit ensuite plus qu'une respiration saccadée, réellement inquiet à présent.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à nouveau d'une voix qui se voulait malgré tout calme.

— Oui oui ne t'en fais pas. Juste un coup de chaud, rien de plus ! »

La voix tremblante de Sora semblait pourtant lui hurler le contraire, aussi Riku choisit-il de faire mine de s'en aller puis de discrètement s'adosser au mur, attendant patiemment que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Dix interminables minutes plus tard et le regard surpris de son ami croisait le sien, mais Riku s'en détacha bien vite afin de fixer avec une horreur croissante le torse nu de l'adolescent.

Aux brûlures et aux traces d'anciennes plaies profondes se mêlaient des cicatrices dont il n'arrivait même pas à deviner la nature et osait à peine l'imaginer, complètement incapable d'en détourner les yeux et ne sortant de cette étrange transe que lorsque les bras de Sora vinrent enserrer sa poitrine dans le but de se protéger un minimum.

« Arrête... murmura-t-il ensuite faiblement, achevant de ramener définitivement l'autre à la réalité.

— Pardon, je suis désolé, je... »

Mais Sora l'avait déjà dépassé et pressait désormais le pas jusqu'à sa chambre, Riku ayant tout juste le temps d'en bloquer la porte avant que cette dernière ne claque violemment.

Lorsqu'il pénétra ensuite dans la pièce, ce fut pour trouver l'adolescent adossé au mur sur son lit, étroitement emmitouflé dans ses couvertures tandis que ses bras enserraient ses genoux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses yeux quant à eux étaient complètement clos, refusant de s'ouvrir même quand Riku vint d'asseoir près de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Le plus âgé leva alors la main en désespoir de cause, l'approchant doucement de l'épaule de l'autre dans l'espoir de lui tirer une réaction.

« Ne me touche pas. »

C'était sec, tranchant, sans appel, et pourtant tellement suppliant à la fois.

« Juste... Désolé, ça va passer, mais pour l'instant, ne me touche pas s'il te plaît. »

Alors Riku attendit, patiemment, ne bougeant toujours pas lorsque l'horloge de la ville sonna deux coups, puis trois, laissant à Sora le temps dont il avait manifestement si besoin pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Pardon, s'excusa enfin ce dernier alors que Riku commençait dangereusement à piquer du nez. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

— Ça n'a aucune importance, lui assura immédiatement Riku, parfaitement sincère. Mais... Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'a réveillé, toi ? »

Sora baissa alors la tête bien bas, l'air de peser mentalement le pour et le contre, puis finit par murmurer si bas que Riku eut presque du mal à l'entendre :

« Un cauchemar... »

D'accord, c'était un début.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'y passait dans ce cauchemar ? l'encouragea doucement Riku.

— Des souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs. »

Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à peine au vu de sa présence dans cette famille d'accueil ainsi que des cicatrices, et pourtant rien que d'imaginer une seule seconde Sora en train de souffrir le rendait absolument malade.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? se força-t-il malgré tout à demander, et Sora sourit tristement.

— Pas vraiment, même s'il n'y a au final pas grand chose à en dire. Mes... Parents n'ont jamais été les personnes les plus aimantes qui soient, et mon père était bien plus démonstratif à ce sujet que ma mère. Elle, elle me demandait simplement de la fermer lorsqu'il me frappait, elle disait tout le temps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre sa série préférée à cause de moi. Un jour elle a fini par me demander de me taire définitivement parce que ma voix l'insupportait, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Sora respirait difficilement à présent, et Riku s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à poursuivre s'il n'en avait pas envie lorsqu'il le devança :

« Un soir, mon père a oublié de fermer les rideaux de ma chambre et une de nos voisines l'a vu faire. Elle a immédiatement appelé la police et quelques semaines plus tard, j'atterrissais ici alors que tous les deux étaient envoyés en prison. Mon père y est encore, mais ma mère est sortie le mois dernier et depuis il paraît qu'elle vit dans la Ville de Traverse, conclut-il d'un ton amorphe tranchant de manière drastique avec les larmes silencieuses coulant lourdement le long de ses joues. »

Riku n'était pas sûr de quelle réaction le plus jeune pourrait bien avoir, loin de là.

Ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de fermement prendre Sora dans ses bras puis de pousser un discret soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul, semblant au contraire chercher à se rapprocher de lui.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Lentement, Sora hoche la tête, essuyant d'un geste maladroit les derniers filets d'eau salée.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa ensuite Riku, tant pour ce que Sora avait eu à endurer que pour l'avoir incité à évoquer ces mauvais souvenirs.

— Moi pas, alors tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. »

Riku fronça les sourcils puis se recula de quelques centimètres afin de lancer un regard interrogateur à son ami.

« Ben oui : si tout ça ne s'était pas produit, jamais je n'aurai eu la chance de rencontrer Zack et Aerith, de me faire les amis que j'ai maintenant ou même de te rencontrer toi. L'un dans l'autre on peut dire que c'est plutôt un mal pour un bien, non ? »

Sora souriait à présent, et même si c'était discret, c'était au moins bel et bien sincère.

« Ah ? Ravi de savoir que tu me comptes dans le lot alors, répondit Riku d'un ton bien plus léger qu'auparavant.

— Ben oui, évidemment, bâilla Sora à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, son corps oscillant dangereusement de droite à gauche.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est vraiment très tard, reprit Riku avec sérieux en avisant l'état de son ami. Ou très tôt en fait, ça dépend de comment tu vois les choses, acheva-t-il en faisant mine de s'en aller.

— Attends ! »

Il se retourna, surpris, observant avec curiosité Sora se mordre la lèvre inférieure, en proie au doute.

« Tu veux bien rester ? trouva-t-il enfin le courage de demander. Juste pour cette nuit ! ajouta-t-il avec empressement, de peur d'essuyer un refus.

— Bien sûr. »

L'adolescent observa avec étonnement Riku revenir sur ses pas puis remonter sans hésitation sur son matelas, se faisant le plus petit possible dans ce lit déjà pas bien large à la base.

« Bon alors, tu viens ? »

Sora hocha vivement la tête puis s'allongea sans attendre à ses côtés, sa respiration se calquant bientôt sur le souffle chaud lui caressant la nuque de manière régulière. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants d'hésitation supplémentaires pour se saisir de la main de Riku et la serrer avec force, se détendant instantanément lorsqu'il sentit cette étreinte lui être rendue.

Alors il ferma définitivement les yeux, s'abandonnant au sommeil comme si c'était désormais la chose la plus facile qui soit.

Riku essaya alors d'en faire autant, ayant tout juste le temps de penser avant de sombrer que même s'il devait à nouveau sacrifier des centaines de nuits comme celles-ci à l'avenir, peu lui importait du moment qu'au petit matin, il pouvait de nouveau contempler ce sourire qu'il avait appris à tant aimer.


	54. Tower

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro

A/N : Court. Mais j'aime bien (= Bonne lecture !

Tower

Assise au sommet de l'une des deux tours de Notre Dame, Larxene réfléchit.

Elle a toujours apprécié l'ambiance si particulière de ce Monde, si sombre malgré la joie de vivre apparente de ses habitants, le fait que l'Organisation n'y mette jamais les pieds renforçant encore son attirance pour cet endroit.

Le vent vient quelques instants jouer avec ses deux mèches de cheveux, et Larxene ferme lentement les yeux.

Elle n'est malheureusement pas venue pour se détendre aujourd'hui, loin de là.

Un sourire amer déforme son visage.

Stupide Marluxia et ses idées saugrenues.

Stupide Organisation surveillant leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Et, surtout, stupide conscience qui ne sait lui indiquer quelle décision prendre.

Le choix est pourtant assez simple : trahir l'Organisation ou lui rester fidèle.

La raison et son instinct de préservation auraient voulu qu'elle en réfère au Supérieur sans même se poser de questions.

Larxene n'en avait pourtant rien fait, quelque chose de bien plus sauvage et puissant l'en empêchant.

Elle avait alors fouillé dans la mémoire confuse d'Arlene à la recherche de ce que ce souvenir de sentiment pouvait bien être, et y découvrit avec stupéfaction les réminiscences de cette passion brûlante que son humaine avait un jour éprouvée.

Elle n'avait su qu'en penser, se réfugiant dans son sanctuaire dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Et bien sûr dans celui de prendre une rapide décision.

Marluxia attendait sa réponse pour ce soir, une réponse qui changerait son destin à tout jamais.

Une décision qu'elle avait maintenant arrêtée, prête à sauter le pas.

Ce soir, lorsque l'Assassin Sublime userait de la complicité de la nuit afin de la rejoindre dans sa chambre, elle accepterait.

Elle irait jusqu'au bout avec lui, pour le meilleur des résultats comme la pire des fins.

Et qui sait, peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de transmettre au Numéro XI un peu de ce fantôme de sentiment qui la hantait tant.


	55. Waiting

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro

A/N : Camp NaNoWriMo qui commence vendredi, je sens que le mois d'avril va être intéressant o/ Bonne lecture !

Waiting

« Il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ? »

Cette question, Kairi a bien dû la poser au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois aujourd'hui, mais personne n'a le cœur de le lui faire remarquer. À quoi bon ? Cela n'aurait rien fait pour apaiser l'angoisse de la jeune fille, loin de là.

Même la présence rassurante de ses amis ne suffisait plus, ces derniers ayant pourtant tout essayé.

Rien ne semblait pourvoir détourner l'esprit de Kairi de cette pensée obsédante qu'était de savoir l'un des leurs dans une situation aussi délicate, à plus forte raison depuis qu'un lien bien particulier avait commencé à se tisser entre eux depuis quelques semaines.

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas eu le choix.

Après tout ayant conservé les souvenirs d'Axel, Lea était sans aucun doute la meilleure personne possible pour s'introduire dans la bibliothèque de l'Illusiocitadelle afin d'y dérober les informations dont Maître Yen Sid avait besoin pour organiser une contre-attaque fulgurante à l'encontre de Maître Xehanort.

Cette mission d'infiltration était risquée au-delà des mots, mais Lea y avait été avec le sourire en leur assurant que tout irait bien.

Kairi avait envie de le croire.

Kingdom Hearts, qu'est-ce qu'elle désirait que ces mots soient vrais !

Il serait cependant impossible de le savoir avant son retour, et la Princesse de Cœur avait nettement l'impression que cette attente insoutenable la rendait peu à peu folle, attaquant ses dernières barrières mentales.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

Kairi releva brusquement la tête et darda son regard perçant sur Donald, avant d'à son tour tendre l'oreille.

C 'était léger, diffus, et pourtant reconnaissable entre mille.

Elle se releva précipitamment et dévala sans plus de cérémonies les escaliers, manquant de chuter à chaque marche.

Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était le vaisseau Gummi en train de lentement se poser devant l'entrée de la Tour, ou plutôt son contenu.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il ait fini de descendre, se jetant dans ses bras alors qu'il tenait encore l'échelle.

Il rit de bon cœur en la réceptionnant, oubliant complètement les plaies et les ecchymoses.

Elle en fit de même.

Il était rentré. Il allait bien.

Et jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.


	56. Danger Ahead

Rating : K

Pairing : Léger Shônen-aï

A/N : Bon, presque une semaine que le Camp NaNo a commencé, et je pense qu'on peut dire que jusqu'ici, tout va bien o/ Autrement j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire ce thème-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ^^

Danger Ahead

« Le système de sécurité de la ville a détecté des mouvements anormaux dans la Forteresse Oubliée il y a une heure. Tu pourrais aller voir ce qu'il en est ? »

Aqua avait acquiescé et Léon l'avait alors laissée seule en lui indiquant simplement le chemin le plus court pour se rendre au château, avant de s'empresser de rejoindre Yuffie pour s'occuper de sans-coeurs récalcitrants sur les Remparts.

La jeune femme ne s'en était cependant pas plus formalisée que cela, comprenant parfaitement ce désir de défendre en toutes circonstances ce qui comptait le plus pour eux. Après tout, ce même sentiment ne cessait de la poursuivre depuis que Sora avait réussi à la ramener de la Marge Noire deux mois plus tôt, grandissant à mesure qu'elle apprenait tout ce qui s'était passé durant les onze années qu'elle avait passé enfermée dans les Ténèbres.

Et même si elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son incertitude grandissante jour après jour, porter cet éternel masque de force et d'optimisme commençait à devenir bien plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait pu envisager, à plus forte raison que malgré ses recherches intensives, ses deux meilleurs amis restaient toujours désespérément introuvables.

Oh bien sûr elle savait parfaitement où trouver le corps endormi de Ventus, mais Maître Yen Sid lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'avec la surveillance accrue de Xehanort sur le Manoir Oblivion, y retourner pour l'instant était bien trop dangereux. Surtout sachant que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le jeune homme était toujours introuvable par la nouvelle Organisation et donc parfaitement en sécurité. Quant à Terra, la jeune femme avait été secouée d'apprendre qu'il avait finalement perdu son combat contre l'esprit du vieux Maître et avait été chassé de son propre corps, rendant son retour prochain parmi eux bien plus qu'incertain.

Soupirant lourdement, Aqua tâcha de chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit et de se concentrer sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Après tout pour ce qu'elle en savait, quelque chose de réellement dangereux pouvait s'être introduit dans la Forteresse.

C'est donc de nouveau pleinement alerte qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur par l'immense porte principale, observant un bref instant le vaste hall sombre au plafond à moitié effondré. Léon avait pourtant été catégorique à ce sujet, affirmant qu'avant de débuter quelques travaux que ce soient dans les étages, il fallait d'abord consolider puis restaurer les fondations ainsi que les sous-sols. Une sage décision selon elle, mais qui la forçait à évoluer dans ces couloirs sinistres à la luminosité franchement aléatoire.

Bah, elle avait connu bien pire.

Aqua continua ainsi à avancer sans que rien de suspect ne lui saute aux yeux, empruntant le même chemin que celui que Sora avait suivi des années auparavant jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'entrée de cette salle où la Porte des Ténèbres avait un jour été ouverte par le Sans-cœur de Xehanort.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, chassant résolument les mauvais souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à remonter à la surface.

Elle était sortie des Ténèbres, point à la ligne.

Et cette vieille Porte en ruines ne pourrait jamais l'y reconduire.

Ce n'est pourtant pas cette dernière qui capta immédiatement son attention une fois à l'intérieur mais bien un accès beaucoup plus petit, une porte blanche à double-battants trônant au beau milieu de la pièce là où elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver.

Aqua fronça immédiatement les sourcils, s'approchant avec prudence de cette porte qui semblait ne mener sur rien. Comment avait-elle bien pu apparaître ici ? Et, plus important encore, pourquoi ?

Elle en était encore à ses réflexions lorsque des pas se firent subitement entendre dans son dos, rapidement suivis par deux voix semblant en profond désaccord :

« Bon ça suffit maintenant, on s'est assez baladés comme ça ! Maintenant on rentre chez nous avant que cette maudite porte ne disparaisse ou pire, commença le premier, clairement un homme de par ce qu'elle pouvait en entendre.

— Oh allez décoince-toi un peu Blondie, c'est pas tous les jours que le vieux Merlin oublie de refermer un de ses supers passages qu'il utilise pour retourner dans le passé. Et puis ose me dire que tu n'étais pas aussi curieux que moi de savoir à quelle époque on pouvait bien avoir atterri ! le contra aussitôt l'autre, lui aussi sans aucun doute possible un homme.

— Là n'est pas la ques... »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le duo à peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans la pièce, croisant avec circonspection le regard profondément choqué de la jeune femme.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que... _»

Devant elle se tenaient deux jeunes hommes âgés d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, de tailles rigoureusement identiques et vêtus de tenues assez similaires malgré quelques nuances. Un simple haut noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, de même que de souples bottes de voyage complétant l'ensemble.

Elle s'attarda ensuite sur le visage de celui se trouvant sur sa gauche, ne sachant que penser de cette figure à laquelle Sora ressemblerait sans aucun doute un jour trait pour trait, la seule différence tenant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés de cet illustre inconnu.

Ce n'est pourtant pas son apparence à la fois étrangère et familière qui la dérouta le plus, mais bien les puissantes Ténèbres émanant de tout son être, propageant une sensation de profond malaise dans tout son corps.

Malaise qui laissa cependant rapidement place à un effarement sans nom lorsque son regard se posa ensuite sur le second jeune homme, le dévisageant comme s'il allait s'évaporer si jamais elle avait le malheur de cligner des yeux.

La différence d'âge n'en rendait pas moins ces cheveux blonds en bataille ainsi que ces grands yeux bleus parfaitement reconnaissables, et c'est avec un insupportable mélange de crainte et d'espoir qu'elle finit par murmurer :

« Ven ? »

Le jeune homme se crispa aussitôt, tandis que son compagnon poussait un profond soupir de dépit.

« Tu parles d'une tuile, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, et le blond lui lança un regard peu amène.

— Et de qui tu crois que c'est la faute, hein ? demanda-t-il avec une ironie mordante qui laissa quelques instants Aqua médusée. »

La jeune femme écarta cependant bien vite cette pensée de son esprit et commença alors à lentement s'approcher du duo, eux la regardant avancer prudemment sans plus prononcer le moindre mot.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas la moindre importance aux yeux d'Aqua et n'en avait toujours aucune lorsqu'elle se planta juste devant le blond, s'émerveillant un instant d'à quel point il avait grandi jusqu'à même la dépasser à présent. Puis elle posa les mains sur son visage, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination ne demandant qu'à y croire.

Elle observa ensuite comme son corps avait changé, transformé par des années passées à s'entraîner et ponctuées de rudes combats. Mais entier malgré tout, indemne au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait osé imaginer dans un Univers à l'avenir aussi incertain.

« Tu vas bien... Tu vas vraiment bien... »

Et elle éclata purement et simplement en sanglots, libérant ainsi toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même depuis son retour du côté de la Lumière.

Deux bras forts et réconfortants vinrent aussitôt l'enserrer et Aqua enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre, s'excusant entre deux sanglots incontrôlés de son comportement si indigne à ses yeux d'un Maître de la Keyblade.

« Ça n'a aucune importance, lui assura-t-il doucement, et elle s'en sentit quelque peu apaisée. »

Enfin, après de longues minutes passées dans la même position, Aqua avait suffisamment regagner de composition pour se dégager de l'étreinte du blond, la tête à présent emplie de questions.

Elle avait déjà plus ou moins entendu parler des capacités de Merlin à voyager à travers les époques, aussi se doutait-elle vaguement de comment le duo avait bien pu atterrir ici et ne les interrogea pas à ce sujet.

Non, ce qui l'intéressait réellement, c'était...

« Quand... Quand est-ce que... commença-t-elle dans un souffle, mais Ventus l'interrompit doucement d'un air désolé.

— Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, pas plus que je ne peux te révéler de quoi ton futur et celui des autres sera fait.

— Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama immédiatement Aqua avec colère. J'ai besoin de s avoir si je veux pouvoir prendre les meilleures décisions possibles, je...

— Oh je t'en prie, tu ne voudrais pas arrêter ton cinéma cinq minutes non ? S'il est là, c'est que tu as bien dû les prendre à un moment ou à un autre tes stupides bonnes décisions, alors arrête de te lamenter et retourne entraîner l'autre bande de bras cassés jusqu'à ce que ce soit le bon moment !

— Vanitas !

— Ben quoi, j'ai raison non ? Et puis de toute façon elle a toujours mieux fonctionné après qu'on lui ait un peu secoué les puces, se défendit l'autre en croisant les bras.

— C'est pas le suj...

— Va... Vanitas ? l'interrompit soudainement Aqua d'une voix blanche, cette dernière révélation semblant être celle de trop. »

Après tout même elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans son masque et aurait eu bien du mal à le reconnaître à moins qu'il ne l'attaque, alors en de telles circonstances...

« Ah oui, c'est une longue histoire ça, s'expliqua vaguement Ventus en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné.

— Tu parles, dis simplement que tu m'as supplié de rester à la seconde même où je suis entrée dans ton champ de vision alors que tous tes petits amis ne pensaient qu'à me faire la peau.

— N'importe quoi, et puis ose me dire que tu l'as regretté !

— Oh mais je me pose encore la question parfois tu sais, même s'il est vrai que ça a eu certains avantages, concéda Vanitas avant de subitement l'attirer à lui, un sourire plus qu'équivoque sur le visage. »

Et si Aqua avait plus ou moins réussi à rester maîtresse de ses émotions depuis le début de cette conversation surréaliste, là, elle se sentait à deux doigts de défaillir tant son esprit lui hurlait que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était complètement invraisemblable.

Ventus, observant le malaise grandissant de son amie, repoussa l'autre sans plus de cérémonies et déclara :

« Fais pas attention à lui, il n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qui est politiquement correct ou non.

— Eh !

— Oh tais-toi et retourne de l'autre côté, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, Vanitas s'exécuta sans protester, lui adressant un simple ''à très bientôt !'' empli d'ironie.

Il fallut moins d'une minute pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls l'un en face de l'autre, et moitié moins au blond pour reprendre :

« Il n'est pas vraiment méchant tu sais, et tu seras même bien contente qu'il soit là à un moment donné.

— Ça, permets-moi d'en douter. »

Malgré cette réponse glaciale, Ventus sourit de toutes ses dents.

« C'est pas grave, tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir par toi-même. »

Nouvel instant de flottement.

« Il faut que je rentre maintenant, les autres vont commencer à s'inquiéter sinon.

— Qui ça, ''les autres'' ? demanda Aqua avec espoir.

— Les autres, ni plus, ni moins. Maintenant il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer et que tu fasses ce que tu sais faire le mieux : aller de l'avant. »

Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras sur ces mots puis s'avança vers la porte, lui offrant un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière.

Il ne fallut ensuite que quelques minutes au passage pour subitement s'effacer sans laisser de traces, et pourtant il s'écoula encore bien une heure avant qu'Aqua ne quitte enfin la salle, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Finalement peut-être que cette rencontre fortuite avait été bien plus utile que ce qu'elle avait d'abord cru.

Car même si elle avait soulevé un nombre conséquent de questions et éveillé en elle de violents sentiments contradictoires, au moins se sentait-elle légèrement plus sereine à présent et enfin prête à prendre en charge cette nouvelle génération de Porteurs, impatiente de savoir ce que l'avenir pouvait bien lui réserver.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


	57. Sacrifice

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Court, comme ma mémoire étant donné que j'ai passé la journée à zapper de poster. Bonne lecture !

Sacrifice

Assis dans une salle de bain des plus familières que tu n'as pourtant retrouvée que très récemment, tu réfléchis.

Il y a longtemps que tu es là, même si tu ne sais pas depuis quand exactement.

Ça n'a aucune importance. Du moins pas plus que tes muscles endoloris d'être restés si longuement dans la même position n'en ont.

Ton esprit est en effet occupé par des pensées bien plus sombres, obnubilé par ce passé dont tu n'arrives pas à te détacher malgré ce que tu en as dit à tes amis, cette plaie béante encore à vif au plus profond de ton être.

Tu n'as pourtant rien dit, n'en as parlé à personne.

Tu ne veux pas les inquiéter, pas alors que la menace que représente Xehanort se fait chaque jour un peu plus présente.

Il va pourtant falloir surmonter tout cela, ne serait-ce que pour être parfaitement capable de faire face à l'ennemi le jour où celui-ci se présentera.

Alors tu te lèves lentement, t'approchant de ce miroir dont tu supportes si difficilement le reflet.

Il te renvoie comme à chaque fois l'image d'un jeune homme au regard rongé par les remords, à moitié dissimulé par de longues mèches de cheveux argentés qui te tombent également jusque sous les épaules.

Ça ne te plaît pas.

Ça te fait bien trop penser à _lui_, à cet être venu des Ténèbres et qui t'a tout pris l'espace de quelques interminables heures.

Il est temps de faire bouger les choses.

D'un geste lent et mesuré, tu te saisis de la paire de ciseaux trônant fièrement sur le lavabo et l'observes longuement, avant d'attraper une pleine poignée de tes cheveux et de les trancher d'un geste vif et précis.

Tu les regardes ensuite avec fascination voleter lentement jusque sur le carrelage, semblant emporter avec eux une partie du poids pesant sur son cœur.

Tu poursuis alors sans hésitation, terminant enfin par cette frange qui en était venu à dissimuler tes yeux.

Tu observes ensuite curieusement cette nouvelle image que le reflet te renvoie, sentant peu à peu un mince sourire en coin venir orner tes lèvres.

Un nouveau départ, pour une nouvelle vie.

Du moins l'espères-tu sincèrement.


	58. Kick in the Head

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro (Tout à fait de faisant. Oh, et c'est de l'AU aussi.)

A/N : Je me souvenais même pas de ce que contenait ce thème avant de le relire la semaine dernière, mais je dois avouer être plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Bonne lecture les gens o/

Kick in the Head

Tranquillement assis à la terrasse d'un café donnant sur l'une des plus belles plages des Îles du Destin, un groupe de quatre amis profitait tranquillement des derniers rayons du soleil mourant, diverses boissons disposées devant eux destinées à les aider à lutter contre la chaleur infernale de l'été. La température ambiante ne semblait cependant pas déranger outre mesure un jeune couple d'étudiants dont les mains enlacées ne se quittaient pas un seul instant malgré la moiteur de leurs paumes, provoquant un sourire amusé chez l'autre jeune femme du groupe.

« C'est drôle, qui aurait un jour pu imaginer que Riku pouvait être aussi romantique que cela, commença-t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur. »

Le sus-nommé se contenant de lui lancer un regard faussement ennuyé et but lentement une gorgée de sa bière, ignorant superbement cette remarque de sa meilleure amie.

Loin de s'en offenser, Kairi ne sembla au contraire que plus amusée, lançant un regard complice à la brune présente aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Dès l'instant où elles avaient été présentées, Kairi avait su qu'elle et Xion étaient faites pour s'entendre à merveille, la jeune femme également presque immédiatement ''adoptée'' par Sora.

C'est donc tout naturellement que tous les quatre en étaient arrivés à organiser cette rencontre, tant pour le plaisir de se voir que celui d'assouvir leur curiosité dans le cas de Sora et Kairi. Tiens, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs penser à cette dernière...

« Mais au fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement tout en se rapprochant encore un peu plus du couple, l'air inquisiteur. »

À vrai dire Kairi s'était attendue à beaucoup de réactions de la part des trois autres, mais certainement pas à tout ce que cette question déclencha.

Sora commença pour sa part par purement et simplement éclater de rire, se tordant sur sa chaise et obligé de se tenir les côtes pour essayer – sans grand succès – de se contrôler un minimum. Le regard peu amène de Riku vint alors presque immédiatement se poser sur le plus jeune tandis que la gêne commençait peu à peu à se lire sur son visage, chose suffisamment rare pour être signalée. Enfin, la réaction de Xion fut une sorte de mélange entre celles des deux autres, optant pour un rire discret ainsi qu'un air clairement gêné.

Kairi observa encore quelques instants cette joyeuse cacophonie, mi-figue mi-raisin, avant de demander d'un ton sceptique :

« Bon, on m'explique ou vous continuez à faire les imbéciles encore longtemps?

— Ah ah désolé, parvint enfin à articuler difficilement Sora, c'est juste que c'était tellement... Je ne sais pas, surréaliste ? Oui, c'est le mot je crois. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que tu étais là en plus ? Première nouvelle !

— Oh que oui j'y étais, maintenant prépare-toi à écouter l'une des histoires les plus drôles que tu aies jamais entendu, ça vaut le détour !

— Pas question, opposa immédiatement Riku, il est absolument hors de question que l'on reparle de ça !

— Aurais-tu honte, mon cher Riku ? le taquina aussitôt Kairi, voyant avec un plaisir certain les joues de son ami s'empourprer à nouveau.

— Non, mais c'est juste que, que... tenta de se justifier le jeune homme, avant d'être interrompu par une brève pression sur sa main droite. »

Il se tourna sans attendre dans cette direction et tomba sur le petit sourire encourageant de Xion, accompagné quelques instants plus tard par des encouragements plus que bienvenus :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera vite passé. Et puis c'est vrai que ça reste une histoire plutôt drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Riku détourna brièvement le regard et murmura quelques mots inaudibles, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kairi qui enchaîna sans attendre :

« Bien, maintenant que la question est réglée, dîtes-moi vite tout ! J'ai hâte de savoir ! »

Après une dernière concertation visuelle entre les deux jeunes hommes, Sora se calma définitivement puis prit une profonde inspiration, commençant la narration d'événements survenus il y a près de deux mois à présent.

_« Bon sang mais quelle arnaque ce film, j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me convaincre d'aller voir une aberration pareille !_

— _Oh ça va hein, c'est quand même pas de ma faute si la bande annonce était si bien foutue ! se défendit Sora en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, et Riku poussa un bref soupir._

— _Sérieusement, tu es beaucoup trop influençable, finit-il par marmonner en désespoir de cause._

— _N'importe quoi. »_

_Sora lui tira de manière fort mature la langue sur ces mots et s'engagea dans l'une des allées menant au dédale de ruelles constituant cette partie de la ville._

_L'endroit n'était certes pas toujours très sûr, surtout à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mai c'était le moyen le plus rapide de rentrer chez eux et ils ne doutaient pas d'être capables de se défendre en cas de besoin._

_Ça ne semblait cependant pas être le cas de la jeune femme se trouvant à quelques mètres devant eux, dont la démarche hésitante ainsi que la manière dont elle serrait la lanière de son sac en cuir comme si sa vie en dépendait soulignaient la nervosité certaine. _

_Cette précaution supplémentaire n'empêcha cependant pas le portefeuille de la demoiselle de tomber au sol après avoir quelques instants tangué dangereusement au niveau de la fermeture éclair du sac._

_Elle ne sembla cependant pas s'en rendre compte et poursuivit son chemin sans même ralentir, si bien que Riku crut bon de presser le pas afin de ramasser l'objet puis s'approcha tout aussi rapidement de sa propriétaire, la main déjà tendue pour lui taper légèrement sur l'épaule._

_« Exc... »_

_Ce qui se passa ensuite, Riku n'y aurait sans doute pas cru même si on le lui avait prédit._

_En un instant, la brune avait envoyé valser son sac dans un coin et s'était brusquement retournée, lui permettant d'apercevoir un bref instant deux yeux bleus brillant de colère._

_Ça, c'était avant qu'un pied chaussé d'un talon aiguille ne rentre férocement en contact avec sa pommette droite, cela va de soi._

_« Ne me touchez pas, sale pervers ! »_

_Riku ne s'était même pas défendu, encore trop sonné par la douleur explosant dans l'intégralité de son visage._

_Il avait en revanche vaguement entendu les pas précipités de Sora dans son dos puis senti son ami inspecter brièvement sa blessure, avant de furieusement se tourner vers la jeune femme les dévisageant toujours d'un air suspicieux et de s'exclamer avec colère :_

_« Mais ça va pas non ?! Il voulait juste te rendre ton stupide portefeuille ! »_

_Elle sembla au début ne pas le croire, mais révisa rapidement son jugement en avisant effectivement son bien toujours étroitement serré dans la main de l'autre._

_Son expression changea alors du tout au tout et elle se précipita à son tour aux côtés du jeune homme, se confondant en excuses alors qu'elle inspectait sa joue sous toutes les coutures._

_Riku n'y prêta cependant pas plus attention que cela, trop occupé à dévisager avec intensité cette apparition soudaine._

_De courts cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches passaient de temps à autres devant un regard préoccupé sans doute encore plus magnifique en d'autres circonstances, une peau pâle mais semblant si douce au toucher, des lèvres pleines joliment soulignées d'un gloss rose léger..._

_Des lèvres d'où s'échappaient des mots lui étant destinés, réalisa-t-il soudain._

_« Vous allez bien ? répéta la jeune femme, de plus en plus inquiète du manque de répondant de son ''interlocuteur''._

— _Oui oui, tout va bien, lui répondit-t-il enfin, et elle poussa un puissant soupir de soulagement._

— _Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vraiment, c'est juste que cet endroit n'est pas non plus vraiment très rassurant, et j'ai pensé que..._

— _Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? »_

_Les mots étaient sortis sans même qu'il ne leur en ait donné l'ordre, mais maintenant que c'était chose faite, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il le regrettait au vu du sourire doux qui éclaira peu à peu le visage de la brune._

_« Vous êtes sûr que..._

— _Absolument. »_

_Il se releva aussitôt pour prouver qu'il allait tout à fait bien et était plus que disposé à exécuter sa proposition, aussi finit-elle après quelques instants de flottement par lui tendre la main et déclarer :_

_« Enchantée alors, je m'appelle Xion._

— _Et moi c'est Riku. »_

_Et ils partirent ainsi en entamant une conversation des plus animées, laissant seul ce pauvre Sora qui se contenta pour sa part de hausser les épaules et de poursuivre tranquillement sa route._

« Et voilà toute l'histoire, conclut Sora en se retenant à nouveau pour ne pas laisser trop paraître son amusement, contrairement à Kairi qui elle était désormais pliée en deux sur la table et avait du mal à respirer.

— Ah ah mon Dieu non c'est trop, je le crois pas, Riku, _Riku_ qui se prend un pied en pleine poire, d'une nana qui mesure une tête et demi de moins que lui en plus ! »

Le principal intéressé se drapa dans un silence digne tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis repartaient de plus bel, luttant pour ne pas laisser poindre ce micro-sourire qui ne demandait qu'à fleurir.

Parce que oui, cette histoire sonnait tout de même franchement ridicule racontée ainsi, mais après tout étant donné tout ce que cette rencontre fortuite entre une chaussure et son visage avait pu engendrer, ça n'avait pas grande importance, décida-t-il sagement en son fort intérieur avant de vivement revenir dans la conversation.


	59. No Way Out

Rating : K

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Hey ! En cette belle fin d'année et à moins de 4 heures de mon premier partiel, je dois avouer que c'est agréable de poster un thème sur ces personnages dont j'aime énormément la relation (et qui ont intérêt à pourvoir au moins se parler dans KH III è_é). M'enfin, bonne lecture !

No Way Out

« Je vais te tuer. Je te jure que je vais te tuer.

— Depuis le temps que tu me répètes ça, je sais qu'il s'écoulera un bon moment avant que tu ne te décides enfin à passer à l'acte, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de te faire changer d'avis, lui répondit-on d'un air goguenard, et Isa fronça les sourcils.

— Et qui te dit que je ne pourrai pas en finir avec toi là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

— Comment, en m'étouffant avec une serpillière ? Ça risque d'être assez compliqué quand même, sachant que tu ne peux pas plus bouger les bras que moi.

— Ta gueule, Lea, juste ta gueule. »

Le sus-nommé sourit de toutes ses dents, même si ça ne se voyait pas vraiment dans l'obscurité dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, et répondit d'un ton tout aussi enjoué :

« Oh allez, fais pas la tête et vois le bon côté des choses : on a réussi, on est enfin entrés dans le Palais sans se faire prendre au bout de cinq minutes !

— Parce qu'on a dû aller se cacher dans un placard exiguë pour ce faire, tu parles d'une réussite !

— Ça en reste une, maintenant arrête de râler et essaye de trouver une position qui ne soit pas trop inconfortable : il nous reste pas mal de temps avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Parce que oui, s'ils avaient bel et bien réussi à entrer, il serait trop bête de se faire prendre par un quelconque habitant du château à cause de leur manque de patience.

« Pousse-toi alors, j'ai un balais qui me rentre dans le dos depuis vingt minutes, grogna Isa tout en écartant un maximum son ami.

— Aïe ! Mais arrête enfin, c'est dans mes côtes qu'il rentre maintenant ce balais !

— Tu n'avais qu'à moins prendre de place.

— Comme si ! C'est toi qui es énorme !

— Très mature Lea, vraiment très mature.

— À ton serv... »

Le roux n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de ses propos, glissant de manière inopinée sur une flaque de produit de nettoyage mal fermé et tombant avec toute la grâce et la prestance dont il était sans aucun doute capable à la renverse.

« Putaaaaaaaaain, heureusement que j'ai atterri sur quelque chose de mou, grogna-t-il tout en cherchant à se relever, sans grand succès.

— Heureusement, ça dépend pour qui. Maintenant tu dégages tout de suite de là ou bien je m'énerve pour de bon, répondit Isa d'un ton profondément glacial. »

Surpris d'entendre cette réponse bien plus près que ce à quoi il s'attendait, Lea se contorsionna un instant afin de pouvoir suffisamment tourner la tête pour regarder derrière lui, esquissant un brusque mouvement de recul lorsqu'il constata que le visage de son ami se retrouvait ainsi à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

Mal lui en prit, étant donné que non seulement il ne parvint à s'éloigner que d'une très faible distance, mais qu'en plus les objets permettant de faire le ménage qu'il avait entraînés dans sa chute lui appuyèrent aussitôt douloureusement sur les jambes, l'empêchant de se relever à moins d'ouvrir la porte du placard pour dégager tout ce capharnaüm.

« Alors, tu bouges oui ? commença à s'impatienter Isa.

— Je ne peux pas.

—...Pardon ?

— Je ne peux pas répéta plus distinctement Lea, et son ami poussa un long soupir de dépit.

— J'avais bien entendu, merci. Et puis-je savoir en quelle honneur tu ne peux te relever ? l'interrogea-t-il ensuite d'un ton mordant.

— Pas assez de place, s'expliqua simplement l'autre.

— Sûr ?

— Sûr.

— Eh merde. »

Lea écarquilla légèrement les yeux, peu habitué à entendre ce genre de mots dans la bouche de l'autre adolescent. À moins que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne l'agace prodigieusement, et encore. Cela restait extrêmement rare.

Une vague de culpabilité le submergea alors avec force, et c'est d'une voix presque inaudible qu'il reprit après quelques instants :

« Désolé... »

Il sentit vaguement Isa gigoter derrière lui, tant pour chercher une position un peu moins inconfortable que pour se donner contenance.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas important. »

Au point où ils en étaient, ça ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver, surtout si cela mettait Lea dans des états pareils.

Le jeu n'en valait tout simplement pas la chandelle.

C'est fort de cette conviction que l'adolescent chercha ensuite à nouveau une meilleure position, en particulier pour ses bras qui étaient présentement coincés entre son propre corps et le mur, commençant à franchement le faire souffrir.

Il essaya d'abord sur les côtés, constatant que cela n'irait pas à cause d'étagères fort mal placées, et commença alors à les ramener de plus en plus devant lui, caressant l'espoir de ne bientôt plus être obligé de les tenir en équilibre.

« Euh, tu... Tu fais quoi là ? lui demanda-t-on soudainement après quelques instants de flottement, et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'Isa remarqua enfin que son entreprise l'avait mené à piéger son ami dans une étreinte inopinée, ses mains reposant à présent sur le ventre de l'autre.

— Je, euh... commença-t-il, incertain, avant d'être interrompu sans plus de cérémonies.

— Laisse, mets-toi à l'aise. Après tout c'est pas toi qui a la position la plus confortable de nous deux. Je dois dire que tu es même agréablement mou, le taquina ensuite le roux dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui sembla fonctionner étant donné qu'Isa sourit brièvement avant de définitivement relâcher ses bras, se détendant enfin. »

Les deux amis commencèrent ensuite à discuter de tout et de rien, insensibles au temps passant de l'autre côté de cette porte de placard, à tel point que lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée quelques heures plus tard, ils ne s'y attendaient absolument pas.

« Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? »

Ils grimacèrent aussitôt, reconnaissant le ton doucereux de ce fou dangereux d'Even à la seconde même où ce dernier prit la parole.

« Conduis donc nos invités aux sous-sols, Dilan, ces deux petits inconscients méritent une punition à la hauteur de leurs intrusions répétées, ordonna ensuite le scientifique, et avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait compris ce qui était en train de se produire, le garde les avait déjà saisis un chacun sous le bras et emboîtait le pas au blond, demandant tout de même avec hésitation lorsque Lea et Isa se mirent à se débattre :

— Faut-il en informer le Seigneur Ansem ?

— Non, nul besoin. J'apprécierai en revanche que tu ailles ensuite chercher Xehanort, afin qu'il décide de si oui ou non ils feront l'affaire. »

L'affaire ? Mais l'affaire pour quoi enfin ?!

Ils ne le sauraient sans doute pas avant un bon bout de temps, étant donné que juste après les avoir balancés dans une petite pièce adjacente aux laboratoires, Dilan en referma immédiatement la porte avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de protester.

Ils passèrent ensuite dix bonnes minutes à tenter de l'ouvrir, en vain, avant que Lea ne finisse par demander :

« De quoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il parlait ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. À mon avis, il voulait juste nous faire peur pour éviter qu'on recommence, répondit sagement Isa.

— Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

Lea vint alors s'asseoir près de son ami, tant pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu dans cette pièce glaciale que pour lutter contre la légère inquiétude commençant à monter en lui.

De toute façon ici, dans le Palais du souverain de ce Monde, rien de mauvais ne pourrait leur arriver, n'est-ce pas ?


	60. Rejection

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : En plein dans les examens, je respire la joie~ Et on passe encore une dizaine, yeah ! Bonne lecture (=

Rejection

23h42, un vendredi soir.

Il y a une infinité de choses que l'on peut faire en ce début de week-end et à cette heure-ci, bien que l'on retrouve généralement quelques grandes catégories.

Il y a tout d'abord ceux qui dorment déjà, parce qu'ils son jeunes, punis, fatigués, ou bien encore car ils doivent se lever tôt le lendemain pour une raison qui ne regarde qu'eux.

Viennent ensuite ceux qui sont encore éveillés, et qui restent tranquillement chez eux. Ils regardent la télévision, lisent un bon roman, restent sur leur ordinateur jusqu'aux heures les plus indécentes ou partagent tout simplement un instant avec un être cher.

Peut-être faites-vous partie de cette catégorie adepte de la tranquillité, ou bien vous apprêtez-vous à sortir prendre l'air. Ce qui nous amène d'ailleurs tout en douceur à la dernière catégorie : ceux qui sortent.

Il y a mille et une façon d'occuper sa soirée à l'extérieur, boire un verre, se rendre à un rendez-vous galant... Pour ne citer que ces activités à effectuer en famille, entre amis ou en couple, à vous de choisir.

Oh, bien sûr, on est pas toujours accompagné. Parfois même on écume seul les rues de la grande ville dans laquelle on vit, des plus fréquentées aux plus mal famées.

Comme ce jeune homme qui arpente seul cette ruelle mal éclairée par exemple. Lui n'habite absolument pas dans les environs, mais ses cinq heures de marches seulement interrompues par un verre pris çà et là l'ont lentement mais sûrement conduit à l'autre bout de la ville, à l'opposé de l'Université dans laquelle il étudie chaque jour avec assiduité.

Il a 24 ans, il s'appelle Axel et il a le cœur brisé, cassé en mille morceaux par celui qu'il considérait comme étant l'homme de sa vie.

Oui, Axel est gay et son cœur lui fait mal, mal comme jamais auparavant, presque mal à en crever.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis près de quatre ans, mais ce n'était apparemment pas assez pour lui puisqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans les bras d'un autre, ceux de son meilleur ami.

Il les avait surpris le plus bêtement du monde, alors qu'il passait récupérer un cours qu'il avait manqué.

Ils étaient là, sur le canapé, prêts à passer à l'acte.

Axel n'avait rien dit, mais aurait juré sentir son cœur se fissurer en mille morceaux, prêt à éclater.

« Désolé chéri. On s'est bien amusés, mais comme tu peux le constater, j'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs. »

Et son cœur avait volé en éclats, purement et simplement.

Il erre depuis seul dans les rues, écumant les bars pour essayer d'oublier, pénétrant dans un énième établissement malgré son état d'ébriété déjà bien avancé.

L'endroit est vieux, illuminé d'un éclairage bon marché, mais tout de même relativement propre. Les quelques clients encore présents sont quelques vieux poivrots riant à la moindre plaisanterie, même les plus douteuses, l'air complètement absorbés dans leur monde et n'ayant même pas relevé la tête à son entrée.

Décidant que l'endroit lui convient parfaitement, Axel ne leur prête pas plus d'attention lui non plus et va s'asseoir directement au bar.

« Un Manhattan, s'il vous plaît, demande-t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. »

On dépose pourtant un verre devant lui quelques instants plus tard.

Il s'en empare immédiatement et commence à boire du bout des lèvres, espérant vaguement qu'avec un peu de chance, il serait bientôt suffisamment soûl pour ne plus penser à rien.

« Chagrin d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Axel lève le regard.

Face à lui se tient un adolescent qui doit avoir 17 ou 18 ans peut-être, mais certainement pas plus. Ses cheveux châtains légèrement ébouriffés lui donnent quant à eux l'air un peu gamin, mais les yeux de son interlocuteur lui font rapidement oublier ce petit détail.

C'est bleu, c'est clair, c'est franc.

Ça lui rend les idées plus claires presque immédiatement.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu en sais ? est tout ce qu'il arrive à articuler sèchement. »

L'autre étouffe un rire avant de répondre :

« Je travaille ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour remarquer ce genre de détails. Les types qui viennent de se faire larguer ont toujours le même regard, sans vouloir vous offenser.

— Parce que tu y connais grand-chose toi, peut-être ?

— Pas vraiment, non, mais je sais écouter. Vous devriez en parler, ça vous ferait du bien. »

Parler de ses problèmes de cœur à un gamin qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer ?

Bah, au point où il en est…

« Il s'appelle Saix... »

Deux heures, trente-huit minutes et sept autres verres plus tard, Axel finit son récit, et ce sans aucune espèce de retenue.

« De toute façon c'est rien qu'un… Qu'un crétin ! Qu'il aille donc se faire enculer par cet enfoiré de Xemnas, j'en ai plus rien à foutre !

— Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

— T'es encore là, toi ? demande Axel d'une voix pâteuse. »

S'il était à la place de l'autre, il y aurait longtemps qu'il se serait envoyé balader.

« Oui je suis encore là, moi. Je pense que j'aurai quelques problèmes si je partais avant la fermeture, pas vous ? lui répond sereinement l'adolescent.

— Quelle belle fin de soirée, vraiment, obligé d'écouter la vie sentimentale d'une pédale complètement bourrée. Je te plains, petit, sincèrement.

— Il y a pire que ça vous savez, dit gentiment son interlocuteur. »

Il fronce ensuite doucement les sourcils, semblant soudain penser à quelque chose d'important.

« Mais au fait, vous allez réussir à rentrer chez vous ?

— Sans doute… Avec beaucoup de temps, et de la chance aussi. »

L'expression soucieuse de l'autre s'intensifie encore.

« Attendez ici, ordonne-t-il ensuite d'un ton sans appel. »

Obéissant, Axel passe alors la demi-heure qui suit à le regarder s'activer autours des tables, nettoyant et débarrassant avec une vitesse certainement acquise au fil du temps. Enfin, il range les dernières chaises sur les tables et se plante devant lui.

« Allez, venez. »

Axel rejette ses longs cheveux rouges en arrière.

« Et pour aller où ?

— Je vous ramène, vous avez tout sauf l'air apte à rentrer seul.

— N'importe quoi. »

Et il se lève sur ces mots, pressé de prouver ses dires.

Aussitôt, le monde se met à tanguer dangereusement autour de lui, et il sent plus qu'il ne voit qu'on l'empêche au dernier moment d'aller s'écraser sur le plancher tant sa vue est brouillée.

« Allez, aidez-moi un peu, vous êtes bien plus lourd que vous en avez l'air ! »

Le roux émet un vague grognement comme toute réponse et commencer alors lentement à marcher, soutenu par le plus jeune.

Ils passent ensuite par plusieurs petites rues sales et mal éclairées avant de pénétrer dans le hall d'un immeuble qui semble à l'abandon vu de l'extérieur, gravissent péniblement trois étages grâce à un escalier branlant puis s'arrêtent finalement devant une vielle porte en bois.

Axel observe maintenant du coin de l'œil l'adolescent sortir un trousseau de clés de l'une des poches de sa veste et déverrouiller ce que son esprit embrumé par l'alcool finit par deviner comme étant l'endroit où vit l'autre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, son hôte l'entraîne sans plus attendre dans une petite chambre ne contenant qu'un lit simple, une étagère sur laquelle trône une lampe de chevet coincé entre celui-ci et le mur ainsi que quelques affaires personnelles dispersées çà et là.

Axel en est encore à observer les rideaux verts émeraude d'un air profondément fasciné lorsqu'il se sent être doucement poussé sur le lit où il s'écroule lourdement, n'ayant le temps de sentir qu'une couverture être remontée jusqu'à son menton avant de sombrer dans le néant.

oooOOOooo

C'est un rayon de soleil plus insistant que ses congénères qui vient perturber le sommeil de l'étudiant.

Axel grimace aussitôt vivement puis lève une main devant ses yeux clos par réflexe, mais le mal est fait.

C'est donc difficilement qu'il ouvre les yeux pour immédiatement les refermer, un mal de crâne monstrueux l'assaillant sans aucune pitié.

« Oh… Ma tête... »

Il ne désire qu'une chose à cet instant : engloutir une plaquette d''aspirine et retourner se terrer sous la couette pour y passer au moins les dix prochaines années, et ce n'est qu'après s'être fait violence pour se lever qu'il remarque un détail plutôt frappant pourtant : il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Une fois cette simple constatation faite, il se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse, fouillant les tréfonds de sa mémoire pour savoir comment il a bien pu échouer ici et, surtout, où est-ce que ''ici'' se trouve précisément.

Il prend une longue inspiration, ferme les yeux puis se concentre.

Hier soir.

Il est sorti, seul, parce que…

Son cœur se serre douloureusement à cette pensée, aussi s'efforce-t-il de chasser ces désagréables images de son esprit et continue-t-il à réfléchir.

Il est sorti, seul, a marché, longtemps, s'est arrêté de temps en temps pour boire un verre, puis est arrivé tard dans la soirée dans un vieux bar, et ensuite…

Le gamin aux yeux bleus.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir de honte à cette pensée.

Il a lui tout raconté, à ce gamin, avant de se faire ramener ici par lui et de s'endormir sur son lit.

Dire qu'il est purement et simplement mort de honte à cet instant précis de son existence aurait été un doux euphémisme.

C'est quelque peu secoué qu'il ouvre lentement la porte de la chambre puis jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

En face de lui se trouve une salle de bain qui a l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs, mais qui reste malgré tout décente dans l'ensemble.

Il sort ensuite silencieusement de la pièce puis se dirige vers ce qu'il suppose être le salon, l'endroit regroupant en réalité également une petite cuisine ainsi qu'une table où l'on devait pouvoir manger à deux si on prenait la peine de se serrer. Deux petites fenêtres viennent enfin compléter l'ensemble, laissant largement le soleil de midi pénétrer à l'intérieur.

L'appartement est somme toute vieux et peu spacieux, mais les efforts manifeste de son propriétaire pour le rendre plus agréable à vivre éclipsaient largement cet aspect.

Ce qui lui fait penser…

Axel en est encore à se demander où a bien pu passer l'adolescent lorsqu'il est surpris par un discret gémissement émis par le canapé, faisant sans attendre le tour du meuble et baissant tout aussi vite les yeux.

Là, le plus jeune dort paisiblement, un vieux coussin jaune en guise d'oreiller et un sweat-shirt noir au moins trois fois trop grand pour lui faisant office de couverture, un pantalon de jogging de la même couleur complétant ce pyjama improvisé.

Doucement, Axel se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Devait-il le réveiller, ou bien…

Il n'a cependant pas à s'interroger plus longtemps, étant donné que l'autre commence à remuer dans son sommeil, ouvrant les yeux quelques instants plus tard tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se frotte ensuite vigoureusement le visage pour en effacer toute trace de fatigue, geste qu'Axel aurait sans doute pu trouver mignon en d'autres circonstances, mais pas alors qu'il a juste envie de s'enfoncer profondément sous terre.

À présent complètement éveillé, l'autre plante un instant son regard dans les yeux verts de son interlocuteur, semblant se demander qui peut bien se trouver chez lui à son réveil.

« Oh, bonjour ! sourit-il enfin.

—...Salut.

— Vous avez bien dormi ? enchaîne l'adolescent tout en se levant. »

Il se dirige ensuite dans la cuisine et se met à fouiller dans l'un des placards, quelque peu gêné par les manches qui lui tombent sur le bout des doigts.

« Oui. »

Axel prend ensuite une grande inspiration, marmonnant à toute vitesse :

« Écoute, je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi ça ? lui répond-on curieusement.

— Pour hier soir, et pour toute la nuit d'ailleurs. Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, lui assure-t-il. Et puis franchement, je n'avais pas le cœur à vous laisser seul là-bas, ajoute-t-il tout en lui tendant de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau.

— Parce que ça t'arrive souvent, de laisser des inconnus complètement ivres dormir chez toi ? demande Axel en acceptant avec gratitude le médicament.

— Seulement ceux en qui je suis sûr de pouvoir avoir confiance. »

Axel le dévisage ensuite longuement.

Drôle de gamin, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme.

« Merci, commence-t-il finalement, euh…

— Sora, sourit l'adolescent.

— Merci, Sora.

— Y a pas de quoi. »

Axel sourit à son tour puis boit son verre d'un trait. Sa tête irait sans doute bien mieux d'ici une heure, mais en attendant…

« Quelle heure est-il ? demande l'étudiant.

— 13h23.

— Déjà ? Merde, j'ai loupé pas mal de cours…

— Vous allez y aller ?

— je ne sais pas, je n'ai… Pas vraiment envie de le voir. »

Et le voilà à reparler de Saix.

Axel s'est toujours considéré comme une personne plutôt forte, mais il a à cet instant envie de se donner des baffes.

« Je vois. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Vraiment ?

— Mais oui, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est chez moi, ajoute Sora avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

— C'est d'accord alors, s'incline Axel, amusé.

— Allez prendre une douche alors, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner ! »

Axel s'exécute de bonne grâce, le morale un peu moins bas qu'auparavant. C'est plus fort que lui, comme si Sora dégageait une mystérieuse aura qui le poussait à aller mieux.

La douche revigorante qui suivit ne fit qu'accentuer cette impression, et c'est rapidement qu'il rejoint l'adolescent, irrésistiblement attiré par l'odeur des pancakes industriels réchauffés au micro-ondes et de celle du chocolat chaud brûlant.

Il s'assoit sur une chaise au moment où l'assiette de nourriture est posée sur la table, presque aussitôt suivie par deux tasses remplies à ras-bord.

« Voilà, j'espère que ça ira.

— C'est parfait, assure sans mentir l'étudiant. Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas bu de chocolat chaud. »

Sora prend alors un air faussement choqué.

« Oh mon Dieu, et vous êtes toujours en vie ? Vous n'êtes pas humain, avouez !

— Non, c'est vrai, je suis un extraterrestre venu de la planète Saturne dans le but d'exterminer tous les poissons rouges de votre belle planète.

— Je le savais ! fit dramatiquement Sora. »

Et Axel éclata de rire, ne pouvant se retenir face à ce ton ainsi qu'à cette pose proprement grotesque, tirant un sourire satisfait à l'autre.

« Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Sourire, répondit l'adolescent comme si c'était l'évidence même. Le sourire vous va bien mieux. »

Axel haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis.

— Oui, je le dis, et il faut savoir que j'ai toujours raison !

— Ça va les chevilles ?

— Très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. »

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi tout le long du repas et jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi, Axel apprenant ensuite avec intérêt que Sora était bel et bien âgé de 18, lui-même étudiant en première année de Licence sur un autre site que celui où Axel étudiait et travaillait dans le petit bar dans lequel il l'avait ramassé depuis un peu plus d'un an.

« C'est pas très légal ça, si ? avait demandé Axel sans trop de sérieux après s'être exercé à un rapide calcul mental.

— Hum, sans doute pas, mais ce n'est pas moi ni mon portefeuille qui allons s'en plaindre !

— J'imagine, oui. »

Un puissant coup de cloche retentit soudain au loin, rapidement suivi par cinq autres.

« Mince, je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller. Ça va me faire un sacré paquet de travail à rattraper mine de rien, se plaint Axel tout en passant une main dans son imposante masse de cheveux.

— Ça va aller pour retrouver ton chemin depuis ici ?

— Ouais, je connais cette ville comme ma poche ne t'en fais pas, je serai rentré en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! »

Même s'il n'a plus tellement envie de quitter cet endroit si chaleureux, bien loin de là.

C'est pourtant sans un mot qu'il ramasse ses quelques affaires puis redescend l'escalier jusque dans la rue, Sora sur les talons.

« Bon, eh bien, à un de ces jours alors. Et encore merci pour tout.

— Pas de soucis, repasse donc de temps en temps si jamais tu t'aventures dans le coin, d'accord ?

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

— À bientôt alors. »

Les lèvres d'Axel s'étirent en un immense sourire sans qu'il ne s'en rende même compte.

« Oui, à bientôt. »


	61. Fairy Tale

Rating: K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : **TRÈS IMPORTANT. **Ce thème est en réalité une petite side-story à une de mes Fics longues, à savoir « Il était une Fois » (en même temps vu l'énoncé, j'aurai eu tort de me priver). Donc si vous n'avez pas lue cette histoire et n'en avez pas l'intention, vous n'allez pas comprendre ce texte et en ce cas je pense qu'on se verra la semaine prochaine, si vous avez l'intention de la lire ne lisez pas ce thème avant de l'avoir terminée pour risque de spoil sauvage et si vous l'avez déjà lue, eh bien, enjoy !

Fairy Tale

Courir.

Courir à en perdre haleine, sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner ? pas même une fois.

Comme si sa vie en dépend.

Ce qui doit sans doute d'ailleurs être le cas, étant données les rumeurs qu'il a pu entendre en ville et ce qui lui est tombé dessus une fois sorti de cette dernière. Mais même s'il peut sentir son poursuivant combler peu à peu l'écart les séparant encore, il continue d'essayer.

Après tout mourir n'a rien d'agréable, surtout lorsque que l'on peut réitérer l'expérience un nombre indéfini de fois.

C'est du moins ce que pense Sora de tout son cœur, aussi redouble-t-il d'efforts afin de tenter d'atteindre à nouveau la sécurité des habitations, l'espoir ravivé à la vue du haut château se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Encore un kilomètre environ à parcourir, et ensuite...

« Trouvé ! »

Sora a à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce cri victorieux qu'il sent ses pieds être happés avec force, le faisant mordre la poussière en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il se retourne alors vivement sur le dos, observant un instant avec circonspection les longs cheveux blonds responsables de sa chute, mais n'a pas réellement l'occasion de plus pousser son inspection.

« Tu t'es bien défendu, mais c'est moi qui ait gagné ! »

Rien à dire, pas le temps, rien que le manque d'oxygène qui se fait immédiatement ressentir et cette insupportable sensation d'avoir la poitrine en feu.

Puis soudainement plus rien, aussi brusquement que cela a commencé, les ténèbres prenant définitivement le pas sur sa conscience vacillante, la dernière chose qu'il parvient à entendre avant de sombrer étant ce rire à vous glacer le sang.

oooOOOooo

Lorsque Sora se réveille enfin, c'est pour constater que la nuit est déjà tombée et que les étoiles brillent à présent haut dans le ciel, la pleine lune éclairant comme en plein jour le chemin où Raiponce l'a laissé pour mort quelques heures auparavant.

Il ne bouge pas pourtant, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste pour se relever, les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines s'entrechoquant sans réelle cohésion dans son esprit, une seule idée principale en ressortant comme à chaque fois : à quoi bon continuer à persévérer ?

Il a tout perdu en un instant, famille, amis, liberté, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour finir à tout jamais enfermé dans un vieux livre poussiéreux aux habitants pour la plupart dangereux ou à moitié fous, et ce par un homme qu'il hait de toute son âme.

Tout ça sans aucun espoir d'un jour pouvoir s'échapper.

Alors à quoi bon ?

Il est bien, là, allongé dans le silence le plus parfait qui soit, à fuir la réalité à l'aide des jupons protecteurs de la nuit, à essayer de se persuader que l'humidité qu'il sent le long de ses joues n'est que le fruit de son imagination.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, jeune homme, on risquerait de vous marcher dessus vous savez. »

Il se redresse aussi sec, la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait à cet instant étant d'avoir de la compagnie, puis observe ensuite avec une méfiance voilée de lassitude la personne qui vient de lui adresser la parole.

La femme – puisqu'il en s'agissait bien d'une – semble assez âgée bien qu'il soit difficile de lui donner un âge précis, la tâche rendue plus ardue encore par sa longue cape rouge qu'il devine être bordeaux malgré l'obscurité.

Son regard quant à lui est plutôt tranquille malgré la bizarrerie avérée de la situation, aussi Sora se détendit-il légèrement et demande du ton le plus engageant qu'il a en stock étant données les circonstances :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La femme lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents puis vient s'asseoir prêt de lui, ne répondant qu'une fois à ses côtés :

« Je me nomme Gothel. Alors dis-moi, Sora, que pouvais bien tu faire dans un endroit pareil à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ?

— Vous savez comment je m'appelle ? se braque-t-il aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils lorsque son interlocutrice rit doucement.

— Évidemment, comme presque toute personne habitant cet ouvrage. De même que la plupart sait pourquoi ce livre a un jour été ensorcelé. »

Sora prend aussitôt une expression profondément peinée, poursuivant dans un souffle :

« Ils me détestent tous, n'est-ce pas ? Au début, je pensais que c'était juste le fruit de mon imagination, mais finalement maintenant qu'ils ont réellement compris ce qui se passe c'est bien moi qu'ils regardent tout le temps avec colère, non ? Il y a cette femme, surtout, Cendrillon je crois... Brrr, j'espère bien ne jamais plus recroiser sa route ! »

Il veut sincèrement donner à la fin de sa tirade un ton un peu moins dépressif, mais sait qu'il a lamentablement échoué lorsqu'une main calleuse et pourtant agréablement réconfortante vient se poser sur son épaule.

« Certains ont une telle opinion, c'est vrai, reprend patiemment Gothel. Mais la majorité est bien plus neutre à ce sujet, pour ne pas dire que c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Focalise plutôt ton attention sur ces personnes et elles seulement, ne t'arrête pas sur la négativité des autres.

—...C'est bien plus dur que ce que vous croyez.

— Peut-être bien, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout de ce que j'en ai compris, nous sommes là pour un sacré bout de temps, alors autant y mettre du tiens, tu ne crois pas ? Parce que permets-moi de te dire que si tu ne le fais pas, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu finisses un jour aussi mal qu'elle, conclut Gothel tout en retirant négligemment un interminable cheveu blond du col de sa veste. »

Un long silence s'installe à nouveau, silence durant lequel Sora réfléchit comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, son naturel optimiste quelque peu ravivé par cette conversation menée avec cette illustre inconnue.

« Je crois que je suis prêt à tenter le coup, conclut-il enfin d'un ton hésitant, avant de manquer de s'étouffer lorsqu'on lui colle une vigoureuse claque dans le dos.

— À la bonne heure ! Maintenant viens avec moi, nous serons bien mieux autour d'une bonne tasse de thé pour discuter et ce chemin ne me paraît pas l'endroit le plus confortable qui soit pour dormir, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sora acquiesce simplement, lui emboîtant aussitôt le pas à peine elle s'est levée, puis constatant avec étonnement après une bonne heure de marche que la vieille femme les ramène dans la tour par laquelle il est passé pour se rendre dans cette histoire, s'excusant ensuite brièvement de son intrusion.

« Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit à cacher ! »

Oh, il n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais c'est surtout l'impressionnante collection d'armes en tous genres que recèle la pièce principale qui l'avait poussé à quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais lors de son premier passage.

Pourtant son malaise se dissipe sans même qu'il y prenne garde au fil des heures qui suivent, la conversation légère et amicale qu'il a avec cette femme achevant peu à peu de dissiper ses précédentes idées noires, à tel point que lorsqu'elle lui propose de rester dormir pour la nuit, c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il accepte.

« Fort bien, je pourrai comme cela tester ma dernière recette de confiture demain matin au petit-déjeuner. En tout cas je dois dire que ce fut très agréable pour moi, Sora, j'espère bien te revoir plus souvent sous mon toit ! »

Et lui aussi, de tout son cœur à présent.

Pas seulement car cette amitié est la toute première qu'il avait réussi à forger dans cet Univers, mais également pour les bienfait qu'elle lui a apportés et lui apporterait encore, comme il aurait maintes et maintes fois l'occasion de s'en rendre compte au court des siècles suivants.


	62. Magic

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Petit thème que j'aime bien malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très joyeux, bonne lecture à tous !

Magic

Assis sur l'un des bancs immaculés composant les jardins de la Contrée du Départ, Maître Eraqus réfléchissait.

Depuis l'arrivée de ses Apprentis respectivement âgés de 8 et 7 ans sur ce Monde, les occasions de se retrouver ainsi au calme s'étaient raréfiées, Terra et Aqua demeurant des enfants qui avaient besoin d'une supervision quasi-constante étant donné leur potentiel grandissant.

En particulier s'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un des arbres centenaires l'entourant prenne à nouveau feu dans la plus parfaite des confusions.

Maître Eraqus sourit malgré tout légèrement à cette pensée, tout de même ravi des progrès réalisés chaque jour par les deux enfants, surtout en ce qui concernait la pratique de la magie.

En particulier la petite Aqua, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction, avant d'entrouvrir une paupière lorsque des pas légers se firent entendre dans son dos.

Il n'esquissa pourtant pas un mouvement, attendant patiemment que ses deux Apprentis le rejoignent, fronçant cependant légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il perçut l'hésitation qui semblait transparaître dans leurs paroles.

Ce chuchotis furieux se transforma bientôt en un dialogue bien distinct, les deux enfants désormais suffisamment proches de lui pour qu'il puisse parfaitement les comprendre :

« Non, toi tu lui demandes, insistait lourdement Aqua, tandis que Terra répliquait avec ferveur :

— Non, c'était ton idée, c'est toi qui lui demandes !

— Même, tu étais d'accord avec moi !

— Et alors ? Ça reste ton idée ! »

Eraqus entendit ensuite Aqua pousser un bref soupir agacé avant que tous deux ne contournent le banc sur lequel il était assis, se plantant face à lui sans plus échanger une parole.

Alors le Maître ouvrit les yeux, peu surpris de constater que eux en revanche semblaient particulièrement s'appliquer à éviter son regard, l'air franchement gênés de ce pour quoi ils étaient venus.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix qui se voulait encourageante, observant avec curiosité Aqua déglutir difficilement avant de lui tendre sans un mot le gilet qu'elle tenait précieusement dans les mains. »

Eraqus s'en saisit alors avec délicatesse, quelques instants plus tard proprement stupéfait à la vue de ce qui se trouvait posé dessus.

« Vous pouvez faire quelques chose pour lui ? murmura la petite fille avec espoir, refusant de quitter un seul instant cet oisillon inerte des yeux. »

Un seul coup d'œil avait pour sa part suffit à l'adulte pour comprendre que plus jamais l'oiseau n'ouvrirait les yeux, aussi c'est d'une voix la plus douce possible qu'il s'efforça de répondre :

« Il est mort, Aqua, Terra. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

— Mais… Mais on peut soigner plein de gens à l'aide de la magie pourtant ! Même hier, vous avez soigné Terra parce qu'il saignait ! s'exclama la fillette, s'accrochant désespéramment à son bras.

— Il est des choses que la magie ne saurait changer, poursuivit Eraqus avec calme, passant ensuite une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux à la vue de ses yeux brillants. En revanche, si tu le désires, nous pouvons aller l'enterrer dans un bel endroit. »

Elle renifla une fois, puis deux, hochant finalement doucement la tête puis se mettant silencieusement en route.

Une courte demi-heure plus tard et un petit amas de terre s'élevait désormais au milieu d'innombrables fleurs des champs, les trois habitants du château s'en retournant ensuite à l'intérieur pour échapper à la nuit tombante.

oooOOOooo

Lentement, Aqua rouvrit les yeux, contemplant un instant l'obscurité paisible des montagnes par la fenêtre de ce bureau qui était désormais le sien.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus songé à cette fin d'après-midi semblant venir d'une autre vie, ses souvenirs aujourd'hui ravivés par ses propres Apprentis qui lui avaient plus tôt dans la journée sensiblement posé la même question.

Elle s'était alors efforcée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'à son tour transmettre ces principes appris auprès de son propre Maître des années auparavant, faisant comme toujours tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour honorer la mémoire de cet homme si exceptionnel à ses yeux.


	63. Do not Disturb

Rating : K+

Pairing : Yaoi

A/N : Pour ceux qui se poseraient encore la question, non, je ne regrette rien. Jamais. Enjoy !

Do not Disturb

En cette sombre journée comme elles le sont toutes à Illusiopolis, l'Illusiocitadelle ainsi que l'ensemble de ses habitants allaient bientôt être les témoins privilégiés d'un événement inattendu, stupéfiant et, selon les dires de certains, probablement précurseur de l'Apocalypse.

Car oui, voir Vexen d'excellente humeur au petit matin avait quelque chose de déroutant voire de franchement effrayant. En particulier lorsque ce tranquille petit sourire en coin refusait de quitter la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Je vous parie qu'il a trouvé le moyen de geler toute forme de vie présente sur un Monde et qu'il s'apprête à mettre son plan à exécution, avait affirmé Demyx avec le plus grand sérieux, avant de se faire sans plus de cérémonies éjecter de la Zone Grise par un Saix passablement agacé. »

La Mélopée Nocturne ne pouvait cependant pas être plus éloignée de la réalité, et bien que cette idée de destruction massive soit plus qu'alléchante aux yeux du Numéro IV, ce n'était pas la raison qui le poussa à presque ce précipiter dans son laboratoire en début d'après-midi.

Après tout il avait des choses bien plus… intéressantes à y faire.

C'est fort de cette conviction que le Savant Glacial referma la porte derrière lui, anticipant avec délice les prochaines heures à venir.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se rouvre violemment derrière lui et que Vexen n'observe avec stupéfaction Axel la refermer avec précipitation, prenant quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle avant de déclarer à toute vitesse :

« Je t'en supplie, planque-moi, Larxene va me tuer si jamais elle me met la main dessus ! »

Il fallut environ trois secondes à Vexen pour intégrer ce qui venait de lui être dit, cinq pour faire un petit bilan mental de la situation et un peu moins d'une demie pour mettre Axel à la porte, accompagnant la fuite désespérée du rouquin par un exaspéré ''Et ne reviens plus !'' avant de retourner vaquer à ses précédentes occupations.

Bien, il n'y avait désormais plus que lui et…

« Axel, je sais que tu te caches ici, sors tout de suite de là que je puisse t'arracher les yeux espèce de sale pervers pyromane voleur de soutien-gorges !

— Il est parti par là, soupira profondément le Numéro IV en désignant la direction qu'avait empruntée le Simili, avant d'ajouter sèchement : et arrête de fouiller dans mes placards bon sang, ces produits sont hautement instables !

— Parfait, parfait, sourit sadiquement la Nymphe Furieuse tout en s'emparant d'un flacon empli d'une substance verdâtre à l'odeur nauséabonde, avant de quitter les lieux sans demander son reste. »

Ne tenant pas plus que cela à être de nouveau interrompu, Vexen était en train de chercher la clé de son laboratoire dans l'une de ses poches lorsque des pas précipités retentirent brusquement dans le couloir, Xigbar se révélant être plus rapide que lui étant donné qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur avant que le Numéro IV n'ait pu achever son geste.

« Écoute le Vieux, commença-t-il ensuite d'un ton sec tout en le dévisageant de son œil unique, je sais qu'on n'est pas très potes toi et moi, mais je dois déjà un paquet de fric à Luxord et j'aimerais beaucoup que ça ne s'aggrave pas, donc ce serait franchement sympa si tu pouvais me préparer une petite potion pour le rendre un peu confus ce soir histoire que je sois sûr de de gagner au poker. »

L'expression ainsi que l'humeur de Vexen avaient continué à se détériorer tout au long de cette petite tirade, et le savant Glacial était sur le point d'exprimer au numéro II sa façon de penser lorsque ce fut au tour de Luxord d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, s'exclamant bruyamment :

« Non mais je t'y prendrai à essayer de tricher, le balafré ! Ces 18752 munnies, soit tu les récupères à la régulière, soit tu me les rembourses ! »

S'en suivit une longue cacophonie d'insultes, sobriquets imagés et autres menaces de mort toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que Vexen ne finisse par exploser.

Oui, littéralement exploser :

« Dehors ! Dehors bande d'abrutis, de barbares, de néophytes, foutez le camp tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas que je gèle l'éponge qui vous sert de cerveau ! »

À cette litanie étaient venus s'ajouter les mouvements saccadés du scientifique, la rage qui décuplait ses fores lui permettant de repousser ces deux parasites à l'extérieur.

Il lui fallut ensuite un long moment pour retrouver un semblant de calme, passant machinalement une main dans ses longs cheveux pour se donner contenance.

Un tel comportement n'était absolument pas digne de quelqu'un de sa classe et de son rang, se réprimanda-t-il mentalement. Oui, il avait juste à fermer les yeux, prendre une profonde inspiration, et…

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, Vexen, mais tu n'aurais pas vu Ax... »

Le coup de bouclier partit sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience, manquant la tête du Numéro XIII d'à peine quelques millimètres. Ce dernier recula ensuite juste à temps pour éviter les massifs pics de glace qui jaillirent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, condamnant définitivement l'accès à quiconque voudrait encore l'interrompre.

« Organisation d'abrutis finis ! Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable, qu'il disparaissent, qu'ils…

— Tous, vraiment ? Des paroles bien dures que voilà, susurra-t-on soudainement au creux de son oreille. »

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Vexen lorsqu'une main baladeuse vint s'ajouter à ces mots, jouant un instant avec la fermeture éclair de son manteau avant de la faire glisser sur toute sa longueur.

« Alors ? s'enquit à nouveau son interlocuteur tout en s'appliquant à baiser chaque partie de son cou.

—...Peut-être pas tous, finit enfin par concéder le Numéro IV d'une voix étonnamment douce, se tournant finalement pour tomber sur un regard bleu amusé.

— Tant mieux alors, je dois avouer que je n'aurai pas vraiment apprécié d'avoir attendu toute la matinée ici pour être si impoliment éconduit.

— Ben voyons, répondit l'autre avec ironie, se laissant malgré tout entraîner dans un baiser qui prit bien vite une tournure fort peu chaste. »

Quelques documents valsèrent et Vexen se retrouva bientôt le dos collé contre la surface de son bureau, quelques mèches de cheveux roses venant balayer çà et là son visage lorsque son vis-à-vis se pencha au-dessus de lui.

À vrai dire il ne savait pas réellement comment tout cela avait commencé, ni même exactement quand.

Ce dont il était sûr en revanche, c'était que ces petits rendez-vous quotidiens avaient le don de tout lui faire oublier l'espace de quelques heures, que cela concerne ses imbéciles de collègues ou encore ce vide qui le rongeait depuis l'intérieur lorsqu'il songeait trop au passé.

C'est peut-être pourquoi il laisse Marluxia revenir à chaque fois, sans doute pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Et pour l'instant, ça lui va très bien comme ça.


	64. Multitasking

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Eeeeeeeh, devinez qui est-ce qui a réussi son année universitaire ? Je m'en retourne maintenant me noyer dans ma joie et vous laisse avec ce petit thème, bonne lecture !

Multitasking

Une journée banale et radieuse, comme elles le sont souvent sur les Îles du Destin.

Une sorte de période de flottement, de paix avant de devoir à nouveau repartir conformément à ce que la lettre envoyée par le Roi leur demande.

Ce pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes concernés étaient présentement occupés à ne strictement rien faire, enfermés dans la chambre du plus jeune depuis des heures en compagnie de leur meilleure amie à parler de tout et de rien.

De leurs différents voyages pour les uns, ce qu'ils y avaient vu, fait…

Un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce qui s'était passé en leur absence pour l'autre, chacun écoutant ses interlocuteurs avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

On ne pouvait cependant vraisemblablement pas conserver tout son sérieux sur une période aussi étendue, aussi lorsque Sora eut achevé le récit de l'un des énièmes services qu'il avait rendus au cours de son périple, Kairi ne put empêcher un discret rire de lui échapper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors Sora avec curiosité, tandis que Riku haussait légèrement un sourcil.

— Rien, c'est juste que… commença la jeune fille avec hésitation. Quand on prend le temps d'y réfléchir, on pourrait presque dire que tu as exercé pas mal de métiers, Sora !

— Hein ?

— Elle n'a pas tort, concéda Riku après quelques instants de réflexion.

— Imagine un peu tout ce que tu pourrais mettre dans ton CV plus tard, poursuivit rêveusement Kairi : Porteur de Keyblade, messager, postier…

— Déménageur, soldat, homme à tout faire… l'imita aussitôt Riku.

— Restaurateur de livres anciens…

— Magicien…

— Pirate…

— Quoique celui-ci, il vaudrait sans doute mieux éviter d'en parler.

— Hum, sans doute que oui.

— Ah, et on a failli oublier Héros ! Après tout c'est écrit dans les étoiles maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Sora ? demanda Riku d'un ton taquin.

— Mais vous allez arrêter oui ?! s'exclama pour toute réponse ce dernier, renversant un oreiller au passage.

— Quoi, ce n'est tout de même pas notre faute si tu n'avais pas conscience de la mine d'or sur laquelle tu es assis ! les défendit Kairi avec un immense sourire.

— Ou à quel point tu étais exploité, marmonna pour sa part Riku dans sa barbe, avant de recevoir en pleine tête l'oreiller précédemment cité. Eh !

— Tu veux qu'on en reparle de tes fonctions de garde du corps solitaire planqué dans la montagne, toi ?!

— Ça ira, merci, répondit Riku d'un ton parfaitement posé tout en abattant avec force l'objet sur la tête de son meilleur ami. »

S'en suivit un chaotique mélange de coussins, couvertures et autres coups portés sans grande conviction, le tout se déroulant sous le regard à la fois songeur et appréciateur de la jeune fille.

Songeur à la pensée des jours incertains qui se profilaient devant eux tous, appréciateur à l'idée que tant que cette amitié fusionnelle durerait, ils seraient à coup sûr protégés de la plupart des dangers se dressant sur leur chemin.


	65. Horror

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Ce thème, je l'aime. Genre vraiment. Genre il rentre facile dans le Top 10 de ceux que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire. Bonne lecture !

Horror

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies réussi à convaincre le Maître de nous laisser venir.

— Et moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses encore douter de mon génie. »

Le jeune Eraqus rit de bon cœur à ces mots, tirant un sourire satisfait à son homologue.

Dire que Xehanort était fier de lui aurait sans aucun doute été un doux euphémisme tant le bras de fer qu'il avait dû mener avec leur Maître s'était révélé éprouvant, mais le résultat était bel et bien là : ce 31 décembre, c'était dans la ville d'Halloween qu'ils allaient pouvoir le passer !

« _Bien que ce costume ne soit pas franchement pratique_, » songea-t-il tout en observant la fine queue rouge terminée en triangle commençant dans le bas de son dos pour tomber jusqu'à ses pieds, deux cornes de la même couleur sortant désormais également de son front. Ses vêtements noirs avaient pour leur part été troqués contre un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise bouffante d'un rouge profond, l'ampleur du tissu le gênant bien plus que de coutume dans le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Il y en a au moins qui ont de la chance, acheva-t-il à voix haute tout en lançant un regard envieux à son meilleur ami, qui si l'on oubliait son état actuel de fantôme n'avait subi aucune modification vestimentaire intempestive.

— Tu parles, on a bien dû ramasser au moins un kilo de bonbons, et je ne pourrai pas en manger un seul avant d'être parti d'ici ! se plaignit Eraqus d'un air dramatique tout en désignant le volumineux sachet que Xehanort tenait dans ses bras.

— Quel dommage en effet, lui sourit l'autre d'un air sadique tout en engloutissant consciencieusement chaque bonbon à la fraise qui lui passait sous la main.

— Et arrête ça bon sang, tu sais très bien que ce sont mes préférés !

— Voyez-vous ça : le futur sauveur des Mondes qui se plaint de ne pas avoir assez de bonbons à la fraise ! Et ça prétend avoir 16 ans ?

— Ah ne commence pas, il n'y a pas d'âge ni de future profession pour apprécier le meilleur parfum qui soit ! se défendit vigoureusement l'adolescent, avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils. Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? »

Un petit groupe de curieux personnages parmi lesquels semblait régner une panique monstrueuse se précipitaient en effet à leur rencontre, hurlant et gémissant de manière parfaitement incompréhensible lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur hauteur.

« Quoi ? les enjoignit à répéter Eraqus, un vampire semblant un peu moins secoué que les autres parvenant enfin à lui répondre :

— Là… Là-bas, le vieux manoir de la Sorcière cabossée, des cris, des hurlements atroces, des, des…

— Dis, on est pas censés se trouver dans la ville de l'épouvante, ici ? s'enquit Xehanort auprès d'Eraqus avec un air dubitatif, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment des monstres habitués à vivre ici pouvaient avoir eu si peur.

— Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? On ferait mieux d'aller voir, non ? »

Sachant de toute façon pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix dès lors que le fantôme avait décidé de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, Xehanort se tourna à nouveau vers le groupe et demanda :

« Et donc, comment on se rend jusqu'à ce manoir ?

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'écria une momie dans un état de décomposition avancé.

— Il y a sûrement des trucs ignobles là-dedans ! poursuivit un loup-garou en haillons.

— On ne veut pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience, termina ce qui semblait être un zombie couvert de cicatrices.

— Techniquement, je suis déjà mort. Vous ne voudriez même pas me le dire à moi ? demanda Eraqus d'une voix calme, les autres un instant étonné de ce raisonnement.

— Vu comme ça… finit par marmonner le loup-garou, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus distinct : très bien, mais lui n'a pas intérêt à nous écouter ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Xehanort s'éloigna alors d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres d'eux, observant ensuite le groupe de monstres donner toute une série d'indications à son ami avant de se remettre en chemin, finissant par disparaître derrière une colline curieusement enroulée sur elle-même.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, Eraqus lui fit alors signe de s'approcher, expliquant une fois son ami à sa hauteur :

« C'est à une dizaine de minutes de marche d'ici d'après ce qu'ils m'en ont dit, juste derrière l'orée de la forêt qu'on peut voir là-bas. »

C'était une série d'arbres affreusement hauts et denses que le brun pointait du doigt, la forêt rendue encore plus lugubre par le mince filet de brume qui en recouvrait le sol, comme ils purent le constater une fois arrivés à destination.

« Ça doit être ça, non ? fit ensuite Xehanort tout en désignant une immense propriété aux murs noirs comme la nuit et dans un état déplorable, le toit de la même couleur ne semblant guère moins délabré. »

La plupart des fenêtres étaient de surcroît brisées, le manoir semblant respirer d'un étrange sifflement rauque chaque fois que le vent passait à travers l'une de ces ouvertures irrégulières. On pouvait enfin accéder à l'intérieur par une immense porte à double-battants nichée sur un palier en bois l'air prêt à s'effondrer, les marches permettant d'y accéder étant pour la plupart vermoulues jusqu'à la moelle.

« Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? brisa enfin Eraqus le silence.

— Absolument pas, répondit immédiatement l'autre d'un ton désinvolte, avant de s'avancer résolument jusque devant la porte. »

Il la poussa ensuite avec précaution, celle-ci émettant un grincement à réveiller les morts à son ouverture, puis tous deux pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

Une couche de poussière épaisse de plusieurs centimètres recouvrait absolument tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, des tableaux accrochés aux murs aux différents meubles élégants semblant venir d'une autre époque. Rien n'était cependant en pire état que le sol, où l'on pouvait néanmoins apercevoir les traces de pas du groupe qui les avait précédés.

« On les suit ? »

Xehanort acquiesça pour toute réponse, tendant avec application l'oreille.

Ce silence était bien trop épais à son goût et, bien qu'il aurait sans doute préféré mourir avant de l'admettre, commençait à le mettre franchement mal à l'aise.

Cette impression ne fit malheureusement que croître au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans les différentes pièces du manoir, que ce soit après leur passage dans une cuisine dont l'état laissait clairement suggérer qu'un meurtre y avait été commis il y a de cela des années ou encore après qu'ils aient ouvert une boîte empli de morceaux de cadavre savamment cousus entre eux en une structure informe.

« Pas étonnant qu'ils aient pris leurs jambes à leur coup, constata Xehanort lorsqu'ils quittèrent un salon où un nœud de pendu était resté accroché au plafond.

— Mmh, répondit simplement Eraqus, qui ne semblait pas en mener plus large que lui malgré son air bravache à leur arrivée. »

Enfin, les traces de pas les menèrent jusqu'à une salle intégralement vide à l'exception d'un somptueux piano à queue trônant fièrement en son centre, les deux jeunes hommes s'en approchant lentement afin de pouvoir l'inspecter.

Puis se figèrent d'un mouvement parfaitement similaire lorsque le piano se mit brusquement à émettre de douces notes de musiques sans qu'aucun musicien ne soit assis devant, les touches se pressant à un rythme languissant comme si quelqu'un était en train d'appuyer dessus.

Malgré le fait que ce soit une comptine qui était en train de ce jouer, le fait que l'instrument n'ait vraisemblablement pas été accordé depuis des années rendait la musique étrange, dissonante, carrément lugubre.

C'est complètement inconsciemment qu'Eraqus et Xehanort se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, la main de ce dernier finissant pas frôler celle immatérielle de l'autre.

Et soudain, ils l'entendirent.

Un cri déchirant, qui glaça en un instant la moindre goutte de sang dans leurs veines, paraissant venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

À cette litanie vint bientôt s'ajouter un rire guttural, dément, comme si la personne en train de rire éprouvait le plaisir le plus intense qui soit à écouter ce témoignage d'un intense désespoir.

Puis tout à coup, plus rien.

Aussi violemment que cela avait commencé.

Le silence leur sembla alors bien plus assourdissant que tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et c'est d'une voix tellement basse qu'Eraqus parla que l'autre faillit ne pas l'entendre :

« Allez viens, on s'en va. »

Ils firent volte-face sur ces mots, s'immobilisant comme des statues lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'ils ne se trouvaient désormais plus seuls dans la pièce.

Entre eux et la sortie se trouvait désormais une masse noire intense, à forme vaguement humaine, flottant à leur plus grand effroi à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Comme si elle avait senti leur peur, la créature ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, dévoilant des orbites vides dans lequel semblaient danser des flammes, avant qu'un large orifice ressemblant à une bouche ne s'ouvre quelques centimètres ces derniers.

Et ce rire insupportable en jaillit à nouveau, plus puissant, insupportable qu'auparavant, la masse se précipitant sur eux les bras tendus.

En moins d'une seconde tout s'était décidé.

C'était à présent comme des dératés que les deux jeunes hommes couraient à travers les couloirs sans fin de la demeure, s'étant précipités dans ces derniers via une porte se trouvant à l'opposé de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés dans la pièce au piano.

À chaque instant ils pouvaient percevoir le rire de la créature les poursuivre dans tout le manoir, aussi aucun d'eux n'envisagea même de se retourner avant d'être sortis sur le pallier en bois, de la forêt, de cette prairie qu'ils avaient parcourue en long, en large et en travers avant de tomber sur le groupe de monstres.

Ce n'est finalement qu'une fois arrivés sur la Place de la Guillotine et assis sur le bord de la fontaine que les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent enfin, le seul encore fait de chair et de sang contraint à reprendre son souffle de longues minutes durant.

« Bon sang mais c'était quoi ça ?! S'écria subitement Eraqus lorsque la respiration de son ami se fut enfin calmée, encore franchement secoué de ce qui venait de se produire.

— J'en ai… Strictement… Aucune idée... »

Un long moment passa ainsi durant lequel chacun essaya de reprendre ses esprits, jusqu'à ce qu'Eraqus finisse par lentement froncer les sourcils, comme traversé d'une idée qui le tracassait.

« Dis, tu ne crois pas que l'on aurait pu tout simplement faire face à cette chose en se servant de nos Keyblades ?

—…

—…

— Nous sommes bien d'accord que tout ceci ne s'est jamais produit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument, répondit Eraqus avec précipitation, peu désireux qu'une histoire pareille revienne un jour aux oreilles de leur Maître.

— Parfait. Rentrons alors, il commence à se faire tard. »

Xehanort se leva à son tour, puis prit subitement la même expression soucieuse que son ami, ce dernier demandant avec précipitation :

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— J'ai laissé les bonbons là-bas lorsqu'on s'est enfuis.

—…

—…

— Pas question que je remette les pieds dans cet endroit.

— Moi non plus.

— Problème réglé alors, trancha Xehanort tout en invoquant sa Keyblade afin d'ouvrir les Entrechemins, préparant déjà une solide excuse à donner à leur Maître sur pourquoi ils étaient finalement rentrés les mains vides.

oooOOOooo

Assise seule au beau milieu d'une pièce ne comportant qu'un vieux piano désaccordé, une ombre éclate d'un rire franc et joyeux, retirant l'ample cape qu'elle portait précédemment avant de la plier avec soin.

Elle pioche ensuite avec satisfaction dans ce paquet rempli à bas-bord de bonbons que ces deux jeunes monstres ont laissé derrière eux, attrapant délicatement chaque friandise entre deux de ses longs doigts osseux.

Elle remet ensuite soigneusement en place le col de son impeccable costume noir orné de fines rayures blanches verticales en place, lustrant son crâne d'un blanc laiteux comme pour faire encore meilleure impression.

Pour sûr, les habitants de la ville allaient connaître la fête d'Halloween la plus effrayante jamais organisée lorsqu'il présenterait ce petit tour, il en tremblait d'excitation d'avance !


	66. Traps

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Hey ! Encore un thème que j'aime particulièrement, bien qu'il soit dans un tout autre registre que le précédent. Bonne lecture !

Traps

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

— Alors quoi, c'est ce que tu essayes de te dire pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ta propre stupidité ?

— La ferme, Vanitas. Juste, la ferme.

— Oh, aurais-je par hasard touché une corde sensible ? »

Aqua poussa un profond soupir d'agacement sur ces mots mais n'ajouta pourtant rien, sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait pas avancer leur présente situation.

Ce qui ne semblait cependant pas être le cas de son ''compagnon de voyage''.

« N'empêche, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses tomber dans un piège aussi idiot. C'est plus le genre de Terra ou même de Ventus ça, tu sais.

— Bon sang mais il ne t'arrive jamais de la boucler plus de cinq minutes d'affilée ?!

— Pas quand c'est si facile d'agacer quelqu'un, non, et je dois dire que tu constitues une proie particulièrement facile.

— Qui est-ce qui est une proie particulièrement faci…

— Silence ! »

Tous deux se turent immédiatement, observant du coin de l'œil un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs ornés d'une plume s'approcher de l'endroit où on les avait solidement attachés dos à dos le long d'un poteau en bois. Il était seulement vêtu d'un ample pagne d'une couleur brune très claire, deux dessins représentant chacun la patte d'un ours ornant son torse tandis qu'autour de con cou se trouvait un collier composé de trois dents pointues.

Qui qu'il puisse être, cet homme avait l'air plus qu'agacé du comportement des prisonniers de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un traditionnel village indien.

« Faites moins de bruit, poursuivit-il sèchement, le village essaye de dormir, le même village qui devra demain matin décider quoi faire de vous, les visages pâles. Ne les mettez pas de mauvaise humeur. »

Et il repartit sans plus de cérémonies de là où il venait, disparaissant rapidement dans l'obscurité de cette magnifique nuit étoilée.

« Il en a de bonnes, lui, c'est que ça fait mal en plus ces saloperies de cordes ! se plaignit Vanitas une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'autre soit parti, remuant inutilement les bras dans l'espoir de desserrer les liens entourant ses poignets.

— Fais attention, tu viens de me planter ton coude dans le dos !

— Ah ? Ce n'était pas prévu mais je suppose qu'on a droit à ce genre de petites satisfactions une fois de temps en temps.

— Crétin.

— Dit celle qui a été assez bête pour nous mener tout droit dans une embuscade et a hésité une seconde de trop, juste le temps de se faire capturer.

— Ce sont des humains, pas des sans-coeurs ou des similis ! se défendit aussitôt la jeune femme, frustrée d'entendre son interlocuteur éclater d'un rire mauvais.

— Oui, des humains qui nous voulaient plus qu'explicitement du mal et qui n'hésiteront sans doute pas à nous en faire si on ne trouve pas le moyen de ficher le camp d'ici avant demain matin.

— Arrête de jacasser et trouve une solution alors, si ça te tracasse tant que ça.

— Parce que tu en as une, toi, peut-être ?

—…

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Aqua préféra une fois de plus garder le silence et se retrancher dans ses pensées, leur désordre reflétant parfaitement son état d'énervement avancé.

Que Maître Yen Sid accepte que la moitié Ténébreuse de son meilleur ami rejoigne leurs rangs après ses actions passées ? Pourquoi pas.

Qu'elle soit contrainte de désormais le supporter chaque jour en plus de constater que Sora et ses amis ainsi que Ventus semblaient commencer à apprécier sa présence ? Elle apprenait à s'en accommoder.

Mais avoir été envoyée en mission dans ce Monde aux habitants franchement hostiles pour en plus terminer dans une telle situation ? Il y avait des limites à son self-contrôle.

« Détends-toi un peu au moins, je sens tes mauvaises ondes jusqu'ici.

—…

— Ah, on a finalement décidé de jouer au roi du silence ?

—…

— Ce n'est pas très mature ça, _Maître _Aqua, souligna Vanitas, ravi de constater qu'il tira enfin quelque chose de l'autre prisonnière.

— Parce que t'amuser à t'accaparer Ven toute la journée juste car tu sais pertinemment que ça me met hors de moi, c'est mature peut-être ? répartit Aqua d'un ton cinglant, laissant finalement une partie de sa rancœur s'exprimer.

— Jalouse que Blondie puisse arriver à m'apprécier ? »

Ce fut tout simplement plus fort qu'elle.

Même si elle eut à peine conscience de prendre une profonde inspiration, de basculer la tête en avant le plus possible vue sa position puis de la ramener violemment en arrière, refusant d'émettre le moindre gémissement de douleur lorsque sa tête entra avec puissance en contact avec celle de Vanitas.

« Mais ça va pas non ?! beugla immédiatement ce dernier, une réelle colère désormais présente dans ses propos.

— La ferme merde ! Et pour qui tu te prends hein, à débarquer comme une fleur et à agir comme si tout t'était dû, comme si tout ce que tu as fait il y a 12 ans ne comptait plus ?! Les autres préfèrent peut-être fermer les yeux tant que tu continues de nous aider à lutter contre Xehanort, mais moi, je n'oublierai jamais, Vanitas. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Un silence de mort accueillit cette dernière remarque, Aqua se demandant au bout de quelques instants de flottement pourquoi Vanitas n'avait pas encore pris la peine de lui répondre par une de ces répliques cinglantes dont il avait le secret.

« Et toi alors, pour qui est-ce que tu crois que tu te prends, Mademoiselle ''J'ai-tant-souffert-par-la-faute-des-autres'' ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça fait, d'avoir dû vivre aux crochets d'un taré qui te maintenais tout juste en vie uniquement pour servir ses propres intérêts ? Ou d'arriver dans un groupe dont la moitié des personnes le composant sont incapables – à raisons sans doute – de t'accorder leur confiance ? Ou encore d'être obligé de passer le plus de temps possible en compagnie de quelqu'un parce tu sais que si tu restes trop longtemps éloigné de cette Lumière à laquelle on t'a arraché, tu seras incapable de ressentir la poindre pensée positive ? Tu es loin d'être la seule à avoir souffert dans toute cette histoire, Aqua, il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte. »

Profondément choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il ne vint même pas à l'idée de la jeune femme de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Pas plus qu'elle ne pensa à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une ombre me mouva subitement dans l'obscurité, une petite forme d'une couleur indéfinissable vu l'obscurité et la lumière vacillante du feu de camp installé près d'eux.

Elle écarquilla ensuite lentement les yeux à la vue de ce corps bleu marine et de ces yeux rouges une fois que la créature se fut suffisamment approchée d'eux, et murmura d'un ton hésitant :

« Vanitas ?

— Quoi ? fit le sus-nommé d'un ton irrité.

— Là, un Innondeur. »

Le jeune homme se dévissa aussitôt le cou pour pouvoir à son tout regarder le Nescient qui s'approchait d'un pas hésitant d'eux, semblant vouloir revenir au plus vite vers son créateur tout en craignant la personne se trouvant près de lui.

« Ben tiens, pour une fois que la négativité va nous servir à quelque chose. »

Il se tut ensuite puis se mit à fixer avec insistance la créature, qui après quelques secondes passées à se dandiner plongea subitement dans le sol et se précipita vers eux, émergeant la où les cordes les reliaient entre eux.

Il eut ensuite tôt fait de trancher les liens de coups nets et précis, ayant à la plus grande stupéfaction de la jeune femme presque l'air satisfait de lui une fois sa besogne accomplie.

Il sautilla ensuite jusqu'aux pieds de Vanitas, qui s'était entre-temps relevé, et ne tarda pas à disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu, se fondant en un instant dans la jambe droite de son créateur.

Créateur qui ne demanda par ailleurs pas son reste et se mit prestement en route, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier si Aqua lui avait emboîté le pas ou non.

Cette dernière se reprit heureusement rapidement et le rejoignit alors qu'il quittait le périmètre du village, à la recherche d'un endroit isolé et dégagé duquel ils pourraient ouvrir un passage vers les Entrechemins et enfin quitter ce Monde insupportable.

Du moins pas aussi insupportable que l'ambiance qui régnait désormais entre eux, Aqua prenant le temps de réfléchir un peu plus à ce que lui avait dit Vanitas maintenant qu'ils étaient tirés d'affaire.

Son antipathie à l'égard de l'autre n'avait pas disparu, bien loin de là, mais une petite part d'elle-même qu'elle se retrouvait contrainte d'écouter ne cessait de lui répétait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur toute la ligne.

« Écoute, je suis…

— Non. »

Face à l'air profondément perplexe de la jeune femme, Vanitas crut bon de préciser :

« Je refuse que tu prononces ces mots uniquement parce que tu te sens mal pour l'instant et que espères que ça passera ainsi. Tu ne le penses pas, en tout cas pas complètement, et ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— C'est... »

Vrai.

Même si elle n'avait pas envie de le reconnaître, même si être emplie d'émotions aussi négatives la frustrait au plus haut point.

Même si être finalement la seule incapable pour l'instant d'aller de l'avant dans leur groupe ne lui avait jamais semblé auparavant une si dure réalité.

« Là, ça devrait aller. »

Vanitas s'était immobilisé au beau milieu d'une clairière, sans doute la même que celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la journée d'ailleurs, et après avoir vérifié à la va-vite que personne ne se dissimulait dans l'obscurité pour les observer, invoqua sa Keyblade afin d'ouvrir un passage entre les Mondes.

Quelques instants de plus et il était monté sur un Planeur en tous points semblable à celui de Ventus si ce n'était la gemme rouge et non verte à son extrémité, disparaissant dans le passage sans prendre la peine de revêtir quelque armure que ce soit.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il en avait réellement besoin.

Aqua pour sa part resta bien plus longtemps dans cette clairière seule avec ses pensées, une résolution se formant peu à peu dans son esprit.

Elle était prête à essayer, sincèrement, même si elle savait que ce serait long et très loin d'être facile.

Même s'il était au fond bien plus facile de continuer à haïr plutôt que de pardonner.


	67. Playing the Melody

Rating : K

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Et ma première semaine en tant que Jeune Fille Au Pair se poursuit tranquillement, rarement vu des gamines aussi gâtées, m'enfin, ça fera toujours plus d'argent dans ma poche o/ Autrement on repart dans des thèmes assez courts, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

Playing the Melody

La première fois qu'Axel avait trouvé sa non-existence en tant que Simili insupportable, il était allé trouver Demyx.

Bien sûr, ce dernier n'en avait jamais rien su, il n'aurait plus manqué que cette preuve avérée de faiblesse remonte aux oreilles du Supérieur, ou même à celles de ses ''collègues'' les moins recommandables.

S'il y en avait un seul qui l'était.

Non, Axel était tout simplement allé s'installer sur l'un des balcons du dix-huitième étage, juste au-dessus de la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre de la Mélopée Nocturne.

Puis il était resté là, aussi immobile qu'une statue, écoutant Demyx jouer sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par s'arrêter, sans doute pour aller dormir.

Ça avait été doux, mélancolique, languissant.

Il en était ressorti apaisé, suffisamment du moins pour maintenir son masque d'indifférence joueuse encore quelques semaines.

Puis il avait fallu recommencer.

Toujours le même étage, le même balcon, le même procédé, seuls le jour, le mois, l'année différant.

Puis était apparue une faille dans ce système si bien rodé, un infime grain de sable dans l'engrenage qu'il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, vraiment pas vu venir.

Cette fois-ci encore il était monté et s'était installé, fidèle au poste, attendant patiemment les premières notes désormais si familières.

Il avait ensuite peu à peu froncé les sourcils lorsque rien ne se fit toujours entendre après plus d'une heure, étant pourtant sûr que Demyx était bien rentré de mission tôt dans la soirée.

« Tu sais, si tu as envie de venir écouter, tu peux descendre aussi ! Ça ne me dérange pas, et en plus je suis sûr que mon lit est bien plus confortable que cette rambarde ! »

Axel avait sursauté, violemment, avant de se mettre à fixer le Numéro IX avec une méfiance à peine dissimulée.

« Eh, oh, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça hein ! C'est juste que ça fait un petit moment que j'avais remarqué que tu venais là-haut, et je me suis dit que, euh, que... »

Demyx avait fermé les yeux, l'air en profonde réflexion, avant de brusquement les rouvrir puis de hausser les épaules.

« J'ai oublié. Alors, tu viens ? »

Et pour une raison qui lui reste encore à ce jour profondément obscure, il avait accepté.

Leurs rencontres s'étaient depuis multipliées, et à la musiques étaient venues s'ajouter d'innombrables conversations, sur tout, sur rien, donnant l'illusion à cette pâle imitation de la vie d'être un peu plus agréable.

Puis les choses s'étaient inexorablement accélérées, durant cette longue année d'intrigues et de manigances qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Roxas au sein de l'Organisation XIII.

Bien sûr ils avaient au début essayé de maintenir leurs rencontres, cela va de soi.

Puis Axel était devenu plus froid, préoccupé, distant.

Demyx n'avait rien dit.

Demyx, quelque part, comprenait.

Même si cela n'empêchait pas cet agacent et persistant pincement dans la poitrine de venir le déranger chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes.


	68. Hero

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro

A/N : Bon sang ce matin je suis tombée sur un OS mais d'une tristesse sur l'un de mes OTP… Et pour ne rien arranger ce texte aussi est triste. Faut croire que ce sera la journée. Autrement le Camp NaNo de juillet commence dans deux jours à présent, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment je vais le gérer avec ce job qui me bouffe facile 10 heures de ma journée, mais ça va le faire Probablement. À plus !

Hero

Une nuit, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, Aqua s'était surprise à penser non pas à ses amis disparus, mais à toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées lors de son périple.

Elle laissa les doux sourires de Cendrillon, Aurore et Blanche-Neige lui réchauffer le cœur, la maladresse ainsi que la gentillesse de Hercule et de Horace la faire rire, l'espièglerie de Peter Pan et de ses garçons perdus lui redonner goût à l'aventure. Elle pensa également avec plus de gravité à Maître Yen Sid et ses troublantes révélations, ou encore à Vanitas et à la façon dont ce dernier avait l'habitude de sans cesse la tourmenter.

Puis ses pensées étaient lentement revenues dériver vers le Colisée de l'Olympe et ses fameux tournois, ses valeureux combattants. Phil était d'ailleurs toujours aussi demandé par ces derniers comme entraîneur personnel, tous se faisant invariablement envoyer sur les roses.

Oui, Hercule avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, plus que cet autre garçon en tout cas.

Quel était son nom, déjà ?

Ah oui, Zack.

Zack et son optimisme invétéré, Zack et son potentiel phénoménal, Zack dont le seul et unique rêve était de devenir un véritable Héros.

Zack qui lui avait ce jour-là proposé un rendez-vous.

Elle rougit inexplicablement à cette pensée, préférant palier aux digressions de son esprit par cette unique et dernière question : qu'avait-il bien pu devenir ?

Elle l'ignorait complètement, mais de ce qu'elle en avait entendu dire en revanche, c'était que le jeune homme venait du même Monde que Tifa, Cloud et Aerith.

La première, Aqua ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois depuis son sauvetage de la Marge Noire par Sora et son arrivée au Jardin Radieux.

Le deuxième, elle doutait fortement de réussir à le faire évoquer son passé étant donné la répugnance du blond à évoquer le sujet.

Quant à la dernière…

Aqua s'entendait plutôt bien avec la douce Aerith, aimant discuter de magie ancienne comme nouvelle ou bien de petites choses insignifiantes de la vie avec elle.

Oui, sans doute pourrait-elle l'éclairer.

C'est forte de cette conviction que la jeune femme avait été rendre visite à son amie le lendemain, finissant au bout d'une heure de conversation par poser la question de but en blanc sans vraiment savoir comment y mettre les formes.

Elle s'en était ensuite voulu à la vue du sourire fané d'Aerith, qui n'avait pourtant pas essayé d'esquiver ses interrogations et avait alors commencé à parler, longuement.

De la force acquise au fil du temps par le SOLDAT, des principes qu'il s'était toujours appliqué à suivre, de cette vie qu'il avait donnée pour protéger celle d'un ami.

Le cœur d'Aqua s'était serré douloureusement à cette dernière révélation, sa gorge serrée ne parvenant qu'à articuler ces derniers mots :

« Et… Et est-ce qu'il a réussi, alors ? À devenir un Héros ? »

Aerith avait souri sincèrement cette fois-ci, posant en silence une main sur celles tremblantes d'Aqua.

Et même si ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation, un détail que certains auraient jugé insignifiant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir infiniment mieux chaque fois qu'elle pense à lui à présent, persuadée qu'il a, de toute façon, dû partir en paix.


	69. Annoyance

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro

A/N : Ce thème est l'un des plus vieux que j'ai écrit et a facilement plus de 3 ans d'âge, je trouve que ça se ressent pas mal dans le style même si j'ai essayé d'arranger tout ça, ça m'énerve un peu ^^'. Autrement ça va bientôt faire une semaine que le Camp NaNo est lancé et jusqu'ici, tout va bien, on lâche rien !

Annoyance

Cette fois-ci, Terra n'avait plus aucun doute : il était suivi, et ce depuis plusieurs minutes déjà !

La nuit tombée depuis plus d'une heure et les rues pratiquement désertes à cause du froid mordant de l'hiver n'amélioraient en rien son impression de malaise grandissant, et ce malgré cette stature développée qui faisait saliver une bonne partie des filles de son lycée. Pas qu'il y prête suffisamment attention pour s'en rendre compte mais passons.

Fatigué de sentir ce regard inconnu lui vriller la nuque, le jeune homme fit brusquement volte-face et s'exclama :

« Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous ! »

De longues secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise, jusqu'à ce qu'une frêle silhouette ne sorte soudainement de derrière une poubelle et ne vienne se planter juste en face de lui, ses grands yeux bleus plantés droit dans les siens.

Terra s'administra quant à lui une formidable claque mentale lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été effrayé par un simple chaton, soulagé que personne n'ait été présent pour assister à cette humiliation.

Il poussa ensuite un profond soupir d'agacement avant de se retourner et de reprendre sa route, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il n'y aurait personne d'autre que lui à la maison avant au moins 20h, mais au moins y serait-il au chaud.

Il fut cependant tiré de ses réflexions au bout de quelques mètres à peine par un son de pas qui ne lui appartenait certainement pas et regarda à nouveau derrière lui.

Le chaton, qui semblait lui avoir emboîté le pas, s'arrêta pour sa part en même temps que lui et attendit tranquillement qu'il reprenne sa route, sa mignonne petite queue se balançant paresseusement de droite à gauche.

Terra choisit de ne pas trop y prêter attention et recommença à marcher d'un pas vif, ne se rendant compte qu'une fois devant sa porte d'entrée que l'animal l'avait également suivi jusqu'ici, et lui lançait maintenant un regard suppliant.

« Ah non, il est hors de question que je te laisse entrer : mon père me tuerait si je faisais ça ! »

Le chaton, loin de se décourager, vînt alors se frotter contre ses mollets tout en commençant à ronronner bruyamment.

« Écoute, tu es vraiment très mignon mais je ne peux vraiment pas… »

Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase en remarquant les énormes flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber du ciel. Quel genre de monstre pourrait bien laisser une aussi adorable boule de poils dehors par un temps pareil ? se demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Vaincu, Terra ouvrit la porte et fit un pas de côté, dégageant la voix pour l'animal qui s'empressa d'entrer explorer ce nouveau terrain de jeux.

L'adolescent pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur et déposa ensuite ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, pièce où l'animal avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt.

Il retrouva ce dernier en train de se vautrer tout à son aise sur la table, et ne put s'empêcher se passer les doigts dans le doux pelage doré. Le chaton ferma aussitôt les yeux et se mit à ronronner de plus bel, ravi de ce contact si agréable.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Terra remarqua enfin le collier à damier noir et blanc qui ornait le cou de l'animal, collier où se trouvait une médaille gravée.

Intrigué, le jeune homme attrapa délicatement l'objet pour ne pas faire mal au chaton puis le retourna afin de lire correctement ce qui était inscrit dessus.

Le nom ''Ventus'' était gravé sur le recto, tandis qu'un numéro de téléphone était inscrit sur le verso.

« Eh bien, je suppose que quelqu'un doit être en train de se faire du soucis pour toi, Ventus. »

Le chaton cessa de ronronner et se redressa, l'air penaud, tandis que Terra jetait un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : à peine 18h30, heure suffisamment décente à son sens pour passer un coup de fil.

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro indiqué, tentant tant bien que mal de son autre main d'empêcher Ventus d'aller fureter hors de son champ de vision. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre à nouveau le chaton de vue et de passer des heures à le chercher dans la maison bon sang !

Il en était encore à pester contre le côté joueur de l'autre lorsque toute sonnerie cessa brusquement à l'autre bout du fil et qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre, lançant un ''allô ?'' prudent face à cet appel en provenance d'un inconnu.

« Bonsoir, je vous appelle parce que j'ai récupéré votre... Aïe ! Non mais tu as fini de me mordre les doigts toi ? Et lâche cette pauvre plante verte tout de suite, elle ne t'a rien fait enfin !

— Vous avez retrouvé Ventus ? demanda soudainement la jeune femme – du moins supposait-il que c'en était une vu le timbre de sa voix – à l'autre bout du fil.

— Oui, oui c'est ça, est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de passer le récupérer – éloigne-toi de ce vase tout de suite ! – ce soir ?

— Oui bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite, puis-je simplement vous demander où vous habitez ? »

Après lui avoir fourni son adresse, Terra raccrocha immédiatement puis entama alors la quête la plus difficile et périlleuse de toute son existence : empêcher Ventus de faire des bêtises.

Le chaton avait tout tenté, absolument tout : griffer les rideaux, les meubles, mâchonner les plantes, tenter d'en finir avec la vie de Roxas, le poisson rouge – en vain fort heureusement – et en était maintenant à escalader son dos en enfonçant ses minuscules griffes dans son T-Shirt préféré lorsque la sonnette retentit enfin à l'autre bout de la maison.

Poussant un long soupir de soulagement, Terra se précipita alors vers l'entrée, Ventus maintenant confortablement perché sur son épaule gauche, et l'ouvrit tout aussi vivement.

Un long moment s'écoula ensuite, tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'observaient avec une stupéfaction certaine, jusqu'à ce que tous deux finissent par demander en même temps :

« Terra?

— Aqua ? »

Celle-là, on pouvait parfaitement dire qu'il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu.

Outre le fait que lui et la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus ne s'adressaient absolument jamais la parole malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans la même classe et accessoirement le même club de Kendo, chacun avait une suffisamment mauvaise opinion de l'autre pour se tenir éloigné.

En effet, lui ne voyait que l'intellectuelle coincée se croyant au-dessus de tous, tandis qu'elle ne le prenait que pour un imbécile comptant bien plus sur son physique avantageux que sur sa matière grise.

Gênés, aucun des deux ne trouva comment engager la conversation, Terra n'ouvrant enfin la bouche que lorsqu'il remarqua les mains rougies par le froid de sa visiteuse.

« Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose de chaud ?

—...Volontiers. »

Après tout quel mal y avait-il à refuser ? Elle était proprement frigorifiée, et puis, soyons honnêtes, curieuse de savoir ce qu'une telle entrevue pourrait bien donner.

Terra fit alors un pas de côté, l'invitant silencieusement à passer, puis retourna ensuite à la cuisine, Aqua désormais sur les talons et Ventus toujours fermement accroché là où il l'avait laissé.

L'adolescent lui indiqua ensuite une chaise puis s'empara de la théière trônant fièrement sur une étagère, le tout toujours sans desserrer les dents.

Trouvant ce silence plus que pesant, la jeune femme décida alors de prendre les devants et déclara d'un ton neutre :

« Il t'aime beaucoup on dirait. »

Ventus était en effet désormais occupé à se frotter avec énergie contre le cou de Terra, ronronnant tellement fort qu'on aurait sans doute pu l'entendre depuis la pièce voisine.

« Ah, oui... répondit simplement Terra, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Mais il a un sacré caractère, dis donc. »

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Aqua rit alors discrètement, et lui-même s'autorisa un bref sourire.

« Ah, ça... C'est ma mère qui le gâte bien trop, mais que veux-tu : elle le trouve bien trop mignon pour dire quoi que ce soit.

— Je la comprends, concéda simplement Terra avant de commencer à distraitement caresser l'animal entre les deux oreilles, la conversation se poursuivant naturellement entre eux au fil des anecdotes et des tasses de thé brûlant. »

Les deux jeunes gens ne se rendirent compte de l'avancement du temps que lorsque le père de de Terra se présenta soudainement dans la cuisine, saluant poliment Aqua avant de les laisser seuls tous les deux pour se dire au revoir.

Revenus sur le pas de la porte à ne pas savoir quoi se dire, Aqua sembla brusquement se rappeler qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de pourtant basique, quelque chose qu'elle aurait du faire à peine entrée dans cette maison.

« Merci au fait, d'avoir ramassé Ventus et d'en avoir pris soin le temps que j'arrive.

— Ah non, c'est rien, marmonna son interlocuteur, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à des remerciements.

— Si si, rien ne t'y obligeait et pourtant tu l'as fait, alors merci.

— C'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, sincèrement. »

Et à sa plus grande surprise, ces mots, il les pensait réellement.

Aqua fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, l'air pensive, puis finit par déclarer :

« Tu pourrais passer à la maison un de ces jours, si tu veux. Pour revoir Ventus bien évidemment, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, et Terra sourit discrètement.

— Avec joie alors.

— Très bien.

— Très bien.

— À lundi ?

— À lundi. »

Et il l'observa alors marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue, sa dernière pensée avant de refermer la porte d'entrée étant que désormais, sans doute aurait-il autant de plaisir à voir l'adorable petit chaton que son intrigante maîtresse.


	70. 67

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question après avoir fini de lire ceci, nan, je n'ai absolument aucun regret :3

67%

« Riku, je m'ennuie !

— Je sais, Sora, je sais. »

Oh ça oui le programme était au fait de l'ennui profond qui habitait l'autre base de données, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soir dans l'immédiat.

Il fallait dire que la vie était devenue un peu trop paisible pour ne pas dire monotone depuis ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt en ce qui concernait les bugs et le désir d'une certaine Sorcière mégalomane de s'emparer du Cybermonde, et si les deux programmes parvenaient depuis plus ou moins à occuper leurs journées au sein du journal, le sort semblait pour l'instant en avoir décidé autrement.

« Je ne comprends pas, ça devrait marcher pourtant, marmonna pour la énième fois Riku tout en s'approchant à nouveau de l'écran grâce auquel il pouvait surveiller l'intégralité du journal et, il s'en était rendu compte il y a peu de temps, à l'aide duquel il pouvait également accéder à tout un tas de données jusque là inconnues. »

Oui, vraiment, quelle chance ils avaient eu de tomber sur cette petite merveille baptisée ''internet explorer'' !

Il s'étaient depuis beaucoup amusés Sora et lui à fouiller de fonds en combles ces pages emplies de savoir ou de distractions appelées ''sites web'', finissant par tomber le matin même avec une curiosité non-dissimulée sur un site semblant héberger des vidéos nommé ''Youporn''.

« Ça doit être un peu comme Youtube, non ? avait alors suggéré assez logiquement Sora.

— Oui, sans doute, avait répondu Riku tout en haussant les épaules, cliquant au hasard sur une vidéo nommée ''Wiped Cream''. »

Puis ils avaient attendu, patiemment, regardant la barre de chargement progresser à un rythme affreusement lent et frustrant, jusqu'à venir fièrement se bloquer sur 67% pendant dix minutes, puis vingt, puis quarante, une heure s'écoulant finalement dans le plus grand inassouvissement qui soit.

« Bon ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! »

C'est sur ces mots emplis d'un ras-le-bolisme certain que Riku ferma brusquement la fenêtre, ne supportant plus de voir ces sournois petits chiffres le narguer ainsi.

Sora, loin de perdre son calme comme son ami, proposa alors d'une voix enjouée :

« Une petite partie de Bataille Navale ? »

Et Riku avait accepté, tant pour faire plaisir à l'autre programme que pour vider sa mémoire du moindre souvenir de ce site, écoutant à peine Sora lorsque celui-ci déclara :

« Oh allez, ne le prends pas comme ça ! De toute façon je suis persuadé qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de bien intéressant là-dedans ! »


	71. Obsession

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Il fait tellement CHAUD. Sérieusement j'ai de plus en plus de mal à bosser correctement puisqu'il faut passer la journée à s'agiter partout dans la maison, mais je me console en me disant que les patrons mettent bientôt les voiles o/ Autrement ce thème est assez vieux, l'un des premiers que j'ai écrit, et l'idée devait d'ailleurs à la base être utilisée non pas pour celui-là mais pour ''Dreams''. Voilà, c'était l'anecdote pas intéressante du jour, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont !

Obsession

Profondément agacé, Sora poussa un long soupir et se retourna pour la énième fois sous ses couvertures, proprement incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait.

Ce genre d'insomnies devenait malheureusement fréquent chez lui ces derniers temps, les journées qu'il passait ensuite à somnoler lui valant de nombreuses réprimandes de la part de ses professeurs. Riku et Kairi commençaient de plus pour leur part à réellement s'inquiéter pour leur meilleur ami, qui ne cessait pourtant de leur répéter que tout allait bien, qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de se faire du soucis pour lui.

La réalité était pourtant toute autre, mais le jeune Porteur de Keyblade refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit, honteux que son sommeil soit à ce point perturbé par de simples rêves, ou cauchemars, il ne savait pas vraiment.

En effet, chaque fois que l'adolescent s'endormait, il se retrouvait invariablement dans le même endroit vide et sombre, avec cette persistante et désagréable impression d'être observé. Et bien que l'atmosphère dégagée par cet endroit soit relativement neutre, cette présence étrangère le laissait chaque fois profondément mal à l'aise.

Cela aurait encore sans doute pu rester tolérable s'il ne sentait pas à chaque jour qui passait cette présence s'affirmer de plus en plus.

La nuit précédente par exemple, il avait senti comme de glacials lambeaux de Ténèbres onduler tout autour de son corps, sans que ceux-ci ne semblent pour autant chercher à lui faire du mal.

Un souffle chaud avait ensuite caressé sa nuque, et lorsqu'il s'était brutalement retourné, ses yeux bleus avaient croisé un vif regard doré le dévisageant avec insistance, et, quelque part, une certaine moquerie.

Cependant, seuls les yeux de cette personne qu'il supposait se trouver avec lui apparaissaient clairement, le reste de son corps se résumant à une vague silhouette floue et imprécise.

Puis Sora avait aperçu un sourire indéfinissable fleurir sur le visage de l'inconnu, mais lorsqu'il avait enfin eu les idées suffisamment claires pour lui demander de décliner son identité, il s'était senti brusquement basculer en arrière pour se réveiller quelques secondes plus tard, incapable de se rendormir en raison des innombrables questions sans réponses qui l'avaient tenu éveillé jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Cette nuit-ci ne ferait sans aucun doute pas exception à la règle, mais l'adolescent sentait pourtant qu'elle serait différente, sans savoir d'où pouvait lui venir une telle intuition.

Enfin, le stress ainsi que ses heures de sommeil manquantes finirent par avoir raison de lui et Sora sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater qu'il ne se trouvait non plus dans cet espace sans vie dont il avait l'habitude, mais bien sur son Palier de l'Éveil.

Il commença alors à lentement parcourir les lieux du regard, incertain de pourquoi il pouvait bien se trouver ici.

« Te voilà enfin. »

Sora sursauta violemment puis se tourna tout aussi vivement dans la direction d'où provenait la voix.

Après quelques instants de flottement, il avisa finalement une silhouette qui lui était vaguement familière au bord du précipice, mais aurait en revanche été incapable de dire à quoi ressemblait l'inconnu en raison du casque qui lui masquait intégralement le visage.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec sérieux, l'autre lui répondant par un bref éclat de rire. »

Ce dernier commença alors à avancer, ce masque noir disparaissant un peu plus à chacun de ses pas, jusqu'à venir se planter juste devant l'adolescent.

Sora se figea pour sa part tout simplement sur place en reconnaissant le regard qui hantait ses nuits ainsi que ses pensées le reste de la journée.

« Qui suis-je, hein ? singea l'inconnu d'une voix doucereuse. Eh bien, disons simplement que je ne devrais pas être là, ou encore plus exact, que je n'aurais jamais dû exister.

— Je te demande ton nom, répliqua Sora avec agacement.

— C'est sans importance. »

Sora tiqua.

Si le brun avait d'abord éveillé de la curiosité ainsi que du mal-être en lui à la vue de leurs traits si semblables, ainsi qu'à cause de la Noirceur qu'il sentait émaner de lui, il commençait à présent à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

Il était communément admis que l'adolescent n'était pas de nature très patiente, et le sourire narquois de son interlocuteur ne l'aidait en rien à garder son calme.

« Je peux au moins savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit un peu plus, si c'était possible.

« Je suis sur que tu le sais. Allez, Sora, réfléchis, que t'a donc raconté ce bon vieux Maître Yen Sid à propos de Xehanort et des dernières vies qu'il a ruinées il y a douze ans ? »

Sora lui lança un regard confus.

Après que Riku et lui soient revenus en un seul morceau de leur examen du Symbole de Maîtrise, le Sorcier avait passé un long moment à leur expliquer les événements auxquels son interlocuteur devait certainement faire référence, leur exposant patiemment la vie d'Aqua, Ventus et Terra, ainsi que celle de leur Maître, Eraqus.

Il s'était pour sa part senti énormément peiné en pensant à ce qui était arrivé à ces quatre personnes et aux sacrifices que chacune avait dû faire, ne voyant malgré tout pas le rapport avec les dires du brun.

Ce dernier ne ressemblait en rien à la description physique que leur avait fait Maître Yen Sid des personnes précédemment citées, pas plus qu'à Xehanort cela va de soi.

Alors, qui ?

C'est après avoir méticuleusement inspecté les moindres aspects du récit du Sorcier que les yeux de Sora finirent par s'écarquiller lentement, son vis-à-vis semblant éprouver un malin plaisir à observer tout ce petit manège.

« Tu es Vanitas, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il enfin par murmurer dans un souffle.

— Bingo ! »

Assez étonnamment, l'autre semblait sincèrement satisfait qu'il ait pu le deviner en si peu de temps. Ce qui ne fit rien pour dissiper le trouble de Sora, bien loin de là.

« Je ne comprends pas, déclara finalement ce dernier.

— Hum ?

— Je veux dire, comment est-ce que tu as pu arriver ici ? Nous sommes bien dans mon cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait, mais ceci est une histoire passionnante que Ventus ne manquera pas de te raconter un jour ou l'autre lorsqu'il aura fini de dormir, je n'en doute pas.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma première question.

— Ah non ?

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et pourquoi ce petit manège, toutes les nuits ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt, pourquoi pas plus tard, pourquoi maintenant ?

— Tu aimerais bien le savoir, pas vrai ? »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Vanitas avait réduit la distance qui les séparait à néant et se saisit vivement de sa mâchoire, attrapant tout aussi brusquement le bras droit de l'autre de sa main libre comme pour le prévenir silencieusement de ne pas essayer d'invoquer sa Keyblade.

« Navré de te décevoir, mais je n'en suis même pas sûr moi-même. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est très amusant de tous vous voir vous démener pour lutter contre l'autre vieux fou, peut-être parce que je m'ennuyais plus que de raison, peut-être parce que tu _lui _ressembles beaucoup, tout simplement. Bien que je doive avouer que tu es bien plus intéressant à observer que cette chère petite tête blonde. »

Ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre à de telles paroles, il ne vint non plus même pas à l'idée de Sora de s'esquiver lorsque Vanitas rapprocha subitement son visage du sien, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent.

Pendant un horrible moment, il lui sembla que le temps était comme suspendu.

« À un de ces jours, Héros de la Lumière. »

Puis Vanitas l'avait relâché aussi vite qu'il s'était emparé de lui, disparaissant complètement quelques secondes plus tard, lui, ainsi que l'intégralité de son Palier de l'Éveil.

Cette fois-ci, le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Sora se réveilla, ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient lui revenant par bribes brumeuses.

De toutes les rencontres qu'il avait pu faire depuis le début de son périple, celle-ci était sans conteste l'une des plus étranges et désagréables, l'adolescent se répétant inlassablement que jamais plus il ne souhaitait avoir affaire avec Vanitas, au moins autant qu'il essaya d'effacer de son esprit cette sensation brûlante qu'avait laissé le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres.


	72. Mischief Managed

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N :Je me suis vraiment bien marrée en écrivant ce thème, c'était un vrai plaisir ^^ Autrement j'ai fini par me créer un compte Tumblr, pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez me retrouver sous le pseudo ''amestrie'' (original, n'est-ce pas?). C'est très vide pour l'instant, mais j'essaierai d'y caser rapidement l'avancée de mes projets, ce genre de choses. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture les gens !

Mischief Managed

Dès les débuts mêmes de l'Organisation XIII, Zexion avait appris qu'il valait parfois mieux ignorer certaines choses.

Que les choses dont il soit ici question concernent les plus bas et fourbes plans ourdis par le Supérieur, ou bien la plus petite et apparemment insignifiante des manigances.

Non, en réalité, seules ces dernières représentaient un véritable danger pour son intégrité autant physique que mentale. Ou plutôt, seuls ceux les mettant au point.

C'est ainsi que le Numéro VI s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé dans des situations fort compromettantes, sa curiosité l'ayant malheureusement attiré un peu trop loin sur ce terrain glissant.

Et il n'y avait pas à dire, son délicat petit postérieur se souviendrait sans doute encore longtemps de la caresse des kunais de Larxene ou encore de celle des lances de Xaldin.

Voilà donc pourquoi, au regard de toutes ces fort raisonnables raisons, Zexion était désormais confronté à un choix titanesque : passer tranquillement son chemin et faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu les Numéro II, VIII et IX se cacher au détour d'un couloir l'air d'attendre quelque chose avec une impatience très nette, ou alors les rejoindre pour constater ce qu'il en était.

Cruel dilemme que son indiscrétion latente posait ainsi à son bon sens.

Et quel ennui profond l'habitait de toute façon alors qu'il se traînait préalablement sans but dans les couloirs sans fin de l'Illusiocitadelle.

Ce fut cette dernière constatation qui poussa Zexion à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparait des trois autres et à se placer silencieusement derrière eux, Xigbar, Axel et Demyx ne s'apercevant de sa présence que quelques cinq minutes plus tard.

« Oh tiens, salut Zexion ! s'était alors exclamé la Mélopée Nocturne.

— Mais depuis quand tu es là, toi ? s'était ensuite étonné le roux, avant que le plus âgé du lot ne renchérisse d'un ton méfiant :

— Tu n'es pas ici pour nous balancer au moins, hein gamin ?

— Absolument pas, Numéro II, aller chercher Saix serait pour le moins contre-productif dans la recherche d'une journée passée sans cris superflus.

—…

— Quant à ce que je fais ici… Rien. Oui, rien, c'est le mot. Ce qui semble loin d'être votre cas. »

Un sourire machiavélique fleurit instantanément sur les lèvres de Xigbar et Axel, tandis que Demyx arborait une expression bien plus naïve et joyeuse.

« Rien… Ça, c'est sûr que ce n'est certainement pas ce qui va arriver à Vexen lorsqu'il pénétrera dans son labo, prédit narquoisement Xigbar.

— Ce serait même tout le contraire, poursuivit Axel.

— Absolument ! confirma Demyx.

— Et donc, puis-je savoir de quoi il en retourne exactement ?

— Allons allons Zexion, si on te racontait la fin maintenant, où serait l'intérêt de la plaisanterie ? lui répondit Axel d'un ton paternel.

— Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que ce plan on ne peut plus génial inclut du bois, des cordes, un marteau, des pinces à linges, quatre piranhas, une corde à sauter ainsi qu'une bonne demi-douzaine d'œufs, énuméra l'Archer.

— Et de la tarte à la citrouille ! renchérit le Numéro IX.

— Et j'ai failli oublié la tarte à la citrouille, en effet.

—…

— Alors, impressionné ?

— Je demande à voir.

— Je crois que tu ne vas pas tarder à être exaucé, lui assura Xigbar tandis que le pas raide et impérieux du Savant Glacial se mit à retentir dans tout le couloir. »

Zexion se pencha alors en avant et observa avec tout autant d'attention que les autres le Numéro IV s'approcher de la porte de son laboratoire, ignorant autant que lui ce qui allait bien pouvoir se produire.

Ce serait probablement d'une stupidité sans nom.

Ça se retournerait sans aucun doute autant contre lui que contre ceux qui avaient fomenté ce stratagème.

Pourtant toutes ces perspectives peu ragoûtantes furent reléguées en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire au fin fond de son esprit, étouffées sans aucune gêne par cet agréable sentiment d'euphorie qui semblait le gagner sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit.


	73. I Can't

Rating : T

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : :3

I Can't

C'était arrivé, comme ça, sans que personne n'ait pu le prédire ou n'en ait même envisagé la possibilité. Cela paraissait trop invraisemblable, impensable pour se réaliser, en un mot comme en cent, inconcevable.

Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

C'était juste une simple mission de reconnaissance, une simple et bête mission de reconnaissance pour le compte de Maître Yen Sid dans ce Monde encore mal connu nommé ''Atlantide''.

Ils étaient partis tous les deux, comme d'habitude, plutôt confiants et même curieux de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir découvrir là-bas. Rien que Sora et Riku, leur soif d'aventure et de découverte ne les ayant en fin de compte jamais réellement quittés malgré les deux années tumultueuses qui venaient de s'écouler, malgré cette bataille finale qu'il allait falloir se préparer à mener contre Xehanort.

Ça avait été ridiculement facile.

Tout allait bien, sans doute trop même, mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avait réellement prêté attention à ce calme trop épais en dépit des avertissements du Sorcier comme quoi une partie de ce Monde était infestée de sans-coeurs.

Non, ils avaient préféré parcourir ces innombrables souterrains obscurs tout en discutant d'un ton léger, ravis de pouvoir échanger ainsi sur les précédentes tâches qu'ils avaient eu à effectuer loin de l'autre.

Aucun des deux n'avait aperçue la première paire d'yeux luisants.

Ni la deuxième, ni la troisième, ne comprenant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas que lorsque la température ambiante chuta brusquement de quelques degrés.

Le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qui était en train de se passer, c'étaient probablement des centaines d'êtres des Ténèbres qui les entouraient, fixant tous avec avidité leurs poitrines se soulevant à un rythme erratique.

Un premier s'était alors jeté sur eux, immédiatement éradiqué par un ample mouvement de Point du Jour.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché tous ses congénères de l'imiter presque instantanément, une lutte sans merci s'engageant alors entre humains et sans-coeurs, une lutte pour la survie dans laquelle chacun lança toutes ses forces.

Ce fut long.

Ce fut bien plus pénible et harassant que ce jour où Sora avait eu à affronter mille sans-coeurs dans cette plaine sur laquelle débouchait le Couloir de Cristal.

Pourtant ils y parvinrent, lentement, coup après coup, sort après sort, leurs forces décuplées par cette cohésion qui ne peut exister que lorsque l'on a l'habitude de se battre aux côtés d'une personne et de lui confier ses arrières.

Il n'était plus resté qu'un amas compact de boules noires à s'agiter frénétiquement dans tous les sens, Sora et Riku ayant ce même réflexe de lancer un puissant Brasier X afin de rapidement mettre fin à leur existence.

La détonation qui avait alors retenti raisonna longuement dans leurs oreilles.

Puis la fumée dégagée par le sort se dissipa enfin, ce large cratère dans lequel ils avaient été entraînés désormais vide de toute autre présence que la leur.

Alors ils s'étaient souris, sincèrement, exténués mais pour l'instant trop heureux du simple fait d'être en vie pour s'en soucier.

Jusqu'au moment où un bruit assourdissant était venu réduire à néant la quiétude retrouvée des lieux, un son lugubre de déchirement qui leur avait brusquement fait relever la tête en direction du plafond formé de pierres.

Un plafond apparemment plus fragile que ce que sa structure laissait paraître.

Un plafond qui se précipitait à leur rencontre, comme au ralenti, accompagné de cette sensation semblable à celle que l'on éprouve lors d'un cauchemar particulièrement déplaisant.

Puis une douleur sans nom, avant que l'obscurité ne vienne s'emparer de leurs esprits.

Lorsque Sora reprit conscience, ce fut d'abord pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, contempler presque avec une certaine stupéfaction ces centaines de gravats éparpillés tout autour de lui.

Sa deuxième réaction avait été de brusquement porter la main à son bras gauche, ce dernier formant un angle peu naturel tandis que la douleur en irradiait par vagues régulières.

Cassé, sans aucun doute.

Pourtant, cela devint bien vite le cadet de ses soucis.

À la seconde même où il aperçut une masse de cheveux argentés dépasser de sous un morceau de roche particulièrement imposant, plus précisément.

Il s'était alors précipité, sans même prêter attention à la moindre partie de son corps qui lui hurlait de rester immobile, s'agenouillant aux côtés de son meilleur ami en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

« Riku ! »

Bien que mourant d'envie de secouer son ami par les épaules afin de le faire réagir, Sora n'en fit rien, effrayé à l'idée des dégâts qu'il pourrait causer au moindre faux mouvement.

Il se calma cependant quelque peu en constatant que le plus âgé commençait enfin à remuer, ouvrant péniblement les yeux quelques instants plus tard, l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qui était en train de se produire.

« …Sora ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton incertain, avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. »

Le plus jeune avisa alors avec horreur quelques gouttes vermeilles tombées au sol, ne semblant prendre réellement conscience de l'état de l'autre qu'à cet instant précis.

Et même s'il luttait à présent pour ne pas laisser transparaître cette panique qui le gagnait peu à peu sur son visage, la vision de son ami d'enfance complètement écrasé ainsi lui était proprement insupportable, outre le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour gérer la situation.

Déplacer ou détruire la roche sans risquer de blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà Riku lui semblait tout simplement impossible, quant à évaluer l'état de santé du jeune homme…

« Eh, arrête de faire cette tête… »

Sora sursauta violemment à ces mots, lui lançant un regard confus.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Juste… Une ou deux égratignures…

— Ne parle pas, imbécile, murmura aussitôt Sora, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. »

Riku était plus que mal en point, inutile de le nier, mais peut-être qu'avec un sort de Soin suffisamment efficace…

Cela valait toujours le coup d'essayer.

Lentement, Sora leva la main droite, rassemblant ses dernières réserves de magie afin de créer un sort de puissance satisfaisante, soulagé d'entendre son ami pousser un discret soupir de soulagement.

Cela ne résolvait certes pas leur problème majeur, mais constituait déjà un bon début.

Un interminable moment passa ensuite, sans qu'aucun ne sache quoi dire ou faire, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne reprenne subitement Riku, plus de sang qu'auparavant s'échappant d'entre ses dents serrées.

Sora constata ensuite avec effroi que son meilleur ami était bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus laborieuse, tandis que son regard semblait un peu plus se perdre dans le vide à chaque instant.

Alors des paroles qu'Aqua lui avait un jour proféré lui revinrent en mémoire avec la force d'une claque en plein visage, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant bientôt son front.

La magie, utilisée à bon escient, pouvait faire infiniment de bien.

Seulement il était des choses que même la magie la plus puissante ne saurait défaire.

Seulement, certaines blessures, même invisible à l'œil nu, étaient parfois trop graves pour que l'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Cette simple et pourtant cruelle constatation faite, c'est avec violence que Sora se mit à trembler, osant à peine relever le regard lorsqu'une main déjà plus froide qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être vint péniblement se poser sur la sienne.

« Sora…

— O… Oui ?

— Il faut que tu t'en ailles.

—… »

Le jeune homme contempla celui étendu au sol comme si ce dernier avait perdu la raison, parvenant son incrédulité passée à s'exclamer avec force :

« Que… Mais pourquoi ?!

— Il y a de grandes chances pour que d'autres arrivent bientôt, et tu n'es certainement pas en état de te battre.

— C'est absolument hors de question !

— S…

— Non ! l'interrompit son interlocuteur avec virulence, refusant d'entendre un mot de plus. »

Refusant d'entendre ce que tout ce que son ami avait à dire impliquait.

« Sora, reprit-il pourtant patiemment, nous savons tous les deux que j'ai raison.

— N… Non, on va trouver une solution, tu verras, je vais trouver une solution.

— Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? Tu n'as aucun moyen de bouger ce truc de là en toute sécurité, et même si tu le pouvais, je ne serais pas en état… État de… Voyager par les Entrechemins... »

Riku acheva sa phrase avec difficulté, le souffle lui manquant.

Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait avoir sommeil… Sans doute aurait-il cédé à cette pulsion depuis longtemps, si la douleur n'était pas si insupportable et s'il n'avait pas fallu faire entendre raison à l'autre le plus vite possible.

Jamais il ne ressortirait de cette grotte, et tous les deux le savaient parfaitement.

« C'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de…

— Sora !

— Alors quoi, je devrais me contentais d'accepter que… Que… D'accepter _ça _et de rester assis là les bras croisés ?!

— Non, tout ce que je demande c'est que tu te dépêches de quitter cet endroit avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur ! cria à son tour Riku, cet effort provoquant une nouvelle quinte de toux, cette fois-ci bien plus longue que les précédentes.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que je partirai en te laissant seul ici ?! Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander une chose pareille ?!

— Imbécile… Tu devrais savoir pourquoi, depuis le temps... »

Sora détourna de nouveau le regard, refusant que l'autre puisse voir l'humidité emplissant ses yeux contre sa volonté.

« Je sais. Alors toi, tu devrais aussi savoir pourquoi il est hors de question que je parte d'ici.

— Sora…

— Je… Je ne peux pas, Riku, je ne peux pas faire ça, alors s'il te plaît, ne me le demande plus. »

Le silence régna à nouveau comme seul maître des lieux, Riku choisissant de faire comme s'il ne sentait pas ces gouttes d'eau tomber puis glisser le long de sa main, serrant au contraire un peu plus fort celle de son vis-à-vis.

« D'accord, murmura-t-il ensuite simplement, fermant doucement les yeux pour écouter la respiration de l'autre. »

En colère, ça, oui, il l'était.

Contre sa propre impuissance, contre la force des choses, probablement contre ce stupide bout de roche.

« _Mais moi plutôt que lui_, pensa-t-il une dernière fois avec résolution avant de graduellement cesser de lutter contre l'appel du sommeil, s'abandonnant au contraire dans la paix que celui-ci avait à lui offrir. »

Pendant un instant, Sora crut qu'il avait seulement imaginé la prise de son ami sur ses doigts faiblir avant de disparaître complètement.

Puis il s'était lentement penché en avant, observant ce visages paisible aux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, d'où plus aucun souffle ne s'échappait.

Un visage sans vie.

Un rire qu'il n'entendrait plus, un sourire et deux yeux d'une profondeur infinie qu'il ne verrait plus.

Plus jamais.

Un bruyant sanglot lui échappa.

Puis un deuxième, suivi de dizaines d'autres, le jeune homme incapable de se calmer ou même ne serait-ce que d'essayer de le faire.

Incapable également de bouger, d'envisager de pouvoir se relever et avancer sans la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

N'en ayant plus envie.

Alors il reste, sans même penser à ceux qui attendent leur retour et doivent certainement commencer à s'inquiéter, les seuls témoins de sa détresse restant ces murs glacials et noirs comme la nuit ainsi que ces discrètes, minuscules paires d'yeux luisants que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'horizon.


	74. Are you challenging me ?

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Ora me revieweuse anonyme (coucou) : C'est bête mais je suis presque contente de lire ça, parce que ça veut dire que les émotions ont bien réussi à passer dans le texte. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

A/N : Je suis quelqu'un de particulière stupide. Enjoy~

Are you challeging me ?

« Je refuse de cautionner ça.

— Bon sang mais vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?!

— Du vent, espèce d'imbéciles !

— Hors de mon laboratoire bande de néophytes, je refuse que mes superbes potions soient la proie de vos stupides paris ! »

Entre savoir ce qui était en train de se dérouler rien qu'à l'entente de ces plaintes virulentes ou se dire que ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois que cela se produirait, Saix ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était le plus blasant.

Il avait tout essayé, absolument tout, pour que ces deux énergumènes cessent enfin de briser la quiétude relative qui habitait l'Illusiocitadelle.

Pourtant, rien n'y avait fait, que ce soient les sanctions à répétition ou mêmes les innombrables passages par le bureau du Supérieur, aussi avait-il fini par en arriver à cette désolante constatation : il y avait très peu voire aucune chance qu'Axel et Xigbar en aient un jour terminé avec leurs incessants défis.

La plupart mettant en danger la vie d'autrui ou encore l'intégrité des lieux, cela va de soi.

Ce petit jeu avait débuté entre eux il y a longtemps déjà, un peu moins d'un mois après l'arrivée d'Axel dans l'Organisation.

Plus qu'une distraction certaine, c'était également un excellent moyen pour les deux Similis d'échapper à l'existence morne qu'ils étaient contraints de vivre, une seule et unique règle régissant leurs échanges : interdiction formelle de se défiler, et ce quel que soit le pari lancé.

Aucun des deux n'avait à ce jour perdu, et le Numéro VII en était presque rendu à s'arracher les cheveux, lorsqu'une idée toute aussi soudaine qu'incongrue lui traversa brusquement l'esprit.

C'était étrange, révoltant, et probablement si fou que l'Archer ou la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes auraient très bien pu y penser eux-même.

Ce pourquoi il y avait peut-être une petite chance pour que cela marche.

C'est donc d'un pas conquérant que Saix était venu rejoindre les deux énergumènes, manifestement ayant été pris la main dans le sac à tenter de pénétrer dans le laboratoire de Vexen.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Numéro VII ! s'exclama d'ailleurs ce dernier à la vue du devin Lunaire. Je te somme de faire immédiatement quelque ch... »

Saix l'interrompit d'un geste sec de la main, l'air outré du Savant Glacial exprimant tout le fond de sa pensée face à un tel geste même s'il se tut sur le champ.

Larxene, Zexion ainsi que Xaldin, également présents sur les lieux au moment des faits, observèrent avec au moins autant d'attention qu'Axel et Xigbar Saix s'approcher de ces derniers, avant de fermement se planter devant eux et de commencer d'une voix toute aussi posée :

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire, du moment que ce n'est pas arrivé. Ce dont je commence à avoir plus qu'assez en revanche, ce sont ces petits jeux puérils auxquels vous semblez tant aimer vous adonner, aussi ai-je une proposition à vous faire : je vais lancer un pari, un pari très simple, que l'on peut achever en moins d'une minute, et que vous exécuterez de plus à deux. Si vous gagnez, alors plus jamais je n'essaierai de m'immiscer dans vos stupides jeux. Mais si je gagne, non seulement vous arrêterez définitivement, mais je transformerai en plus en Reflet le premier qui rompra sa promesse. Alors, intéressés ? »

De toute façon, ils n'avaient désormais plus le choix.

Ce n'était pas par hasard que Saix avait décidé de faire cette proposition en public, obligeant ainsi implicitement les Numéro II et VIII à accepter son offre s'ils ne souhaitaient pas perdre la face devant les autres.

Ils étaient tout simplement à sa merci.

Perspective que Saix trouvait particulièrement réjouissante, même s'il n'en laissa bien sûr rien paraître dans son expression.

« Bien sûr qu'on accepte, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit presque aussitôt Axel d'un ton moqueur, Xigbar ne tardant pas à renchérir :

— Allez, lance-le nous donc ton défi qu'on ait enfin la paix ! »

C'est toujours avec une jubilation contenue à la perfection que Saix prononça les mots suivants, se délectant par avance de la réaction que ne manqueraient pas d'avoir les deux autres :

« Embrassez-vous. Et avec la langue, cela va de soi. »

Un ange passa, sans se presser.

Puis plusieurs choses se produisirent simultanément, dans la confusion la plus totale qui soit.

Larxene se mit à rugir de rire, littéralement, sans parvenir à s'arrêter et manquant de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises.

Xaldin lui aussi avait l'air amusé, bien que le démontrant de manière beaucoup moins vocale, tandis que les yeux de Vexen semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites à chaque instant.

Quant à Zexion… Il se contentait d'observer la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux d'un air blasé, comme à son habitude.

« Ah ah, jamais entendu un défi aussi stupide, ça va être du gâteau ! »

Pourtant, malgré ses paroles bravaches, Axel ne semblait pas en mener large, de même que Xigbar qui s'obstinait depuis quelques instants à éviter le regard du roux.

« Faites donc alors, nous vous regardons, lui répondit tranquillement Saix, les deux Similis se mettant enfin face à face. »

Un long moment passa ensuite durant lequel l'assistance toute entière sembla retenir son souffle.

Puis les visages des deux Similis commencèrent à se rapprocher, lentement, millimètre par millimètre, le trouble que l'on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux grandissant au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux se réduisait.

Ça y était, plus qu'un geste et leurs lèvres se frôlant déjà entreraient définitivement en contact, et…

Et c'est d'un mouvement parfaitement identique que les Numéros II et VIII se repoussèrent brutalement l'un l'autre, chacun se frottant ensuite vigoureusement la bouche comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

L'amusement ainsi qu'une satisfaction évidente avait cette fois-ci gagné tous les autres membres présents, et c'est avec triomphe que Saix déclara :

« Bien, nous savons tous désormais ce qu'il en est. Je vous suggère de vous dépêcher à présent, Axel doit terminer sa mission de reconnaissance au Pays des Merveilles et je crois savoir que Xigbar ne s'est toujours pas rendu au Pays Imaginaire comme le réclame le Supérieur depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce sera tout. »

Et il tourna les talons sans même attendre la réponse de l'un ou l'autre, un minuscule sourire venant enfin déformer la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'il fêtait intérieurement cette écrasante victoire.


	75. Mirror

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Ora (bien le bonjour) : La stupide légèreté de temps à autre, c'est agréable, même s'ils ne seront sans doute jamais en paix XD Merci pour ta review !

A/N : Dernier jour de boulot, fêtons ça avec de l'Angst, yeah !

Mirror

Le vent qui mugit et manque à chaque instant de déraciner un nouvel arbre, la pluie qui s'abat sans pitié sur les habitations du petit village dans lequel tu as vu le jour et, enfin, le tonnerre qui retentit au loin, la foudre qui vient s'abattre sans merci sur ce petit Monde entouré par la mer.

C'est dans cette ambiance presque apocalyptique que tu te réveilles brusquement, le souffle court, les yeux exorbités et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant l'intégralité de ton corps.

Encore.

C'est loin d'être la première fois que ça arrive.

Tu penses sombrement que ça ne sera sans doute pas la dernière.

Oh, comme tu aimerais pouvoir mettre ce réveil brutal sur le compte de la tempête qui fait rage sur les Îles du Destin !

Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas le cas, ayant de toute façon déjà vécu trop de tempêtes mémorables sur cette île pour que celle-ci puisse t'empêcher de te reposer.

Non, la vérité est ailleurs.

Tapie dans tes cauchemars, plus précisément.

Lentement, tu repousses les couvertures d'une main tremblante et te lèves gauchement, au début incapable de te tenir sur tes pieds.

Puis tu parviens enfin à te redresser, progressant ensuite le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte de ta chambre, dans le couloir, dans la salle de bain dont tu pousses précipitamment le verrou.

Tu te diriges ensuite vers le lavabo dans lequel tu fais couler de l'eau glaciale, en appliquant méticuleusement sur ton visage avant de lever avec hésitation le regard vers le miroir.

Ce dernier te renvoie l'image d'un adolescent de 16 ans aux cheveux en bataille et aux grands yeux bleus cerclés de cernes, le visage encore marqué d'innombrables signes de fatigue.

Cependant, tu n'as le temps d'observer ton reflet que très brièvement, comme à chaque fois.

Car comme à chaque fois, ce sont des traits bien différents qui viennent se substituer aux tiens, tes souvenirs ainsi que la culpabilité te rongeant refusant de te laisser en paix.

Comme à chaque fois, les visages de différents membres de l'Organisation XIII quittent tes rêves pour venir hanter tes pensées. Mais pas ceux de n'importes lesquels.

Non, tu penses spécifiquement à ceux qui n'avaient pas l'air foncièrement mauvais, ceux qui semblaient plus se dresser sur ta route car ils y avaient été contraints, ceux que tu avais tout de même éliminés sans même y réfléchir à deux fois.

Il y a pour commencer Demyx et ses airs de benêt, Demyx qui n'avait même pas l'air de savoir ce à quoi il s'exposait lorsqu'on l'avait envoyé te trouver à la Forteresse Oubliée, Demyx qui jusqu'au bout avait continué à t'appeler Roxas.

Vient ensuite Axel, qui, si tu ne n'as pas tué de tes propres mains, est allé jusqu'à mourir pour te protéger, ou plutôt, pour protéger l'existence de ton Simili.

Enfin, même Luxord ne te paraît plus si mauvais que cela après que tu aies réexaminé la situation sous tous ses angles, de même que la détresse de Larxene au moment de sa disparition continue encore et toujours à te glacer le sang.

Oui, eux ne cessent de te tourmenter depuis ton retour dans ce Monde, loin de l'agitation des combats malgré que ceux-ci soient loin d'être terminés, te déchirant un peu plus à chaque nuit qui passe tandis que ton reflet, lui, continue à s'effacer derrière les traits de ceux morts sous les coups de ta Keyblade.


	76. Broken Pieces

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Ora (Yo) : C'est très gentil, merci pour ta review (=

A/N : L'avantage d'être obligée de se coucher à 2h du mat' à cause de la chaleur, c'est que tu en deviens beaucoup plus productive. Dernier quart les gens, on y croit !

Broken Pieces

Lors de sa disparition, après qu'il eut affronté Terra, Eraqus eut de nombreuses pensées.

La première alla tout d'abord à Ventus, auprès duquel il ne pourrait désormais jamais s'excuser pour avoir laissé sa peur l'aveugler, dont le dernier souvenir de son Maître serait celui d'un homme essayant de mettre fin à sa vie.

Vint ensuite Aqua, à laquelle il avait laissé le lourd fardeau de son héritage, Aqua qui se débattait depuis des jours pour ramener la paix et l'harmonie au sein de cette petite famille qu'ils en étaient arrivés à former.

Puis Terra, inévitablement, Terra qu'il avait commencé à élever avant même que le jeune homme ne sache parler, Terra qui, lui aussi, conserverait à tout jamais le souvenir d'un homme aveuglé par la peur des Ténèbres, loin de l'image de père aimant qu'il s'en était fait.

Enfin, à son plus grand étonnement, Xehanort vint également hanter ses derniers instants.

Non pas le vieil homme assoiffé de connaissances qu'il était devenu, mais bien cet adolescent avec lequel il avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie, cet ami toujours présent même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Oui, durant son dernier instant, Eraqus pensa à tout ce que lui et ce frère qu'il avait tant aimé avaient vécu, avant que les Ténèbres et les projets de Xehanort ne viennent briser cette amitié qui les avait si longtemps unis.


	77. Test

Rating : K

Pairing: Hétéro

Ora (saluuuuut) : Malgré toutes ses mauvaises décisions, c'est dingue, je n'arrive pas à détester Eraqus. Et je ne compte pas abandonner de si tôt, va falloir me supporter encore 22 semaines, navrée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

A/N: Je venais de refinir KH I quand il a fallu que je commence à réfléchir à ce thème, je pense que ça se sent (x Bonne lecture !

Test

« Sora, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu me traînes dans ce vaisseau Gummi avec ton petit sourire en coin, tu peux bien me dire où on va maintenant, non ?

— Et où serait la surprise alors, hein, Kairi ? répondit malicieusement le jeune homme tout en reportant son attention devant lui, prenant garde à ne pas heurter un astéroïde. De toute façon, on est presque arrivés. »

Kairi se précipita presque jusqu'à l'un des hublots à cette annonce, collant le nez sur la paroi de verre tout en observant avec une curiosité non-dissimulée le Monde dont ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Une île surplombée d'une immense colline autour de laquelle flottaient paisiblement quelques nuages blancs fut la première chose qu'elle distingua, avant de constater également la présence d'un océan à l'air très profond sur lequel naviguait un véritable bateau pirate.

Ces quelques observations faites, Kairi se mit alors à réfléchir à toute allure, passant en revue les innombrables récits de voyages de son meilleur ami.

Une île, un océan, des pirates, il ne pouvait donc s'agir que de…

« Le Pays Imaginaire ? énonça-t-elle à voix haute, le sourire de Sora s'élargissant progressivement.

— Bien joué. Alors, princesse, prête à accoster ?

— Oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est-on venus faire ici ? »

Sora privilégia cette fois-ci le silence à toute réponse énigmatique et se concentra plutôt afin de trouver un orbite stable pour stationner le vaisseau Gummi, déclarant enfin une fois que ce fut fait :

« J'ai prévenu Peter de notre arrivée hier, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le rejoindre ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et après avoir quitté le vaisseau et marché une petite vingtaine de minutes dans une épaisse forêt, ils finirent par tomber sur un pentu sentier de terre, commençant à l'escalader d'un bon pas.

Enfin, leurs efforts furent récompensés lorsque les premières tentes se dressèrent devant eux, les indiens les habitant leur lançant des regards suspicieux mais laissant malgré tout passer sans un mot.

« Ils n'essayent pas de nous empêcher de passer ? demanda Kairi d'un ton confus.

— Pas si je leur ai gentiment demandé de ne pas vous faire de mal ! »

La jeune femme sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon roux vêtu de vert qui ne se trouvait pas dans son champ de vision moins de trois secondes auparavant, sa stupeur encore accentuée par le fait que celui-ci lui souriait de toutes ses dents la tête en bas, comme suspendu dans le ciel.

« Salut, Sora ! poursuivit-il ensuite tout en saluant le Porteur de la Keyblade, avant de reporter son attention sur Kairi. »

Il la dévisagea ainsi de longs instants, l'air songeur, et la Princesse de Coeur était à deux doigts de lui demander avec agacement si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage lorsque Peter se tourna à nouveau vers Sora.

« Dis donc, je comprends enfin pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à la retrouver ! »

Il accompagna cette remarque bourrée de sous-entendus par un clin d'œil tout aussi suggestif, aussi Sora trouva-t-il plus judicieux de rapidement changer de sujet.

« Ahem, tu as tout ce qu'il faut alors ?

— Bien sûr, un petit instant. »

Peter porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et émit un long sifflement aiguë, scrutant ensuite le ciel avec attention.

Sora et Kairi ne tardèrent pas à faire de même, cette dernière plissant soudainement les yeux lorsqu'elle avisa comme un long trait de poussière dorée foncer droit sur eux, celui-ci se révélant finalement être une minuscule fée blonde vêtue d'une robe verte.

« Alors, Clochette, prête à rendre service ? »

La fée darda en un instant son regard perçant sur Kairi, semblant essayer de la transpercer par ce simple geste, et la jeune femme commençait à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise lorsque Clochette fut subitement happée par les ailes.

« Ne fais pas attention, elle n'aime pas beaucoup les autres filles, la rassura Peter d'un ton condescendant avant de se positionner au-dessus des deux autres, secouant la fée avec fort peu de délicatesse. »

Une fine poudre dorée ressemblant à celle entourant perpétuellement la fée cascada alors jusqu'à eux, Kairi réprimant à grand peine un violent éternuement.

« Voilà, je pense que ça sera largement suffisant. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Après les avoir tour à tour salués, Peter prit de l'altitude pour finalement disparaître en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait derrière la cime des arbres, laissant enfin les deux amis d'enfance seuls.

« C'était… Bizarre, avoua enfin Kairi, tandis que Sora éclatait de rire.

— Oui, ils le sont un peu tous les deux. Bon, prête à faire ce pour quoi on est venus ?

— Bien sûr, quoi que ce soit ! »

Pourtant, malgré ses airs bravaches, elle ne pouvait empêcher un certain sentiment d'inquiétude de progressivement monter en elle.

Au vu de ce que Sora avait pu lui raconter sur ce Monde, elle commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête, ce qui ne l'apaisait pas le moins du monde.

Et vu la hauteur de la falaise au bord de laquelle Sora venait de la conduire, ce serait plutôt le contraire.

« Alors, prête pour ta première leçon de vol ? »

Le ton enjoué de Sora la tira brusquement de ses pensées, Kairi bafouillant ensuite une série de paroles sans queue ni tête sous le regard amusé de l'autre.

« Oh et arrête avec ton petit air satisfait, je te signale que ce n'est pas anodin comme geste, de se jeter dans le vide ! s'exclama Kairi tout en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa poitrine, Sora relevant les mains comme pour se défendre.

— Ici, et avec de la poussière de fée, ça l'est. Il suffit d'y croire ! Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Doucement, Kairi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Évidemment, qu'elle avait confiance en l'autre, la question ne se posait même pas.

Maintes fois la volonté de Sora à la protéger avait été mise à rude épreuve, et maintes fois il n'avait pas failli à la tâche.

« Bien sûr que oui, idiot, souffla-t-elle enfin, le calme revenant peu à peu en elle. »

Sora ne l'exposerait jamais volontairement à quelque chose de dangereux, c'était certain.

En ça, elle pouvait croire aveuglément.

« Allons-y, déclara-t-elle enfin d'un ton confiant tout en s'emparant fermement de sa main droite.

— Très bien, à trois. Un… »

Kairi ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Deux... »

Se souvenir de tout ce que Sora lui avait raconté, y croire de toutes ses forces.

« Trois ! »

Une impulsion plus tard et le sol avait disparu sous ses pieds, la gravité les attirant inexorablement vers l'océan, le vent fouettant son visage tout en ramenant ses cheveux dans ses yeux. Yeux qu'il serait peut-être temps d'ouvrir, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit, lentement, s'émerveillant ensuite complètement des paysages qui défilaient sous eux, une vue qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir contempler un jour, de même que cette sensation grisante qui ne laissait en elle qu'un sentiment d'euphorie.

« C'est merveilleux ! finit-elle par s'exclamer, jetant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur petite escapade un regard à Sora. »

Ce dernier avait à cet instant l'air aussi heureux qu'elle, mais sans doute plus à cause de sa joie à elle qu'à cause de cette expérience qu'il avait déjà vécue.

C'est d'ailleurs à peu prêt à cet instant également que Kairi se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Sora, leurs doigts toujours étroitement entrelacés.

Sans doute était-il temps de le lâcher à présent, maintenant qu'elle saurait manifestement se débrouiller toute seule.

Elle n'en fit rien pourtant, préférant savourer encore un peu la délicieuse sensation que ce contact lui procurait, en profitant tant qu'elle le pouvait encore sans craintes de ce que Xehanort et ses sbires pourraient bien leur faire subir.


	78. Drink

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Guest (saluuuut) : Je ne suis pas vraiment fan non plus de ce pairing, à vrai dire j'écris sur eux uniquement quand je rejoue à KH I, là où je trouve qu'il est le plus suggérée. Je suis contente si le style t'a quand même plu, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

A/N : Il fait chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaud. Et j'aime les deux personnages dont il est ici question. Voilà. Bonne lecture !

Drink

La première fois que Cloud avait trouvé Léon dans ce petit bar perdu au fin fond du Jardin Radieux, il n'avait su que penser.

Après tout, voir ce guerrier habituellement si fier l'air si abattu, le nez plongé dans un verre de whisky, aurait eu de quoi dérouter plus d'une personne le connaissant.

Mais Cloud n'était pas du genre à se laisser désarçonner. Non, le blond s'était simplement contenté de venir s'asseoir en face de l'autre, sans un mot, sans même sembler porter la moindre attention à l'autre, attendant simplement qu'il choisisse ou non de lui adresser la parole.

De toute façon, il pouvait se targuer d'être quelqu'un de plutôt patient.

Et de la patience, il lui en avait fallu pour continuer à attendre les trois bonnes heures qui avaient suivies, sachant que même ce laps de temps passé, Léon n'avait commencé à s'exprimer que par bribes, l'air profondément ailleurs.

Il avait parlé, longuement, de ce à quoi ressemblait la vie sur son Monde natal avant que les Ténèbres n'y déferlent, de toutes ces personnes qu'il n'avait su protéger à ce moment-là, de _cette _personne en particulier.

Cloud n'avait pour sa part toujours pas desserré les dents, auditeur silencieux et respectueux des confidences de l'autre, ce dernier en ayant manifestement besoin pour enfin se libérer de tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

Lorsqu'enfin, Léon avait cessé de parler, il n'était manifestement pas du tout en état de rentrer seul chez lui, aussi l'ancien mercenaire l'avait-il avec patience raccompagné dans les rues pavées de la ville jusque chez lui, s'éclipsant aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre dès qu'il fut sûr que l'autre était en sécurité.

Un jour avait passé, puis deux, sans qu'il ne repense réellement à cet incident.

Puis Léon était venu le trouver le matin du troisième jour, comme ça, sans préavis, alors que Cloud s'entraînait au maniement de l'épée aux abords des remparts.

Ils s'étaient fixés dans un silence affreusement pesant durant un bon moment, Léon ne sachant manifestement que dire.

Puis des excuses, marmonnées à la va-vite, pour avoir accaparé son temps, suivies par des remerciements tout aussi succincts, pour ne pas l'avoir laissé se débrouiller seul ce soir là.

Cloud avait signifié d'un geste désinvolte de la main que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Puis tous deux avaient décidé d'un commun accord silencieux que s'exercer contre un combattant d'expérience ne pourrait que leur faire du bien, aussi s'étaient-ils affrontés sans aucune pitié tout le reste de la journée.

Ça leur avait fait énormément de bien.

De même que de se retrouver à nouveau parfois le soir, dans le même bar, ces fois-ci bien plus raisonnables sur la boisson mais continuant toujours à échanger sur leur passé du bout des lèvres, toujours aussi étonnés chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient compte que, quelque part, cela leur faisait un peu de bien.

Alors ils continuent, toujours, sans jamais évoquer leurs rencontres devant qui que ce soit, conservant précieusement cette solide amitié naissante aidée par le secret de la nuit.


	79. Starvation

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Rien à voir avec ce recueil ou même cette Fandom, mais si toi qui lis ces lignes tu attends également la deuxième partie de ''L'Équilibre'' (sait-on jamais), publié cet été, sache que je souffre en ce moment d'un très violent syndrome de la page blanche et que je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce qu'elle sortira, ce dont je m'excuse platement. Mais elle sortira ! Retour sur KH, avec ce thème que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Starvation

« Reviens ici, sale petit voleur ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, à le regarder comme ça ?! Mais attrapez-le donc ! »

Des mains avides surgissent aussitôt de toute part autours de lui, cherchant à l'empêcher de progresser ou à arracher la miche de pain tiède qu'il tient fermement dans ses bras.

« Gardes, gardes ! »

Aisément, il évite chaque homme en armes se dressant sur sa route, l'agilité de son corps d'adolescent de 16 ans montrant une fois de plus tout ce dont il est capable. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est ainsi obligé de voler son déjeuner.

Et pourtant, comme à chaque fois, Lumaria en tire une extrême satisfaction, en particulier dès qu'il pense au fait qu'il vient de délester ce détestable marchand gras et laid de quelques pièces.

Ne vous y méprenez pas, Lumaria n'est pas méchant.

Seulement, Lumaria n'a plus de parents pour prendre soin de lui ou lui expliquer ce qui est bien ou mal, Lumaria n'a jamais trouvé personne pour rémunérer ses connaissances avancées en botanique et, surtout, Lumaria a faim.

Oui, Lumaria a faim, de cet appétit qui ne cesse jamais de tenailler l'estomac de ceux qui trouvent à peine de quoi se constituer un repas décent par jour, dévorant avec voracité tout ce qui peut bien lui tomber entre les mains.

Comme il est d'ailleurs en train de le faire à cet instant précis, ayant sans grande surprise échappé depuis longtemps aux gardes et aux passants et s'étant réfugié dans un coin à l'abandon du port pour manger son larcin.

Heureux quelque part de ne pas avoir eu à se battre aujourd'hui.

Cela n'a jamais vraiment dérangé Lumaria de devoir affronter les gardes, il se débrouille plutôt bien avec toutes sortes de lames d'ailleurs. Seulement, aujourd'hui il aspire à un peu plus de tranquillité, ce à quoi il aurait sans doute eu droit si un homme de haute stature vêtu d'un imposant manteau noir n'était pas silencieusement venu se planter devant lui.

Au début, Lumaria ignore le gêneur, espérant ainsi que celui-ci finisse par s'en aller.

Il devient cependant rapidement évident que ça ne serait pas le cas, aussi l'adolescent engloutit-il les dernières bouchées de son repas avant de planter son regard bleu dans ce qu'il suppose être le regard de l'autre, incapable de le dire avec précision.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par demander d'un ton agacé. »

L'inconnu ne semble pourtant pas disposé à répondre à ses questions pour l'instant, marmonnant tout une série de phrases inintelligibles dont les seuls mots que Lumaria parvient à saisir sont ''cœur'', ''fort'', ou encore ''parfait''.

« _Génial, encore un des tarés du quartier est_, pense sombrement Lumaria avant de faire mine de s'esquiver, ne tenant pas plus que cela à rester en compagnie de ce fou présumé.

« Que de précipitation… Rien d'étonnant, de la part d'une jeune personne. »

Lumaria ne fait pas même mine de s'arrêter et continue droit sur sa lancée, sursautant violemment lorsqu'une étrange masse noire ondulante se matérialise brusquement devant lui.

L'inconnu en sort paisiblement, comme s'il venait d'exécuter un geste parfaitement anodin, attitude qui pousse l'adolescent à se mette aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Fichez-moi la paix, crache-t-il entre ses dents tout en rebroussant chemin. »

Cependant, d'étranges créatures blanches à forme vaguement humanoïdes se sont entre-temps dressées entre lui et le chemin le plus court pour quitter les lieux, l'autre étant entravé par l'homme se trouvant dans son dos.

Lumaria jure sourdement, avant de lancer un regard empli de colère à l'autre.

« Prendras-tu le temps de m'écouter, à présent ? s'enquit ce dernier d'une voix suave, semblant énormément s'amuser de ce petit jeu.

— J'ai le choix ? fait remarquer Lumaria avec une ironie mordante, n'essayant malgré tout plus de s'en aller. »

Avec un peu de chance, il aura juste à écouter l'inconnu déblatérer tout un tas d'inepties pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir ficher le camp.

« Hum, cela dépend. Tu peux choisir de voir cette entrevue comme une punition, ou bien comme un moyen de changer ta misérable existence.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien connaître de mon existence, hein ?

— Oh, sans doute beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer, _Lumaria_. »

Un frisson court le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent, qui pourtant met un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser transparaître.

Tant parce que sa fierté l'en empêche que parce que l'inconnu a éveillé sa curiosité, même s'il n'est pas près de l'admettre.

« Oui, j'ai bien mieux à t'offrir que cette misérable vie passée à courir après les miches de pain et à vivre sous les ponts. Ce que je te propose, c'est une existence où ta valeur serait chaque jour reconnue, où tu aurais enfin une utilité, _un but_. Et où tu ne risquerais certainement pas tous les jours de te faire égorger par de simples gardes.

— Quel genre de but ? est tout ce que Lumaria demanda, essayant de ne pas perdre le nord.

— Qu'importe ? Ce que je t'offre, c'est le pouvoir, celui d'accomplir le plus facilement du monde cette tâche et, surtout, celui de ne plus jamais redevenir Lumaria, le pauvre petit gamin affamé des rues. Alors, dis-moi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Lentement, l'adolescent fronce les sourcils.

S'il résume bien les choses, un illustre inconnu qui ne lui a pas même dévoilé son visage vient lui proposer d'échanger cette vie contre une autre, sachant que l'adulte a l'air de l'espionner depuis un bon bout de temps et qu'en plus il refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit de ses plans ?

Il est peut-être parfois désespéré, mais certainement pas idiot.

Cependant, il n'a aussi plus rien à perdre, ne cesse de lui rappeler une petite voix insidieuse dans un coin de son esprit, en sortant progressivement pour envahir la moindre parcelle de ses pensées, de ses réflexions.

Il est de toute façon condamné à terminer son existence à crever la gueule ouverte dans un caniveau, au mieux.

Alors au fond, oui, pourquoi pas ?

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Son ton est ferme, résolu, et l'inconnu ramène enfin sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant un immense sourire victorieux surmonté de deux yeux à l'étrange couleur dorée. De longs cheveux argentés viennent également lui tomber dans le dos ainsi que sur la poitrine, contrastant fortement avec sa peau hâlée. En un mot, l'apparence de cet homme est plus qu'atypique pour cet endroit, mais cela va rapidement devenir le cadet de ses soucis.

« Pour l'instant, rien, mais cela ne saurait tarder, rassure-toi. »

Une inquiétante fumée noire comme la nuit vient lentement entourer la main de l'inconnu, et avant que Lumaria ne comprenne ce qui se passe, l'appendice se retrouve profondément enfoncé dans sa poitrine, une douleur insupportable éclatant alors dans tout son cœur.

L'adolescent tombe à genoux, crispant convulsivement ses propres mains sur sa poitrine en espérant ainsi atténuer la douleur, sans que rien n'y fasse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, la douleur n'est que passagère, je puis te l'assurer. Nous sommes tous passés par là, vois-le plutôt comme un passage obligé de ta renaissance. »

Lumaria n'essaye même pas de répondre, la souffrance laissant peu à peu place à une alarmante sensation de flotter, ses pensées se faisant de moins en moins précises et cohérentes.

Lumaria ne se rappela jamais avoir perdu connaissance.

Ce dont il se souvient en revanche parfaitement encore à ce jour, c'est de la première fois qu'il a ouvert les yeux sur ce plafond d'un blanc immaculé qu'il devrait voir chaque journée durant le reste de son existence, l'homme qu'il a rencontré dans son Monde natal assis à son chevet ne lâchant qu'un seul et unique mot :

« Marluxia. »


	80. Words

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Thème 80 les gens, on lâche rien !

Words

À bien des égards, la magie était quelque chose de merveilleusement pratique.

À celui qui savait la manier avec adresse, elle permettait de se défendre, d'attaquer, et même, pour les plus talentueux, de se soigner.

Oui, la magie pouvait revêtir bien des aspects, encore plus que ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer, comme était en train de l'apprendre avec stupéfaction Sora.

« Et donc, si on est capables de communiquer avec Mulan, la Bête ou même Hercule sans aucun soucis de compréhension, c'est uniquement grâce à la magie ?

— Exactement, reprit patiemment Donald. C'est une magie très ancienne dont plus personne ne se rappelle l'origine, qui permet aux voyageurs intermondiaux de se faire comprendre où qu'ils aillent.

— Ben ça alors… fit pensivement Sora, avant de poursuivre : et donc, comment est-ce que ça marche exactement ?

— Pour faire très simple, disons que toi, lorsque tu t'exprimes dans ta langue maternelle, la personne en face de toi l'entendra dans la sienne, et inversement.

— Mais c'est génial !

— Assez, oui, confirma Donald, plus que fier d'avoir pu enseigner quelque chose à quelqu'un aujourd'hui. »

Et ce même si le Porteur de la Keyblade voyait ça de manière bien moins académique que le Magicien Royal, simplement une fois de plus émerveillé de tout ce que ses voyages avaient pu lui faire découvrir.


	81. Pen and Paper

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Je suis teeeeeeeeellement fatiguée, la vache, c'est assez impressionnant. M'enfin. Suite et fin du thème 44 les gens, haut les cœurs !

Pen and Paper

En cette magnifique journée irradiant de soleil sur la grande ville dans laquelle il vivait depuis un peu plus d'un an, Riku était contrarié.

À vrai dire contrarié restait sans doute encore un terme bien trop doux pour exprimer l'agacement suprême qui l'habitait depuis 7h ce matin, sentiment qui avait commencé à poindre lorsqu'une panne de courant généralisée dans tout le quartier l'avait privé de la bonne douche chaude à laquelle il aspirait.

Par -15 °C dehors.

Ô joie.

Le jeune homme de désormais 25 ans avait ensuite manqué de se faire renverser trois fois par une voiture sur le chemin jusqu'à l'établissement scolaire dans lequel il officiait, sans compter toutes les fois où les trottoirs verglacés avaient tenté de lui offrir un aller simple pour l'hôpital.

Mais le summum avait sans aucun doute été atteint lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à rejoindre la salle des professeurs du Lycée, le directeur de l'établissement l'attendant manifestement avec impatience, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Ah, Riku, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Monsieur Lesage lorsqu'il pénétra dans son champ de vision, quelques mèches blondes volant derrière lui lorsqu'il se précipita à sa rencontre. Venez, venez vite, j'ai à vous parler sérieusement. »

À cet instant déjà, Riku sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

En particulier lorsqu'il croisa le regard hautement amusé de Larxene, qui semblait tout faire pour ne pas simplement éclater de rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce pauvre Vexen a récemment dû être opéré du cœur, n'est-ce pas ? reprit finalement Ansem après l'avoir attiré dans un coin de la pièce.

— J'étais au courant, oui, concéda le jeune homme, ayant une petite pensée pour son collègue malgré son sale caractère, Vexen ayant finalement succombé face à ''la débilité profonde des enfants de ce siècle'' qui semblait habiter les collégiens de l'établissement attenant au leur.

— Il se trouve malheureusement que le remplaçant que nous lui avions trouvé ne pourra finalement pas prendre ses fonctions, aussi aurions-nous besoin que vous repreniez les cours de SVT de Vexen. Oh bien sûr vous serrez payé les heures supplémentaires, cela va de soi, et... »

Mais Riku avait cessé d'écouter à l'instant même où Ansem avait laissé entendre qu'il aurait besoin de gérer des classes de collégiens.

Des mignons, ignorants et terrifiés du monde du collège de petits Sixièmes, il pouvait faire avec.

Des Cinquièmes qui certes commençaient à devenir casse-pieds mais restaient dans l'ensemble gérables, pourquoi pas.

Mais des Quatrièmes et des Troisièmes en plein milieu du chapitre concernant la reproduction, ça, certainement pas.

Il avait déjà parfois du mal à garder sérieux ses Premières et ses Terminales lorsque le sujet était abordé, alors une bande d'adolescents prépubères bourrés d'hormones et de pensées tout sauf avouables ?

Il y laisserait sans doute sa santé mentale avant, surtout sachant qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus patiente qui soit.

Quelle idée aussi, d'accepter ce poste d'enseignant en attendant que le laboratoire dans lequel il travaillait habituellement soit entièrement rénové…

Il fallait malheureusement bien se nourrir, et de préférence pas que de nouilles achetées en promotion au supermarché du coin.

« S'il le faut vraiment… commença-t-il prudemment, ne tenant pas à donner de réponse positive immédiatement.

— Parfait, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ! le coupa sans plus de cérémonies Ansem, avec de lui fourrer une feuille de papier dans les mains. Voici les horaires que vous devrez à présent assurer pour les deux mois à venir, bon courage et encore mille fois merci ! »

Et le directeur sortit sur ces mots, laissant Riku quelques instants choqué de ce qui venait de se passer.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un sonore rire moqueur n'envahisse le moindre recoin de la salle des professeurs, Riku ne tardant pas à lancer un regard meurtrier à son auteur.

« Ah ah non vraiment c'est trop bon, je meure ! s'exclama Larxene avant de repartie de plus bel, l'autre lui lançant après une poignée de secondes :

— C'est bon, tu as fini de te rendre ridicule ?

— Mais qui est-ce qui se rend ridicule, mon petit Riku ? contra-t-elle d'un air goguenard. Je manifeste juste ma joie à l'idée que tu vas enfin savoir ce que ça fait d'enseigner à ces petits monstres de collégiens, poursuivit-elle avec un grand sourire carnassier, quelques uns de leurs autres collègues présents l'approuvant discrètement. »

Eux aussi semblaient particulièrement s'amuser, la fierté de Riku en prenant un sacré coup, bien qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de le montrer.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça va mal se passer, hein ?

— Appelle ça l'intuition féminine si ça te chante, mais il n'empêche que ça risque d'être sacrément drôle à voir, prédit la blonde.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, trancha le jeune homme avant d'à nouveau quitter les lieux, presque obligé de courir dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure devant sa classe de Terminale. »

oooOOOooo

« Dis-donc, vous avez vu la tête du prof ?

— Ouais, il paraît qu'un type en Troisième a versé de l'eau dans de l'acide en labo ce matin et qu'une fille a été blessée.

— Waouh, pas étonnant qu'il tire une gueule de six pieds de longs !

— Moins fort Lea, il pourrait t'entendre. »

C'est avec une colère contenue sur le visage que Riku déverrouilla la porte de la salle de la 4ème 2 avant de laisser ses élèves provisoires rentrer, dressant un rapide petit bilan personnel de ses mésaventures ces deux dernière semaines.

Outre le fait que les classes dont il avait écopé étaient, comme il l'avait prédit, bien moins disciplinées que celles dont il assurait l'enseignement au Lycée, il avait en plus fallu coupler avec des absences et des retards à répétition et, summum du summum, les devoirs non faits ou bâclés.

Ça plus l'incident que ses élèves avaient évoqué quelques instants auparavant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre avec impatience le week-end.

Qui se trouvait malheureusement encore à deux heures de cours de là, aussi dut-il prendre son mal en patience au même titre que les adolescents et commença-t-il à dispenser son cours sur les cycles menstruels, faisant abstraction du mieux qu'il le pouvait des ricanements incessants qu'il pouvait entendre dans son dos.

Après une demi-heure écoulée en fastidieuses explications, Riku indiqua ensuite une série d'exercices à ses élèves et sortit un paquet de copie de son sac, commençant à corriger les copies d'une de ses classes de Seconde.

« _Ce qu'il ne faut pas lire, sérieusement_, pensa-t-il avec résignation tout en barrant une série d'inepties sur la mitose de son stylo rouge, s'arrêtant brusquement au milieu d'une page lorsqu'un détail capta soudainement son attention. »

Si il y avait bien une chose que ces quelques mois dans l'enseignement lui avaient appris, c'était à repérer quelqu'un qui faisait autre chose que ce qu'il était censé faire.

Et ce petit rouquin, _Lea_, comme l'avait si bien nommé la petite brune de tout à l'heure, était tout sauf en train de disserter sur la formation de la muqueuse.

Lentement, presque sans un bruit, Riku quitta alors sa chaise et passa paisiblement dans les rangs, comme si de rien n'était, s'arrêtant finalement au troisième et attendant patiemment que l'adolescent ne daigne enfin remarquer sa présence.

Passé le premier instant de panique de celui qui vient de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, Lea entreprit ensuite de dissimuler ce sur quoi il était en train de travailler sous son livre de SVT. Le professeur fut malheureusement pour lui plus rapide, et extirpa sans aucun mal la feuille blanche de sous les feuilles de cours de l'adolescent.

On pouvait y voir écrit deux simple mots dans l'un des coins, ''La Perspective'', ainsi que quelques ébauches de lignes tracées au crayon de papier un peu partout sur la page.

Plus Riku passait de temps à observer la feuille, et plus Lea devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux, semblant enfin se rappeler qu'il lui était vital de respirer lorsque l'enseignant demanda :

« Devoir d'Arts Plastiques en retard, je présume ?

— Je, euh…

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Riku prit ensuite le temps de soigneusement plier la feuille en quatre, avant de la ranger dans l'une des poches de sa blouse et de déclarer d'un ton parfaitement posé :

« Ne te dérange pas, j'irai moi-même le remettre à ton professeur. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre quel élève assidu tu es. »

L'intégralité de la classe partit alors d'un grand rire sonore, tandis que Lea ne semblait à cet instant qu'aspirer à une chose : rentrer sous terre pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Riku, pour sa part, était grandement satisfait de cette petite victoire personnelle, aussi c'est bien plus rapidement que le temps sembla passer et qu'il put enfin lâcher la meute d'adolescents dans un calme relatif lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Il rangea ensuite tranquillement ses affaires puis commença à se diriger d'un pas tout aussi serein vers la salle d'Arts Plastiques, réalisant sur le chemin qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le ou la professeur.

Après tout jamais il n'avait eu besoin de se rendre au collège auparavant, et si il y enseignait désormais une partie du temps, c'était toujours dans le bâtiment principal, loin de ce petit pôle mystérieux où l'on avait fourré les salles d'Art ainsi que celles de Technologie.

Il ne mettait de plus jamais les pieds dans la salle des professeurs du Collège, préférant de loin le confort et la familiarité de celle du Lycée, aussi c'est franchement curieux qu'il avançait à présent, se demandant sur quel genre de personne il allait bien pouvoir tomber.

Après avoir traversé la cour goudronnée et évité au passage une bonne centaine d'élèves impatients de quitter les lieux, Riku arriva enfin à destination, observant un instant le minuscule bâtiment composé en tout et pour tout d'une unique salle de classe.

Par les fenêtres de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière, remarqua-t-il avec satisfaction, entrant sans prendre la peine de frapper.

La première chose qui attira immédiatement son regard, ce furent les tables toutes intégralement recouvertes de peinture, traces de feutres et autres réminiscences de crayons en tous genres, les femmes de ménage ayant depuis longtemps dû abandonner l'idée de leur rendre un jour leur état initial.

Venaient ensuite les murs, dont presque l'ensemble du papier peint blanc était masqué par tout un tas de productions artistiques, probablement toutes celles ayant obtenu les meilleurs résultats étant donné leur qualité.

Enfin, Riku posa les yeux sur une immense étagère où absolument tout le matériel dont les élèves pouvaient avoir besoin était rangé de manière particulièrement chaotique, semblant menacer de s'effondrer à chaque instant.

Tout comme la personne qui se trouvait devant, réalisa soudain Riku.

Celle-ci était en effet perchée à deux bons mètres au-dessus du sol, tentant manifestement d'attraper une série de feuilles de couleurs format A3 en équilibre sur une chaise elle-même posée sur une caisse à l'aspect branlant.

L'homme – car oui, c'en était bien un – ne devait guère être plus âgé que lui, Riku le constata même s'il était de dos, et était dans l'ensemble plutôt mince.

Ses courts cheveux châtains étaient pour l'instant tout ce que Riku pouvait distinguer de son visage, l'autre ne prenant pas le risque de se retourner lorsqu'il lança à la cantonade :

« Une seconde, je descends tout de suite ! »

Et Riku se statufia comme si la moindre parcelle de son être avait en un millième de seconde était changée en pierre, ni plus, ni moins, la seule partie semblant encore vivante de son corps étant son cœur qui battait à cet instant précis d'un rythme franchement erratique.

Non, il avait dû mal entendre…

Cette voix, il y avait des années qu'il ne l'avait perçue, quelques mois déjà même qu'il avait cessé de songer à son propriétaire.

Ce devait juste être son esprit qui lui jouait un vilain tour, la fatigue de cette interminable semaine qui commençait finalement à le rattraper, juste une personne à la voix particulièrement ressemblante…

Lentement, Riku s'approcha, contournant discrètement l'échafaudage de son interlocuteur, écarquillant doucement les yeux lorsqu'il perçoit enfin le profil de ce dernier, ce visage concentré aux grands yeux bleus qu'il a maintes fois observé penché sur une quelconque esquisse.

Durant un instant qui lui semble interminable, les mots se coincent dans sa gorge.

Puis il ouvre la bouche, inspirant une profonde goulée d'air, lâchant un simple et pourtant rempli d'espoir voilé :

« Sora ? »

Le jeune homme se fige aussitôt, une expression probablement semblable à la sienne se peignant peu à peu sur son visage. Il tourne ensuite la tête sur la droite à une lenteur agonisante, ses deux grands yeux bleus où ne peuvent se lire autre chose que de la surprise entrant finalement en contact avec les siens.

Un long moment passa ainsi, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ose briser le silence enveloppant désormais les lieux.

Puis ce fut comme si cette bulle de gêne dans laquelle ils flottaient éclatait soudain, un immense sourire se dessinant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire sur les lèvres de Sora.

« Riku ! »

La suite fut aussi inattendue que brutale.

L'échafaudage, non content des brusques mouvements effectués par la personne présente dessus, avait finalement décidé de céder sous son poids, entraînant bien inévitablement la chute du jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui entra d'ailleurs de manière tout à fait douloureuse en collision avec son vis-à-vis, qui perdit à son tour l'équilibre et atterrit lourdement sur son postérieur, ses bras se refermant comme par automatisme autour de la taille de l'autre.

« Désolé ! »

Sora releva vivement la tête, ne prenant la portée de ce geste que lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point leurs visages étaient désormais proches, l'un pouvant sentir la respiration de l'autre lui caresser la joue sans aucun problème.

Il fallut cependant un peu moins d'une seconde à Sora pour décider que c'était loin d'être un drame, et moitié moins de temps pour qu'une immense vague de joie ne le submerge avec violence, ses bras s'élançant vivement derrière la nuque de l'autre.

« Riku ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! »

Un câlin.

Un long et spontané câlin, comme il arrivait pas mal à Sora d'en faire à ses amis proches lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

Au fond, il n'avait pas tant changé que cela.

Cette pensée, inexplicablement, combla elle aussi Riku de bonheur, bien qu'il reste et restera sans doute toujours un garçon assez pragmatique.

« Sora, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher, non ? »

Ce dernier le dévisagea longuement, desserra légèrement sa prise comme pour se retirer, puis la raffermit soudainement avec encore plus de vivacité, répétant :

« Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

—…Bah, laisse tomber. »

De toute façon lorsque le plus jeune était dans ce genre d'état, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

C'est fort de cette conviction que Riku ne chercha plus à s'interposer, coupant cependant rapidement court à toute pensée dérivant du strict cadre du politiquement correct.

Une courte minute plus tard, Sora sembla décidé que cela suffisait et sauta sur ses pieds, lui tendant gentiment une main qu'il s'empressa de saisir.

« Merci.

— Mais de rien ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! C'est incroyable quand même, tu trouves pas ?! Et en plus tu as encore grandi, bon sang c'est pas juste, moi aussi j'aimerais bien…

— Sora !

— Ah ah, désolé. »

Et Riku éclata de rire, simplement, comme si tous deux avaient encore 17 et 18 ans, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et la plus simple qui soit.

Ça lui fit un bien fou.

Cela leur fit un bien fou, même si l'un était incapable de deviner les pensées de l'autre à cet instant précis.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? reprit plus modérément Sora. Je travaille dans ce collège depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et pourtant je ne t'y avais encore jamais vu.

— Remplacement d'un collègue, je travaille uniquement au lycée normalement.

— Mmh, alors tu es bien devenu professeur, finalement ? demanda Sora, le souvenir de l'une de leurs innombrables séances de révisions remontant peu à peu à la surface dans son esprit.

— Non, ou en tout cas, ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Le laboratoire dans lequel je fais des recherches est en rénovations pour une bonne partie de cette année, alors on m'a proposé ce travail en attendant. Mais et toi alors ? Je dois avouer que je ne t'aurai jamais imaginé dans l'enseignement. »

Sans vouloir le vexer, aucunement.

C'était juste que Sora lui paraissait… Trop gentil, sans doute pas assez discipliné pour lui-même tenir en place une classe de 25 adolescents voire plus surexcités à l'idée de cette petite heure ludique.

« Ah, oui… En fait c'est aussi une sorte de solution à court terme, j'avais besoin d'argent le temps de pouvoir commencer mon nouveau travail à la rentrée prochaine.

— Ah ? Et où est-ce que tu as été engagé ? »

Un immense sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, Sora répondit fièrement :

« Chez Dream Games, comme character designer. »

Un ange passa, sans se presser.

Puis les connexions se firent enfin dans le cerveau de Riku, ce dernier s'exclamant avec force :

« Sérieusement ? Mais c'est génial !

— C'est bien, oui, je suis plutôt content.

— Bien ? Content ? Bon sang Sora, tu vas travailler chez les types qui ont développé le Royaume des Cœurs !

— Je sais, je sais, chantonna joyeusement le plus jeune, fier comme un paon. Je dois dire que lorsqu'ils ont accepté ma candidature, j'y croyais à peine…

— Tu plaisantes ? Si tu es au moins aussi bon que lorsqu'on était encore au lycée, c'était gagné d'avance ! »

Une douce couleur rouge se répandit peu à peu sur les joues de Sora.

« Merci, c'est gentil.

— Non, c'est la vérité. La nuance me semble importante, pas à toi ?

— Hum, et depuis quand Monsieur le scientifique s'amuse-t-il à jouer sur les mots ?

— Je ne sais pas, depuis que Monsieur tête en l'air s'est mis en tête de superviser et apprendre des choses à des gosses ?

— Eh, ne dis pas ça, la plupart sont très gentils et pleins de bonne volonté ! les défendit Sora avec conviction, ce qui rappela enfin à Riku l'objet premier de sa visite.

— Oui, bien sûr, ce pourquoi j'ai retrouvé Lea en train de désespérémment essayer de boucler son devoir pendant mon cours je suppose. »

Il sortit l'objet du crime de sa poche sur ces mots, Sora s'en emparant d'un air étonné.

« Bizarre, il m'avait certifié qu'il l'avait oublié chez lui et qu'il viendrait me l'apporter lundi pourtant.

—…Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, se désespéra Riku.

— Eh, je peux savoir ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!

— Rien, rien du tout… Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu essayais d'attraper avant que je ne t'interrompe ? »

Aussitôt, Sora lui désigna une série de feuille du doigt, puis quand Riku s'en fut emparé et les lui eut remises moins de trente secondes plus tard, en déposa quelques unes dans son sac et rangea les dernières dans un casier estampillé 6ème 2.

« Hum, on vole du matériel scolaire pour son propre compte maintenant ? Pas très professionnel tout ça, je dois dire, le taquina Riku après l'avoir vu faire.

— Ah non ne commence pas, je suis sûr que toi non plus tu ne te prives pas pour te servir une fois de temps en temps !

— Touché.

— Bien, maintenant que les choses ont été mises au clair, que dirais-tu de venir boire une verre avec moi ?

— J'en serai ravi, lui assura tranquillement l'autre, mettant tous ses petits tracas de côté dans les heures qui suivirent comme il n'avait pu le faire depuis des semaines. »

oooOOOooo

Malheureusement pour Riku, la vie dans les trois mois qui suivirent fut loin d'être aussi douce que cette merveilleuse soirée qu'il avait passée en compagnie de son ami à rattraper le temps perdu.

Car même si Vexen avait finalement pu récupérer sa classe une semaine auparavant, cela n'en faisait pas moins disparaître le principal soucis de Riku, lui laissant au contraire beaucoup plus de temps libre pour pouvoir se focaliser dessus.

« _Contrôle-toi un peu, bon sang _! ne cessait-il de se réprimander mentalement à longueur de journée, et pourtant rien n'y faisait : le même cauchemar que celui de son année de Terminale recommençait, ni plus, ni moins. »

À un ou deux détails près, serait-il sans doute plus honnête de préciser.

En effet, si cette vieille attirance pour son ami était bien revenue le frapper de plein fouet, c'étaient cette fois-ci des sentiments bien plus mâtures et adultes qui l'envahissaient, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il ne lui ait fallu que peu de temps pour comprendre que c'était bien plus que le physique du jeune homme qui lui plaisait.

Le contexte également avait changé, et ça, de manière drastique, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Car même si Riku n'en avait absolument pas parlé à Sora et n'en avait présentement aucunement l'intention, il avait bien évidemment eu plusieurs relations plus ou moins sérieuses lors de leur éloignement.

Et, un peu plus étonnamment pour l'intégralité de son entourage et lui même, deux de ces personnes avaient été des ''Il''.

Rien de bien durable, mais suffisamment long pour qu'il expérimente pas mal de choses et réalise que finalement, l'un ou l'autre, peu lui important.

Ça avait été franchement déroutant, à la limite du bizarre.

Il avait pourtant fini par l'accepter.

Ce qui le ramenait au problème d'origine, à savoir de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ces sentiments.

Car si Sora et lui s'entendaient de nouveau à merveille, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment l'autre avait vécu cette période de leur vie, sans compter ce pont culturel qui existait entre le Japon et le pays dans lequel ils vivaient.

Et si Sora n'était plus intéressé par ce genre de choses, tout simplement ?

C'était là la question qui ne cessait de le hanter jour et nuit, l'empêchant ni plus ni moins de tenter quoi que ce soit de peur de ruiner ce qu'ils avaient déjà réussi à reconstruire.

Et ça le rendait lentement, mais sûrement, complètement chèvre.

« Eh, tu peux le dire aussi si ce que je raconte ne t'intéresse pas. »

Riku releva brusquement la tête sur ces mots et croisa le regard légèrement moqueur de Sora, ce dernier nonchalamment assis en tailleur sur la paillasse professorale du laboratoire dans lequel Riku avait donné un cours à des Secondes une bonne heure auparavant.

Il était ensuite resté malgré le fait qu'il soit au même titre que ses élèves autorisé à rentrer chez lui étant donné l'heure, souhaitant prendre un peu d'avance dans la correction de ses copies dans un espace de travail bien plus calme que la salle des professeurs ou encore son appartement à côté duquel d'interminables travaux l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

C'est ensuite tout naturellement que Sora était venu le trouver moins d'un quart d'heure après que la cloche finale ait retenti, s'installant tranquillement dans la position précédemment décrite à environ 20 centimètres du coude de son ami, depuis occupé à croquer Riku ne savait trop quoi dans un immense cahier à dessin tout en lui faisant de temps à autres la conversation lorsqu'il faisait une petite pause.

« Pardon, tu disais ? s'excusa rapidement Riku, peu désireux de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit de son trouble.

— Je disais que j'aimerais vraiment t'emmener visiter ce quartier de Kyoto un jour, je suis sûr que l'ambiance te plairait !

— Ah, sans doute, ces temples ont l'air particulièrement intéressants, répondit honnêtement Riku, avant de demander : tu t'y étais rendu pour quoi d'ailleurs, dessiner ?

— Non, pas vraiment... »

L'expression de Sora s'était assombrie en quelques secondes à peine, alarmant aussitôt son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire comme boulette encore ?

« Désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Non non, ne t'en fais pas ! s'empressa de le détromper Sora. C'est jusque que c'était mon, hum… Petit ami qui m'avait emmené là-bas pendant les vacances universitaires. On s'est séparés peu de temps après, expliqua Sora d'une petite voix, l'air gêné.

— Vous vous êtes séparés ou c'est lui qui est parti ? »

Pour un peu, Riku aurait presque eu envie de se coller des baffes pour son incapacité à plus de subtilité, mais c'était de toute façon impossible de revenir en arrière désormais.

« C'est plutôt ça, oui, finit par avouer Sora avec tristesse. Trop peur de ce que sa famille aurait pu penser si elle l'apprenait un jour, surtout sachant qu'il était l'héritier de l'entreprise de son père. »

Riku le fixa longuement, complètement estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, de violents sentiments contradictoires se bousculant en lui.

Venait d'abord la stupéfaction, seule émotion que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

Puis vint s'y superposer une forme de peine pour son ami, qui même s'il avait essayé de parler avec nonchalance avait eu l'air assez affecté.

Une stupéfaction et une peine cependant bien ridicules en comparaison de la colère qui l'envahit par vagues, une puissante envie de frapper ce type qu'il ne connaissait même pas jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une forme sanguinolente vaguement humaine le démangeant au point qu'il dut serrer les poings de toute ses forces pour s'empêcher de frapper quelque chose.

« Riku ? demanda prudemment Sora, qui venait de se rendre compte de l'état de son ami.

— C'est un abruti fini, doublé d'un sacré enfoiré, fut tout ce que l'autre parvint à grommeler, préférant s'interrompre avant de plus en dire. »

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Sora de l'observer avec circonspection, sachant pertinemment que son aîné ne jurait que dans des cas de colère extrême, et encore.

Il sourit ensuite doucement, d'un de ces sourires que l'on lui réputait apaisants, posant avec la même douceur la main droite sur celle de l'autre.

« C'est pas grave, tu sais, ça commence à dater. Et puis de toute façon, même si ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose à dire, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment resté avec parce qu'il me plaisait.

—…Comment ça ? l'interrogea Riku, confus à présent.

— C'est assez égoïste comme mode de pensée, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais disons que ce type me rappelait quelqu'un, tout simplement.

— Une personne qui elle te plaisait vraiment ? fit l'autre, l'air sombre.

— Oui, toujours d'ailleurs, même si je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait jamais su. J'aimerais bien lui dire pourtant, une de nos amies communes m'a dit pas mal de choses à son sujet récemment qui m'ont donné matière à réflexion.

— Qu'est-ce qui te retient, alors ? »

Oh, comme Riku aurait voulu être capable de la boucler et d'au contraire mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il en était incapable pourtant, tant parce qu'il ne voulait que le bonheur de Sora que parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature, tout simplement.

« Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai l'impression d'attendre le bon moment, un signe, quelque chose… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Oh oui, Riku ne le voyait que trop bien.

« Je crois que oui. Mais tu sais, si cette amie qui t'a renseigné est de source fiable, tu ne devrais avoir aucune raison de t'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, sans doute pas… concéda Sora.

— Alors dépêche-toi d'aller parler à cette personne avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui mette le grappin dessus, lui ordonna Riku d'un ton sans appel, furieux contre lui-même d'être incapable de suivre ses propres conseils.

— Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, Riku ! »

Sur ce, Sora referma son cahier d'un geste sec, le cala sous son bras puis sauta souplement par terre, se tournant ensuite vers son ami.

« Tu viens bien te lever, s'il te plaît ?

— Quoi, tu as besoin que je vienne avec toi ? s'ensuit Riku d'un ton narquois, priant intérieurement pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

— Mais non idiot, c'est que c'est bien plus pratique pour ce que j'ai à faire !

— Hein ?

— Fais ce que je te demande, répéta Sora d'un ton autoritaire, Riku finissant par s'exécuter tout en poussant un profond soupir.

— Quoi, maintenant ?

— Maintenant, tu te tais et tu fermes les yeux. »

Yeux que Riku leva tout d'abord au ciel avant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, ne voyant toujours pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

« C'est parfait, ne bouge plus surtout ! »

Comme s'il avait le choix, coincé entre la paillasse et son ami…

C'est sur cette pensée fort philosophique que Riku sentit soudainement quelque chose de doux et chaud entrer en contact avec ses propres lèvres, toute pensée cohérente le quittant en l'espace d'un instant.

Seul un florilège d'idées incohérentes demeurait, celle revenant le plus souvent étant l'enivrante pensée que c'était bel et bien train de se produire, que Sora était en train de l'embrasser et, qui plus est, qu'il se débrouillait plus qu'honorablement.

Un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa alors qu'ils approfondissaient cet ''échange'', leurs mains se mêlant bientôt à leurs activités tandis qu'ils se collaient l'un à l'autre.

Ils durent cependant se séparer lorsqu'ils finirent à court de ce précieux gaz que l'on nomme ''oxygène'', s'observant quelques instants sans prononcer le moindre mot, la respiration haletante.

« ''Une amie'', c'est bien ça ? finit enfin par demander très intelligemment Riku.

— Oui, je dois dire que Kairi a de plutôt bons conseils, répondit Sora d'un ton malicieux.

—…Plus jamais je ne lui confie mes peines de cœur d'adolescent, c'est terminé, se résolut fermement le jeune homme.

— Ah ? Moi je ne suis pas fâché que tu l'aies fait, bien au contraire.

— Mmh. »

Joueur, Sora préféra ignorer l'air dubitatif de l'autre et l'entraîna à nouveau dans un baiser passionné, proprement ravi lorsqu'il se sentit soudain basculer en arrière et que son dos entra en contact avec le froid carrelage de la paillasse, les bras de l'autre autour de sa taille étant présentement tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.


	82. Can you hear me

Rating : K

Pairing : Hétéro

A/N : Court, je sais, je sais. Je suis tellement fatiguée...

Can you hear me

Ça lui était venu, subitement, une idée terriblement simple et insensée à la fois.

Elle y avait réfléchi tout le long de cette interminable journée de cours, écoutant à peine ce que ses professeurs pouvaient bien raconter, de même que le babillage incessant de sa meilleure amie.

Puis elle avait enfin pu rentrer chez elle, le cœur battant, répondant à peine à sa mère adoptive lorsque celle-ci lui avait demandé si elle avait passé une bonne journée.

Elle s'était ensuite enfermée dans sa chambre, s'asseyant rapidement devant son bureau après avoir lancé son sac dans l'un des coins de la pièce.

Ainsi, elle attrapa une feuille à la volée, blanche, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

C'était absolument parfait.

Lentement, elle se saisit d'un stylo puis ferma les yeux, vidant son esprit de toute pensée parasite pour se concentrer uniquement sur les émotions qu'elle souhaitait faire passer par ses mots.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle rouvrit les yeux puis se mit à consciencieusement écrire, prenant tout son temps, s'arrêtant de temps à autre à la recherche d'un mot, d'une idée.

Le résultat était court, très court même.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être grandement satisfaite à la relecture de cette lettre, convaincue d'avoir obtenu le meilleur résultat possible.

Elle roula alors délicatement la feuille de papier sur elle-même et s'en saisit, ne se rendant compte qu'à cet instant que le soleil avait déjà entamé sa descente au-dessus de l'océan.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

S'emparer d'une bouteille de lait presque vide dans la cuisine, la rincer et parfaitement la sécher ne lui prit en tout et pour tout que cinq petites minutes, et c'est d'un pas vif qu'elle quitta la demeure familiale, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre le temps de glisser sa lettre dans la bouteille.

Kairi reprit ensuite sa course en direction de la plage, le cœur gonflé par l'espoir que peut-être, juste peut-être, sa voix porterait par ce message jusqu'à ce garçon dont elle ne se rappelait pas même le nom.


	83. Heal

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Ma motivation à écrire est revenue de manière toute aussi inattendue qu'au plus mauvais moment qui soit, vue l'heure à laquelle je me suis couchée, mais l'avantage c'est que je pense que ce Two-Shot qui me pourrit la vie sur FMA depuis deux mois ne sera bientôt plus que de l'histoire ancienne o/ Autrement concernant ce texte, c'est l'un des tous premiers que j'ai écrit pour ce défi, quand j'étais encore en Seconde (ça paraît loin x_x), aussi la syntaxe peut paraître un peu bizarre par rapport aux autres textes. Bonne lecture les gens !

Heal

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, les ennemis qui s'évanouissent dans un nuage de fumée noire. Puis d'autres qui les remplacent aussitôt, avec les mêmes yeux jaunes luisants qui fixent sa poitrine d'où un battement furieux s'échappe avec avidité.

Sora tâche de ne pas y prêter attention et continue de se battre, détallant à toute allure dans les couloirs en ruines de la Forteresse Oubliée, à la recherche d'une issue.

Ce qui aurait dû au départ être une simple mission de reconnaissance pour le compte du Comité de Restauration de la ville avait tourné au véritable Enfer lorsqu'une horde de sans-coeurs leur était tombée dessus au détour d'un couloir, engageant aussitôt le combat. Il avait fallu quelques instants à l'adolescent pour s'apercevoir que Donald et Dingo étaient sortis de son champ de vision, puis quelques minutes encore pour qu'il constate qu'ils avaient été définitivement séparés.

Il n'avait cependant pas pu partir à leur recherche comme il l'aurait souhaité, les sans-coeurs ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Peu importe le nombre de créatures des Ténèbres qu'il éliminait, d'autres plus puissantes et acharnées encore que les précédentes venaient les remplacer, si bien que Sora commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Il s'était de plus perdu dans cette partie du château qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais explorée et se retrouvait bien souvent obligé de rebrousser chemin, bloqué par un cul-de-sac ou bien encore par un amoncellement de gravats.

Ces revirements entraînaient à chaque fois bien sûr un nouvel affrontement direct entre lui et les sans-coeurs, ces derniers lui barrant immanquablement la route.

Sora s'en sortait toujours, mais les multiples bleus et coups de griffes qu'il ne prenait jamais vraiment le temps de soigner correctement commençaient à sérieusement le lancer.

Il continuait pourtant à courir, Keyblade à la main, ignorant résolument la douleur et se concentrant sur tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin.

Un immense sans-cœur apparut soudain à quelques mètres de lui, la gueule grande ouverte dans un hurlement muet et ses doigts crochus tendus dans sa direction.

Jugeant qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas engager le combat contre lui dans son état, Sora s'engouffra rapidement dans le premier couloir présent sur sa droite.

Il aurait pu hurler de frustration en constatant que le passage était bloqué à peine dix mètres plus loin par d'imposants morceaux de plafond tombés de leur emplacement d'origine.

L'adolescent fit aussitôt volte-face pour rebrousser chemin, mais le sans-cœur était déjà à son niveau, l'obligeant à reculer dans le couloir.

Déterminé, Sora sauta malgré tout à la hauteur du visage de son adversaire et commença à enchaîner les coups de Keyblade à toute vitesse.

Cela ne sembla cependant pas grandement affecter le sans-cœur, qui poussa pourtant un cri de rage et et se mit à matérialiser des boules de glace puis à les lancer dans sa direction.

Sora les esquiva une à une, à la recherche d'une ouverture, mais le flux d'attaques magiques semblait sans fin lorsqu'enfin, entre deux sphères, il put riposter d'un brasier qui fit mouche, à la suite duquel la créature hurla et recula vivement.

Revigoré par ce brusque changement, Sora continua à envoyer des boules de feu sur son ennemi, qui semblait perdre de plus en plus de terrain.

Mais alors qu'il préparait une dernière attaque destinée à l'achever, le sans-cœur se téléporta soudainement dans son dos et leva le bras, prêt à frapper.

Sora eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il prit le coup de plein fouet, tout juste après avoir commencé à lever son arme pour parer.

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa aussitôt l'épaule, presque immédiatement suivie par un liquide poisseux lui coulant le long du bras.

Un deuxième coup partit, pas aussi violent que le précédent mais suffisamment pour le désarmer.

Sora tendit la main pour rappeler sa Keyblade à lui, tout en se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Au moment où l'arme apparut dans sa main, il fit appel à toutes les dernières ressources magiques qui lui restaient et forma un immense Brasier X.

Le temps que le monstre comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, le feu était déjà sur lui et le consumait de plus en plus rapidement.

Un hurlement sinistre retentit, et se répercuta encore longuement dans les couloirs.

Quand plus rien ne se fit entendre, Sora lâcha subitement son arme et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, hors d'haleine.

La douleur irradiant de son épaule était maintenant venue s'ajouter à celle de ses précédentes blessure, aussi décida-t-il de rester dans cette position un petit moment encore.

Quand sa respiration fut redevenue à peu près régulière, Sora se pencha enfin sur sa blessure qui continuait de saigner.

Il grimaça à la vue de la plaie – certes peu étendue mais profonde – et en approcha la main par réflexe afin de se soigner.

Les secondes défilèrent, interminables, sans que rien ne se produise.

Sa dernière attaque avait sapé ses dernières réserves de magie.

L'adolescent se rabattit cette fois-ci sur la poche où il avait pris l'habitude de ranger ses potions, éthers, élixirs et autres.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos lorsque ses doigts ne se refermèrent que sur du vide.

Il passa une interminable minute encore à fouiller tous les autres endroits où il aurait pu ranger ne serait-ce qu'une simple potion avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il ne possédait absolument rien qui lui permettrait de se soigner.

« Et merde, murmura-t-il finalement, tout en pensant que Donald l'aurait en temps normal réprimandé pour l'usage de ce genre de vocabulaire. »

Mais le magicien royal n'était pas là, ni lui, ni ses puissants sorts de soin.

La mort dans l'âme, Sora se releva péniblement et commença à avancer, une main contre le mur pour le soutenir.

Après tout, il aurait vraiment été trop bête de finir ses jours ici alors que les autres n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à partir à sa recherche maintenant que le sans-cœur maître ne contrôlait plus les autres, s'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

Il parcourut encore environ cinq ou six couloirs avant de tomber à genoux, la vue trouble.

Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, son corps refusa tout simplement de lui obéir.

« _Ah non, c'est vraiment pas le moment_, pensa-t-il en tendant tous ses muscles. »

Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds qu'un Couloir Obscur s'ouvrit juste devant lui.

Surpris, l'adolescent recula et observa avec méfiance la personne se tenant maintenant devant lui.

L'inconnu était vêtu comme les membres de l'Organisation XIII, et même si sa capuche baissée dissimulait entièrement son visage, Sora était certain de n'avoir encore jamais eu affaire à lui.

L'homme le fixait toujours sans prononcer un mot, aussi Sora finit-il par demander :

« Qui es-tu ?! »

L'inconnu s'anima subitement et s'avança vers lui, avant de fermement le saisir par le poignet.

D'abord décontenancé, Sora se reprit bien vite et invoqua son arme.

Nullement impressionné, l'inconnu en fit de même et le désarma avec une facilité qui exaspéra le plus jeune.

Frustré, ce dernier commença alors à se débattre, tâchant de faire lâcher prise à l'autre. La pression sur son poignet avait beau augmenter à chaque tentative, cela n'empêchait pas Sora de continuer à essayer.

Il dut cependant cesser tout mouvement lorsque l'inconnu posa subitement une main sur son épaule blessée afin de l'immobiliser.

L'adolescent poussa un cri de douleur et bascula en avant, les jambes soudainement aussi solides que du coton.

Sa chute fut rapidement stoppée par l'inconnu, qui passa doucement un bras dans son dos afin de le soutenir après un bref moment d'hésitation.

Sora, quant à lui se laissa faire, tant parce qu'il ne trouvait plus la force de lutter que parce qu'il se sentait étrangement en sécurité à cet instant précis.

Toujours sans un mot, l'homme l'adossa doucement contre un mur et le fit asseoir, avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur, mais même dans cette position, Sora était incapable de dire à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'essayer d'y regarder de plus près, l'inconnu ayant commencé à retirer la manche déchirée de son gilet.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté que l'adolescent y mit, il ne put empêcher de discrets gémissements de douleur de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. L'autre ne lui faisait aucune remarque, mais semblait en revanche se faire un peu plus précautionneux chaque fois qu'une plainte était émise, aussi discrète soit-elle.

La plaie finit enfin par être complètement dégagée et l'homme positionna sa main juste au-dessus, l'effleurant à peine du bout de ses doigts gantés. Sora sentit aussitôt une douce chaleur s'y répandre, annihilant complètement la douleur.

La sensation des muscles se ressoudant entre eux était particulièrement étrangère et désagréable, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement une fois le tout terminé.

Sora pensait que l'inconnu ne s'en tiendrait qu'à sa blessure la plus grave, aussi fut-il surpris de le voir également s'occuper de ses blessures les moins impressionnantes infligées plus tôt par tous les autres sans-coeurs.

Il se sentait bien mieux au fur et à mesure que l'autre continuait, mais également légèrement somnolant.

Enfin, l'inconnu leva la main vers son visage, là où une puissante lame d'air avait laissé une longue éraflure sur sa joue.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, Sora le sentit poser franchement poser sa paume contre sa peau, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce contact étrangement familier.

L'inconnu semblait vouloir prendre tout son temps pour soigner cette dernière blessure, si bien que cette impression se fit de plus en plus insistante dans son esprit.

Au moment où l'homme finit sa besogne et commença à reculer, une pensée lui traversa subitement l'esprit et il saisit la manche de l'autre d'un geste étonnamment vif.

Ce dernier, trop surpris, n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Une longue minute passa ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquisse le moindre geste, jusqu'à ce que Sora ne finisse par murmurer avec espoir :

« Riku ? »

L'autre sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, comme frappé par la foudre.

Avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu essayer d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il sentit soudain quelque chose de froid et brumeux apparaître derrière lui.

Il se releva prestement à la seconde même où il comprit ce qu'il se passait, mais l'inconnu profita de son déséquilibre passager pour le pousser sans ménagement à l'intérieur du Couloir Obscur.

Sora eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son vis-à-vis baisser la tête d'un air défait avant que le portail ne se referme et qu'il ne perde connaissance.

oooOOOooo

Quand Sora revint finalement à lui, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec les visages inquiets de Donald et Dingo.

Ceux-ci parurent brusquement s'animer au réveil de l'adolescent, lui posant toute une série de question dont Sora comprit à peine la moitié.

« Quoi ? Un à la fois s'il vous plaît, je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. »

Les deux amis se turent immédiatement et se lancèrent un regard, décidant silencieusement de qui prendrait la parole.

« Tu te sens bien ? reprit finalement Dingo.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda curieusement Sora.

— Eh bien... commença le Capitaine de la garde en cherchant ses mots.

— Parce que tu as surgis d'un Couloir Obscur, voilà pourquoi ! le devança Donald.

—Oh. »

À ces mots, ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans le château lui revint subitement en mémoire.

Presque inconsciemment, il porta la main à la joue là où l'autre l'avait touché, le regard vague.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? poursuivit le magicien.

— Oh, euh... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. J'ai éliminé un puissant sans-cœur et l'instant d'après, j'étais là, avec vous, mentit Sora avec aplomb. »

Donald et Dingo n'insistèrent pas, mais il lui sembla que ses amis n'étaient pas entièrement satisfaits par sa réponse. Si c'était vraiment le cas, aucun des deux n'en fit rien savoir.

« Bon, on devrait aller dire à Léon et aux autres tout ce qu'on a vu, non ? reprit le Porteur de la Clé. »

Ils acquiescèrent simplement et le groupe prit la direction de la ville, et c'est seulement à cet instant que Sora constata qu'il était réapparu devant la Forteresse en ruines.

Il en scruta longuement la façade du regard, comme pour chercher un indice qui lui prouverait que ce qu'il avait vécu était bien réel, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Allez Sora, dépêche-toi ! Retentit soudainement la voix de Donald. »

L'adolescent s'exécuta à contre-coeur, manquant de peu la silhouette encapuchonnée qui l'observait tapie dans l'ombre d'un rideau déchiré.


	84. Out Cold

Rating : K

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Ce texte est lui aussi très vieux et fait partie des premiers, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres malgré tout. Bonne lecture à tous !

Out Cold

Quasiment à bout de patience, Sora poussa un profond soupir et resserra encore un peu plus ses bras contre son torse.

Une heure déjà qu'il attendait Jack sur cette maudite colline, une heure déjà que le squelette s'était frappé le front du plat de la main en décrétant avoir oublié quelque chose chez le Perce-Oreille et qu'il en aurait pour dix minutes tout au plus à aller le chercher.

Seulement, ces dix minutes s'étaient changées en soixante, et Sora ne souhaitait pas retourner à Halloween en laissant son ami seul et potentiellement sans surveillance ici.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu partir à sa recherche, mais l'adolescent craignait que l'effervescence régnant en ville à à peine deux jours de noël ne le fasse manquer son ami dans la foule.

Il restait donc là à attendre, son costume ne l'aidant pas particulièrement à lutter contre le froid.

En effet, si la température de ce Monde ne le gênait absolument pas lorsqu'il courait après les sans-coeurs, rester immobile était une toute autre paire de manches.

« Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû accepter la veste que Sally te proposait. »

Sora ne répondit rien et se contenta de lancer un regard peu amène à son meilleur ami.

Riku pouvait parler, lui, avec son costume composé de plusieurs couches de vêtements dont une veste noire bien épaisse. Le jeune homme avait également hérité de deux discrètes oreilles de loups et d'une bien plus volumineuse queue touffue qui se mouvait dans son dos au gré de ses humeurs.

Bien que Riku se soit beaucoup plaint de sa nouvelle apparence lors de son arrivée dans ce Monde, Sora trouvait pour sa part que son meilleur ami était plutôt mignon ainsi.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? reprit finalement Riku.

— Mais oui, je n'ai pas si froid que ça, mentit Sora, qui commençait à ne plus sentir ses mains.

—…Tu es vraiment un très mauvais menteur, soupira Riku. »

Avant que Sora ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Riku retira sa veste et la lui posa sans grande délicatesse sur les épaules.

« Idiot, c'est toit qui va avoir froid maintenant ! s'exclama le plus jeune en désignant le fin sous-pull noir qu'il restait à son ami.

— Tout le monde n'est pas aussi frileux que toi, se moqua gentiment Riku. Garde-la je te dis, je vais bien, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Sora s'apprêtait à lui rendre le vêtement. »

Ce dernier n'insista pas et passa correctement les manches, qui lui tombèrent immédiatement jusqu'au bout des doigts. L'adolescent fit ensuite glisser le zip de la fermeture éclair à son maximum en enfouit le bas de son visage dans le large col noir.

Sora se sentit instantanément mieux, la veste étant encore chaude grâce à son précédent propriétaire.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Sora hocha distraitement la tête, son attention focalisée sur tout autre chose.

En effet, plus que de la chaleur, le vêtement dégageait également plus discrètement une odeur que Sora devina être celle de son meilleur ami.

Se sentant plus apaisé que quelques minutes auparavant, il ferma les yeux et se concentra davantage dessus, se coupant du reste du monde.

Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention, Jack et sa notion toute particulière du temps lui étant complètement sortis de l'esprit.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont cependant une fin, et un claquement sec à à peine deux millimètres de son oreille le ramena brusquement à l'instant présent. Sora lança ensuite un regard confus à Riku, qui déclara :

« Jack est là depuis cinq minutes, tu sais. »

C'est seulement à cette remarque que son interlocuteur avisa enfin le squelette se tenant à sa droite avec un grand sourire amical.

Le trio se dirigea ensuite vers le sapin qui les ramènerait dans la ville d'Halloween, Sora enregistrant vaguement les excuses que Jack leur présentait et traitant d'histoires de rangements et d'inventaire qui avaient pris du retard.

Une fois de retour dans la sombre forêt, Sora se demanda s'il devait rendre sa veste à son légitime propriétaire.

Cependant, après mûre réflexion et le vêtement n'ayant pas l'air de franchement manquer à Riku, Sora décida finalement de le garder encore un peu.

Après tout il ne faisait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?


	85. Spiral

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : NaNoWriMo is coming… Et ça va être aussi génial qu'absolument drainant o/ Ce thème est encore assez court, mais je pense qu'en faire plus aurait probablement nui à son ambiance. Bonne lecture !

Spiral

Ce rocher, était-elle déjà passée devant ?

Sans doute.

Sans doute pas.

En réalité, c'était pratiquement impossible à dire dans cet endroit où tout se ressemblait.

Où tout n'était que Ténèbres où parfois perçaient seulement les regards jaunes et luisants de sans-coeurs.

Depuis combien de temps errait-elle ici ?

Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle, ainsi, à se demander à chaque instant si elle était déjà passée par cet endroit auparavant ?

Elle ne savait pas.

Elle ne savait plus.

Avait-elle seulement connu autre chose que ces paysages immuables un jour ?

Elle commençait sincèrement à en douter.

Elle avance pourtant, inlassablement, peut-être futilement, cet engrenage infernal n'ayant pas encore tué tout espoir que peut-être, juste peut-être, la Lumière l'attend encore quelque part là-bas.


	86. Seeing Red

Rating : T

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Je commence le NaNo avec un rhume carabiné, je sens que ça va être grandiose o/ Autrement j'aime beaucoup ce thème, même s'il commence à dater un peu, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Seeing red

À dire vrai, la plupart des gens pensaient que cette sorte de transe dans laquelle Saix entrait chaque fois qu'il passait en mode Berserk était quelque chose de spécifique à sa condition de Simili et, plus particulièrement, à la lune.

Le Devin Lunaire n'avait pour sa part jamais rien fait pour démentir de quelque manière que ce soit cette version des faits, n'en voyant tout simplement pas la nécessité.

Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un évoquer cet aspect de sa personnalité, une agaçante petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, qu'il y avait bel et bien eu une première fois avant que son cœur ne soit arraché à sa poitrine lors de la destruction du Jardin Radieux.

Et même s'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais avoir à y repenser, Saix s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-ci.

C'était environ un mois avant la destruction de son Monde natal, ou plutôt, du leur.

Il se souvenait que l'été était particulièrement chaud cette année-là, et que Lea et lui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à flâner prêt des fontaines de la ville une glace à l'eau de mer à la main dans le but de se rafraîchir un minimum.

Peine perdue, mais c'était bien essayé.

La journée était bien partie pour être on ne peut plus banale, et l'était restée jusqu'à quatre heure de l'après-midi environ, soit heure à laquelle une ombre était venue obscurcir leur champ de vision.

Ils avaient aussitôt relevé les yeux, interrompant leur débat hautement philosophique sur la couleur du pompon des Mogs pour toiser trois adolescents bien plus âgés qu'eux, qu'ils ne connaissaient vaguement que de vue.

Ils en avaient cependant suffisamment vu pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop s'approcher d'eux, ce qu'ils s'étaient d'ailleurs toujours évertués à faire, même Lea qui s'il était téméraire, n'en était pas pour autant complètement idiot.

Les trois autres ne semblaient cependant pas décidés à s'en aller tout de suite, aussi c'est d'un ton qui se voulait parfaitement neutre qu'Isa demanda :

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Celui qui semblait être le meneur de cette petite troupe – un grand rouquin entièrement vêtu de blanc – lança des regards entendus à ses deux acolytes – deux blondinets l'air aussi stupide l'un que l'autre – puis répondit avec un immense sourire sardonique :

« Oh rien, presque trois fois rien. En fait tu vois, avec les copains, on se disait qu'on vous voyait souvent tous les deux, là, comme un vieux couple, à manger de délicieuses glaces à l'ombre tout en vous marrant comme des baleines. Ça doit être sympa, non ? »

Lea, comme Isa, eut la sagesse de ne pas répondre.

« Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, rebondit le roux comme si on lui avait répondu, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus si c'était possible. Et donc, vu que nous aussi on a bien envie de faire des trucs sympa, on s'est dit que ce serait vraiment très gentil de votre part, si vous nous avanciez de quoi nous offrir une ou deux glaces. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Oh oui, ils ne le voyaient que trop bien.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils se sentaient prêt à céder à des enfoirés qui terrorisaient tous les gosses de la ville ou presque depuis des mois.

« Ah, je suis vraiment désolé, mais ça va pas être possible tu vois, commença Lea d'un ton faussement embêté. On comptait justement retourner s'en acheter dans pas longtemps avec mon ami, et si on vous file notre argent, eh bien il n'en restera plus pour nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Lea avait bondi sur ses pieds à l'instant même où il avait vu l'autre amorcer son poing pour le frapper, mais n'avait en revanche pas été assez rapide pour l'esquiver correctement.

Le coup l'atteignit à la mâchoire avec bien plus de force que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et il perdit l'équilibre, sa tête venant heurter violemment le bord de la fontaine sur lequel il était assis quelques secondes auparavant.

« Lea ! »

Aussitôt Isa avait voulu se précipiter aux côtés de son meilleur ami, mais les trois adolescents avaient entre-temps fait en sorte de soigneusement lui barrer le passage.

« Laissez-moi passer. »

Sa voix était calme, à des années lumière de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

« Et puis quoi encore ? File-moi ton fric et peut-être que je ne l'abîmerai pas trop, menaça le roux d'un air dédaigneux, tandis que les deux autres commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement de Lea, toujours sonné. »

La suite, il ne s'en rappelait pas tellement.

Tout se dont il se souvenait, c'était de la sensation qu'avait laissé la rage dans tout son être lorsqu'elle avait finalement explosé, les coups s'enchaînant sans même qu'il en ait conscience, sans même qu'il n'entende les cris d'horreur et les supplications de ses trois opposants.

Non, n'était demeurée que la colère, une colère sourde qui ne se dissipa que lorsqu'il eut en face de lui trois visages ensanglantés, leurs propriétaires finissant par détaler sans demander leur reste.

Sa respiration avait alors repris un rythme normal, ses poings teintés de rouges s'était lentement desserrés, de fines gouttes de sang glissant le long de ses doigts pour atterrir dans l'eau pure dégoulinant des fontaines.

« Isa… »

Le sus-nommé s'était brusquement retourné vers son meilleur ami, son inquiétude première remontant à la surface.

Il était alors tombé à genoux devant lui, tendant la main pour inspecter son cuir chevelu et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

Et Lea s'était esquivé.

Ça avait plus été un réflexe qu'un geste délibéré, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Isa pour enfin la remarquer, cette peur dormant dans les yeux de son ami.

Cette peur de _lui_, de ce qu'il était capable de faire.

« Lea…

— Ah ah désolé, faut croire que je me suis cogné un peu plus fort que ce que je pensais !

—… »

Même si Lea avait essayé de mettre toute la bonne humeur possible dans ses propos, Isa n'était pas dupe. Cette nervosité latente ne quitta d'ailleurs pas son meilleur ami tout le temps qu'il inspecta la grosse bosse en train de se former sur son crâne, pas plus qu'elle ne s'évapora durant le reste de l'après-midi.

Oui, quand Saix prend le temps de repenser à cette première manifestation de ses capacités, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que là marquait définitivement le début de la fin de leur amitié, Lea s'étant fait de plus en plus distant au cours des semaines qui leur étaient resté à vivre au Jardin Radieux.

Il se dit ensuite que c'est pour le mieux, que leur amitié n'aurait constitué qu'un obstacle dans la réalisation des plans finals de l'Organisation XIII.

Et, souvent, il parvient à s'en convaincre, ignorant d'un suprême effort de volonté cette douleur qui lui vrille la poitrine chaque fois qu'il songe à la tournure qu'ont pris les événements.


	87. Food

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun (AU)

A/N : Je suis bien à la bourre pour le NaNo, comme l'année dernière, je kiffe de plus en plus la Fac sérieux o/ Autrement je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce petit AU, ça remonte le moral. Bonne lecture !

Food

C'était tellement agréable.

Cette incroyable sensation de douce chaleur tout autour de lui, la caresse des draps sur sa peau et surtout, _surtout_, ce moelleux oreiller servant présentement de support à sa tête aux cheveux mal peignés.

Cette merveilleuse combinaison était de plus il y a encore peu accompagnée d'un songe fort doux, un dans lequel ce jeune étudiant en Littérature s'amusait à réduire en cendres les cours d'un dénommé ''Terra'', qui lui sortait proprement par les yeux.

Oui, un rêve proprement fantastique, dans lequel Vanitas aurait pu rester encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas été réveillé de la manière la plus incongrue qui soit, au début franchement désorienté.

Ses yeux encore emplis de sommeil s'étaient ensuite posés sur son réveil digital, dont les chiffres rouges affichaient fièrement 3:21 du matin, sachant qu'il devait se lever aux alentours de 7h s'il voulait espérer arriver en cours à l'heure.

La vie avait parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Ne sachant pas plus qu'il y a quelques secondes auparavant ce qui avait bien pu le tirer des bras de Morphée, Vanitas y serait sans doute retourné sans plus de cérémonies, si un insupportable bruit d'objets métalliques qui s'entrechoquent n'avait pas soudainement retenti dans tout l'appartement dans lequel il vivrait probablement pendant le reste de ses études.

Frustré au-delà des mots, le jeune homme jugea opportun de se lever afin de vérifier ce qu'il en était, le sommeil l'ayant de toute façon abandonné à la seconde même où il avait un peu trop remué.

C'est donc emmitouflé dans son épaisse couverture que Vanitas sortit de sa chambre, grimaçant à chaque pied nu qu'il déposait sur le parquet glacial.

Les hivers n'avaient jamais été bien tendres, à la Forteresse Oubliée, mais il fallait reconnaître que celui-ci était particulièrement rude.

Et le peu de chauffage que son colocataire et lui pouvaient s'offrir avec leurs misérables salaires de jobs à temps partiel n'aidaient en rien à lutter contre cela.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de colocataire…

« Nan mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Il aurait voulu employer un ton beaucoup plus agressif que que la maigre plainte qu'il venait d'émettre, mais jugea rapidement que vu l'heure qu'il était, c'était déjà pas mal.

« Ça se voit, non ? lui répondit-on comme si on lui avait demandé quel temps il ferait demain matin. »

Une sale habitude que Ventus avait pris pour gérer ce genre de situations depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble il y a trois années de cela déjà.

Passons.

« Je reformule, alors, reprit patiemment Vanitas : je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la cuisine à une heure pareille ? »

Faire la cuisine, oui.

Une bien gentille façon de décrire le bazar innommable qu'était en train de laisser le blond sur le plan de travail ainsi que la minuscule table sur laquelle ils prenaient habituellement leurs repas.

Il pouvait également deviner les reliefs de leur plaquette de beurre ainsi que ceux d'une tablette de chocolat, la boîte à œufs ainsi que ce qui leur restait de farine ayant dors et déjà disparu dans la pâte qu'était en train de préparer son colocataire.

« Hum, c'est une bien drôle d'histoire, commença Ventus d'un ton qui se voulait mystique.

— Abrège alors, j'ai pas toute la nuit.

— Techniquement, non, étant donné que nous sommes désormais plus proche du matin que du soir précédent.

— La ferme, Ventus, la ferme.

— Et comment je m'explique à ce moment-là ?

— Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire !

— Dans la vie, il faut toujours être explicite, Vanitas. C'est une qualité tu sais.

— Contente-toi de répondre à ma question qu'on en finisse.

— Je disais donc ! Il se trouve que j'avais promis à Aqua il y a deux semaines de cela de lui cuisiner ma fameuse recette de cookies pour ses neveux et nièces, ce dont je suis en train de m'occuper avec assiduité, comme tu peux le constater !

— T'as oublié hier soir, c'est ça ?

— Exactement ! »

Ventus avait prononcé toute sa petite tirade sans sembler un seul instant se départir de sa bonne humeur légendaire, ce dont Vanitas était à la fois impressionné et agacé.

« Et sinon, y a moyen pour que tu fasses moins de bruit ? finit-il par demander, se rappelant enfin l'objet premier de sa venue.

— Avec l'épaisseur qu'ont nos murs ? Je veux bien essayer, mais je tiens à signaler que j'étais déjà plutôt silencieux, là.

—…C'est une blague ?

— Crois-tu sincèrement que je ferai une plaisanterie d'aussi mauvais goût, mon cher Vanitas ?

— Oui ?

— Ah ? Tu me brises le cœur, vraiment ! fit le blond d'un ton dramatique.

— Et moi c'est autre chose que tu me brises, marmonna son interlocuteur tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, s'emmitouflant un peu plus encore dans sa couverture. »

Il observa ensuite Ventus remuer la pâte à cookies d'un air absent puis former des petits tas de taille à peu près égale, avant d'enfourner le tout dans le minuscule four qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer gratuitement auprès de la grand-mère de Vanitas.

« Tu ne retournes pas te coucher ? »

Vanitas releva brusquement la tête à ces mots, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole.

« Trop de bruit et plus sommeil, se justifia-t-il évasivement, tandis que Ventus essayait de redonner figure décente à leur cuisine. »

La vérité était également que son dernier repas remontait à loin, très loin dans la soirée, et que la délicieuse odeur des cookies en train de cuire doucement avait bien plus d'effet sur lui qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

« Je suppose qu'un petit coup de main serait trop demander ?

— Va mourir.

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Toujours sans avoir l'air de se formaliser de l'attitude de son colocataire, Ventus continua méthodiquement son rangement, ne s'arrêtant que l'espace d'une courte minute afin de sortir les gâteaux du four et de les déposer sur la table pour qu'ils refroidissent.

Juste sous le nez de Vanitas.

Oh bon sang.

Le jeune homme fit appel à un suprême effort de volonté afin de conserver un visage parfaitement neutre, constatant malheureusement après quelques instants qu'il pouvait presque se sentir saliver à la vue de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander, peut-être ? »

Eh merde.

« Absolument pas, démentit malgré tout Vanitas avec aplomb, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis.

— Vraiment ? Pas une toute petite question à me poser, une simple demande à émettre, des suppliques à m'adresser ?

— Absolument pas, répéta Vanitas, faisant mine de se lever et de s'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Son karma ne devait cependant pas être aussi bon qu'il l'aurait souhaité, étant donné que moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se prit les pieds dans sa couverture et alla derechef entamer un romantique tête à tête avec le sol, une bordée de jurons tous plus imagés les uns que les autres s'échappant en une longue litanie de sa bouche.

Ventus, pour sa part, éclata bruyamment de rire, avant de tranquillement contourner le jeune homme toujours étalé par terre et de s'accroupir devant lui.

« Alors, on profite de la vue ?

— Je te déteste.

— Mais moi aussi, ne t'en fais pas. »

Et contrairement à ce à quoi le brun s'était attendu, l'autre lui lança alors un sourire éblouissant de sincérité et dévoila enfin ce qu'il cachait dans sa main droite, à savoir trois cookies généreusement garnis de pépites de chocolat.

« Allez tiens, pour me faire pardonner. »

Dans un dernier effort de mauvaise foi, Vanitas rétorqua :

« J'en veux pas.

— Je suis sûr que non. C'est pourquoi je vais les poser là, sur le coin de la table, sans aucune surveillance, et ranger ceux pour Aqua dans une jolie boîte avant d'aller moi-même essayer de dormir encore une heure ou deux. Le tout tout en abandonnant ces pauvres petites choses ici, cela va de soi. »

Ventus, fidèle à sa parole, exécuta scrupuleusement tout ce qu'il venait de décrire, lançant un radieux ''bonne nuit !'' avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, en laissant comme il l'avait annoncé les gâteaux sur la table.

Vanitas dut bien passer ensuite une bonne dizaine de minutes à fixer ces derniers dans le silence le plus parfait qui soit, en train de peser intérieurement le pour et le contre.

Puis il choisit.

L'estomac avant tout.

C'est donc fort de ce principe que le jeune homme engloutit tour à tour chacun des cookies, retournant finalement lui aussi se coucher en se jurant que jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne dirait à Ventus à quel point il les avait trouvés délicieux.

Résolution à laquelle il réussit à se tenir un peu moins d'un quart d'heure le lendemain matin, accordons-lui au moins cela.


	88. Pain

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : On est vachement plus proche de la fin que du début quand même. Cool. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce thème là, en particulier parce qu'il se concentre sur un trio que j'adore mais qu'on oublie un peu dans la Fanfic. Bonne lecture les gens !

Pain

« On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça.

— C'était son choix, personnellement je ne m'y opposerai pas.

— Mais il va se faire tuer ! »

C'est Donald qui avait hurlé cette dernière phrase, son épais accent ressortant encore plus comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait son calme. Phil n'avait pour sa part pas l'air plus impressionné que cela et soutenait même le regard du Magicien Royal sans ciller, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Il a participé à toutes les autres coupes et s'en est brillamment tiré, reprit l'entraîneur de Héros alors qu'ils s'affrontaient toujours des yeux. Franchement, Donald, tu devrais faire un peu plus confiance à ce gos…

— Les autres coupes ne veulent absolument rien dire, il était avec nous pendant tout ce temps-là ! l'interrompit brutalement l'autre.

— Pas toujours, reprit Phil d'un ton qui se voulait posé malgré son agacement certain. Et puis tu crois sérieusement que je laisserai deux opposants s'entretuer dans _mon _arène ?!

— Bien sûr que non, mais c'est en ce… Ce _type _que je n'ai pas confiance. »

Il pointa violemment le centre de l'arène sur ces mots, son attention à nouveau captée par le violent combat qui était en train de s'y dérouler.

D'un côté Sora, reconnaissable entre mille de par sa combinaison rouge pétant et ses immenses chaussures jaunes, en train de parer du mieux qu'il pouvait du plat de sa Keyblade une interminable et fine épée.

Cette dernière se trouvait présentement entre les mains d'un homme entièrement de noir vêtu, une imposante aile de la même couleur sortant de son omoplate droit, la jonction des deux dissimulée par une longue chevelure argentée.

L'Homme semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même, ennuyé presque, tandis que Sora suait à grosses gouttes, le visage déformé par la concentration.

C'était lui qui avait insisté auprès de Phil pour tenter le Match le plus difficile proposé au Colisée, et même lui commençait à se demander si cela avait été une si bonne idée que cela.

Donald se posait pour sa part la question depuis le début des hostilités, de même que Dingo, bien qu'il n'ait pas manifesté son inquiétude de manière vocale.

Et malgré tout ce que Phil pouvait bien leur dire pour essayer de les rassurer, leur angoisse n'eut de cesse de s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que la violence des attaques de ce ''Sephiroth'' en faisaient de même, chacun devant à plusieurs reprises se retenir d'aller aider l'adolescent lorsque celui-ci se trouvait réellement en danger.

Pourtant Sora se relevait toujours, inlassablement, semblant ignorer les ecchymoses et les nombreuses coupures apparaissant un peu partout sur son corps.

Et le combat repartait de plus bel, immanquablement, interminable pour ceux à qui on avait implicitement confié la garde de cet enfant.

Et soudain, la libération.

À force de patience et d'acharnement, Sora parvint en effet à complètement repousser son opposant, qui porta un instant la main à sa poitrine comme s'il manquait d'oxygène, la tête baissée. Puis il se redressa lentement, toisa un instant l'adolescent du regard et s'éleva progressivement dans les airs, avant qu'une intense lumière blanche ne l'enveloppe intégralement et qu'il ne disparaisse sans laisser de traces.

Pendant un long moment, Sora fixa le ciel avec hébétude, l'air de ne pas bien réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

Puis un immense sourire se dessina d'une oreille à l'autre sur son visage et il se tourna vivement vers les gradins, levant un pouce victorieux en direction de Phil, Donald et Dingo.

C'est cette expression d'intense bonheur sur le visage qu'il perdit ensuite connaissance, Donald s'étant précipité sur le sable de l'arène avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol, talonné de près par Dingo.

« Idiot, imbécile, inconscient… ne cessait de marmonner Donald tout en vérifiant que l'adolescent n'avait aucune blessure vraiment préoccupante, n'interrompant son mantra que lorsqu'une large main se posa avec douceur sur son épaule.

— Pas trop fort, il a besoin de repos, lui indiqua Dingo avec une naïveté désarmante, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de calmer le Magicien dans ses ardeurs.

— Dépêche-toi de le ramasser alors, conclut simplement ce dernier. »

C'est ainsi que Sora se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire solidement collé contre le dos du Capitaine de la Garde Royale, celui-ci tâchant de suivre le pas vif de son ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ils sortaient à peine de l'imposant bâtiment lorsque l'adolescent se mit subitement à remuer contre Dingo, avant de péniblement ouvrir les yeux.

Les deux autres se figèrent aussitôt et se mirent à le fixer avec insistance, proprement suspendus à ses lèvres.

«…Mal partout, fut tout ce qu'il arriva à lâcher, avant de serrer les dents.

— Évidemment, grogna impatiemment Donald avant de se remettre en route, surprenant Dingo de par son manque de colère manifeste. »

Sora ne semblait pour sa part pas vraiment en état de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, son esprit ne prenant à cet instant en compte que ses interrogations les plus immédiates :

« On va… où ?

— On retourne au Vaisseau, je n'ai pas de quoi te soigner correctement sur moi.

— Non…

— Comment ça, non ?!

— Pas allé… Récupérer mon prix.

— Que… Non seulement tu te mets dans un état pareil, mais en plus tu as le toupet de dire de telles bêtises ?!

— Il était fort. Je suis sûr que le prix sera… Absolument génial. »

Le regard de Sora se fit plus rêveur alors qu'il poursuivit :

« Vous avez vu un peu, ce que j'ai réussi à faire ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir raconter ça à Riku et… Kairi. »

Formuler une phrase aussi longue semblait avoir sapé ses dernières forces et Sora sombra sans plus de cérémonies dans un profond sommeil, Donald et Dingo reprenant leur route une fois sûrs qu'il se soit bien endormi.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à monter à bord du Vaisseau Gummi et Dingo encore moins à allonger Sora sur une couchette, tandis que Donald fouillait dans l'imposante malle du Vaisseau.

« Tu sais, commença finalement Dingo une fois sûr que Sora était confortablement installé, j'étais persuadé que tu te mettrais bien plus en colère que ça.

— Hmph, fit Donald tout en parvenant enfin à extraire un élixir d'un coin. Je crierai lorsqu'il sera en état de le supporter.

— Oui, c'est mieux, concéda Dingo comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. N'empêche, c'est vrai que c'était impressionnant, je ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait !

— Ah non, ne l'encourage pas ! le réprimanda aussi sec le Magicien. Il se met déjà assez dans des situations impossibles au quotidien, il n'a pas en plus besoin de se lancer dans n'importe quel combat non-nécessaire insensé ! »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, Donald commençant à s'occuper des blessures de l'adolescent tandis que son ami le fixait pensivement.

« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à t'inquiéter pour lui. Tout ce que nous faisons à beau être très dangereux, il sait se défendre. À chaque jour qui passe, il sait un peu mieux se défendre. »

Donald continua un instant méthodiquement ses gestes, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« J'ai peur, avoua-t-il finalement. Peur de ce qui pourrait se produire si jamais nous relâchons notre attention ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Il y a encore quelques semaines seulement, il vivait tranquillement avec ses amis sur son île, sans rien savoir des Ténèbres ou même des autres Mondes, et maintenant… Et maintenant _ça_. »

Donald baissa lentement la tête, l'air presque abattu.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, lui accorda Dingo après un bref instant de réflexion. Pourtant, je reste convaincu que ça ira.

— Et comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

— Allons Donald, tu sais bien que lui aussi a un objectif : tu dois le connaître depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir qu'il n'abandonnera pas si facilement, ce qui inclut de continuer à vivre pour le moment. Si tu veux mon avis, on est pas près de s'en débarrasser ! »

Donald sourit brièvement à ces mots, une fois de plus surpris d'à quel point Dingo savait toujours ou presque trouver les bons mots.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas entièrement rassuré, ne le serait sans doute que lorsque tout ceci prendrait fin.

En attendant même si Dingo lui conseillait d'être un peu moins sur le dos de Sora, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il délaisserait son travail de surveillance de si tôt.

« _Jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre_, se promit-il mentalement tout en se remettant à la tâche, ignorant de son mieux cette petite voix intérieure qui ne cessait de lui répéter que tout ceci allait de loin dépasser tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginer. »

oooOOOooo

Et pendant ce temps-là, un joueur désespéré se roule dans ses propres larmes en découvrant finalement après le 68ème essai que non, on ne gagne rien en battant Sephiroth. Paye ta frustration.


	89. Through the Fire

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : **STOP ! **Avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, je précise que ce thème est un crossover avec mon manga préféré : Fullmetal Alchemist. Oui ça me tenait à coeur, oui ce truc a déjà deux ans, non je n'arrive pas à avoir la force d'en être désolée. À la semaine prochaine les gens o/

Through the Fire

Si il y avait bien une chose que la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes ne supportait pas, c'était d'avoir à se déplacer pour rien. Surtout lorsqu'il savait que les informations sans aucun doute erronées qui lui avaient été fournies pour cette mission n'émanaient de nul autre que Vexen.

Vieux con.

« _L'a pas dû supporter que je mette le feu à tous ses bouquins, ce vieil imbécile. Mais il aurait pu choisir autre chose comme vengeance que de me faire envoyer dans ce trou paumé pour rien quand même ! ''Une importante manifestation de sans-coeurs à l'origine indéterminée'', mon cul ouais ! _» pensa furieusement Axel, tout en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. « _Et en plus il a eu le culot de m'envoyer dans la seule partie de ce putain de Monde où il fait encore un temps pareil au mois d'avril ! _»

Le roux lança un regard noir à la neige l'environnant comme si celle-ci l'avait personnellement insulté, ce qui ne sembla pas troubler outre-mesure le calme enveloppant les montagnes de la région de ''Briggs''.

Oui, vraiment, c'était la dernière fois que le Supérieur lui ferait mettre les pieds à ''Amestris''.

« _Bon allez, je vais enquêter en ville une heure pour que Saix n'ait rien à me dire quand je rentrerai, mais après je me casse !_ se jura le Numéro VIII en commençant à se diriger vers la seule ville qu'il avait repérée dans les environs. »

Il n'eut malheureusement pas plus de chance que précédemment, la ville ne recelant absolument aucune trace de Ténèbres et les quelques habitants qu'il s'était donné la peine d'interroger n'ayant pas entendu parler de choses étranges se produisant dans le reste du pays non plus.

« _Bon ben ça, c'est fait. Attends un peu que je revienne tiens, Vexen. Il me semble avoir vu deux ou trois produits hautement inflammables qui n'étaient pas rangés sous clé dans ton laboratoire avec les autres hier matin,_ pensa triomphalement Axel tout en tendant la main afin d'ouvrir un Couloir Obscur. »

« Eh, vous là-bas ! »

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur une interruption des plus impromptues.

Les regards méfiants des habitants soudainement braqués sur lui furent tout ce dont il eut besoin pour savoir que c'était bien à lui que l'on s'adressait.

Exaspéré, le Numéro VIII poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers la direction d'où s'était élevée l'injonction.

Un groupe de trois hommes tous vêtus du même uniforme bleu aux fioritures dorées se dirigeait rapidement vers lui, avant de malgré tout s'arrêter à une distance respectable et de le toiser sans un mot.

« Oui ? finit par demander Axel d'un ton qui se voulait patient, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de régler cette histoire en deux coups de Chakrams bien placés.

— Plus tôt dans la journée, plusieurs des commerçants de la ville ont été attaqués et leurs magasins pillés par un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir et dissimulant son visage, commença celui qui avait l'air de mener le groupe.

— J'ai l'air de chercher à me cacher, là ? contra Axel avec agacement en désignant son imposante masse de cheveux rouges.

— Non, mais vous êtes la seule personne que nous ayons vue aujourd'hui à porter ce genre de vêtements. Je vais devoir vous demander de nous suivre sans protester pour un interrogatoire. »

Les trois militaires commencèrent à s'approcher de lui sur ces mots, et Axel sourit de toutes ses dents : enfin un moyen divertissant d'évacuer toute cette frustration accumulée !

Il eut malgré tout la patience d'attendre que les hommes se trouvent à moins de deux mètres de lui avant de claquer des doigts, générant une explosion qui envoya valser les trois hommes comme des poupées de chiffons.

Le Simili avait à peine conscience de la panique qu'il venait de déclencher autour de lui, trop occupé à fixer ses ''opposants'' d'un air satisfait.

L'un d'eux avait détalé il ne savait trop où, le deuxième gisait inconscient sur le pavé et le troisième... Était en train de lui foncer dessus, les poings brandis et le visage ensanglanté par une blessure au front.

« Sérieusement... soupira Axel avant de faire apparaître ses armes. »

Il eut malgré tout la bonté de ne frapper son adversaire qu'avec le plat de son Chakram droit, lui évitant par la même une mort particulièrement douloureuse par empalement intempestif.

Le militaire tomba à genoux et lutta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que le Numéro VIII commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais il y avait une délicieuse glace à l'eau de mer ainsi qu'un majestueux coucher de soleil qui n'attendaient que lui à la Citée du Crépuscule !

Ce fut cependant une gerbe de flammes qui vint mettre fin à ses agréables pensées, une gerbe de flammes qu'il n'avait certainement pas créée.

Axel se retourna vivement et se retrouva cette fois-ci face à un quatrième homme, bien que le mot soit peut-être un peu fort pour qualifier les 19 ou 20 ans que devait avoir son nouvel adversaire. Ce dernier était vêtu du même uniforme que les trois autres, à l'exception de son gant droit qui lui était orné d'un curieux cercle rouge. Axel s'attarda ensuite sur les courts cheveux noirs et les yeux de le même couleur de son opposant, puis mit brusquement fin à son inspection lorsque la voix du soldat resté à terre retentit :

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Major Mustang, j'ai la situation parfaitement sous contrôle !

— Je vois ça, en effet, répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton laissant clairement entendre le contraire. Il me semble que le Colonel Stanley vous a donné un ordre, ajouta-t-il ensuite froidement à l'adresse d'Axel.

— Désolé, mec, mais pour une fois que j'ai rien fait, j'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec ces conneries.

— Je vois. »

Seuls les excellents réflexes du Numéro VIII le préservèrent d'une nouvelle vague de flammes.

Sans perdre un instant, Axel fit réapparaître ses armes et les entoura d'un feu vorace, avant de les lancer avec force en direction de son adversaire.

Ce dernier esquiva ce premier jet avec aisance, mais fut cependant surpris par le retour des Chakrams vers leur légitime propriétaire et manqua de peu d'être gravement brûlé au visage.

« Eh, c'était pas mal du tout ça, y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui arrivent à esquiver le retour du premier coup tu sais ! s'enthousiasma presque Axel. »

Mustang lui lança un regard interdit, avant de subitement s'élancer dans sa direction tout en claquant des doigts de manière continue.

Axel, trop occupé à esquiver comme il le pouvait les rafales de flammes venant de toutes les directions, ne remarqua qu'il était lentement en train de se faire acculer que lorsque son dos entra soudain en contact avec le mur froid d'une maison.

« Eh mer…»

Le reste de son juron fut englouti par le bruit d'une explosion encore plus puissante que les précédentes, l'aveuglant quelques instants.

Pourtant, si Axel en sentit la chaleur, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermé pour se protéger de la lumière, l'expression surprise de son adversaire lui confirma que quelque chose avait dû interférer dans leur combat et par la même lui éviter de finir dans un sale état.

« Je te savais idiot, Numéro VIII, mais pas au point d'ignorer les règles fondamentales de l'Organisation vis-à-vis de la discrétion à ce point. »

Pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un apparemment, pensa Axel en fixant longuement Saix du regard.

Ce dernier avait encore sa Claymore brandie bien haut, et le roux ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui l'avait protégé de l'explosion. Non pas qu'il soit prêt à montrer le moindre signe de reconnaissance à l'autre toutou de sa Majesté pour ça, bien loin de là.

« Ouais ouais, c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et sinon, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?

— Il semblerait que Vexen se soit trompé dans ses calculs : ce n'est pas ce Monde qui a un problème avec les sans-coeurs, mais son voisin. »

—…Et ?

— Et alors tu as largement le temps d'y aller faire un tour de reconnaissance aujourd'hui. Et dépêche-toi surtout, tu as déjà perdu assez de temps en futilités ici, ajouta-t-il en lançant un bref regard méprisant aux personnes encore présentes sur la place. »

Saix tendit ensuite le bras et ouvrit un premier Couloir Obscur, qu'il déclara mener à un Monde nommé ''Pays des Merveilles'', puis en ouvrit un second dans lequel il s'engouffra afin de regagner la Citadelle.

« Bon sang, quelle plaie, marmonna Axel après quelques instants de flottement. Enfin bref, je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

— Eh, pas si vite ! »

Axel s'immobilisa à moins d'un mètre du passage et laissa le militaire le dévisager quelques secondes, l'air furieux, avant de déclarer :

« Ah, désolé, mais les ordres sont les ordres hein, j'ai pas envie de me mettre Xemnas à dos en plus aujourd'hui. »

Le brun lui lança un regard confus, et Axel poussa un bref soupir.

« Bah laisse tomber, c'est pas important. Il réfléchit ensuite quelques instants, puis poursuivit : Par contre, Mustang c'est ça ? Bref hochement de tête. Le coup des gants, là, c'est pas mal du tout comme technique ! Bon ça manque encore un peu de précision et c'est loin d'être du niveau d'un pro comme moi, mais quand même ! »

Une veine palpita sur le front de l'autre et le Numéro VIII s'enfonça sans attendre dans le Couloir Obscur, ayant juste le temps d'entendre un sonore claquement de doigt avant de le refermer derrière lui.

« Ben putain, encore un qui démarre au quart de tout : on dirait Larxene ! »

C'est sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens que la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes commença à avancer en direction de ce fameux ''Pays des Merveilles'', ses pensées se dirigeant encore quelque peu vers ce jeune Major à l'avenir prometteur avant de se concentrer sur une tâche autrement plus importante et complexe : trouver le moyen d'expédier sa mission en deux coups de cuillère à pot et passer le reste de l'après-midi à piquer un petit somme au sommet de la Tour de l'Horloge, loin de la joyeuse bande de détraqués avec qui il était censé passer les prochaines années de sa non-existence.


	90. Triangle

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Wow. Dernière ligne droite. Elle commence plutôt bien d'ailleurs, ce truc je me suis tout simplement éclatée à l'écrire (x Bonne lecture les gens !

Triangle

Il a été expliqué, il y a bien longtemps déjà, à quel point Demyx pouvait se révéler être superstitieux.

Ceci dit, il est important de noter que ce n'est pas là le seul défaut de la Mélopée Nocturne, bien loin s'en faut.

« Bon sang mais quel est l'abruti qui a été dire au Numéro IX qu'il récupérerait plus vite son cœur s'il allait faire un câlin au sans-cœur le plus puissant qu'il puisse trouver ?! »

Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné grâce à cette vocale intervention de Saix : Demyx, en plus d'être superstitieux, était également grandement influençable. Avec une fâcheuse tendance à croire tout ce qu'on pouvait bien lui raconter, qui plus est.

Ce pourquoi les autres membres de l'Organisation n'étaient même plus surpris lorsque des événements semblables à ce qui avait été nommé ''l'incident câlin'' se produisaient, certains en profitant même bien plus qu'ils ne l'admettraient jamais.

C'est sans doute pour toutes ces raisons que lorsque Demyx s'était mis à observer avec soin tout ce qui l'entourait et à se méfier même de son ombre, personne n'avait réagi, supposant que Xigbar ou encore Axel avait encore dû lui raconter une histoire à dormir debout.

L'opinion générale avait cependant dû être révisée lorsqu'absolument tous les membres de l'Organisation assurèrent n'y être pour rien, et ce même après que Saix ait déployé ses meilleurs techniques de persuasion pour les faire avouer.

Ils en étaient alors retournés à leur point de départ, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose, cette situation n'est plus tenable ! »

C'est Vexen qui avait parlé, pour une fois vivement approuvé par l'ensemble des Similis se trouvant à cet instant dans la Zone Grise.

« Il a été jusqu'à s'introduire dans mon laboratoire et y a tout laissé sens dessus dessous !

— Et il a fait la même chose avec la bibliothèque de la Citadelle, compléta Zexion.

— Oh pitié, voyez plus grand : ce sont les chambres de tout le monde qu'il a retournées à un moment ou à un autre ! s'exclama Larxene, de l'électricité courant un instant avec rapidité sur le bout de ses doigts.

— Il faut que quelqu'un lui parle. »

Tous fixèrent pendant un instant Lexaeus avec des yeux ronds, ce dernier venant de prononcer sa phrase la plus longue en un mois.

« Il a raison, finit par se reprendre Vexen, mais qui doit s'en charger ?

— Qui doit faire quoi ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement et Xion ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

« Quelqu'un doit parler à Demyx, reprit Zexion d'un ton parfaitement posé, avant qu'il ne finisse par détruire la Citadelle ou pire.

— Oui, c'est vrai qu'il agit extrêmement bizarrement depuis quelques temps, concéda Xion d'un ton songeur.

— Bah tiens, puisque tu es là, tu ne voudrais pas t'en charger ? demanda Larxene avec désinvolture.

— Mais pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu es la seule avec laquelle il n'ait jamais eu de problèmes, répondit la Nymphe Furieuse comme si c'était l'évidence même, les autres s'empressant de valider ses propos.

— Bon, s'il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution…

— Il n'y en a pas, alors maintenant dépêche-toi, avant que ce néophyte ne s'introduise de nouveau dans mon laboratoire ! »

Et Xion se dépêcha de quitter la pièce sur ces mots, ne ralentissant le pas que lorsqu'elle eut mis trois étages entre elle et la Zone Grise.

« _Ils en ont du toupet, franchement, de m'envoyer faire ce genre de choses parce que ça les arrange_ ! pensa-t-elle ensuite furieusement, avant de se mettre à arpenter les couloirs immaculés de l'Illusiocitadelle, à la recherche du Numéro IX. »

Avec un peu de chance, elle le trouverait peut-être avant de devoir elle-même partir en mission.

Chance qui semblait finalement être bel et bien de son côté aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'elle mit enfin la main sur la Mélopée Nocturne une courte demi-heure plus tard seulement, celui-ci plié en deux face à un mur qu'il était en train d'inspecter méticuleusement.

« Euh, Demyx ? »

Le sus-nommé releva brusquement la tête, la fixant un long moment d'un air hagard.

Il la dévisagea ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes encore, avant de se remettre à la tâche sans même lui adresser une parole.

« Demyx. »

Son ton était bien plus ferme cette fois-ci.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? »

— Les triangles, répondit le Numéro IX d'un ton sec.

— Les… Triangles ?

— Oui, les triangles.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches des triangles sur les murs ?

— Je dois savoir.

— Savoir quoi ?

— S'_ils_ sont là.

— Qui ça, ''ils'' ? »

Demyx se précipita sur elle à cette dernière question, lui plaquant fermement une main sur la bouche.

« Pas si fort, _ils _pourraient t'entendre !

— Mais qui ça enfin ?! s'exclama Xion tout en se dégageant, de plus en plus excédée par le comportement de l'autre.

— Les Illuminati bien sûr ! »

Un Ange passa, sans se presser, rapidement suivit par un ou deux de ses congénères.

« Les… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore, une nouvelle espèce de sans-coeurs ? l'interrogea-t-elle, confuse à présent.

— Non, c'est bien pire que ça ! Ils sont partout, où que tu ailles, ils épient le moindre de tes faits et gestes, la moindre de tes pensées, ils assoient leur domination sur les Mondes ! »

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase en la saisissant brusquement par les épaules, la secouant comme un prunier.

Xion était à deux doigts d'invoquer sa Keyblade lorsque Demyx la lâcha enfin.

« Et donc, je peux savoir où tu as entendu des bêtises pareilles ?

— Nulle part, je l'ai lu.

—…D'accord, si tu veux. Et donc, où est-ce que tu as _lu _ça ?

— Sur internet bien sûr, et tout le monde sait que tout ce qui est sur internet est vrai !

—… »

Xion resta un long moment silencieuse, profondément dépitée.

Certes, elle avait quelques fois entendu parlé de ce curieux outil dont de plus en plus de Mondes commençaient à être équipés, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'on puisse y lire de telles inepties !

Seulement voilà, Demyx avait l'air pour sa part d'y croire dur comme fer, et le faire rentrer dans le droit chemin allait se révéler bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle n'avait escompté.

À moins que…

Lentement, un sourire calculateur fleurit sur son visage, sourire qu'elle remplaça rapidement par un air mystérieux avant d'à nouveau interpeller Demyx :

« Quoi encore ?

— Tu sais, normalement je ne suis pas sensée te le dire mais…

— Mais quoi ? la pressa Demyx.

— Eh bien, les Illuminati, c'est en fait un nom de code utilisé par l'Organisation pour pouvoir espionner les autres Mondes sans que l'on ne découvre sa véritable identité. »

C'est seulement après avoir prononcé ces mots que Xion se rendit compte d'à quel point tout cela paressait un peu gros.

Non, décidément, ça ne passerait jamais, Demyx n'était pas suffisamment crédule pour…

« Mais bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'était tellement évident pourtant !

—… »

Xion se contenta durant la minute qui suivit ce brusque élan de joie de regarder Demyx danser et sautiller sur place, l'air libéré d'un terrible fardeau.

Enfin, le Numéro IX reporta son attention sur elle, et après lui avoir vigoureusement ébouriffé les cheveux, déclara :

« Merci beaucoup, Xion, on se voit ce soir au dîner ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il disparut vers elle ne savait où dans un Couloir Obscur, la laissant à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

« Bon ben ça, c'est fait, pensa-t-elle à voix haute tout en faisant demi-tour, pressée d'aller récupérer ses ordres de mission avant que Saix ne puisse lui faire le moindre reproche. »

Ce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait en un temps record, si une massive silhouette encapuchonnée ne lui avait pas barré le passage.

« Qui… »

Elle écarquilla lentement les yeux lorsque l'inconnu retira sa capuche, dévoilant une longue masse de cheveux argentés ainsi que deux yeux dorés froids et calculateurs.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que le Supérieur pouvait bien lui vouloir ?!

« Bien, maintenant que ta petite entrevue avec le Numéro IX est terminée, je serai curieux de savoir comment tu as pu apprendre notre petit secret, Xion. »


	91. Drowning

Rating : K

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : **STOP. **Avant d'aller plus loin, je veux que tu saches, ô toi lecteur attentif, que CECI n'est autre que le tout premier thème que j'ai écrit pour ce recueil (oui j'ai commencé par le 91 je fais ce que je veux), et que par conséquent il n'a ni plus ni moins que 4 ans. C'est maladroit, c'est fluff, c'est cliché, et je ne trouve pas la force d'en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire ce matin parce que c'est période d'examens o/ Excellente journée à tous et à toutes !

Drowning

Trempé, seul et mort de froid, Sora se traita mentalement d'idiot.

Il était venu se réfugier sur la petite île adjacente à l'île principale plus tôt dans la journée, le cœur douloureux et les yeux brûlants.

Repenser aux événements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici fit immédiatement resurgir cette douleur, l'isolant un instant des éléments déchaînés.

Il n'entendait plus le vent mugir, ne sentait plus la pluie glacée s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements et ne voyait plus les vagues menaçantes qui s'échouaient avec violence sur le sable de la plage.

À cet instant précis, sa seule réalité se résumait à ce qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, à cette scène dont il avait été le témoin bien malgré lui.

Il revoyait sa mère, souriante, qui lui demandait gentiment s'il pouvait aller récupérer le foulard qu'elle avait oublié chez une amie à elle, puis il se revoyait lui, courant à travers les rues du village pour ne pas perdre une seconde et rejoindre rapidement ses amis.

Il était presque arrivé, n'avait plus qu'une petite place apparemment déserte à traverser.

Seulement, cette place n'était pas si vide que cela.

Deux personnes se tenaient dos à lui, deux personnes qu'il avait rapidement reconnues comme étant Riku et Kairi.

Il avait accéléré, ravi de tomber sur ses deux meilleurs amis, et sur l'un d'eux en particulier.

Sora tenta de se soustraire à ces images pénibles, mais les souvenirs continuaient à défiler sans qu'il ne parvienne à les en empêcher.

Il se revoyait maintenant près à débouler sur la place, puis piler net et rester caché dans l'ombre, à regarder Kairi se lever lentement sur la pointe des pieds et déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Riku.

Sora n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais il lui semblait avoir senti son cœur se briser en centaines de petits morceaux bien acérés.

Il avait alors fait la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit : courir, fuir loin du couple nouvellement formé, s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux, courir encore, jusqu'aux docks, prendre sa vieille barque et ramer le plus vite possible, pour au final s'affaler au pied de l'arbre à fruits paopus et y extérioriser sa peine sans que personne ne vienne le déranger.

L'adolescent ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé sur la petit île.

Il se rappelait juste avoir fermé les yeux et s'être laissé aller contre l'écorce, soudainement exténué.

Puis il les avait brusquement rouverts lorsque le premier coup de tonnerre avait retenti, rapidement suivi par une pluie diluvienne comme il en tombait rarement sur les Îles du Destin.

Sora avait poussé un juron et s'était rapidement relevé, furieux contre lui-même de s'être endormi dans un endroit pareil alors que l'on avait mis en garde les habitants contre cette tempête imminente tout au long de la semaine.

Face à la mer qui grossissait à vue d'œil, Sora décida qu'il serait plus sage de chercher un abri plutôt que d'essayer de rejoindre l'île principale. Il n'était de toute façon même pas sûr que son embarcation ait résisté aux éléments.

Il commença à courir, à moitié aveuglé par l'eau qui s'immisçait inlassablement dans ses yeux.

Il avait cependant à peine franchi la moitié du pont reliant l'îlot au reste de l'île qu'il dérapa sur une algue échouée sur le bois glissant et tomba lourdement sur les genoux, manquant de peu de s'étaler de tout son long.

Il grimaça un bref instant avant de s'appuyer sur les mains, prêt à se remettre sur ses pieds et à poursuivre sa course.

Sora avait à peine achevé son geste qu'une vague le percuta de plein fouet.

Le temps lui sembla suspendu pendant un interminable moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses pieds quitter le sol et l'eau l'entraîner avec lui.

Sora ne reprit complètement ses esprits que lorsqu'il se retrouva plongé dans l'eau déchaînée, ses vêtements gorgés d'eau l'attirant lentement mais sûrement vers le fond.

Il se mit immédiatement à battre des pieds et à donner de grands coups de bras, accélérant un peu plus lorsque l'oxygène vint à lui manquer.

L'adolescent perça difficilement la surface, inspirant tant bien que mal une grande bouffée d'air.

Il en eut tout juste le temps, avant qu'une autre vague ne le précipite sous la surface et que le courant ne l'entraîne loin de la rive.

Il lutta à nouveau pour remonter, mais le même schéma se répétait inlassablement, épuisant peu à peu ses forces.

Sora était très bon nageur, comme quasiment tous les habitants de l'île, mais jamais il n'avait du faire face à une telle situation.

Il se retrouva une énième fois sous l'eau, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, il sentit sa tête heurter violemment quelque chose de dur, l'assommant à moitié.

Il cessa soudainement tout mouvement et se laissa ballotter par le courant, les yeux mi-clos.

À quoi bon ? Même s'il arrivait à nager à nouveau jusqu'à la surface, jamais il ne pourrait rejoindre la plage dans cet état.

Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna complètement, furieux malgré tout de mourir d'une manière aussi stupide après tout ce à quoi il avait échappé ces deux dernières années.

Sora préféra ne pas trop y penser et cessa de réfléchir, la conscience vacillante.

Il eut tout juste le temps de vaguement sentir quelque chose l'attraper par la taille avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

oooOOOooo

L'esprit brumeux, Sora avait la curieuse impression de flotter dans le vide.

Cette sensation n'était pas si désagréable en soit, mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici et qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux et se réveiller maintenant, tandis qu'une autre lui susurrait de lâcher prise.

Mais pourquoi partir alors qu'il était si bien ici, loin de tous ses problèmes et de ses responsabilités ?

Il entendit soudain une troisième voix s'ajouter aux deux premières, plus lointaine mais en même temps bien plus réelle que celles-ci.

«…Ra ! »

La voix qui lui intimait de se réveiller se joignit immédiatement à cette troisième, et il sentit bientôt qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur et rugueux.

Il garda cependant les yeux fermés, attiré par la quiétude que les ténèbres avaient à lui offrir.

Sora sentit ensuite son souffle se ralentir peu à peu, se résumant à presque rien.

«…Ra ! »

Encore cette voix qui l'importunait.

Il lui semblait qu'elle appartenait à une personne importante, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

S'il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler, c'est que cela ne devait pas être si important que cela, n'est-ce pas ? C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il décida de lâcher prise.

Après tout il était bien, là, sans rien d'autre à faire que dormir, encore et encore.

Alors qu'il allait définitivement abandonner, il sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud et humide se coller sur ses lèvres, et une brusque bouffée d'air pénétrer ses poumons.

Il crachota un bref instant, avant d'avaler de brèves goulées d'oxygène par lui-même.

Il sentait maintenant nettement le sable dans son dos, ainsi que la pluie qui lui tombait à nouveau sur le visage et le souffle chaud qui lui caressait la joue.

Enfin, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il ne vit d'abord que les nuages noirs chargés d'eau et d'électricité, avant qu'un regard inquiet et familier ne croise le sien.

Il toussa encore un bref moment, évacuant l'eau salée qui avait réussi à se frayer jusqu'ici.

Il était complètement vidé, et se serait volontiers rendormi si Riku ne lui avait pas demandé :

« Ça va aller ? »

Sora hocha lentement la tête, incapable pour l'instant d'articuler le moindre mot.

Il tenta ensuite de se relever, le sable mouillé n'étant pas particulièrement confortable. Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que le monde se mit à tanguer dangereusement autours de lui, puis il se sentit retomber en arrière.

Riku eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper, puis passa une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever et de commencer à marcher rapidement. Sora se laissa pour sa part complètement aller contre lui, à la recherche d'une source de chaleur, aussi infime soit-elle.

Riku quitta la plage et longea la petite chute d'eau, pour enfin pénétrer dans leur ''cachette secrète'' – plus si secrète que cela depuis le temps – qui leur offrirait un bon abri pour le moment.

Une fois au fond, le plus âgé déposa son ami contre la porte en bois, tout de même bien plus confortable que les rochers environnants.

Enfin, Riku finit pas s'asseoir près de lui et retira ensuite sa veste, qui lui donnait froid maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri.

Un long silence s'en suivit, inconfortable.

Les idées enfin plus claires et quelque peu mal à l'aise, Sora finit par demander d'une petite voix :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Comment ça ? répondit Riku, incertain d'où l'autre voulait en venir.

— Tu devrais être avec Kairi, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? redemanda Sora, avec amertume cette fois-ci.

— Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?

— Vous sortez bien ensemble non ? Ça me paraît logique, c'est tout.

— On sort ens... Mais t'es complètement à côté de la plaque.

— Oh je t'en prie arrête, je vous ai vus vous embrasser, pas la peine de vous cacher. »

Sora croisa les bras contre son torse, tant pour tenter de se réchauffer que pour cacher sa peine.

Riku avait fait son choix, alors pourquoi continuait-il à se faire du mal et à souffrir comme ça ?

« Ah, ça… »

Riku passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés, l'air gêné à présent.

« Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'on se voie, elle avait l'air bizarre au téléphone. Quand on s'est retrouvés sur la place, elle s'est mise à déballer ses sentiments très vite, sans que j'arrive à en placer une. Quand elle a fini, elle a souri et m'a embrassé. J'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai pas réagi sur le coup, mais je ne ressens absolument rien pour elle ! Quand je lui ai dit, elle s'est mise à pleurer et m'a giflé. Elle s'est enfuie en courant juste après ça, acheva Riku.

Sora prit le temps d'assimiler chacune de ces informations.

« Alors… Il n'y a absolument rien entre vous ?

— Absolument rien, confirma Riku. Laisse-lui un peu de temps et elle te tombera sans doute dans les bras. »

Sora fut surpris du ton amère qu'employa son ami, et s'empressa de rétorquer :

« J'espère bien que non, je ne tiens pas plus que ça à lui briser le cœur.

—…Oh »

Ce fut au tour de Riku de se plonger dans ses pensées.

Sora ne supporta cependant pas bien longtemps le silence, aussi redemanda-t-il à son ami ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.

Après tout, venir sur l'île par un temps pareil n'avait pas du être une partie de plaisir.

« Eh bien après que Kairi soit partie, je me suis rappelé qu'on était sensés se voir cet après-midi. »

Tiens, maintenant que Sora y pensait… Il était vrai que les deux amis avaient prévu de rester ensemble durant la tempête. Le temps semblait toujours passer plus vite à deux dans ces moments là.

« Quand je suis arrivé chez toi, tu n'y étais pas, et ta mère m'as dit qu'elle t'avait envoyé chez Mme Rengal. J'y suis allé aussi, je me disais qu'on finirait bien par se croiser en chemin. Mais quand je suis arrivé chez elle, elle m'a certifié ne pas t'avoir vu de la journée. Je suis reparti à ta recherche, pas vraiment inquiet au début, jusqu'à ce que trois heures passent sans que tu ne donnes signe de vie. Je suis finalement passé par les docks, où j'ai remarqué que ta barque n'y était plus. La mer commençait déjà à s'agiter à ce moment là, mais je n'arrivais pas à rentrer chez moi en te sachant seul ici. »

Riku prit un instant pour reprendre sa respiration avant de poursuivre:

« J'ai eu de la chance, je suppose, puisque les vagues ont commencé à devenir vraiment dangereuses seulement après mon arrivée. Je pensais que tu étais allé te réfugier dans la grotte, mais comme tu n'y étais pas…

— Tu es reparti à ma recherche ? devina Sora.

— Oui. La pluie avait commencé à tomber entre-temps, et je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter quand je t'ai enfin vu courir sur le pont, trébucher puis… Tomber dans l'eau. »

Riku s'interrompit à nouveau, comme si continuer à parler de ça lui était difficile.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? l'encouragea doucement Sora.

— Après… Riku secoua la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis, j'ai juste… Couru le plus vite possible. Mais quand j'ai réussi à arriver à ta hauteur, tu as percuté le bord de l'îlot puis tu as disparu sous l'eau. Tu ne remontais pas, alors j'ai plongé. Je sais que c'était complètement stupide et irréfléchi, mais c'était tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces de rester planté là à ne rien faire.

— Et comment est-ce que tu as réussis à rejoindre la rive ? questionna ensuite Sora, presque honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à s'en approcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

— Ah, ça… Encore un coup de chance, une série de vagues qui nous a ramenés sur la plage. Un peu violent, certes, mais ça m'a pas mal aidé.

— Je vois. Riku, je… Merci, murmura Sora. »

Riku se tourna soudainement vers lui, l'air sévère.

« Sora, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici alors que tu savais que ce serait dangereux ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer au moins ?

— Bien sûr que oui mais il ne s'est rien passé, alors pourquoi continuer à en parler ? rétorqua son interlocuteur, presque agressif. »

Riku poussa un profond soupir, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre la paroi rocheuse.

Sora connaissait son ami depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que celui-ci était en train d'essayer de se calmer.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai ramené sur la plage ? De la peur que j'ai eue parce que tu ne reprenais pas connaissance ?! Je suppose que non, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaiterais à personne. »

Sora, bien que franchement mal à l'aise à présent, fut aussi grandement surpris.

« Tu as eu… Peur ? demanda-t-il timidement. »

Riku planta un regard dur dans le sien avant de répondre :

« Oui, j'ai eu peur, peur parce que pendant un insupportable instant j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, que jamais plus tu ne me reparlerai, me regarderai ou me sourirai, et c'était insupportable. »

Sora, qui ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce genre de réponse, vira lentement mais sûrement au rouge pivoine, avant de se redresser sans un mot et de se laisser aller contre le plus vieux, qui passa un bras autours de sa taille après un bref moment d'hésitation.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla finalement Sora.

— Tu n'as rien, c'est ce qui compte le plus.

— Mais tu as quand même raison.

— À propos de quoi ?

— C'était stupide de venir ici un jour pareil, j'aurai dû aller ailleurs si je voulais rester seul.

— Comment ça ? »

Sora se rendit soudainement doute qu'il en avait trop dit et s'infligea une formidable claque mentale.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis, c'était que Riku se pose trop de questions.

« Rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est idiot de toute façon.

— Peut-être, mais je pense que tu me dois au moins de savoir ce que tu fichais ici. »

Sora secoua négativement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Sora, regarde-moi. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta presque à contre-coeur, et sut qu'il serait incapable de mentir à la seconde même où leurs regards se croisèrent. Il soupira brièvement avant de focaliser son attention sur ses mains et de déblatérer à toute vitesse :

« Quand je vous ai vus tous les deux, avec Kairi… Ça m'a fait mal, vraiment mal, alors je suis venu dans le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille, et surtout que personne ne me voit dans cet état et ne se mette à me poser des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas voulu répondre. »

Sora gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, incapable de faire face à son ami d'enfance.

« Mais je croyais que tu ne ressentais rien pour Kairi… finit par répondre Riku, perplexe à présent.

— Et c'est vrai. »

Avec un peu de recul, Sora trouva ses paroles bien trop explicites à son goût.

Bah, au point où il en était… Riku était déjà en colère contre lui, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Sora sentit soudain une main fraîche se poser sur son menton et son visage être redressé de quelques centimètres, et bien qu'il en meure d'envie, il se retint détourner les yeux et soutint le regard intense posé sur lui.

« Tu… commença Riku, cherchant ses mots.

— Je ? l'encourage Sora. »

Décidant qu'il serait sans doute plus simple de se passer de mots, Riku réduit la faible distance qui les séparait encore à néant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Sora resta un instant sans réaction, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de maladroitement répondre.

La sensation initiale lui parut quelque peu étrange, mais aussi étrangement familière. Il était pourtant sûr de ne jamais avoir embrassé personne, à moins que…

« Dis, Riku, sur la plage pendant que j'étais inconscient, est-ce que tu m'as, hum… »

Ce fut au tour de Riku de rougir lorsqu'il comprit où le plus jeune voulait en venir.

« Je, enfin… Tu ne te réveillais pas alors oui j'ai… J'ai… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, acheva-t-il précipitamment. Tu m'en veux ? Ajouta-t-il ensuite, inquiet. »

Sora secoua aussitôt la tête de manière frénétique.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais, c'est quand même grâce à ''ça'' que je suis toujours là, pas vrai ? »

Riku hocha la tête pour toute réponse et un silence bien plus confortable que les précédents s'installa entre eux.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, temps qu'ils passèrent à somnoler et à se tenir chaud l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le temps commence à se calmer.

Lorsque Riku n'entendit plus le vent mugir, il secoua doucement Sora par l'épaule afin de le réveiller.

Ce dernier émit un bref grognement, avant de se redresser et de se frotter frénétiquement les yeux.

« C'est fini ? demanda-t-il après avoir complètement émergé.

— On dirait bien. Tu veux aller voir ?

— Sortir un peu ne serait pas de refus, sourit Sora avant de se lever et de s'étirer longuement. »

Riku l'imita un peu plus mesurablement, puis lui saisit la main avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Le soleil se couchait à peine à l'horizon, teintant de rose les quelques nuages cotonneux qui restaient dans le ciel. Des débris de bois et de végétation jonchaient la plage, certaines cabanes n'ayant pas su résister à l'épreuve du vent.

Les adolescent constatèrent bien vite qu'il en allait de même pour leurs embarcations, dont les quelques restes devaient flotter quelque part aux abords de l'île. Ils ne semblèrent pourtant pas s'en formaliser, se contentant de se diriger tranquillement vers l'arbre paopu sur lequel ils prirent place, leurs doigts toujours étroitement enlacés.

Un sourire lumineux vint éclairer leurs visages alors qu'ils regardaient le soleil descendre lentement au-dessus de la mer.

Il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour venir les chercher, mais en attendant, ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre et d'un spectacle qui ne leur avait pas donné d'être contemplé ensemble depuis trop longtemps.


	92. All that I Have

Rating : K

Pairing : Shônen-aï (AU)

A/N : Dernière semaine de partiels avant de m'oublier un mois sous la couette. Heureusement que ce thème était de loin l'un des plus funs à écrire. Bonne lecture les gens !

All that I have

« Bon sang j'en ai marre, on me refile encore une fois les 6-9 ans je tue quelqu'un.

— Ah ? Pourtant je croyais que tu adorais essayer de nouvelles choses, Vanitas.

— Très fin Kairi, vraiment très fin, répondit le sus-nommé en se laissant lourdement retomber sur une chaise en plastique, poussant un profond soupir de dépit. Non mais sérieusement, j'ai cru que ces sales gosses n'allaient jamais se coucher ! Tu m'expliques comment je suis sensé supporter ça encore deux semaines sans devenir fou ? poursuivit le jeune homme tout en allumant une cigarette à son sens plus que méritée.

— On doit sortir de l'enceinte du centre pour fumer, tu le sais pourtant, non ?

— Oh la ferme, Terra, de toute façon le vieux Eraqus n'en saura jamais rien, surtout sachant que lui non plus n'est pas contre s'en griller une de temps en temps dans les toilettes.

—…

— Quoi, tu croyais vraiment ton père exempt de défauts ? Bienvenue dans le monde réel, mon grand !

— Oh la ferme, marmonna l'autre tout en se replongeant dans sa lecture, tout de même lui aussi ravi de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un calme certes relatif, mais bien mieux que ce que tous les trois avaient eu à endurer aujourd'hui. »

Animer une colonie de vacances pendant tout un mois alors qu'on pourrait partir en vacances à la place, ce n'était déjà pas très drôle. Mais devoir en plus passer la journée en compagnie de gamins sachant à peine pour certains aligner trois mots correctement et pour les autres soit capricieux, trouillards, pleurnichards et, exceptionnellement, _normaux_, il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

Fort heureusement pour eux, il y avait une heure maintenant que leur merveilleuse veillée dessins et paillettes s'était terminée dans la joie et la bonne humeur – du côté des gosses du moins – et que ces derniers étaient couchés, l'avantage de cette tranche d'âge résidant tout de même dans sa capacité assez extraordinaire à s'endormir en un temps record.

Passons.

Ne restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre leurs collègues – plus exactement amis d'ailleurs, sachant que tous se connaissaient plus ou moins avant de se lancer là-dedans – eux chargés de groupes d'enfants plus âgés, et qui avaient de ce fait droit de se coucher plus tard en plus de bénéficier de soirées un peu plus intéressantes.

« Ils font quoi déjà les 10-12 et les ados au fait ? enchaîna Vanitas en tirant sa première taffe.

— Se sont rassemblés pour aller faire un loup-garous dans les bois, répondit Kairi tout en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, répondant rapidement aux mails qu'elle avait reçus dans la journée.

— Ah oui, jamais compris ce qu'ils trouvaient tous à ce jeu pour vouloir faire une partie presque tous les jours, commenta le brun d'un ton moqueur.

— Oh arrête, c'est marrant, et puis c'est là que tu te rends compte de qui est un bon menteur ou non, intervint Terra.

— Mouais, je reste sceptique. Mon seul souvenir de ce jeu, c'est que je me tapais toujours un rôle chiant à en crever et qu'en plus je me faisais rapidement tuer par les imbéciles qui servaient de Villageois.

— Ah ? Comment ça se fait ? demanda Kairi avec curiosité.

— Disaient tous qu'avec mes yeux, c'était obligé que je sois Loup. Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? ajouta-t-il sur la défensive en voyant la rouquine éclater de rire.

— Rien, rien du tout, c'est juste que... Je sais pas, peut-être que moi aussi à 12 ans j'aurai accusé d'être un Loup à cause de ça, ah ah.

— Vu le niveau je suis sûr que même à 21 ans tu en serais encore capable, répondit Vanitas, mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Qui sait, il faudra vérifier un jour, répondit tranquillement Kairi, avant de fermer l'ordinateur d'un geste vif et d'adresser de grands signes de la main au groupe de huit personnes avançant lentement dans leur direction.

— Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

— Impeccable, juste Hayner et Seifer qui ont failli foutre la partie en l'air parce que Olette a eu la bonne idée de les mettre en couple mais sinon parfait, rien à redire ! répondit joyeusement Namine tout en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie.

— Encore ? Sérieusement, il serait temps que ces deux idiots comprennent enfin que s'ils passent leurs vies à se disputer comme un vieux couple, c'est parce qu'ils _finiront _vieux couple, pouffa Aqua en les rejoignant, profitant enfin de son téléphone portable sans avoir à subir les regards envieux de trente-quatre adolescents en manque de nouvelles technologies, conformément au règlement de la colonie.

— Mouais, si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a pas qu'eux qui auraient besoin de se rendre compte de ce genre de choses, fit remarquer en toute discrétion inexistante Kairi tout en lançant un regard appuyé au duo occupé à se chuchoter des idioties dans leur coin. »

Sora et Riku relevèrent brusquement la tête sur ces mots, le premier tâchant de dissimuler sa gêne en détournant les yeux tandis que le second préféra dissimuler son regard derrière de longues mèches de cheveux argentées.

« Et arrêtez de nier ou de faire vos petites pucelles effarouchées sérieusement, on est plus au Lycée enfin !

— Totalement, la rejoignit Axel.

— Absolument, acquiesça Ventus.

— Elle a raison vous savez, compléta Roxas.

— Comme toujours, renchérit Demyx.

—… approuva très certainement Zexion.

— Stop ! »

C'était Sora qui avait crié face à la cacophonie prenant de l'ampleur, et là, c'est franchement rouge qu'il poursuivit :

« On ne voit absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, alors maintenant, soyez gentils et fichez-nous la paix.

— Laissez tomber les gars, ils se tournent autour depuis le collège, et pourtant, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on aura droit à un peu d'action, soupira Kairi, et la conversation dériva lentement sur un autre sujet, tandis que la jeune femme observait avec de plus en plus d'intérêt la boîte de jeu que Namine avait laissé sur une étagère en revenant. »

Une idée commença alors lentement à prendre forme dans son esprit, un plan génial, machiavélique et surtout, surtout, tellement elle.

« Dîtes, ça ne vous dirait pas qu'on en fasse un nous aussi, de Loup-Garou ? On est bien assez pour faire une partie, et puis c'est pas comme si il était si tard que ça, commença-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte, à des années lumières de sa fourberie. »

Les autres la contemplèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, surpris par une telle proposition, puis l'envie se partagea peu à peu à chaque personne présente car après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« Parfait alors, c'est décidé ! s'exclama joyeusement la rousse tout en ignorant royalement Vanitas et ses protestations. Qui veut faire le Maître du Jeu ?

— Allez, donne-moi ce paquet, fillette, laissez-faire les professionnels, se présenta aussitôt Axel, lui arrachant presque les cartes des mains.

— Ah parce que Monsieur a 25 ans et donc il s'y croit trop ? demanda Roxas, mesquin, et Axel sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Pas du tout, mon cher Roxy. Sache juste que j'ai une expérience dans le domaine qui me permet d'affirmer sans aucune hésitation que je suis plus que doué pour ça.

— Appelle-moi encore une seule fois Roxy, et je peux t'assurer que là où je t'enverrai tu n'en auras pas besoin, de tes supers talents.

— Ah mais qui sait Roxy, il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Bon alors, je mets qui comme personnages ? »

S'en suivit alors un torrent de paroles et de contestations mêlées, la seule chose sur laquelle tout le monde parvint à peu près à s'accorder étant que personne ne souhaitait voir de Simple Villageois intégré à la partie. De toute façon avec toutes les extensions que ce jeu avait connu depuis sa création, il y aurait bien assez de pouvoirs pour tout le monde !

« Nous disons donc, reprit patiemment Axel après que tous se soient mis à peu près d'accord, deux Loup-garous, un Loup-garou blanc, Cupidon, la Sorcière, la Voyante, le Joueur de Flûte, le Salvateur, la Petite Fille, l'Enfant Sauvage et l'Idiot du Village. Ça ira ?

— Euh, oui, mais tu peux rappeler une dernière fois l'utilité de chaque carte ? demanda Demyx d'un air endormi, ayant encore tout suivi comme à son habitude.

« Bon, résumons les choses simplement pour notre idiot à nous : les Loup-Garous se réveillent toutes les nuits pour dévorer un être humain. Le blanc, lui, peut tuer un loup une fois toutes les deux nuits et a pour objectif de gagner seul. Cupidon forme un couple en début de partie, si l'un meurt l'autre meurt aussi de chagrin. Leur but est de gagner ensemble. La Sorcière peut ressusciter et empoisonner quelqu'un une fois pendant la partie, la Voyante peut regarder une carte par nuit, le Joueur de Flûte a pour objectif de charmer tous les joueurs à raison de deux par nuit, le Salvateur protège une personne par nuit mais jamais la même deux nuits d'affilé, la Petit Fille a le droit d'espionner les Loups-garous, l'Enfant Sauvage prend un modèle en début de partie et devient Loup si ce dernier est tué pendant la nuit, et l'Idiot du village est épargné si jamais tué par les Villageois pendant le Conseil du village mais ne peut plus voter. Des questions ?

— Aucune !

— Alors tout le monde en place les enfants, c'est parti ! »

Tous s'assirent en cercle sur ces mots, mais Kairi, pas avant d'avoir glissé un discret mot à l'adresse du Maître du Jeu sous le regard suspicieux de Riku, qui ne fit pourtant aucune remarque et vint s'asseoir entre Sora et Aqua.

Lorsque tous furent en place, Axel battit les cartes quelques instants puis les déposa ensuite soigneusement face cachée devant chaque joueur, peu désireux d'avoir à recommencer la distribution.

Une fois sa carte devant lui, Riku y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et reconnut derechef le visage de la Petite Fille.

« _Super, vraiment, il ne manquait plus que ça_. »

Sa décision avait été prise en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Sa peau plutôt que celles des autres ''habitants''. Il n'allait pas risquer de se faire dévorer pour quelques bons sentiments, enfin !

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il ferma les yeux à l'injonction d'Axel, se préparant mentalement pour cette première nuit qui promettait d'être longue.

« Bien, maintenant que nos adorables villageois sont tous endormis, l'Enfant Sauvage va pouvoir se réveiller. Ouh qu'il est laid. Enfin, vas-y, Enfant Sauvage, choisis ton modèle. Court moment de flottement, et Axel reprit : c'est pas un modèle ça, Enfant Sauvage, mais qu'importe, tu peux désormais retourner à la civilisation et te rendormir. J'appelle maintenant Cupidon. »

Et là, Riku eut un mauvais pressentiment, l'un de ceux qui vous prennent aux entrailles et refusent de vous lâcher, l'un de ceux qui, malheureusement, s'avèrent bien souvent fondés.

« Très bien Cupidon, tu peux te rendormir. Je vais maintenant taper sur la tête des deux amoureux, qui après s'être vus vont se reconnaître, se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'aimer passionnément jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

— Oh Axel, c'est un jeu ou un porno auquel tu nous fais participer ?

— Tch, un jour vous reconnaîtrez tous l'étendue de mon génie, Terra ! »

Riku en doutait fort mais ne dit rien, pas plus qu'il n'ouvrit la bouche lorsque les pas du roux se rapprochèrent dangereusement de lui et qu'il sentit une légère tape sur sa tête, poussant un discret soupir de dépit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder tout autour de lui.

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, ne tombant en premier lieu que sur des yeux résolument clos, puis sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui pinçait doucement le coude gauche.

Riku se tourna alors vivement dans cette direction puis tomba comme il s'y était attendu sur le sourire éblouissant de Sora, sourire qu'il lui rendit maladroitement avant de lancer un regard peu amène à Kairi.

« _Demain au Conseil je l'aligne, rien à faire que ce soit mauvais pour les affaires du village, ça_. »

« Bien, les amoureux peuvent maintenant s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une nuit des plus agitées. J'appelle maintenant... »

La nuit se poursuivit ainsi au rythme des appels et des commentaires somme toute peu sérieux d'Axel, tous ayant droit à des remarques diverses et variées telles que :

« Bon les Loups bougez-vous le cul, on a pas toute la nuit. Toi aussi le Joueur de Flûte, arrête de bailler aux corneilles. Et toi la Voyante arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu me mets mal à l'aise. C'était pas très gentil ça, Sorcière. Bon sang le Salvateur mais qui est-ce qui t'a appris à jouer ? Enfin bref, le village se réveille mes enfants, et nous avons ici deux morts sur les bras : Roxas, Salvateur le plus nul de la Création puisqu'il ne se protège même pas au premier tour et Demyx, Joueur de Flûte fort peu discret puisque la Sorcière a apparemment pris un malin plaisir à le tuer. Bref, des idées pour les accusations, braves gens? »

S'en suivit alors un mélange de voix plus ou moins haut perchées et virulentes dans leurs accusations, celle parvenant finalement à se faire entendre étant celle de ce cher Vanitas qui déclara d'un ton désinvolte :

« Ventus sérieusement arrête de nier, en plus tu gigotes pendant la nuit c'est assez impressionnant comme manque de discrétion.

— Sans compter qu'il a l'air bien trop innocent pour être crédible, renchérit Kairi d'un air conspirateur.

— Mais c'est son air de d'habitude ça, non ? hésita Terra.

— Défendrais-tu ton compagnon Loup, Terra ? susurra Namine en se penchant légèrement vers son voisin.

— Mais pas du tout enfin, je...

— Alors c'est décidé ! trancha Aqua avec fermeté. Qui vote pour éliminer Ventus ? »

Toutes les mains se levèrent alors de concert, à l'exception de celle de Zexion qui en plus de ne pas avoir décroché un seul mot de tout le Conseil semblait royalement s'ennuyer.

« Le village a donc décidé de pendre sans plus attendre notre cher blondinet, qui était en fait... Enfant Sauvage ! Félicitations les Villageois, on peut difficilement commencer plus mal une partie qu'avec la mort de trois innocents avant la deuxième nuit !

— Oh la ferme le Maître du Jeu, dis-nous plutôt qui est-ce qu'il avait pris comme ''mauvais exemple'', comme tu dis si bien? demanda Vanitas d'un ton agacé. »

Le roux se contenta pour sa part de le fixer longuement pour toute réponse, l'indignation se peignant peu à peu sur le visage du brun.

« Comment ça je suis pas un bon exemple ?!

— Oh pitié, entre la cigarette, la moto sans casque…

—…L'alcool à outrance en soirée…

—…Soirées d'ailleurs le plus souvent mal fréquentées…

—…Les mots grossiers devant les gosses…

—…Que tu achètes ensuite avec des bonbons pour qu'ils n'en parlent pas au directeur…

— Oh ça va c'est bon j'ai compris, taisez-vous et contentez-vous de fermer les yeux, marmonna le jeune homme en joignant le geste à la parole, imité quelques instants plus tard par tous les autres.

« Bien, c'est donc après cette bien triste journée que la Voyante se réveille. Désigne-moi la carte que tu souhaites espionner. Oui, très bien, parfait, tu peux te rendormir. Les Loup-Garous se réveillent. Oh, très bon choix, c'est goûtu, c'est fin, ça se mange sans faim. Et le Loup-Garou blanc va pouvoir se réveiller. Alors, vas-tu trahir les tiens ce soir ou réserver ça pour une autre nuit ? »

Et là, ce fut tout simplement plus fort que Riku.

Il entrouvrit très brièvement les yeux, ses cheveux aidant à dissimuler son état de veille passager.

Ses yeux qui tombèrent d'ailleurs un éclat doré et se refermèrent aussitôt, de peur d'être pris en flagrant délit.

« _Ça lui va plutôt bien, _pensa-t-il avec ironie avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que disait Axel, qui avait passé le tour de la Sorcière et demandait maintenant aux Villageois de se lever. »

« Bien, le Village se réveille donc sans Aqua, qui était Loup-Garou, et Terra, qui était Idiot du Village. »

À ces mots tous rirent avec plus ou moins de discrétion, amenant le sus-nommé à croiser les bras contre sa poitrine et à demander, sur la défensive :

« Quoi, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

— Oh rien, c'est juste que ça te va plutôt bien, lui sourit chaleureusement Ventus, et tous acquiescèrent vivement.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

— Oh je t'en prie, Terra, ose nous dire que tu n'es pas un peu…

— Beaucoup, insista Vanitas.

—…Naïf ? acheva le blond, avant d'enjoindre son ami à arrêter de bouder et de continuer à s'amuser.

— Bon bref, pour qui est-ce que vous voulez voter ?! commença à s'impatienter Axel.

— Kairi, asséna aussitôt Vanitas. Non parce que sérieusement, on sait tous que quand il y a hésitation entre deux personnes, la nuit suivante c'est celle qui ne s'est pas fait lyncher qui y passe et pourtant elle est encore là.

— Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Kairi ? s'enquit alors Zexion, délivrant ainsi ses premières paroles de la partie. »

La jeune femme sourit alors de toutes ses dents et, tranquillement, répondit :

« Rien du tout, si ce n'est que j'ai parfaitement accompli mon devoir et que même si vous perdez un tour bêtement en sacrifiant un innocent, je m'en irai avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

— De bien belles phrases, c'est souvent signe de lycanthropie avérée dans ce genre de jeu, le rejoignit Namine.

— Bien, dans ce cas qui vote pour pendre Kairi ? interrogea Axel. »

Cette fois-ci tout le monde se mit d'accord, et c'est d'un air presque triomphale que Kairi retourna elle-même sa carte, dévoilant un ange bandant fièrement son arc.

« Eh oui, moi je fais l'amour, pas la guerre ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, pas rancunière pour un sou.

— Tu es surtout morte, Princesse, et au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, les morts ne parlent pas. »

C'était une façon bien à Axel de réclamer le silence, mais une fois que ce fut chose faite, la partie reprit alors son cours, Riku se retenant cette fois-ci d'ouvrir les yeux même s'il brûlait d'envie de connaître l'identité du troisième Loup.

« _De toute façon, à ce rythme là, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne pour s'en inquiéter, _pensa-t-il avec ironie tandis qu'Axel annonçait la mort de cette regrettée Voyante qu'était Zexion. »

« Et donc, on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de nous aider même une fois avec les cartes que tu as pu voir ? intervint soudainement Sora.

— Oh, pour la simple et bonne raison que tous ceux que j'espionnais finissaient morts le matin suivant, lui fit savoir Zexion d'un air désinvolte avant de récupérer le livre qu'il avait posé derrière lui au début de la partie et de reprendre sa lecture.

— Ouais c'est ça, tu parles d'une excuse, railla Vanitas avant d'enfin remarquer le regard appuyé de Namine. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je trouve que tu parles un peu trop depuis le début de cette partie, Vanitas. Normalement les grandes gueules dans ton genre se font toujours dévorer dans les premières nuits à force de se faire remarquer, à moins...

— À moins d'être Loup, compléta Riku, semblant enfin se rappeler que lui aussi avait droit à la parole et qu'il serait plus que temps de mettre à profit ce qu'il avait aperçu deux nuits plus tôt.

— Et vous alors, on vous entend à peine depuis le début de la partie. Riku passe encore, ça ne le change pas beaucoup, mais venant d'un moulin à paroles tel que Sora, c'est déjà tout de suite beaucoup plus suspect. »

Riku aurait juré avoir entendu une petite sonnette d'alarme retentir dans sa tête lorsque Namine sembla réellement prendre en compte les paroles de Vanitas, réfléchissant à voix haute :

« C'est vrai que dit comme ça...

— Et il n'aura tout simplement pas eu le cœur de dévorer son propre cousin avant la fin, la poussa encore plus Vanitas, tandis que la blonde semblait de plus en plus perdue dans ses pensées.

— Non. »

Tous lancèrent alors un regard surpris à Riku, ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer tant de fermeté dans sa voix.

« Quoi, non ? l'apostropha Vanitas.

— Tu mens.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout. »

La compréhension se peignit alors sur les traits de Namine, qui s'empressa de s'exclamer :

« Je vote pour Vanitas !

—…Sérieusement ? soupira ce dernier avec consternation, tandis que trois mains se levaient bien haut dans le ciel.

— Il faut croire que oui, termina malicieusement Axel tout en dévoilant sa carte.

— Sale traître siffla aussitôt Aqua, tandis que le brun éclatait de rire.

— C'est le but du Loup blanc de gagner tout seul, ma jolie, et ça aurait d'ailleurs facilement pu se faire si on avait pas eu un imbécile sentimental avec nous. »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Axel lança ce qui serait sans doute la dernière nuit de la partie, celle-ci se révélant être extrêmement rapide étant donné qu'il n'y avait à présent plus que deux personnes à appeler.

« Le petit village décimé se réveille donc, et… Personne n'est mort ! annonça joyeusement Axel, tandis que les morts innocents félicitaient chaleureusement la Sorcière.

— Allez finissons-en, si j'ai bien tout compris je sais qui tu es, Riku, le dernier Loup n'est donc pas très difficile à trouver. »

Elle darda ensuite son regard lourd d'accusation sur Sora, qui, loin d'avoir l'air déçu, lui souriait au contraire de toutes ses dents.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Namine, il est temps d'en finir. Alors, qui vote pour elle ? »

Et c'est avec un effarement sans nom que la jeune femme observa alors Riku lever la main en même temps que Sora, balbutiant enfin une fois le choc passé :

« Mais… Comment… Tu… Ça n'a aucun sens enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais une chose par… Oh. _Oh_.

— Eh oui ! Ils se sont bien fait oublier jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, Messieurs Dames, que ce sont nos chers amoureux qui ont gagné la partie ! annonça théâtralement Axel, mettant ainsi fin à ces quelques vingt minutes de jeu.

— La Petite Fille et un Loup-Garou ? Comme c'est romantique ! pépia aussitôt Demyx avec sincérité.

— Sans compter qu'il passait ses nuits à s'arranger pour qu'on ne vote pas pour toi, ajouta Aqua avec un sourire bienveillant.

— Ça mérite bien un bisou ça, non ? reprit alors malicieusement Kairi, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous ou presque se mettent à bruyamment scander :

— Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

— Et sur les lèvres bon Dieu, on est pas à l'école primaire ici ! ordonna Vanitas avec sa subtilité habituelle. »

Face à tant d'empressement de la part de leurs amis, Sora et Riku se regardèrent quelques instants du coin de l'œil, l'air franchement mal à l'aise, et c'est seulement lorsque le plus jeune prit la parole que Riku sembla enfin se rappeler du monde les entourant :

« Allez, au moins ce sera fait et ils nous ficheront la paix. »

Il acquiesça simplement, ne trouvant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela, et c'est ensuite tout naturellement que leurs lèvres entrèrent délicatement en contact.

Ce geste, même s'il n'en avait jusqu'alors jamais parlé à personne et certainement pas au principal intéressé, il s'était imaginé le faire des centaines de fois auparavant, dans des circonstances aussi diverses que variées.

Et si celles-ci n'en faisait clairement pas partie, ça n'en restait pas moins clairement différent de ce qu'il avait pu croire.

C'était cent, mille fois mieux.

D'un geste brusque, il passa un bras dans le dos de Sora et le ramena contre lui, constatant avec un plaisir non dissimulé que l'autre réagissait plus que favorablement à ses avances, leur baiser s'approfondissant à tel point qu'ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'un sonore raclement de gorge retentit derrière eux.

« Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien vous faire crier à une heure pareille, mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça, constata tranquillement le directeur de la colonie de vacances, Monsieur Eraqus en personne. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux jeunes hommes pour rougir profusément, et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils commencèrent à bafouiller tant bien que mal pour plaider leur cause qu'Eraqus les coupa d'un simple geste de la main avant de reprendre :

« Je ne vous en veux pas, nous vivons dans un pays libre après tout. Par contre si vous pouviez éviter de réveiller les enfants, je dois avouer que ça m'arrangerait.

— Il est déjà si tard que ça ? demanda alors Namine avec stupéfaction.

— Oui, aussi je suggère que vous alliez tous vous coucher dans les plus brefs délais. Après tout n'oubliez pas que demain nous partons tous en randonnée, acheva-t-il de sa voix profonde, laissant tout le loisir à Vanitas de rechigner une fois qu'il fut parti :

— Ah ouais tiens, je l'avais oubliée cette randonnée débile. Enfin bref, bonne nuit à tous !

— Je n'y compterai pas trop si j'étais toi, Vanitas.

— Ah ? Et pourquoi ça, Poil de Carotte ?

— Dois-je te rappeler la chambre de qui est-ce que tu partages ? »

Axel observa alors avec une satisfaction certaine les yeux de Vanitas s'agrandir sous le coup de l'horreur, son regard doré faisant ensuite lentement la navette entre le sourire perfide d'Axel et Sora et Riku en train de se chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille et de sourire comme de parfaits imbéciles heureux.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Vanitas, roucoula alors doucement Kairi avant de s'éloigner en compagnie d'Aqua et de Namine en direction du bâtiment des filles.

— Je vous hais, je vous déteste tous, mais encore plus cette imbécile qui a promis je ne sais quoi à Axel pour qu'il lui refile la carte de Cupidon, fulmina une dernière fois le brun avant de disparaître dans les étages, les autres l'y suivant en tâchant de dissimuler leur amusant tandis que seuls Riku et Sora restèrent en bas.

— Tu as sommeil, toi ? voulut savoir Riku après quelques instants de flottement.

— Non, pas vraiment. On va se balader ?

— Volontiers. »

Et c'est ainsi que tous deux arpentèrent silencieusement les sentiers de terre battue desservant les divers bâtiments du centre, leurs mains jointes comme une promesse muette de tout ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Un avenir commun, du moins l'espéraient-ils sincèrement.


	93. Give up

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : VACANCES.

Give up

Il court, hors d'haleine, épuisé, n'osant pas même regarder derrière lui de peur de perdre quelques précieuses secondes d'avance.

Devant lui s'étendent des arbres à perte de vue, autant de cachettes que d'obstacles potentiels.

Il continue à courir, ne préférant prendre aucun risque, se demandant à nouveau comment les choses ont pu à ce point mal tourner en si peu de temps.

Ils étaient pourtant tous sur leurs gardes à leur arrivée dans le Monde d'Arendelle, sachant pertinemment que plusieurs des Réceptacles de Xehanort y avaient été aperçus à maintes reprises.

Ça n'avait manifestement pas suffit.

Ils avaient tous été séparés en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ne comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer que lorsque qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Lui aussi avait contre sa volonté été entraîné à travers un Couloir Obscur, pour en émerger au milieu de cette forêt dans laquelle il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas seul.

En un instant, une pluie de projectiles lumineux s'était abattue sur lui, sa vie n'ayant été sauvée que par ses excellent réflexes et le puissant sort Miroir qu'il avait lancé pour se protéger.

Braig avait souri, loin de se décourager, et un combat d'une rare violence avait alors débuté, aucun des deux ne semblant prêt à céder du terrain.

Pourtant, il avait commencé à faiblir, de manière imperceptible au début, jusqu'à ce que son épuisement se fasse suffisamment ressentir pour que son adversaire redouble d'ardeur. Alors il s'était enfui, et continuait à présent, craignant réellement pour sa vie pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Il pouvait sentir l'autre à sa poursuite sans même avoir besoin de le voir, son cerveau tournant à pleine allure à la recherche d'une solution réalisable.

S'il parvenait à retrouver le chemin de la ville, s'il parvenait à la rejoindre, s'il parvenait à atteindre ses amis, peut-être que…

« _Tu abandonnes déjà ? Allons, Sora, je te croyais plus fort que ça ! _»

Il pile net, ces mots raisonnant avec force dans son esprit.

Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il a l'impression d'avoir pris une claque en plein visage, pouvant presque en sentir la douleur cuisante sur sa joue.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?

Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Pas du tout.

Mais mieux vaut s'en rendre compte tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

« Alors, ça y est, tu as fini de courir ? »

Il se retourne lentement, un sourire moqueur semblable à celui de Braig apparaissant lentement sur son visage.

Il va s'en sortir, de ça il est désormais certain.

Car après tout il possède quelque chose qu'aucun des membres de la véritable Organisation ne pourrait jamais espéré obtenir : La force et le soutien d'amis sur qui compter.


	94. Last Hope

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shônen-aï

A/N : Suite et fin du thème 31, qui n'aura jamais mis qu'un an à arriver o/ Comment ça, ''beaucoup trop long'' ?

Last Hope

C'était la sixième fois en moins de dix minutes déjà que Riku raccrochait brusquement, frustré au-delà des mots de ne parvenir à joindre que la boîte vocale de son meilleur ami.

Enfin, pouvait-il vraiment encore considérer Sora ainsi ?

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que leur relation n'avait cessé de se dégrader, tout cela à cause de cet étrange énergumène aux cheveux roses.

Riku serra lentement les poings à cette pensée.

Une seule rencontre avec Marluxia lui avait suffi pour immédiatement prendre l'adulte en grippe, n'aimant pas du tout cette aura sombre et menaçante qui semblait le suivre partout où il allait.

Bien sûr, il avait essayé d'en parler à Sora.

Bien sûr, l'autre n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Sauf que c'était maintenant l'inquiétude qui prenait peu à peu le pas sur l'agacement, Sora ne manquant habituellement jamais de répondre à ses appels même lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Marluxia.

D'autant plus qu'il était déjà censé avoir quitté la propriété de l'adulte à cette heure.

Riku se mordit lentement la lèvre inférieure.

Que faire ?

D'un côté, il était tenté d'aller faire part de son inquiétude au père de Sora, qui saurait sans doute quoi faire.

De l'autre il savait pertinemment que cela reviendrait à avouer à Squall que son fils lui mentait depuis des mois, et Sora aurait alors sans doute bien plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

Seulement, c'était peut-être déjà le cas.

C'est ainsi fort de cette conviction que l'adolescent pressa le pas jusque chez son meilleur ami, frappant trois coups secs lorsqu'il se trouva enfin devant la porte d'entrée.

Quelques secondes de plus et Squall lui ouvrait, l'air surpris de le voir.

« Bonjour, commença Riku d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Est-ce que Sora est là ? »

La surprise de Squall se transforma en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire en confusion.

« Bien sûr que non, il m'a dit qu'il devait passer l'après-midi avec toi. »

Évidemment.

Riku devait avoir constitué le meilleur alibi de Sora depuis le début de toute cette histoire, étant donné qu'on ne les voyait alors jamais l'un sans l'autre ou presque.

Riku déglutit difficilement sur cette dernière pensée, puis prit une profonde inspiration et entama son récit sans omettre le moindre détail, pas même alors qu'il pouvait observer le visage de Squall lentement se décomposer.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, Squall resta affreusement silencieux pendant un long moment, son visage désormais complètement fermé ne laissant aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de penser.

« Dans la voiture. Maintenant. »

Ça avait été dit de manière tellement soudaine que Riku resta un instant complètement immobile, seul le regard noir de Squall le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

L'adolescent s'exécuta alors sans poser de questions, pas même lorsqu'il remarqua le renflement plus qu'évident formé par l'arme de service du policier sous sa veste.

Ils commencèrent à rouler, et Squall ne desserra à nouveau les dents que pour lui demander de lui indiquer les directions, ce que Riku fit par phrases extrêmement brèves tant son estomac était tordu par l'angoisse.

Ce fut d'ailleurs sans doute à cause de ça que l'adolescent eut l'impression que c'était une heure et non pas à peine un quart d'heure qui s'était écoulé depuis leur départ au moment où ils se garèrent devant l'imposante grille protégeant la propriété, Squall claquant sèchement la portière de sa voiture après avoir donné les instructions suivantes :

« Si je n'ai pas donné signe de vie dans 20 minutes, appelle la police. »

Il était parti sans même attendre la réponse de Riku, escaladant le portail en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et remontant la longue allée permettant d'accéder au manoir au pas de course, ne s'en éloignant que lorsqu'il fut bien trop près des fenêtres à son goût.

Squall entreprit alors de faire le tour de la bâtisse tout en conservant une distance avec cette dernière qui lui semblait raisonnable, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une entrée de service.

Enfin, son regard accrocha une modeste porte en bois qui pourrait sans nul doute faire l'affaire et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se précipiter vers elle, un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappant lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était bel et bien ouverte.

Il eut tôt fait de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et d'immédiatement commencer à détailler les lieux, constatant assez rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait en tout point à une arrière-cuisine.

Ne remarquant jusqu'ici aucun son menaçant, Squall continua sa progression le plus silencieusement possible, passant d'abord par une immense cuisine connectée à la pièce par laquelle il était entré avant de se retrouver dans un long couloir, la plupart de ses portes en étant fermées.

« _C'est bien ma veine_, pensa Squall avec ironie avant de continuer à progresser, prenant le temps de brièvement vérifier que rien ni personne de dangereux ne l'attendait derrière l'une de ces portes closes. »

Il tomba ainsi successivement sur une salle de bain, deux chambres richement décorées ainsi qu'un bureau dont la moindre étagère était remplis de volumineux ouvrages, tous ayant l'air soit très anciens soit extrêmement coûteux.

Squall en était presque à se dire qu'il ne trouverait rien d'intéressant lorsqu'il ouvrit la dernière porte sur sa gauche avant que le couloir ne tourne en angle droit dans la direction opposée, découvrant derrière non pas une autre pièce parfaitement normale mais un escalier de pierres en colimaçon.

Le passage n'était éclairé que par la faible lumière d'une bougie, aussi c'est en redoublant de prudence que Squall commença à emprunter les marches inégales, soulagé plus qu'il n'oserait l'admettre lorsqu'il arriva enfin au bout.

Il pouvait désormais vaguement distinguer la forme d'une arche de pierre devant lui, mais était en revanche incapable de dire ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette nouvelle pièce, la lumière de la bougie ne portant pas jusque là.

Il entreprit alors d'avancer à tâtons à la recherche d'un quelconque interrupteur, errant encore quelques secondes dans le noir complet avant que le bout de ses doigts n'entre enfin en contact avec un carré en plastique bien familier.

« Pas trop tôt, marmonna Squall alors que trois puissants néons s'allumaient au plafond, toute autre remarque qu'il aurait pu faire mourant instantanément sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il put enfin apercevoir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. »

Des armes.

Où qu'il pose le regard, des armes blanches de tout acabit, de toutes tailles, toutes formes, leur seul point commun semblant être leur tranchant que l'on pouvait deviner rien qu'à les regarder.

Bien que la plus impressionnante d'entre toutes soit sans aucun doute possible cette immense faux trônant au beau milieu du mur se dressant juste en face de lui.

La lame, inégale et aux étranges reflets rosés, était reliée à un manche vert forêt par une sorte de croix rouge et dorée à la fois, une plus petite croix en argent venant s'y superposer et orner le tout.

Pendant un laps de temps qui lui parut infini, Squall fut proprement incapable de détourner le regard de cette arme si particulière, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée terrible ne lui vienne subitement avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

Une faux.

L'arme que le médecin légiste avait à chaque fois certifié être celle du crime lors des meurtres qui avaient secoué la ville ces derniers mois.

Il ne prit pas même le temps de se poser plus de questions et remonta l'escalier au pas de course, s'élançant dans la partie de la maison qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée à la même allure.

Tant pis pour la discrétion, il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Sora dans les plus brefs délais.

Enfin, il perçut autre chose que le silence oppressant des lieux et déboula dans ce qui était un salon particulièrement luxueux, ne portant aucune attention à ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver à part le long canapé se situant sur sa gauche.

La première chose qu'il avisa dessus, ce fut un regard bleu pâle l'air profondément estomaqué de le trouver ici, mais l'apparence de cet homme aux étranges cheveux roses lui importait finalement peu.

Non, ce qui fit bouillir son sang de rage en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ce fut de constater sur qui l'inconnu se trouvait présentement allongé, le regard profondément perdu et effrayé de Sora semblant chercher celui de son père malgré son incapacité à se concentrer.

« _Drogué_, pensa brièvement Squall avant de dégainer son arme et de déclarer d'un ton glacial : dégage de là. Immédiatement. »

Lentement, l'homme leva une main, puis l'autre, bien en évidence, avant de progressivement commencer à se mettre sur ses deux pieds.

« Et plus vite que ça, ordonna Squall avec impatience, cherchant déjà du coin de l'œil de quoi immobiliser l'autre. »

Tout se passa alors très vite.

En un instant, l'inconnu avait tiré un poignard de sa ceinture et fondait de nouveau sur l'adolescent, un sourire dément déformant son visage.

Deux coups de feu retentirent.

Deux balles logées en pleine tête.

De tous ses collègues, cela avait toujours été lui le meilleur tireur, et plus que jamais il bénissait ses capacités exceptionnelles.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla suspendu.

Puis l'inconnu s'effondra telle une poupée de chiffons sur le côté, répandant peu à peu son sang écarlate sur ce tapis qui devait facilement valoir plusieurs milliers de munnies.

Squall ne cilla même pas à cette vision, dans le fond habitué et très loin de regretter son geste.

Il s'approcha ensuite vivement du canapé, là où Sora faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son regard dériver sur le cadavre, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

L'adolescent n'essaya pourtant pas de se dégager lorsque son père s'agenouilla près de lui et déposa lentement une main sur son épaule, se laissant au contraire lourdement tomber dans les bras de son géniteur et serrant le T-shirt de ce dernier de toutes ses forces, incapable pour l'instant de contrôler ses tremblements ou bien ses larmes.

Alors Squall se mit maladroitement à chuchoter toutes les paroles réconfortantes qu'il connaissait, ne cessant pas même lorsqu'il commença à percevoir le bruit strident des sirènes au loin.

Il était vrai que son délai de vingt minutes devait largement être dépassé.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Riku pour tout un tas de chose, pensa-t-il absentément alors qu'on enfonçait la porte d'entrée, ayant pour l'instant des choses bien plus importantes sur lesquelles se concentrer.


	95. Advertisement

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : J'ai adoré écrire ce thème, même si le film dans l'univers duquel il se déroule m'a laissée particulièrement indifférente. Bonne lecture !

Advertisement

« Puisque je te dis qu'on est déjà passés trois fois devant cet arbre !

— N'importe quoi. Et puis d'abord, on est dans une forêt, entourés de milliers d'arbres sur des dizaines de kilomètres, alors comment est-ce que tu peux savoir devant quels arbres est-ce qu'on est déjà passés, hein ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas, moi, à tout hasard parce qu'il a été foudroyé et fendu en deux sur toute sa hauteur ?

—…Tiens, maintenant que tu le dis… »

Xehanort se retint de justesse de plaquer avec force la paume de sa main sur son front.

Il avait beau considérer Eraqus comme son propre frère, parfois, l'adolescent de 15 ans le désespérait tout simplement.

« Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser passer devant dans les Entrechemins, finit par grogner Xehanort après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

— Parce qu'en plus ça va être de ma faute si on a atterri dans une forêt plutôt que devant le château de Dunbroch ?!

— Quoi, c'est ton Planeur qui a décidé tout seul de dévier de son chemin comme un grand ?

—…D'accord, tu marques un point.

— Merci bien. »

Maigre consolation s'il en était, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Quelle idée aussi franchement, de les envoyer seuls dans les mystérieuses terres d'Écosse afin de faire connaissance avec les Seigneurs locaux !

Xehanort avait beau avoir un immense respect pour leur Maître, à cet instant précis de son existence, l'adolescent avait plus envie de la maudire qu'autre chose.

Complètement absorbé par ces sombres pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son ami avait interrompu sa marche, relevant vivement la tête lorsqu'il s'aperçut enfin que l'autre fixait quelque chose.

Devant eux, se fondant presque dans le décor à cause de sa pierre grisâtre et de son toit recouvert de mousse, se trouvait une petite masure à la porte en bois, l'ensemble semblant prêt à s'écrouler à chaque instant.

« Tu crois que quelqu'un habite là-dedans ? demanda Eraqus d'un air dubitatif.

— Je ne sais pas, mais il y a de la lumière en tout cas.

— Entrons alors ! Les habitants sauront sûrement nous indiquer comment nous rendre au château! »

Jugeant après quelques instants que c'était une bonne idée, Xehanort emboîta le pas à Eraqus, ce dernier tapant trois coups brefs avant de demander :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais la porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants dans un grincement sinistre, ne révélant pas âme qui vive derrière.

Prudemment, les adolescents pénétrèrent dans une pièce unique intégralement ou presque remplie d'objets en bois, tous semblant avoir été sculptés à la main.

Ils baguenaudèrent ainsi un moment tout en jetant des regards curieux tout autour d'eux, Xehanort finissant par tendre la main vers une petite statuette afin de l'examiner de plus près.

Il eut cependant à peine le temps de l'effleurer qu'une canne s'abattit brutalement sur le bout de ses doigts, lui tirant un bref cri de douleur.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Eraqus se retrouva à ses côté et lui demanda si tout allait bien, son ami l'ignorant superbement car trop occupé à fusiller du regard la femme se tenant désormais devant eux.

De petite taille à cause de son dos voûté, tout son corps était enveloppé dans une ample cape d'un vert profond, masquant complètement ses formes. Les rides creusant son visage ainsi que ses épaisses boucles blanches retenues en un large chignon étaient des indices suffisant sur son grand âge, et pourtant ses yeux dorés semblaient étonnement vifs, les fixant pour l'instant avec agacement.

« On touche avec les yeux, jeune homme ! Ne vous a-t-on donc jamais appris la politesse là d'où vous venez ?! »

Sa voix était grinçante, à l'image de toute sa personne, mais encore une fois, étonnement forte.

Pendant un instant, ce regard qu'elle leur lançait leur rappela leur Maître avec beaucoup trop de vivacité.

Puis il s'adoucit tout à coup, prenant des airs beaucoup plus calculateurs.

« Oh, mais peut-être venez-vous pour ''acheter'' ?

— Vous vendez tous ces objets ? s'enquit Eraqus avec curiosité, cillant lorsque la vieille dame darda son regard scintillant sur lui.

— Ça, ou d'autres choses. J'ai de multiples talents, voyez-vous, et outre une connaissance assez aiguë de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je possède également tout un tas de potions et de sortilèges qui ne manqueront certainement pas d'intéresser des voyageurs venus d'un autre Monde tels que vous.

— Comment… »

Elle interrompit Xehanort d'un vif geste de la main.

« Qu'importe, je vois clairement que nous ne pourrons pas faire ce genre d'affaires aujourd'hui. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes à la recherche d'un renseignement, je me trompe ? »

Après avoir échangé un bref regard et s'être mis silencieusement d'accord, ils expliquèrent simplement qu'ils étaient à la recherche du château de Dunbroch, occultant complètement les raisons de leur venue, ainsi que qui les avait envoyés ici.

« Hum, je vois. Il est vrai que l'on a tendance à se perdre assez facilement en ces lieux. Mais vous avez de la chance, je possède justement un artefact permettant de se rendre invariablement là où l'on souhaite aller, pour peu qu'on le maîtrise. »

Elle tourna les talons et, d'un geste théâtrale, tira du tiroir d'une commode ancienne un objet aux reflets bleus et dorés prenant la forme d'une étoile filante.

Fascinés, les deux adolescents s'approchèrent lentement, ne s'interrompant que lorsque la vielle femme leva un doigt autoritaire.

« Évidemment, cela ne sera pas gratuit. »

Ils grognèrent de concert.

_Évidemment_.

C'est donc avec réticence que chacun se mit à fouiller dans ses poches, réussissant à laborieusement réunir un total de 2384 munnies.

« Parfait, il est à vous ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en faisant vivement disparaître l'argent sous sa cape, leur lançant l'étoile au passage. »

Xehanort s'en saisit avec dextérité et disparut presque aussitôt de la boutique, le ''au revoir'' dont il se fendit à peine reflétant tout son agacement.

Après un court moment de flottement, Eraqus poussa un discret soupir et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami lorsqu'une main aux longs doigts osseux se referma avec force sur son poignet.

Il sursauta légèrement, l'attention de la vieille femme maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait étant la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, mais se garda bien de poser la moindre question lorsqu'il avisa le sérieux avec lequel la Sorcière le dévisageait.

« Ce garçon, méfie-toi en, finit-elle par déclarer sèchement.

— Qui ça, Xehanort ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

— Je me fiche de comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle, siffla-t-elle avec mépris. Contente-toi de rester sur tes gardes, gamin. Crois-moi, tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Et elle disparut sans plus s'expliquer dans ce qui semblait être une arrière-boutique, laissant Eraqus dans un état de profonde perplexité.

« Bon, tu viens ou je vais devoir venir te chercher ?! »

Le ton exaspéré de son meilleur ami le fit sortir brusquement de ses pensées et il se dépêcha de sortir, marmonnant de brèves excuses tandis qu'il repensait à la mise en garde de la Sorcière.

Elle ne resta pourtant pas bien longtemps dans son esprit.

Elle avait déjà sacrément reculé lorsqu'ils utilisèrent l'artefact pour la première fois et qu'il faillit rendre l'intégralité de son déjeuner.

Elle s'était faite encore plus lointaine lorsqu'ils avaient enfin rencontré le Seigneur de Dunbroch et qu'il leur avait fallu éviter les flèches d'une petite rousse haute comme trois pommes et l'air sacrément énervée pour pénétrer dans le château.

Il se rappelait à peine des paroles exactes de la vieille femme lorsqu'ils revinrent à la Contrée du Départ et que leur Maître s'empressa de leur confisquer la mystérieuse étoile, les réprimandant avec virulence d'avoir utilité avec une telle nonchalance un artefact aussi imprévisible.

Et, enfin, il s'en souvint comme on prend une gifle en pleine face, de manière violente et imprévisible, alors qu'il tient à deux mains son visage désormais marqué de cicatrices tandis que Xehanort lui tourne pour la dernière fois le dos et disparaît au loin.


	96. In the Storm

Rating : K

Pairing : Shônen-aï (AU)

In the Storm

Une bourrasque de plus, la pluie qui tombe si drue que l'on voit à peine à trois mètres devant soi, le tonnerre qui gronde sans répit et, au milieu de tout ça, toi, en train de maudire un peu plus l'univers à chaque seconde qui passe.

T'avais déjà pas envie de te lever ce matin, encore moins quand tu as vu le temps qu'il faisait.

Pas la chance de n'avoir que des cours où l'on ne relève pas ta présence aujourd'hui, pas vraiment envie de foirer ton semestre à cause d'une absence injustifiée, ni de te traîner chez le médecin pour avoir droit à un certificat médical bidon.

Alors t'y as été, sans même chercher à prendre le vieux parapluie noir que tu te trimballes depuis le collège, ce truc de toute manière tellement fragile qu'il se serait retourné de manière définitive en moins d'une minute.

Monde de merde.

Alors tu marches le plus vite possible, la tête dissimulée sous une lourde capuche et bien baissée pour essayer d'un tant soit peu échapper aux éléments, tellement que pendant l'espace d'un instant, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il a cessé de pleuvoir autour de toi.

Alors tu relèves les yeux, surpris de constater qu'au-dessus de ta tête se trouve désormais l'un de ces immenses parapluies transparents sous lesquels on peut facilement tenir à quatre avec un minimum d'organisation, et qui offrent en plus le luxe d'être particulièrement solides.

Cette constatation faite, tu remarques ensuite que le parapluie est, en toute logique, relié à la main de quelqu'un, et tu te retournes vivement pour savoir qui a bien pu réussir à t'approcher aussi silencieusement.

Aussitôt, ton regard accroche deux yeux impossiblement bleus, implantés dans un visage beaucoup trop fin, lui-même encadré par de courts cheveux blonds beaucoup trop en bataille.

Il te faut un peu moins de deux secondes chrono pour identifier le type qui se tient devant toi, et tu maudis silencieusement le traître en train de s'emballer qui te sert de coeur.

Tu sais pas grand-chose de Ventus.

Il est la plupart du temps dans les mêmes TD que toi, passe le plus clair de son temps libre avec une fille aux cheveux bleus ainsi qu'une espèce d'armoire à glace aux cheveux châtains, il a un nom au moins aussi improbable que le tiens et, plus que tout, tu le trouves particulièrement à ton goût. Sans doute plus que tu ne te l'admettras jamais.

Tu remarques ensuite que Ventus vient de te poser une question et attend manifestement une réponse depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, question que tu n'as absolument pas entendue, perdu dans ton petit monde de fantaisies que tu étais.

« Hein ? »

Oh putain, ce que tu as envie de te donner des claques.

Pourtant, le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit encore, et il répète comme si de rien n'était :

« On y va ensemble ? »

Deux pensées te traversent l'esprit presque simultanément.

La première, c'est que c'est la première fois que tu entends le son de sa voix s'adressant directement à toi, et bon Dieu ce que c'est plus agréable que de simplement l'entendre répondre à une question tordue de la part de l'un de vos professeurs !

Et la seconde, c'est ta fierté qui revient au triple-galop pour te secouer un peu les puces et te faire répondre d'un ton cassant :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de ton aide ? »

L'autre, il répond rien pendant un instant, son expression ne changeant pas même d'un millimètre.

Puis il pousse un discret soupir, l'un de ceux que l'on a face à un petit enfant particulièrement récalcitrant, blessant au passage ton orgueil avec la violence d'un Omnislash dans la gueule.

Tu devrais également sans doute passer moins de temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos pour éviter ce genre de comparaisons douteuses à l'avenir.

Pourtant, tu n'as même pas le temps de le gratifier d'une remarque acerbe qu'il te répond d'un ton particulièrement joyeux :

« Au hasard, pour éviter d'attraper la mort, que tes vêtements se retrouvent encore plus gorgés d'eau qu'ils ne le sont déjà et que tes cours ne finissent pas par prendre l'humidité ? »

Tu le fixes longuement, bouche bée, ne t'étant pas vraiment attendu à cela.

« Allez, si tu acceptes de venir avec moi, je t'offre un café avant que l'on ne doive aller en cours. »

Vendu.

Un café gratuit juste avant le cours du vieux Vexen, ça, ça ne se refuse pas !

Alors tu hoches la tête de manière imperceptible, mettant un point d'honneur à ignorer son air particulièrement satisfait.

« Au fait, ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance, Vanitas. »

Tu ne lui demandes même pas comment est-ce qu'il a appris ton nom ni pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pris la peine de le retenir, trop absorbé par la douce chaleur que dégage la main qu'il t'a tendue, et qui ne cesse ensuite de venir effleurer la tienne en raison de votre proximité sous le parapluie.

Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de s'en formaliser plus que ça, alors toi aussi tu décides de laisser les choses suivre leur cour, curieux de voir jusqu'où elles pourront bien aller.


	97. Safety First

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Bien, maintenant que 2.8 a arraché une partie de mon âme, je vais pouvoir retourner en PLS dans un coin. Bonne lecture o/

Safety First

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Riku ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Du moins pas dans de telles proportions. Absolument pas.

Et en même temps, qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?

On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, mais à cet instant précis de son existence, le jeune homme n'était même pas sûr qu'il lui en reste suffisamment pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain.

« Mais puisque je te dis que tout ça serait bien plus cool avec du feu ! »

Au temps pour lui, il ne passerait sans doute pas l'heure à venir.

« Peut-être bien, Lea, répondit Riku d'un ton qui se voulait patient, mais le fait est que si tu veux un jour devenir un véritable Maître de la Keyblade, il va falloir apprendre à contrôler plus qu'un seul élément.

— Et pour quoi faire, hein ? Je me suis toujours bien débrouillé avec mes flammes jusqu'ici, et tu remarqueras que ça m'a toujours suffi !

— Oui, enfin si on exclue la partie où tu es mort, cela va de soi.

— En sauvant au passage les miches de l'agité qui te sert de meilleur ami.

—…D'accord, si tu veux. Mais il n'empêche que tu vas devoir apprendre d'autres types de magie, et que c'est non négociable.

— Ça y est, c'est nommé Maître, on lui refile un Apprenti, et ça se croit tout permis.

— Exactement, alors maintenant tu te tais et tu as la gentillesse de t'asseoir pour écouter attentivement comment est-ce que l'on forme un Glacier plus facilement. »

Lea poussa un profond soupir d'agacement mais fit malgré tout ce qu'on lui demandait, se laissant lourdement tomber sur la pelouse entourant la Tour de Maître Yen Sid, tandis que Riku en faisait de même de manière bien plus mesurée.

Le jeune Maître passa ensuite les dix minutes qui suivirent à donner à Lea tous les conseils qui pouvaient bien lui venir à l'esprit, l'autre semblant l'écouter avec une certaine attention malgré sa réticence précédente.

Enfin, il recula de quelques pas et laissa le roux se concentrer, de la sueur commençant à perler sur le front de ce dernier à chaque fois qu'il brandissait sa Keyblade devant lui tout en prononçant le sort.

Presque un quart d'heure s'écoula ainsi sans le moindre résultat, et Riku s'apprêtait à dire qu'ils pourraient toujours réessayer plus tard lorsqu'une petite sphère d'un bleu très pâle commença à se former au bout de l'arme de Lea.

Lui aussi finit par le remarquer.

Et tandis qu'un sourire béat commençait à s'afficher sur son visage, il laissa un instant son attention décliner.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite.

Un premier cristal de glace jaillit à toute vitesse et vint fermement se planter dans le mur extérieur de la Tour, en gelant au passage une petite partie, rapidement suivi par un autre, plus gros, encore un, encore plus imposant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que toute une nuée de cristaux acérés volent tout autour d'eux à une vitesse proprement affolante.

« Mais arrêter toi enfin ! finit par hurler Riku après avoir repoussé un énième sort grâce à un sortilège de Miroir.

— J'essaye, mais j'y arrive pas ! répliqua Lea sur le même ton à moitié affolé, sa Keyblade manquant de lui échapper des mains à chaque nouveau sort lancé. »

Puis tout cessa brusquement.

Sans aucunes explications, ni avertissement préalable.

Lea ne se posa cependant pas plus de questions et fit disparaître son arme en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, lançant ensuite un regard incertain à Riku.

L'expression de celui-ci était absolument impassible, et c'est d'un ton tout aussi posé qu'il déclara :

« Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

— Ouais, ça me paraît être une bonne idée à moi aussi.

— Même heure et même endroit demain. Je pense que vu tes antécédents, commencer par la Foudre sera peut-être un peu moins… Catastrophique.

— Ouais, probablement. Puis de toute façon, c'est toi le patron. À demain alors !

— À demain. »

Et c'est ainsi que Riku goûta à un repos bien mérité tout le reste de l'après-midi, répondant simplement à Sora lorsque ce dernier vient lui demander comment la séance d'entraînement s'était déroulée :

« Je pense qu'on va laisser la glace de côté de manière définitive. Personnellement, je tiens à la vie. »

L'autre avait jugé plus sage de ne pas poser plus de questions.


	98. Puzzle

Rating : K+

Pairing : yaoi

A/N : Je suis malade à en crever depuis une semaine, et en plus j'ai passé trois plombes à corriger ce thème qui est beaucoup trop vieux pour que ça soit décent. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous.

Puzzle

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Riku était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Le temps était chaud et ensoleillé, les vacances d'été venaient de commencer et, comble de bonheur, il allait passer l'intégralité de l'après-midi avec son adorable et jovial petit ami.

Sora lui avait en effet proposé de passer chez lui, proposition qu'il s'était fait une joie d'accepter.

Riku marchait donc dans les rues d'un pas vif, enthousiasmé par les perspectives que ce laps de temps avait à leur offrir.

Il arriva bientôt au domicile du plus jeune et sonna à la porte, impatient.

Ce ne fut cependant pas Sora qui vint lui ouvrir, mais son grand frère.

« Tiens, puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir ce que me vaut ton illustre visite ? demanda Vanitas, moqueur comme à son habitude.

— Mon illustre personne vient voir ton frère, grand imbécile. Et puis tu n'étais pas censé être chez Ventus cet après-midi, toi ? »

Un sourire clairement pervers apparut sur le visage du jeune homme à la mention du blond.

« Hum, si, j'attends juste que son frangin ait mis les voiles pour qu'on ait la paix, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, hein ?

— Possible, mais moi au moins je suis sûr de faire quelque chose d'intéressant cet après-midi, rétorqua Vanitas d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il savait quelque chose que Riku ignorait. Enfin bref, j'y vais. »

Le brun prit congé sur ces mots, laissant l'autre adolescent seul dans l'entrée.

Riku haussa les épaules après quelques instants de flottement et ferma la porte, avant de monter les escaliers et de se diriger vers le fond du couloir du premier étage. Il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la chambre de Sora lorsqu'une bordée de jurons l'interrompit dans son geste.

Il n'en comprit pas l'intégralité, mais il se doutait que quelque chose de grave devait être en train de se produire pour que le calme et posé Sora se mette à emprunter les meilleurs jurons de son père.

Riku entra précipitamment dans la pièce et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit que le plus jeune était tout simplement assis sur son lit, un oreiller dans le dos pour se caler plus confortablement contre le mur.

« Putain mais donne moi une barre bordel ! »

C'est seulement à cette ''remarque'' que Riku avisa enfin la DS bleu vif trônant fièrement dans les mains crispées de Sora.

Quand ce dernier lâcha de de nouvelles menaces de mort à l'encontre de la pauvre console, Riku crut bon d'enfin signaler sa présence par un ferme raclement de gorge.

Sora releva brièvement les yeux, lança un sec « salut » à son interlocuteur et replongea aussitôt dans son jeu.

Quelque peu vexé d'être ainsi ignoré, Riku se planta devant le lit et demanda :

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

— Vanitas m'a mis au défi de battre son record à Tetris, répondit Sora sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

—…Et ? l'encouragea l'autre, dubitatif.

— Et alors j'y arrive pas ! Et merde, encore perdu ! »

Sora poussa un profond soupir et fusilla la DS du regard comme si celle-ci était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde, tandis que Riku se mettait à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Quand le plus jeune entreprenait quelque chose, il devenait impossible de l'en détourner avant qu'il ait atteint son objectif, comme tout son entourage le savait.

Riku commença ensuite à maudire Vanitas de toutes ses forces.

Oh oui, il allait se faire un plaisir d'étrangler cet abruti, mais seulement après lui avoir fait regarder vingt fois l'intégrale de Twilight en ayant remplacé toutes les musiques par des chansons de Colonel Reyel et Justin Bieber.

Comment ça, il avait des idées de vengeance bizarres ?

Riku délaissa cependant ses plans machiavéliques pour se concentrer sur un point bien plus important : se sortir de cette galère et sauver son près-midi des griffes de Nintendo.

Lentement, il alla s'asseoir près de Sora et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Il était assez évident que Sora allait perdre à nouveau, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de marteler avec rage la pauvre croix directionnelle. Et vue la manière dont jouait le plus jeune, il était plus que probable qu'il y soit encore demain. Voire le mois prochain.

« Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? demanda Riku avec espoir.

— Pas question, je veux le faire moi-même ! »

Il s'en doutait un peu, mais l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

« Tu es sûr ? insista-t-il malgré tout. Vanitas n'en saura jamais rien, et on pourra faire des choses plus… intéressantes. »

Sora tiqua au ton employé, mais resta campé sur ses positions.

Pour lui, chaque petit coup porté à la fierté de son frère aîné était une grande victoire, aussi continuerait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive enfin.

Riku, quant à lui, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_« Allez »_, s'encouragea-t-il mentalement, _« réfléchis, réfléchis... » _

Un éclair de génie passa subitement dans ses yeux.

Oui, peut-être que…

« Attends, j'ai une idée. »

Sans laisser à Sora le temps de demander de quoi il en retournait, Riku l'attrapa fermement par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Ignorant les protestations qui ne tardèrent pas à fuser, il cala ensuite Sora contre son torse et superposa ses mains aux siennes.

La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent eut au moins le mérite de calmer Sora.

« Euh, tu m'expliques ce que tu as l'intention de faire, là ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton peu assuré.

— Techniquement, c'est toi qui tient la console, pas moi. Tu vas donc me laisser bien gentiment faire et te contenter de suivre mes mouvements, répondit triomphalement Riku. Et c'est non négociable, ajouta-t-il en sentant de nouvelles protestations pointer le bout de leur nez. »

Résigné, Sora se cala plus confortablement entre les jambes de Riku et tâcha de faire abstraction du souffle chaud lui caressant la nuque avec insistance.

« J'aurais quand même pu le faire moi-même…

— Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répondit ironiquement Riku. Allez, c'est parti ! »

Il lança une nouvelle partie et se focalisa aussitôt sur l'écran.

Ses longues heures passées à jouer à ce jeu caché sous la couette allaient enfin lui servir à quelque chose !

Sora, quant à lui, suivait docilement le mouvement des mains de Riku, impressionné de la vitesse à laquelle les cubes de couleur disparaissaient.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, commenta Riku après quelques minutes de silence.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas passer ses nuits à ça, rétorqua Sora

— Oh allez, le prends pas comme ça. Et puis arrête de gigoter, tu me gênes ! »

Il y avait une toute autre raison pour laquelle Riku préférait que le plus jeune ne bouge pas trop, mais il se garda bien de l'évoquer.

Trente-huit minutes passèrent encore avant que Riku ne dépasse enfin le score de Vanitas.

« Pff, pas trop tôt ! Encore deux ou trois rangée pour faire bonne mesure et j'arrête. »

Sora acquiesça sans un mot, puis se remit à bouger malgré le précédent avertissement de son petit ami.

En effet, si ce dernier avait en permanence les mains froides, sa chaleur corporelle n'en était pas moins élevée, et Sora commençait légèrement à étouffer.

Il se figea cependant bien assez tôt lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur dans le bas de son dos.

Sora rougit violemment et bafouilla après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

« Euh… Riku ?

— Oui ?

— Ton… Ton portable est dans ta poche ou tu es juste content de me voir ?

— Mmh, les deux, répondit l'autre, avant de mettre le jeu sur pause et de basculer Sora sur le matelas. »

Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et plaqua sans attendre les lèvres contres les siennes, semblant enfin se rappeler tout ce qu'on pouvait faire dans une maison vide avec son petit ami.

Riku, pour sa part, lui répondit aussitôt, ravi d'avoir enfin toute l'attention du plus jeune.

Mais alors qu'il se redressait pour retirer sa veste, le plus vieux donna un malencontreux coup de pied dans la console de jeu, qui alla inévitablement s'écraser sur le parquet.

La DS émit un faible couinement plaintif, avant de définitivement rendre l'âme.

Sora se dégagea immédiatement des bras de l'autre et se précipita au pied de son lit, mais après plusieurs tentatives de remise en marche, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : la console était fichue.

« Sora ? »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement et foudroya du regard la personne restée sur son lit.

Il bondit sans un mot sur Riku, qu'il plaqua à son tour sur le matelas, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Tu l'as tuée… murmura enfin Sora.

— Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! se défendit Riku.

— Rien à foutre, il va falloir rembourser maintenant. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me l'offrir ? »

Sora avait l'air mortellement sérieux, et Riku avait beau examiner la situation sur tous ses angles, il ne voyait absolument pas comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. À moins que...

« Je peux payer en nature ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. »

D'abord surpris, Sora finit par répondre :

« Mmh ça doit pouvoir se faire, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que le compte y soit.

— Voyons, tu sais bien que je rembourse toujours mes dettes. »

Sora sourit enfin et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Riku se laissa docilement faire en pensant que finalement, peut-être étranglerait-il juste Vanitas sans aucune torture préalable.

Ou du moins pas trop violente.


	99. Solitude

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Je suis relativement épuisée, et ps fâchée d'en finir la semaine prochaine.

Solitude

Il est des personnes qui savent apprécier le silence à sa juste valeur.

Mais toutes n'apprécient pas forcément plus de quelques temps l'isolement qui souvent accompagne le silence le plus parfait.

Maître Yen Sid n'était pas de celles-là.

Oui, pour le vieux Sorcier, rien ne valait une solitude quasi-constante pour pouvoir méditer correctement, lorsqu'il n'était pas tout simplement occupé à étudier.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait tout naturellement érigé à l'aide de ses immenses pouvoirs cet endroit que tous ceux le connaissant nommaient familièrement ''La Tour'', et s'y était ensuite retiré, gardant toujours un œil plus ou moins intéressé sur ce qu'il se passait en même temps aux quatre coins de l'Univers.

C'est ainsi que cela avait toujours été ou presque, et il s'en était toujours parfaitement accommodé.

Aucune raison de remettre ce comportement et ce détachement certain qui l'accompagne de temps à autre en question.

Aucune raison de se dire que, peut-être, s'il était sorti plus tôt de sa retraite volontaire, de catastrophiques événements liés à l'égarement de Xehanort se seraient sans nul doute déroulés bien différemment.


	100. Relaxation

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Bon ben voilà. Cocher la case ''complete'' a été aussi satisfaisant que bizarre, mais fallait bien en venir à bout un jour. Pas mal de remerciements à faire, à commencer par Plantecarnivore, Bêta-Lecteur assidu et sur qui on peut toujours compter. Mec, tu gères. Merci ensuite aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviwer ce travail, chaque mail d'alerte illuminait ma journée. Enfin, merci aux lecteurs silencieux, si si, je sais que vous êtes là, le site vous compte et ça fait méga-plaisir. Bien, je m'en vais maintenant prendre une bonne période de hiatus et ne toucherait sans doute pas à un clavier pour continuer la Fanfic avant les vacances d'été, qu'est-ce que ça va être bon. Sinon, pour la dernière fois, bonne lecture les gens o/

Relaxation

Lentement, le Roi Mickey referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, soucieux de ne faire aucun bruit. La tâche n'était pas aisée, étant donné l'âge de la Tour de Maître Yen Sid, mais il y parvint pourtant sans que les gongs mal huilés n'aient émis le moindre gémissement, plutôt satisfait de lui-même.

Plutôt satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les derniers événements en date en général.

Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

La veille, lui, ainsi que les autres Gardiens de la Lumière avaient définitivement mis fin à l'existence de Maître Xehanort et de ses derniers alliés encore en vie, au terme d'une longue bataille qui s'était étirée trois jours durant.

Cela avait été long, éreintant, difficile au-delà des mots, à tel point qu'il avait plusieurs fois cru perdre l'une des jeunes personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Il n'en avait rien été.

Sans doute la chance n'était-elle pas étrangère à cela.

Qu'importe ?

Ils étaient tous en vie, en bonne santé ou du moins en bonne voie de guérison pour certains, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Le Roi sourit doucement à cette pensée, l'une des nombreuses qui ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit et le maintenaient éveillé.

Alors il avait préféré se relever, caressant l'espoir que cette promenade nocturne l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil.

Ce ne serait sans doute pas le cas, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'il se disait lorsqu'il constata que ses pas l'avaient mené à un cul de sac, une simple porte en bois ornée d'une étoile se dressant devant lui.

Son sourire s'agrandit à la pensée des personnes se trouvant derrière.

Maître Yen Sid avait beau avoir insisté pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ni Aqua ni Ventus n'avait accepté de quitter la chambre de Terra, le corps de ce dernier se remettant doucement de ces longues années passées sous la coupe de Xehanort et n'ayant toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis leur retour.

Du simple épuisement, avait assuré le Sorcier après une brève inspection.

Et pourtant, les deux jeunes gens continuaient à attendre patiemment le réveil de leur ami, Mickey les trouvant après avoir discrètement ouvert la porte tous deux profondément endormis au pied du lit dans lequel reposait Terra.

La main droite de ce dernier était d'ailleurs fermement serrée dans celle de la jeune femme, tandis que le plus jeune s'était emparé de la gauche.

Sans doute se réveilleraient-ils particulièrement courbaturés le lendemain matin, mais en attendant, Mickey prit soin de délicatement poser une couverture sur les épaules de chacun avant de quitter la pièce à reculons.

Lui qui les avait connus il y a si longtemps, il ne pouvait que se réjouir que toutes leurs souffrances aient enfin pris fin.

Ceux qui dormaient dans la pièce d'à côté, en revanche, il ne les connaissait pas si bien que cela.

Pas du tout, même, mais rien d'étonnant à cela : l'un avait des années durant fait partie d'une Organisation qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de combattre, le deuxième n'y était resté qu'une année pour ensuite disparaître quelques temps, tandis que la dernière avait purement et simplement été effacée de la mémoire collective.

Leur réunion ici et maintenant, tous les trois sains et saufs, tenait plus du miracle que de la simple chance.

Probablement en avaient-ils parfaitement consciences, étant donné qu'ils refusaient systématiquement de se quitter plus de quelques minutes depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés un mois auparavant.

Même sans les connaître personnellement, il y avait de quoi sourire à nouveau, ce que le Roi fit avant de paisiblement rebrousser chemin jusqu'à une dernière porte ornée celle-ci d'une lune.

Cette fois-ci, les occupants de cette chambre, il les connaissait très bien, pour avoir combattu à leurs côtés pratiquement depuis le début de leur implication.

Mickey fut à peine surpris lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite pièce de découvrir que Sora, Riku et Kairi avaient chacun délaissé leurs lits respectifs pour jeter leurs matelas au sol et ainsi pouvoir tous les trois dormir côte à côte sans le moindre problème, chacun tenant fermement la main de son voisin et ne semblant pas près de la lâcher de sitôt.

« _C'est très bien_, pensa le Roi alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte. »

Encore mieux, c'était merveilleux.

Merveilleux qu'après toutes ces années de tourmente, chacune de ces personnes puisse enfin goûter à la paix à laquelle elle a droit.


End file.
